Naruto Uzumaki : The Legend
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Naruto, after having enough of his bad life snapped and challenged the god. Eventually much powerful Naruto. Naruto x Anko fic. Kundalini power concept.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Prologue: Challenge to God Part 1**

It was a little past afternoon in the village Konohagakure. It's a peaceful village because its shinobis were devoted to protect it from any source of danger, be it small or large. They would do anything or go any length to make sure that konoha stays safe.

They would do anything to make it more, more strong; even if they have to degrade themselves they wouldn't care because it will make sure that konoha is strong and safe.

Every citizen is happy but in these civilians there's a boy, who is not a bit peaceful and happy like other peoples because his everyday life is as living in hell.

Everyday people of konoha will beat him, torture him and sometimes the vicious attacks of the villagers drove him to death.

But he never died from these attacks because he was the jinchuuriki of nine tailed fox or kyuubi no kitsune.

Everyone minus latest generation knows this fact, that's why they called him different names as demon, demon brat, monster etcetera. And always kept a distance from him because they were afraid that the beast sealed in the boy will kill them and some of them actually believed that he was the kyuubi incarnate.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto always wondered why they always call him different names and why they always stand away from him and why parents never let their children play with him.

But whenever incident like happened he never retaliated. He was even unable to save himself.

And that is because he was only four years old.

The bijuu always healed him completely without leaving any sign of beating sessions.

He was alone in that god forsaken hellhole called Konoha. But sometimes the Hokage, leader of the village, Sarutobi Hiruzen used to visit him and sometimes offered him some ramen treats.

These were the only normal or happy moments for him.

But hokage couldn't stay with him all time and right now at the moment he was being chased by a mob of angry villagers.

It was evening time, may be 5 or 6 PM. Naruto was running as fast as his little legs could help him.

But still it was surprising for a little kid to run so fast and so long that his chasers was having problem in catching him.

Naruto while being chased, was thinking only one thing, how to escape from the angry looking villagers. But he couldn't help to wonder, what he did to make the villagers so mad at him that if stopped for a second, then the next moment his head would be missing from his body. So he turned his head slightly to his left and asked in a fearful voice "Why are you doing this. I didn't do anything to you. Please let me go.''

He shut his eyes momentarily in hoping to clear his vision while running.

One of the villager barked in anger ''You demon, you killed my brother.''

Another one yelled ''Demon you killed my daughter.''

Some other also yelled there pains.

Naruto heard their reasons, same reasons every time. He was beyond frustration.

Naruto was pondering in his mind and forgot to take turn when the street finished and he ended in a dead end.

'' Where will you escape now, bastard. I am going to kill you now.''

''Yeah, I can avenge my family now.''

Statements like these could be heard from the crowed of villagers.

The one in front, who was leading or looking like the leader of the group came forward and moved to naroto who was sticking to the wall behind him. The leader came face to face with naruto and grabbed his jaw in his callous hands.

He then threw him to the wall.

Naruto cried in unbearable pain from the hit his body took against the wall. He started to get up but as he got up one villager kicked him hard on the face.

Naruto couldn't take the force of the hit and again hit the wall.

Blood started to leak from is head.

One villager grasped his collar and lifted him in the air. And bring his face closer to naruto's. After examining that this was not enough in comparing the pain he caused others, maybe killing him would be enough and he threw him again to the wall.

Naruto, now was on the door of unconsciousness.

He was lying on the concrete ground helpless, crying silent tears of pain and agony and bloody and bruised. He just wanted it to end. He wanted to be free from everyday's cycle of unbearable pain. The sun had already set behind the horizons. The bright orange hue dusted the sky.

Was there no one who cared for him, was there no one who could save him, tell him that everything will be alright.

Yeah, Hokage jiji, but where is he now when he needed him most.

He was thinking along these lines when the leader of the assailant group moved towards the bloodied body of naruto.

The wind blew from nowhere towards naruto and caressed naruto's hair and face, he felt like someone hugged him. He felt a little ounce of warmth for a moment. And it gave him the comfort. He closed his eyes awaiting his death. But the same wind sent shivers down the villager's spine. So they didn't want to waste anymore time.

''My fellow villagers, today, we are going to get rid of the demon who has haunted our lives.''

The group of villagers cheers in response.

The leader took a 1 foot long knife which was looking very sharp at the cutting edge.

He kneeled down near the form of Naruto and lifted his hand which was holding the knife holding upwards and brought it down to naruto's chest.

But as it was about to pierce the boy's chest, the leader felt something hit him in the head very hard.

The hit had so much force that it sent the leader flying towards the group of villagers. And hit some of them who were in the way and took them with him to the wall at the end of the alley and other side of the road. And fall unconsciousness.

Everyone who was watching was flabbergasted. They couldn't comprehend what happened.

It just took two or three seconds.

After several minutes when they got their bearing they turned towards the newcomer.

There stood a girl not more than 10 years old with violet hairs settle behind her head in a multiple edged shuriken bun.

She was wearing a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt and dark shorts. And was wearing ninja sandals.

She was holding Naruto in her arms like a bride.

She wore a angry mixed with some sadisticness expression on her face.

She yelled like an angry beast to them.

'' What the hell are you idiots doing to a kid. Have you degraded so much low that you didn't think what you are doing.''

She continued

''Have you no shame doing these things to a little child.''

''Who the hell are you….Bitch. Don't interrupt us. Otherwise you too will die like him.''

All the lecture and positive words she was about to say, stayed in her throat, on the remark... Bitch. And smirked sadistically as much as she could as a ten years old brat.

''You know, I was about to let this incident slide from me but I think nobody taught to anything good and now i will have to do that.''

She didn't even put Naruto down and rushed towards the remaining members of the group.

And before they could know what was happening, they were all lying in their own little pool of blood and pile of bodies.

She 'tched', and bring her attention towards the form in her hands.

She took him to her apartment after some thinking and lay him on the mattress and tried to make him conscious again.

Naruto on his part didn't know what was happening around him.

He just lay there, in her arms, almost unconscious.

So he just waited for his body to get better a little.

After some minutes of arrival of newcomer, naruto felt like his was being called by someone.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw something violet.

He squinted his eyes to see clearly.

He saw a beautiful girl, despite being only 4 years old he knew what a 'beautiful' word was.

He opened his eyes completely and saw her sitting near his feet.

''Oh, you are alive; I thought I saved you for nothing.'' She said to him in a teasing voice.

''What, I am not going to die so easily, I have to be hokage before I die.'' he yelled to her.

''You were dead if I was late for a moment.'' She replied calmly.

He was about to yell again when he realized she was right.

And stayed silent.

''So care to tell me what was all that ruckus about. Why were they wanted to kill you? I don't think you would have done anything with that little body.'' She asked him.

Naruto became sad because he himself didn't know.

''I don't know.'' He said simply.

''What, they were about to kill you and you don't know why.'' She responded.

He remained silent. She felt a little irritated but was able to hide it.

Suddenly their stomachs growled and broke the silence.

''Do you want to eat something.''? She asked.

His stomach growled again in response.

She sighed and went to prepare dinner.

After half an hour both of them were sitting across each other eating.

When they were finished she said.

''So, you should go to your home now, it's late.''

When he heard her, his face lost all its little shine it had.

'' Oh, so...sorry. I...I will have to g..Go now, I guess. Th...Thank you for all you did for me.'' He said stuttering and laughed sheepishly.

He did not want to go, he wanted to stay with her, and her place gave him warmth in the chilly night. And where would he from here. Orphanage owner has already kicked him out.

And she was the second person who was nice to him and she also saved him from the villagers. He slowly turned and started to walk towards the door.

As he turned his head away from her to go, she caught the sight of a tear slid down from the corner of his eye.

''Was he crying but why ''?

She whispered to herself and pondered a little more on it then it all came crashing down to her.

He was an orphan. An orphan, like her.

And her body moved automatically, her voice came out on its own.

''Hey'' She said in a slight louder tone.

Naruto's hand was on the doorknob when he heard her.

He stayed like that for a moment to compose him and turn towards her.

''Yeah'' he asked in a hoarse voice.

''Umm...I forgot to ask your name. So what is It.'' she asked a little embarrassed on herself that she didn't ask him sooner.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' He answered.

''Ummm...so naruto if you would like you can stay the night. You can sleep on the couch.'' she said.

Naruto hearing her teared up in joy and hugged her torso tightly and whispered thank you again and again.

Anko felt a little embarrassed from hug because it's her first time any boy hugged her even if he was a little boy.

The moment continued for almost a minute. Then Anko tried to broke the hug but when she did, he was already asleep leaning against her. She sighed.

She sat down where she was standing and brought her hands to his blond hair and caressed them, her fingers caressing the scalp of his head laying in her lap.

He purred in the comfort he got from her.

Anko was a little surprised by herself. She never did something like this, bringing some stranger to her apartment and offering food and spending the night.

She didn't know herself. She just felt like she must do it. He needed her in that moment and only she could provide him that comfort.

She stared at his face, on his whisker marks, he looked like a mystery. She felt like she knew him for a long time but she just met him a few hours ago. May be it was the pain and loneliness in his eyes that felt familiar to her, like her own.

She glanced at his face again and continued her thinking.

She was receiving some kind of warmth from him like he was from her and when she realized that her face dusted a hue of pink.

What the hell, he is just a kid. What am I thinking?

But she felt happy, the kind of emotion she didn't felt for how long she didn't know herself.

She liked the feeling of happiness and warmth he was radiating, she could get addicted to this and so she accepted it with open arms. And closed her eyes and lost in new dreams which she would see first time.

The morning came, everybody in konoha were starting to go their businesses. But apartment which was on the edge of konoha's residential area were two people sleeping on the couch.

Their limbs were entangled. They were sleeping like it was their first time they got any sleep.

It was a little cold in the morning but they were sleeping without a blanket but they were looking like much comfortable. A smile was adorned on their faces.

The warmth they were radiating was enough for them to stay warm in the cold.

As the time passed the female opened her eyes slowly. She felt refreshed like never before.

As she turned her head she the blond hair. Then she remembered all that happened last night. She was a little embarrassed on their situation.

She was laying on her back, Naruto was laying to her side, his right hand hugging her torso and left hand was under his head, face towards her. His right leg on Anko's right leg and her left leg was on his right leg. His head slightly leaning against her right shoulder. And her right hand, under his head and left hand on his right which was on her torso.

Her face became red like tomato when she observed her predicament.

She tried to regain her composer. After a moment when she calmed down she untangled their limbs and lay beside him. Their bodies touching so that the warmth couldn't lose. She stared at him and smiled.

'Why am I feeling so happy and giddy? It's like this boy is emitting the happiness itself. I never felt like this before. Well but we can't stay like this forever. We have to get up.'

''Naruto...Naruto wake up its time to come to living world'' She tried to woke him up.

Naruto was so comfortable that he forgot where he was.

'Where am I? I remember being kicked out from orphanage and ...' he thought and remembered.

His eyes flew open and saw a pair of light blue pupil less eyes staring at him.

''So, how was your sleep'' She asked.

He panicked when he saw his body touching her's.

''I...I...I am s...sorry. I didn't mean to touch you'' he said a little fearful and started to move away from her.

She seemed a little confuse on his apology and panic state.

When she felt him move away, she tightened her hold on him and said in a soft voice she didn't know she has.

'' Naruto, don't need to feel afraid. I am not going to hit you''

She tightened her hold more and naruto nodded.

''Naruto, I will ask you some questions and you will give me answers honestly, okay ''She asked him.

He nodded.

''You have been kicked out from orphanage and you don't have anywhere to go, right'' She questioned him.

'' Yes'' he said.

''And would you like to stay with me if I ask you to'' she questioned again.

''Yes'' he said again.

''We will have to bring your belongings here from orphanage ''She said.

''She will not let me enter''.

''Hmm...Then we will have to do something about it'' She said.

''I can ask Hokage-jiji.''

''Are you sure'' She said.

''Yeah'' He said with confidence.

''Okay then, let's have something to eat and go to hokage-sama. But 'YOU' will convince him'' She said pointing a finger at him.

After having breakfast they went to hokage.

When they were walking, most of the villager's eyes on them.

Anko seeing naruto's uneasiness tried to sway his mind.

''You didn't tell me, how was your sleep''.

''Oh, it was the best sleep I ever had'' he told her.

''And why '' she asked him.

''I don't know. May be because I was with you and may be because I felt...'' he stopped moving and hung his head down.

'' You felt safe'' Anko finished his line.

She knelt down to his eye level and put her hands on both of his cheeks and caressed his whiskers with her thumbs.

''Naruto, from now on you don't need to fear anyone. I will protect you untill I can, understood'' She said to him.

He nodded and when he lifted his head the tears were flowing freely. It was first time he was crying in happiness.

He hugged her tightly and wrapped his small arms around her neck. She too wrapped her arms around his small figure and hugged him to her body tightly.

She lifted his figure to her bosom and put her right hand under his butt and carried him to hokage tower.

When they met hokage, they told them everything that happened. And what both of them wanted.

Sarutobi, when listened them he sighed in frustration. He was annoyed with villagers and naruto's situation, concerning them. So he, without any second gave his permission.

May be it will keep villagers away from him a little. And he will be able to taste the peace a little more.

Now they were sitting across each other. Hokage had said to them that he will send someone to bring his belongings.

They talked about rules for living management. Naruto will help her in daily routine work so she can go to academy worry less. Everything was okay except sleeping arrangement.

And after a little argument with herself she came to a decision.

''Naruto, you will sleep with me on my bed, understood'' she asked hastily to avoid embarrassment and wait for his answer. She was surprised with her own words.

Naruto wide eyed, just shook his head.

When everything was arranged, they started to talk and hours passed.

Now it was their everyday routine

Talking, after Anko came home from academy. She used to tell him how her day passed and he told her how his day passed.

They played ninja together every day. Anko told him some things about ninjas.

They cooked together and in the end they slept together. These days were like heavens for them. They were so happy that Anko's behavior changed from violent to calm and cool in the academy. And now Anko knew why villagers said those names to him and tried to kill him.

Hokage had told her about kyuubi because it was a most important truth about naruto and it was necessary for her to know about kyuubi because she was his guardian. And when she knew about kyuubi, she accepted it because she was an open minded girl, her thinking was different.

It was all good until one day Anko invited her friend kurenai to her apartment.

While they were talking in the living room, naruto was sleeping in their bedroom, room.

''So Anko, where do you go on Saturday and Sunday. You don't come to hang out and not even for practice.''

''Hmm...Did I not tell you that I stay at home on my weekends.''

kurenai sighed. She knew that she stayed at home but why.

''Anko I know that but why do you stay at home. I don't think you have much housework to do.''

''Oh well I think I forgot to tell you, I spend the weekends with Naruto. He lives with me. He is very nice person if you get to know him''.

''Wha...what he lives with you but you never told me that you are in live-in with your boyfriend.'' Kurenai stuttered.

''Wha...what are you talking about. Are you an idiot? He is not my boyfriend. We just live together. And he is a kid, much younger than me. Think before you open your large mouth kurenai'' Anko said.

Now in no way she was going to tell her that they were sleeping together.

''S...sorry. So where is this naruto. I haven't seen him whole time I am here ''kurenai asked.

''Ah..Let me get him for you. Wait here''

Anko went to the room and after a little struggle was successful in waking up naruto.

'' uhh..Anko-chan why did you wake me. I was having so good dream about us both''. He said sleepily and tried to go to sleep again.

Anko blushed when she heard him. It was like daily normal things for them teasing each other. But it wasn't time for that. She held the sheet and yanked it away from his hold.

''Naruto, my friend Kurenai is here and she want to meet you''

''But I don't like to meet people, you know that''

''I know, that's why I am asking you to meet her. She is a very nice person. You will not be disappointed, I swear''

After a little more persuading him, He admitted his defeat and went outside with Anko.

Kurenai was waiting for them to come out.

When she heared sound of their feet she turned her head towards them and said.

''Hey Ank- ''

Her voice stucked in her throat when she saw him, the demon brat.

Was her friend living with the demon? Has she gone crazy? No, she will have to save her friend. She will kill the demon and free her friend and everyone from its curse.

Thinking along these lines she ran towards him and punched him hard in the gut.

''You demon, I will kill you and free Anko and everyone from your fear and curse'' she raged.

Anko couldn't comprehend the situation faster and was unable to act fast.

Naruto went flying and hit the wall behind and make a large dent on it. He coughed up some blood and fell down and clutched his stomach in pain.

Kurenai ran to the lying form of naruto and tried to stomp on his head but suddenly she felt herself flown away from naruto.

This time Anko made it in time.

''What the hell are you doing, kurenai. Why the hell would you hit him'' Anko said furiously.

''Anko, you are living with the demon, I didn't know you are so idiot to live with the demon'' retorted Kurenai.

Anko listening her best friend's words about naruto just couldn't stop herself from saying the upcoming words.

''I don't care what people think about him and now I don't care what you think about him. And if you have even a little common sense then you should have known that kyuubi is sealed in him, he is not the kyubbi damn it. And if you can't understand these things then I can't do anything for you. And if you can't respect the peoples I love then you don't have any right to call yourself my best friend. He is the most important person to me now. You with all the villagers can go to hell'' Anko roared and turned towards naruto's fallen form.

Kurenai stood still and contemplated the words Anko just said. Kurenai couldn't comprehend that her best friend will go so far for the demon brat that she could break her friendship with her. She understood what Anko said about the boy but to go that far….

''Anko I am s-'' kurenai tried to say but Anko cut her.

''Kurenai, I can't forgive you for what you did to naruto. And if you want to be my friend then you will have to accept naruto but if you want to stay as ignorant brat as you are then forget about our friendship...You can go now''

Anko finished her conversation.

Kurenai just stood there blankly. Her best friend just broke their friendship and for who, that demon of a child.

She will deal with Anko later. And quietly left the apartment.

Naruto was groaning in pain, his hands were clutching his stomach.

''Naruto are you okay, it's alright, don't worry, let me see it'' Anko said worriedly and remove his hands away from his stomach and pull the white t-shirt upward to examine the spot.

The spot where he has been hit was sore and blackish blue. Just looking on it made Anko's eyes water.

She picked him up and lay him on the bed.

She knew a little healing due to her extra classes on healing in academy. It was not in academy course but she found it interesting and beneficial so she asked for it and took extra classes.

'' Naruto it's going to hurt a little, I am going to heal it, okay'' Anko said wiping her tears that were threatening to fall.

Naruto nodded his head, face staining with tears of unbearable pain.

Anko brought her hands above the effected area and her hands glowed green.

After several minutes she finished it with wiping the sweat from her forhead.

Naruto felt better now. His eyes started to close in exhaustion. He lifted his head from pillow and put it in Anko's lap and while lying down wrapped his arms around her waist.

Anko sighed in relief and put one hand on his head and other ran through his golden locks.

A sad expression on her face.

''Naruto, I am so...sorry.'' she chocked on her sob.

Naruto buried his head in her torso more tightly and thought for a minute and then said.

''Anko-chan don't worry about anything. I am not angry with you even a bit. I am quite happy to see that you care so much for me that you would fight to your best friend for me, in spite of knowing her longer than me. I-'' Anko cut him off.

''But it was me who forced you to meet her even when you don't wanted to'' Anko cried, she removed her hands from his head and place them on her face to hide it and cry.

Naruto hearing her broke the embrace he was in and sat down on his knees facing her. He watched her for several seconds.

Then he lifted his small hands to remove her hands from her face.

Her head was down. He put her right hand under her chin and lifted her head. When he saw her face he forgot all his own pain. He didn't want her to look like this. She should be her usual self like cheery, calm, cool and strong and when needed complete opposite of her usual self. He didn't like that look on her face.

So he cupped her face in his little hands and using one hand wiped her tears and said.

''Anko-chan, I don't like it when you cry'' he said and pouted when she chuckled.

Anko smiled with affection and naruto grinned his toothy grin in response.

Anko spread her arms outward and motioned for a hug. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and buried his face in her neck.

Anko sighed in contentment. Just a hug from Naruto lightened her mood up.

She rubbed his back and he purred.

Naruto then said something that she didn't expect from him.

''Anko-chan when I will get big, I will become a strongest ninja in the world and become hokage. Then everyone one will recognize me. And you know how much I love you; you are the most precious person to me. I will do anything for you. And when I will become a ninja, I will protect you and love you sooo much'' he said while motioning his hands behind her back while in the embrace.

Anko just melted from his words.

Despite being older she liked his pampering to her. And even if he was a little child, she liked his boasting. Did he even know what he is saying? But still she liked every word of it.

She felt naruto saying something again.

''Anko-chan, can you promise me something'' he said a little nervously.

Anko caught his nervousness and said before he got more nervous.

''Yeah, what is it. You can say anything to me. So what is it'' Anko said.

''I...I...you are the only one in my life I love and if you l..le..left m...me then'' naruto couldn't continue.

Anko understood immediately what was he talking about. So without having second thought she said to him before he could have second thoughts.

''Naruto, I love you as much as you love me and I think I love you more than you love me '' she said in a teasing voice.

Naruto murmured something like 'not fair' in response.

''And you are a very precious person to me too. So you don't need to worry about me leaving you. I promise I will not leave you ever''

She said erasing all his worries.

He whispered his thank you and fall asleep in her arms.

When she felt his lights out, she lay him down on the bed with her, hugging him to her chest she too fall asleep.

Now 1 year passed since that incident with kurenai. That incident changed their life completely because it brought them closer than they were before. They both became more close to each other. They now shared a strong bond of love, trust, protectiveness, somewhat possessiveness and devotion to each other.

Well naruto being a child was oblivious to these kinds of things that he had for her. But Anko knew about all that but she ignored its meanings and effects because she was not lonely now. She has someone to greet her in morning and to welcome home when she returned from academy, she has someone to take care and it was a good feeling to be cared by someone. So in her happiness she didn't think much about it.

Anko was now 12 years old and in her third and last year's completion of academy. Her appearance somewhat same with little noticeable changes.

Her height increased to 4'9''. Her body fitting her height with toned stomach showing faint six pack muscle linings, C cup breasts, more beautiful defined face and legs.

She was a total beautiful girl, every teenage boy's dream girl.

She wore a top which came to her thighs same size as her mesh suit, just without net. And a blue skirt with knee length boots.

She has an aura of power, self confidence, calm and cool, wearing a sadistic grin, and a carefree attitude.

Some boys tried to hit on her but after first word they found themselves at the edge of the village in a heap of blood and stuck in wall.

So they kept their distance with her.

And naruto was still used to stay at home or their apartment.

He was 6 year old now. He was also changed from his previous appearance when he first met Anko.

He was now 3'5'' of height. He was now a healthy boy because Anko specifically kept naruto's health in check.

He looked cute and handsome according to Anko's teasing. Naruto always blushed and pouted whenever she called him that.

Now he did most of housework because Anko was busy with academy and training. She started to train more when Naruto started to live with her. Because both of their safety was now depended on Anko. She placed some traps in her apartment so that while she would be out no one could harm Naruto.

Naruto started to go out with Anko on walking and park and training ground where Anko trained and naruto watched.

Naruto also started to workout with Anko's instructions and for future references. Anko just trained him physically 'cause he wasn't ready for chakra training.

So he was now strong enough among the children of his age. But his wish to make friends just blocked his strength show to others. He always got beaten down intentionally in hope to make a friend but failed every time which in result made him sadder. But after reaching home and a hug from Anko always lighten his mood.

But the villager's attitude didn't change towards him. But Anko by his side he didn't care.

So their life was going on like that. Two years have passed.

It was the time of Anko's graduation test. Anko woke up with naruto in her arms; it was every day's routine for them to sleep in each other's arms. It was not in any way perverseness from their part. It was just because they felt comfortable and safety in each other's arms.

Both left the bed and after their daily routine they had their breakfast.

Anko left for the academy but when she reached the door she turned towards naruto and said.

'' Naruto, I have my graduation exam for genin today. And it's obvious that I will pass, so we will go out today for celebration'' she said cheerfully.

Naruto when heard her jumped on his seat and yelled happily but suddenly he stopped and said

''How are you so sure that you will pass'' he said a little doubtfully.

Anko smirked sadistically, which always sent shivers to his body.

''Do you have any doubt in my skills and power. Huh'' she brought her face closer to naruto's who was sweating bullets now.

When she saw his face expressions her smirk widened.

''S..sorry, I never had any doubt in your ability, Anko-chan'' he said fearfully.

Anko's face softened. She embraced him for a second to put him on ease. Naruto relaxed in the hug.

She broke the hug and smiled to him. He smiled in return already forgetting the moment before.

''Be ready, when I will return, we will have a blast. Okay'' she said softly and cheerfully.

Naruto nodded and then Anko left.

Naruto and Anko were lying in living room on the couch. Anko was lying on her back and naruto on top of her. His hands around her waist and head on her breasts. Anko's one hand on his back and other in his hair, running through them.

Whole living room was filled with bowls of ramen and boxes of dangos and bottle of soft drinks. They had one hell of a time. She invited some of her friends like Iruka, Yugao, Kurenai, Kurenai settled her friendship but it wasn't like before.

They laughed, danced, ate, was one hell of a night for all of them.

''Hey brat, did you enjoy the party'' Anko asked to naruto while caressing his blond locks.

''Yeah it was the best'' he purred in her chest.

She felt vibrations in her chest from naruto's voice. A foreign feeling arose in her stomach. She felt a little hot. But she ignored it after a moment.

Naruto then lifted his head and now rested his chin on her chest and stared in her eyes.

Anko felt a little uncomfortable by the look in his eyes, and then he asked something he had asked one year ago but in a different way and that sent shivers to her spine.

''Anko-chan, I know you have promised to me this once before but can you say this again, that...that you won't leave me in any condition. I am feeling a little uneasy'' naruto said with teary eyes and continued again.

''I am feeling like something will happen to you, to us. This happiness, it feels like unreal to me like I am in a dream and I will wake up and everything will vanish. Please Anko-chan, can you say again that you won't leave me even if someone tries to separate us'' tears were now flowing fully.

Anko just stared wide eyes. Why was he feeling like that? No I will have to calm him.

Anko sat down and placed naruto on her lap, each other's arms around each other the she replied immediately.

''Naruto, I won't leave you even if kami himself asks me to leave you. You are like a part of me now which I can never let go''. Anko said reassuring him.

They sat like that for several minutes and then naruto asked something she will never forget.

''Hey Anko-chan, will you marry me'' he said in a low voice almost shyly.

Anko heared him clearly and widened her eyes. To marry to naruto, he is just a kid, why the hell would he ask such a question. So she asked him.

''Naruto why did you ask such a question'' she asked a little unsure of herself.

'' I heard it on the TV. They said if you are married, you are bound to each other for lives'' Anko chuckled after hearing naruto.

"Those idiots, showing these kinds of things on TV" she thought.

Anko sighed; he is still not satisfied from her previous statement. So Anko said what was needed to say.

''Naruto marriage is not something so easy. It needs many things and you will not understand them but if it will calm your worries down of me leaving you then, okay yes, I will marry you. Now Happy'' Anko said a little unease now herself. Marriage is a very important and broad subject to handle.

But when she saw naruto's face splitting smile, all her worries and uneasiness vanished. Yes, she will do anything for him, to make him happy.

Naruto just hugged her neck and fall asleep now without the worry of his Anko leaving him. They both fall asleep on the couch entangled.

So their life was best. They were on the peak of their happiness. They wanted these days to go on like that.

After graduation Anko was apprenticed to Orochimaru, a Sannin. Anko was beyond happy on the fact that orochimaru took her as his apprentice. It was an honor for her. The honor everyone wanted and was jealous.

She trained hard every day under orochimaru. He taught her many new jutsus and fighting styles. He also gave her a snake summoning contract. Orochimaru knew she was good for his purposes. So he taught her as much as he could till the chunnin exams.

Anko was now almost fourteen years old ,just 3 more months and she will be 14.

She had become more beautiful now with larger than C cup breast. With long and sexy legs, toned and six packs more defined linings stomach. The thing that stayed the same was her hair style and clothing.

She was now 5'5'' with best curvaceous body in konoha. Every guy just wanted to bed her and she was so disgusted from this, that once she almost killed a guy who tried to force himself on her.

She was admitted in chunnin exams by orochimaru after two years of service as genin.

Naruto was now 8 years old and 4'2'', his head reaching Anko's upper torso. He was about to be admitted to the academy.

So both Anko and naruto was beyond happy.

Now the day of chunnin exam's results came and Anko along with her friends was chosen as a chunnin.

Anko was ecstatic on being a chunnin. She came to Orochimaru who was outside of hokage office and hugged him tightly.

She admired him so much that it came too close to love him. But you can say she loved him.

She was smiling broadly showing her white teeth.

''Sensei, I am a chunnin now. Can you believe it'' she yelled in happiness. It was being hard to control her happiness. She gave a hug to each one of her friends.

She couldn't wait to tell Naruto. She wanted to tell him immediately and as she moved towards the door. Orochimaru stopped her.

''Anko-chan, congratulations on promotion to chunnin but you know we don't have time for cheering it'' orochimaru said destroying her plans.

''Why sensei'' Anko asked a little uncomfortable, she had said to naruto that they will have a great party if she got promotion. She wanted to celebrate it with him.

''You remember when I said that we will go on a training trip if you got promotion'' orochimaru said in his cheesy voice. And before she could say anything, Orochimaru continued.

''It's time to go. So I want you to meet me at konoha gates in an hour sharp with your supplies'' Orochimaru said and before she could say anything he shunshined.

It's been thirty minutes already she started her search for naruto. But she couldn't find him. She had gone to her apartment to pack the bag of supplies. It took only ten minutes to pack. And naruto wasn't at home so she started to search for him.

Where the hell he was. She didn't want to go without telling and see him. No, it was not possible for her to leave without seeing him. It would kill him. The only thing he was much afraid of was her leaving him and she was going to do that despicable sin now because she couldn't cancel the trip because of it's a rare and golden opportunity for her.

She was now crying. What would he think about her if she went without seeing him, what would he do. Would he hate her for doing the only thing he didn't wanted her to do. And just thinking about it made her stomach's insides wrenched. No, she will not go without seeing him but when she realized again that his whereabouts were unknown, again her heart started to ache from the pain which will never go away until she will see him now or when she will return from her trip.

Then suddenly she caught sight of Genma, who was a chunnin like her. She thanked the whoever god sent him. She shunshined to him and called him.

''Oi Genma'' he stopped and turned towards her. When he saw who it was, his face lit up.

Genma was her classmate in academy. He had many times flirted with her and sometime asked her out on a date but she always refused him and threatened that if he wanted his balls to remain attach to his body then never ask her out again.

Genma always disheartened from her refusal and when he asked her that is there someone else she likes, she just said no or she is not interested in these kind of things so that he wouldn't annoy her more. But he just asked again and again. And once he found himself in hospital room laying on a bed.

Later when he inquired about her he came to know one name naruto and she loved him with all her being. But what kind of love he couldn't find because she acted like father, mother, guardian, friend, even sometimes they behaved like lovers. He just became confused but one thing was sure, Anko refused his proposals because of Naruto. There were others too, who proposed her, like iruka, He only proposed her once and after her outright denial he didn't ask her out. And there was kakashi, who also asked her out but she was a little confused if he was serious or just playing but he got the same fate.

Genma came out of his thoughts and asked Anko.

''Anko, what are you doing here, weren't you going with orochimaru-sama on a training trip, not like I am complaining you being here. But what is it'' he asked her normally.

''Genma, orochimaru-sama is waiting for me at knoha gates and I am going there but can you do me a favor'' she said, desperation clear on her face and voice.

''Yeah, what is it. Anything for you'' he said hoping to have a little chat with her.

''Have you seen Naruto. I am searching for him for almost fifty minutes but couldn't find him. Have you seen him anywhere'' she asked in one breath, not wanting to waste any more seconds.

Genma felt a wave of rage bubble up in him when he heard naruto's name but he controlled it and said.

''Whoa whoa, calm down Anko and I haven't seen naruto anywhere''

''Damn it, Damn it all'' Anko yelled desperately and helplessly.

Again her eyes started to sting from tears.

Genma saw her helpless state and said in a monotone because he was furious inside that that demon could make her act like that.

''Anko calm down, if you have any message for him you can give it to me. I will transfer your words to him'' he said uninterestedly.

A bulb light up in Anko's head. 'Yeah that would work' she thought and said.

''Okay, if you see naruto then tell him about the trip and I searched for him but couldn't find him. And tell him to take care of himself and be a good boy. And tell him that I love him and ...She listed him many things to tell Naruto.

Genma just listened to her with close eyes. With her increasing number of things in the list his rage was increasing but he didn't show it on his face.

''Okay'' he said stoically.

''Thank you very much Genma. You are true friend. I will treat you dinner when I return'' she said and with a short hug went towards konoha gates.

Genma just stood there head downward, eyes closed, fists clenched and veins bulging on his forehead.

He punched the nearby cemented wall making a hole in it.

''HELL WITH YOUR DINNER'' he shouted in rage.

Anko reached to the gates and met Orochimaru.

''Anko, you are late two minutes and we haven't even leave konoha yet. If you don't change your irresponsible behavior, it won't be any good for you. And this is my first and last warning. Understood '' he said with annoyance in his voice.

Anko just hanged her head downward and said in a low voice.

''Hai, sensei'' and they made their way in the lush green forest.

Naruto had been called by hokage to his office and he reached there just a minute after Anko left.

Hokage has called him for a prank he did to a civilian and he filed a complained to hokage.

Hokage lectured naruto about social behavior and not to prank again. Naruto promised that it will not happen again. And after one long hour hokage dismissed him. He came out from hokage building and made his directly to his and Anko's shared apartment.

Naruto was very much happy that Anko would have become a chuunin and they will go out to dinner. Naruto ran to the apartment and when he entered hurridely in the apartment he found it empty. No Anko. Not a trace of Anko in the apartment. Naruto went to the bedroom and took a look.

He saw clothes were littering all over the bed. His heart started to sink from thinking of what he didn't want to think.

He made a dash out of their 'home' and rushed towards hokage tower and entered the office.

''jiji where did Anko go. Did you sent him somewhere'' he asked him desperately in hope that his earlier thoughts must be wrong. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and said ''Naruto what are you doing here. You should go home'' he said pretending that he didn't listen his question.

''Where did you send Anko'' naruto yelled. He couldn't control himself anymore.

Hiruzen sighed and stood up from his seat and moved to naruto and bend on his knee and stared in his eyes. And said ''Naruto, Anko has gone for a very important and dangerous mission. She got promoted to chuunin this morning. And it's her first mission as a chuunin'' he said in hope to make Naruto calm and it worked.

'' How long will it take'' Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Hiruzen sighed again. And said '' I don't know. It can take one month to one year or more. I would suggest you to go home and rest''.

Naruto just froze when he heard the mission duration.

'No, how can Anko go for such a long time. She never went before for so long for missions. And she didn't even tell me about it' Naruto thought. He was already out of the office. He didn't listen what hokage said after that.

He went straight for the was hungry. He just ate instant ramen. And lay down on the bed thinking about how she can go without telling him. Naruto fall asleep thinking about Anko.

Naruto woke up early than his daily waking time. And after daily morning routine went out.

He went to all of Anko's friends like kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, Yugao. He didn't know Genma so he didn't go to him. Every one of them didn't even acknowledge his presence and shushed him away.

Yugao was the only one who talked to him a little. She even assured him that she will be back soon.

Naruto felt very much disheartened from all the responses. But he was sure she will be back but when.

Naruto went home and throw himself on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. He didn't like the silence of the empty apartment. He was not feeling warm in this place now. And the most crucial thing was for him that he was not feeling safe anymore.

H e closed his eyes and tears fall down to his face's sides from the pressure of his eyelids closing. Soon cries could be heard from the apartment in the cold dark of night.

 **A/N: Well my first fanfic. You may find Anko's behavior a little soft and weird. It's because this is before Anko gets curse mark but she will be in her usual attitude when she will return to village. But she will still be soft with Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Prologue: Challenge to God Part 2(End)**

 **A/N: Thanks to all who fav, follow and reviewed. There will be an OC character death in this chapter. And one more thing I forgot to do in first chapter, the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related to naruto, mentioned in this fic is not mine. They belong to their respective owners. But OCs will be mine.**

* * *

Naruto found himself in a closed alley. A mob of villagers facing him. It was the same scene as when he first met Anko.

After Anko left he was kicked out of the apartment because he was unable to pay the rent. He kept his belongings as compensation. And said he will return them back when he will pay him.

It's been three months for naruto being kicked out of the apartment and in these three months he has seen the heights of hell he has never felt before. He had been beaten down every day, every inch out of his life. Peoples beat him every day till he stopped moving. He lost a good amount of blood everyday from the beatings.

His condition was now like a tortured prisoner in hell. His clothes were all tattered and torn and whatever shred left on his body was dirty and bloodied.

He was now a skinny boy. Bones could be seen clearly. HIs eyes were a little swollen.

It merely took three months for naruto's life to become much worse than hell. The lord of hell would shiver from naruto's condition. It was only thanks to kyuubi that he was alive. So it was a usual day for naruto when a mob chased him and cornered him. Which leads to the current moment?

The mob surrounded him and started to attack him. Naruto just closed his eyes and braced himself. Because he knew what was going to happen. He stopped to resist a long time ago. Because it was futile. He couldn't do anything against this crowed.

He saw some ninjas on some times but they didn't help him at all they just watched the show.

After beating him to their hearts content they left his unconscious form lying in his own pool of blood. He just wanted to die already, to end this cycle of pain and agony. He couldn't do anything, just cry tears of blood. He was sure that he will die this time.

He felt a slight flow of wind caressing his face and blond locks which was red from the blood. It felt like someone's embrace, the same as when he first met Anko.

He wanted to see Anko last time. And He just let himself succumb to darkness in that unknown embrace.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see hospital's white ceiling. He slowly turned his head to his left and saw hokage sitting there. Hiruzen saw naruto waking up.

''How are you feeling naruto'' he asked.

Naruto didn't say anything, just lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Hiruzen sighed. He remembered the day when he heard about the incident from Yugao who saw him lying there in his own pool of blood and brought him to the hospital.

Hiruzen just hoped that naruto won't hold a grudge against the villagers. He just hoped that naruto will forgive them. But he didn't know that the seed for konoha destruction was already sowed.

''Naruto, it's been one month, you were unconscious'' he said hoping to get answer but he only received silence.

After some minutes naruto spoke ''Who brought me here in the hospital''.

''Yugao'' Hiruzen said simply.

''She brought you here and admitted to the hospital'' He said looking out the window.

Hiruzen again received silence. He sighed heavily. 'I am sorry Minato, Kushina. I failed you' he thought to himself.

Naruto started to get off the bed and searched for his clothes. Hiruzen knew it's useless to say anything to him at the moment So he just pointed to where his cloths were.

Naruto dressed up and started to leave but hiruzen stopped him.

''Naruto, come with me to hokage office. I want to talk a little with you. Naruto didn't say anything, just followed behind him.

When they reached they talked a little, Well hiruzen talked and Naruto just nodded or remained silent.

After hiruzen realized it's all useless and he was wasting his time he came to the point.

He took out a key and an envelope and handed them over to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the items confusedly and said '' what are these for''.

''This is your apartment key and inside the envelope is your monthly expense. And I have given your name in academy for shinobi studies. And I want you to work hard. You have to attend academy from next week'' hiruzen said in hopes to get a response more than a nod.

Naruto grabbed the items and stood up. He thanked the hokage and after asking the directions for the new apartment he left the hokage office.

Naruto entered his new home or apartment. It was a single large room with large bed, a living room and kitchen and bathroom with necessary items. And surprisingly there was furniture in the apartment so he didn't need to buy anything.

Naruto checked the whole apartment. It was livable. It was better than living on streets. He checked the kitchen; there was enough food for a week. Naruto flopped down on the couch and after a little while he fall asleep.

One week passed without any grave incident because he didn't left the apartment that whole week. But after a week passed, he would have to leave the apartment for academy and then everybody will know and then again they will start to beat him.

After one week naruto started to go to academy but it was same as in the village. He was unable to make any friends. He got same treatment from his classmates as he got from villagers. So he mostly stayed at home.

But the situation didn't improve much. He was now surviving on the trash bins. Because even after having money no one sold him anything.

And three more months passed like this.

Naruto spent every night crying to sleep and hoping that Anko would return tomorrow.

At the moment Naruto was searching for food in the trash bin in a little dark alley in evening. He was so engrossed in his search that he didn't acknowledge someone standing behind him.

The person behind him called to him but after getting no response the person tapped him on his shoulder and tried to get his attention ''Hey'' she said.

Naruto froze when the person touched him but before he could say or do anything the person inquired ''What are you doing out so late in the dark''.

He realized the person was a girl from the tone of voice.

Naruto slowly turned his head towards the person and saw a girl.

She was a girl not more than 12 years old. She has waist length black hair. Black eyes and a slim figure. She was a beautiful girl.

Naruto became scared and said in a fearful voice '' Please don't hit me, don't hit me, I didn't do anything, I was only searching for food''

She frowned at his answer. She lowered her body and positioned her body to his eye level.

''Hey, I am not going to hit you. You didn't do anything wrong'' she said with a soft voice.

But didn't get any response. Then she asked him '' Are you hungry''.

He lifted his head to see her to confirm what he heard and when it was confirmed he nodded in yes.

He was looking directly in her eyes. And when she looked in his eyes, she was stunned for a minute. His eyes were reflecting so much pain, sorrow and agony. Then it clicked to her when she looked carefully his face. He was the demon boy everyone always talked about.

She registered his features, he was very thin and bones could be seen on his body. Wearing a ragged and dirty orange jumpsuit. And has some blood on his clothes.

He looked 8 years old and 4'3'' foot of height. And has 3 whisker marks on each cheek. She regained her composer after some moments. And asked him in a very sweet and soft voice ''How long haven't you eat anything''.

Naruto hearing her eased a little.

''I...I...haven't eaten for two days. I had some ramen in ichirakus as my last meal but because that is the only shop from which I don't get thrown out. But they are closed since two days. I don't know why. Other shoppers don't sell me anything. They only sell me something only when I am with jiji. But it was only once and after that he didn't come again'' he told her sadly.

''jiji'' she asked confusedly.

''I mean hokage'' he said.

''And why didn't he come to check on you again'' she asked.

''He said he is the leader of the village and it's very hard or mostly impossible for him to spare time for me'' he said in a said voice.

The girl sighed. The hokage was right. He is the leader and it would have been very hard but he could have sent someone else to check on him.

She put her grocery bag down and took out a carrot and gave it to him.

''Here you go little boy'' she said.

He saw the item in her hand and stared in her eyes for any alternate motives. She rolled her eyes towards the carrot for him to take and eat.

He took the carrot and checked it for any poison. When he felt it was okay he ate it. When he finished the carrot she said ''I forgot to ask your name. My name is Kasumi. What is yours'' she asked him.

''Naruto Uzumaki, next hokage'' he said in a loud and cheerful voice forgetting his earlier fears.

She thought that at least she should give him some food and it won't be much heavy on her pocket and after a minute asked ''So Naruto, would you like to have dinner with me'' she asked.

As Naruto heard her, he froze again. Giving him to eat something was one thing but inviting him to her home for dinner. It was first time someone treated him good and asked that to him after Anko left.

Naruto felt his eyes sting with tears. He nodded his head fast and hoping that this person would treat him good.

''Okay then come with me'' she said and naruto followed her.

After walking about fifteen minutes she came to a clearing at the edge of the village. It was just a small house which was already worn down.

They entered in her home. She put the grocery aside and took out some vegetables to cook.

While preparing dinner she told naruto to go and clean himself.

After about half an hour they were having the dinner. And it finished soon. It was delicious but not as much as ramen or dango but delicious.

''Thank you, miss...for the food. But why are you treating me so good. Going to the length of offering me food. Why'' he asked curious now.

She smiled and said '' Naruto, every person in this world is not same. Everyone is different in their own way. So you can say I am different from them''.

Naruto stared at her for several seconds and then blushed in embarrassment ''I...I didn't understand what you just said''.

She chuckled at him and said ''I mean I don't judge people without knowing them''.

She saw a look of confusion on his face and sighed and thought of a easy way to explain.

''Okay it's like this, I don't think about you as other villagers. I don't think you are a demon...I mean you don't look like a demon''.

She said and pretended like checking him for any sign of being demon. When she didn't find anything weird, she smiled.

Naruto shrank a little under her gaze but when saw her smiling he relaxed.

She ruffled his hair and said ''You are a kind and cute little boy. Don't let villagers fool you, okay. They are a bunch of idiots who can't see what you are a little, cute, dainty, adorable, beautiful, charming, delightful, pleasant, pretty...''she continued and with every word Naruto's facial color became redder than tomato.

Kasumi seeing the effect of her teasing couldn't hold and broke out in a fit of laughter.

After a while both calmed down from laughter and embarrassment.

Naruto then said '' Hey mis- ''. She cut him off mid sentence ''It's not miss. It's Kasumi'' She said with a smile.

Naruto grinned his toothy grin and said ''Kasumi-Chan you are a nice lady''.

Kasumi giggled at his antics'' Oh I am a nice lady, well I know that'' She said with a smile.

So like that their chit-chat started and went on for hours.

He told her almost everything good that happened with him.

He told her how he met with hokage and how sometimes hokage offered him ramen. And how he will be a hokage someday.

But the most he talked about was Anko. How he met her and how she helped him. How they used to live together. And how much they loved each other. It wasn't like he doesn't love her now but he was mad at her very much for leaving him.

But when the end of Anko's history came he became sad. And kasumi understood that it's time to change topic or ask something else.

'' Hey naruto who is this Anko person you are talking about so much'' she asked him.

Naruto's cheerful expression returned to his face after all he was talking about most precious person.

''Anko-chan was the most precious person to me. She was a very strong ninja of konoha. She-'' kasumi interrupted him.

''Hey Naruto why are you regarding her like she was in past with you but not now'' kasumi said while she understood a little of the problem.

As he heard her his smile vanished from his face and his eyes started to water. After not getting any response she turned her head towards him and when she saw him crying, she stood up and went to him and enveloped him in a comforting embrace.

Naruto stiffened a little from sudden action because it has been a long time someone embraced him lovingly.

She felt him stiffened but tightened her hold more and said in a much soft and loving voice '' Naruto I am sorry, it's alright if you don't want to talk about her''.

Naruto relaxed and shook his head '' No, I...want...to ...talk about her''.

He calmed down and his sobbing stopped after some minutes. She didn't let him go the whole time.

Then naruto continued'' I want to tell you about her because you are the only person who treated me like this after her''.

She stayed silent and only listened.

He told her everything about Anko. He told her, his and Anko's complete daily routine. He told her she was the most precious person to him and how much he loved her.

And in the end he told her how she left him alone...

Kasumi remained quite the whole time only nodded when needed. She understood their relationship. She understood how much they cared and loved each other. But why would she leave him if she loved him that much. She came out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto said something.

''Hey Kasumi-chan. Do you think she started to hate me like villagers? Because I never said or done anything bad to make her hate me. Then why she too started to hate me'' he voiced his pain to her.

After listening the whole story kasumi felt her eyes sting a little. But after some moments she composed herself and said ''Naruto, after all the things you told me about Anko, all things she did for you. I guess she loved you too much to ever hate you even a bit.

She wouldn't have hated you even if you have said or done something to make her angry''. She reassured him in a soft voice.

''Then why did she leave me. Hokage-jiji told me that she has gone for a very long and dangerous mission. But it has been six months from the time she left me. I think jiji is not telling me the truth. But I understand if she hates me. But if not then why didn't she tell me anything about her leaving'' Naruto said desperately.

Naruto became silent after his rant and started to think what did he said to Anko which made her hate him.

Then he suddenly asked her ''hey, Kasumi-chan''.

''Huh'' she said in response.

'' Does marrying someone is a bad thing'' he asked her a little shyly.

''What'' she said not completely grasping the meaning of what he said.

He said again'' I mean to make girlfriend and then ask her to marry. Is it a bad thing''.

''Naruto why are you asking something like that so suddenly'' she asked a little confused.

Naruto blushed at her question and felt embarrassed. When Kasumi didn't get any response, she pondered a little on this silly question. But suddenly it clicked in her head and her eyes widened in realization.

And then she smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and teased him ''Oh god, Naruto, I didn't know you were so eager to marry Anko''.

When Naruto heard her he felt steam came out of his ears. But he composed a little and said "Wha...what are you talking about" He tried to evade.

She broke out in laughter and when she calmed herself she said ''Naruto you actually asked Anko to marry you''.

''So what, I loved her very much and I didn't wanted her to leave me. So I asked her to marry me so that she will always be with me'' Naruto's loud voice became a whisper in the end and he continued '' but even after saying 'yes', she left me'' Naruto felt like crying again.

This whole time they were in that hug and now she tightened it more.

Kasumi then said ''Naruto, marry to someone is not a bad thing. And I think every girl dreams to marry someone and to have a nice and loving family. But I can't say the same about shinobis. Because I am not a shinobi and I am a civilian. So I don't know how shinobi lives and think''.

Naruto listening her and said '' You mean that she is a shinobi that's why she can't marry me. Then why did she accept. If she is scared then I will become a super strong ninja and I will protect Anko and you and my precious people'' He said from sad to enthusiastically.

She giggle on his antics and said ''Don't worry Naruto, I can say for sure that this wasn't the reason she left you'' she said.

''Really'' Naruto asked her hoping that his marriage was safe.

''Yeah'' she assured him.

Before he could say anything more she said '' Now it's late and time to sleep''.

Hearing this, his heart dropped in his chest and his smile vanished.

When she looked the expression on his face. She understood the situation and said '' You can sleep here if you want. I have extra mattress'' she said in hope to make him cheerful.

Hearing her naruto felt the happiness he didn't feel for six months. He suddenly hugged her tightly and thanked her again and again.

She smiled and ruffled his hair and said ''You stay here and let me arrange the mattresses''.

He nodded cheerfully.

After twenty or thirty minutes they were ready to sleep.

''Good night Naruto'' She said.

Naruto felt happiness swell up in him after hearing her. And replied '' Good night Kasumi-chan''.

And sleep took over both of them. And they both slept peacefully.

After that day they both became good friends and you can say she became his precious person. She often offered naruto food and talked for hours and sometimes they both spend their whole day together in kasumi's house. And on weekend's naruto and kasumi played, ate and talked whole day.

While he was happy on one side he was sad a little because of villager's torment. But he was happy none the less. Because at that time he has his source of happiness in form of Kasumi.

Time passed like this. It was already one and half year passed.

Naruto was now ten years old and 4'8'' of height. His second year of academy was about to finish in 3 months.

He was not as healthy as he was when he used to live with Anko. Kasumi provided him food but she was not rich she was just able to fill her stomach and then she started to share that with Naruto. So it was not malnutrition but it was like Kasumi could afford only that much to live.

So he was skinny, bones could be seen.

One morning he woke in his apartment and after finishing his daily morning routine he made his way to Kasumi's home.

He was merrily going to her house. And when he reached there he saw a crowd of people there. The crowd consists of civilians, ninjas who were trying to keep the crowed under control.

Naruto became a little worried 'why so many ninjas are here, what happened. Is Kasumi-chan alright.' he thought. He ran inside the house in spite of being resisted by ninjas.

When he entered the house he saw hokage talking to some other person, who was holding a cane in his hand, only one eye was visible, his right side of face and body covered in white clothes.

When naruto's eyes met his naruto felt his tongue was cut off, no sound came from his mouth. That man's look intimidated him to high degrees.

Hokage interrupted him and he regained his ability to speak.

Naruto asked hokage'' jiji, what happened here, why so many ninjas are here and where's Kasumi-chan. She said she would make ramen for me in the morning''.

Hearing this from his grandson figure, sandaime hokage couldn't speak anything because he knew all about naruto and kasumi's relation.

After a minute sarutobi regained his composer and just pointed towards a curtain hanging from the wall in the backyard of the house, which was hiding something from view.

Naruto noticed that the curtain was not there yesterday.

Naruto slowly moved towards the curtain taking the worst in consideration and hoping and praying to whoever god was there that wouldn't be like what he was thinking.

But god has always stomped on his happiness.

Naruto slowly grasped the edge of curtain and moved it to the side. What he saw made his eyes widened and his body froze.

He felt the pain and sorrow came back full force which was being suppressed by kasum's care for two years.

There, lying on a mattress was kasumi. A big hole could be seen in her stomach. Two madic nins, one male and one female were trying to save her from her inevitable death.

When the two nins saw Naruto standing there, they both shook their head to him. And stood up and left one after other.

Kasumi turned her head towards him, tears were flowing like river. She motioned her head for him to come near her.

Naruto moved towards her. His legs felt numb, like jelly. Every second felt like hours. After a minute which felt like hours he was standing near her. And when he reached near her he fell down to his knees no longer has strength to stand.

Everyone was watching the scene unfolding before them from some foots of distance.

Naruto took her hand in his and give it a squeeze. Tears flowing like rivers staining his face.

He lifted her hand and grasped it in his and brought it to his chest and broke out in fits of cry. Watching him cry his eyes out kasumi felt the pain in her heart increase.

She didn't want to leave him alone but it was not in her hands. She wasn't a ninja. What could she do when an unknown ninja broke into her house and stabbed her in the stomach.

''Naruto'' she managed to say.

''I don't have much time, so listen to me carefully'' she said slowly.

He didn't say anything just nodded.

''Naruto, Every person in this world has to go one day. Kami sends souls here and after some time they return to kami. It is every living beings destiny. It is the fate each person has to face when their time finishes in this world. So it's my time now'' she chocked on the blood in her mouth and coughed up some blood.

And said again ''Naruto, you are a very kind and strong soul. I know you are alone and there will be many hardships in your life ahead. Many people will try to stop you from becoming a capable ninja. But I want you to promise me that you will never give up. You will never give up on becoming a great kage. I know you will achieve that goal someday'' she coughed up more blood and continued.

''Do whatever you do with full determination and zeal and do things in a way that you never regret. I don't regret anything, the time I spent with you was happiest time of my life. I will never forget that even in afterlife. I will never forget you. Naruto, make some good friends. And despite all the bad things try to live a happy life'' she coughed up some more blood.

And again continued her last words'' And most important thing in the life, learn to forgive. And... '' Her breath became heavy in long strides. But she managed to say ''and it's not necessary to be a strong and powerful ninja. Be a great ninja. Become the Legend''.

Naruto couldn't say anything; he just kept listening and kept nodding. He was crying like never before.

She coughed some more blood. And said again ''Naruto, I guess it's time to go. Shinigami is here. I can see him''.

Naruto just squeezed her hand more tightly and shook his head while crying his eyes out and murmured, '' No, no, no'' in his crying fits and sobs showing his unacceptance to all that was happening.

He lifted his head first time from the start and met her eyes. He just started to wail more.

She watched him crying, it was so painful for her that no one could describe.

She just managed to voice her last words. '' It's okay to cry sometimes, Naru...''.

With this she took her last breath.

Naruto put his head on her chest and cried and cried and cried.

Hokage seeing this came to naruto's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said '' She is gone, Naruto. It's better if we sent her with smiles on our faces''.

Naruto didn't listen to him or acknowledged his presence. He was just crying from inside out.

He kept crying for a while. The pain, anguish and loneliness all came to him like a hit by a mountain.

'Why? Why? Why? Damn it. Why everyone leaves me'.

He separates his body from hers and gazes at her face. She looked calm as sleeping, like she would wake up and ask him if he wanted to eat anything.

Naruto then stared at the sky above him. The sky was devoid of any were out in the backyard.

He was staring at sky like he was looking at someone. And then he snapped. Forgot everything around him and yelled to the sky.

''Why? Why? You took every one of my precious person away from me. First my mom and dad. You took them away from me and after suffering the torment so long, you send Anko-chan to me. And when I was happy and life was looking good for me, when I started to think that I am loved, you took Anko-chan AWAY FROM ME. Why? What I ever did to you, huh. Do you enjoy watching me suffer so much that when I start to cling to life, you just takes away the anchor from me. WHY THE HELL? DAMN IT''.

Now everyone who was witnessing the whole scene watched him with curious gazes like he has gone crazy.

Whom was he was talking to or about, was he talking to himself, all of them thought.

Hokage , Danzo, Anbus and All clan heads, some chunnins like Iruka, mizuki and some jounins like kakashi, Asuma, genma, Kurenai, hayate and Yugao(Anbu) were all there watching whole scene. But nobody tried to do anything, nobody even thought to comfort him. Hokage had already tried to comfort him but he ignored him. Danzo was thinking to use this event as an opportunity to take the kyuubi brat under him. Kakashi was confused what should he do. After all Naruto was his late sensei's son. But only was wasting time in thinking but doing nothing.

And all the other just watching the scene like a movie is being played.

Then they heard naruto again saying something.

''And after you took Anko-chan away from me, you again make me suffer extreme lengths of hell. And then you send kasumi-chan and when again my pain started to subside you just send THAT DAMN NINJA AND THAT BASTARD SHINIGAMI. Why? You don't have time or you don't want to look at the world that how degraded the human have become, which you have created. Huh... Kami'' naruto finished with calling kami in low tone.

Abruptly, well nobody could see but when Shinigami was about to go, he heard someone calling him bastard. And Shinigami decided to hear more of the person or boy. He had already sent Kasum's soul to its place.

Naruto started again.

'' KAMI'' He yelled to his lungs out to the skies.

''KAMI'' He yelled again.

''Why? Why have you just made me your plaything? Huh. No, I am not your plaything. The truth is you can't do anything. You can just make people suffer and watch''.

''You can't do shit about anything'' He yelled to the heavens.

''Sometime I wonder why you have even taken the throne of the god ''.

''You can't do anything for a child then what can you do for all these people, jackshit''.

''You know what; you don't deserve the throne of the God. You are just a useless bastard, nothing else''.

Everyone who was hearing him just stared at the boy wide eyes, their jaws on the floor.

They were so stunned with Naruto's blunt words that a tinge of fears started to crawl their body. They were looking like statues and beads of sweats started to appear on their foreheads.

Despite this they were thinking the same, like god has time for a little demon child.

But they were all about to be prove wrong because Shinagami couldn't take it anymore of insults for him and kami.

Suddenly the temperature dropped to several degrees and a chill of fear and cold crawled up everyone's spine. They started to shiver.

Everybody started to feel panic on what was going on and what was going to happen.

But while it was happening, Naruto was standing there defiantly, denying all the pressure of fear and coldness in the air.

A large black and white purplish figure started to appear from nowhere. In seconds the figure fully appeared in front of everyone.

Naruto heard hogake gasp in shock and a little fear ''Shinigami''.

Now hearing the hokage, everyone who were witnessing the scene was feared to their deaths. They thought that, that stupid son of a bitch, demon angered Shinigami and now we will have to face the wrath of Shinagami.

Then shinigami spoke in a cold voice '' You lowly human scum, you are blabbering your mouth like a stupid child. Do you not fear me, the Shinagami. It's my first time I have seen someone stupid like you an-''.

Naruto cut him mid sentence.

'' Shinigami, heh, what, Kami couldn't come, huh. Was he busy in making someone else suffer in pain? But I can tell you this surely that it won't be your last time when you will see new things happening in this world''.

Before Shinigami was just playing and underestimating him for being a child but now talking to him so rudely just make him furious.

'' You mortal trash, you dared to talk to me in that rude tone. I can kill you right now''.

Naruto interrupted again.

'' Kill me! Kill me! Is this the only thing you can do better? Huh''.

Now hearing the boy again responding to him, Shinigami in so insulting way just made Shinigami snap.

And he unsheathed his sword from its sheath and flew towards Naruto.

Every person who was watching them gasped in shock. Their eyes widened. But some of them were happy to be getting freed from demon curse.

But as Shinigami's blade was about to touch Naruto's neck, he suddenly stopped. And then someone spoke in a very sweet, calm and graced way. The voice calmed everyone's nerves.

''SHINIGAMI''.

Shinigami the death god was appeared slightly surprised. He stepped to side and looked behind himself waiting for the person who interrupted him and about to appear.

A light was behind the death god. The light started to increase in size and shined so brightly that everybody covered their eyes.

Everyone was astonished to their very core. The light died down and morphed in a woman. When the woman appeared fully everyone's eyes widened by looking at the sheer beauty of the woman who like shinigami appeared from nowhere.

She was sitting on a throne. She had blond hair which was lengthier than her height. She had pale skin wearing a white and golden kimono like rob.

The said female turned her head towards Shinigami and said as same as her earlier tone.

'' Shinigami, how many times have I told you to not loss your cool like that''?

Then shinigami retorted ''And how many times have I said you to not meddle with my affairs. But, anyway, I couldn't stand being insulted and seeing my fellow god insulted, goddess of life''.

But before the goddess could say anything Naruto interrupted their conversation.

''Who are you'' he asked despite Shiigami just revealing her identity.

Goddess turned her head towards Naruto from death god.

She examined him from head to toe and frowned. He wasn't looking any special.

She replied '' Well I am the goddess of life, creation and destruction of everything and I control everything in this world''.

Then naruto said sarcastically ''Oh, look who came to grace us with her presence''.

'' Boy, what is your problem. Why are you making a ruckus? Huh'' she said in a scolding manner.

Naruto angered a little and said '' Oh is it me who is making a ruckus or is it you who has made my life living hell of a ruckus''.

''Boy, the events and incidents which has taken place and are taking place and will take place, are all a part of your fate. You hav-'' She got interrupted by Naruto.

''Fate my foot. You are calling all this 'fate' just to give yourself a clean chit. My mom, my dad, Anko-chan and Kasumi-chan, were all a part of this so called fate, which is just a sick game for you''.

The goddess seemed unfazed from Naruto's outburst. She replied calmly ''Boy, your parents death was their fate; this girl's fate was this (She said pointing her finger towards Kasumi's lifeless body) and the girl Anko is still alive. Those who died have limited life span, which when they completely lived I creates the whole situation to bring them back to spirit realm and by doing this I help Shinigami.

All souls are a part of Shinigami which with my help he sends here'' she said making her point.

''Fate! Fate! I have listened this bullshit enough. You have just given your games a name 'Fate' '' said naruto. Still denying the whole series of events.

The goddess respond again in her same calm tone ''Fate is not just a name; it's a result of multiple series of events, which are already predetermined for every living being's life. Fate is inevitable. In the end everyone meets their Fate''.

While the conversation was going on, the crowed of people just gawking at the scene because they were flabbergasted to voice anything.

Everyone was awed at naruto who was facing Shinigami and goddess of creation without any fear but even if he might have been feeling any nervousness then he wasn't showing it.

Naruto was quite for a minute. His bangs foreshadowing his eyes.

Suddenly he spoke ''Fate, he he, Do you know what your fate is 'the goddess of creation' '' he finished sarcastically.

Everyone widened their eyes at him for what he just said.

Even Shinigami and goddess became befuddled for a second on the question.

Then she chuckled and answered '' My Fate! Boy, you are really showing that you are an utter idiot. I am the controller of everything even Fate and you are asking me my fate''.

Naruto ignored her comment again became silent for some seconds. Then said ''fate, Do you know what my fate is''.

Kami put a finger under her chin and thought for a second and then smiled and said ''Well superficially, it looks very clear but if you go deep then it's much complicated''.

''What do you mean'' Naruto asked. He didn't understand the difficult words.

Kami looked a bit irked by his slowness then explained.

''What I mean is, you will need to work hard to achieve something than others because of your situation with the village. You will not be recognized easily if you even reach that point. You current life just a trailer of the future. You- '' naruto cuts her off mid sentence.

''Kami, what happens in the future, well, YOU need to worry because I am going to change my fate. See again my fate Kami and see very carefully. Because I Naruto Uzumaki, swear on my name, on my parent's name, on kasumi's name, I will change my fate on every turn of my life. And if Shinigami comes for my soul then I will escape from him every time, until I would want. I would make you feel the same hell I have suffered. Remember this. You won't get my soul easily, I promise you that'' Naruto said defiantly.

Hearing him Kami broke out in laughter and said '' You will do such things you just said, really, don't make me laugh boy. But you are an amazing child, I can tell that surely.

Okay tell me how you have planned to do what you just said. Have you thought of anything before uttering such words or are you just blabbering out. I don't think you have planned anything''.

Naruto just remained silent. He didn't know how he would do those things. He just blurted out those things. But he will do it at any cost.

Naruto then said ''I don't know how am I going to do this. But I will do this for whatever it takes. I will find out the way. Just you wait'' he said while staring in kami's eyes and with so much determination that even Kami and Shinigami felt something akin to uneasiness in themselves.

The look in his eyes was of strong determination which was screaming that he would do that.

''And I will make you leave your palace and throne and make you live on earth a simple life then you will understand what a human life is. Then I will see what would you do without any power and all that'' He said with the same determination.

''Now I, Naruto Uzumaki challenge you that if you have it in yourself then try to take my soul from me whenever my time comes'' he declared.

He made a thought pose for a moment then said '' well why we don't make a deal''.

'' What kind of deal'' kami asked.

'' If I succeed in escaping from Shinigami when my time comes then you will do what I would ask of you'' Naruto said presenting his term.

''And what if you failed'' Kami asked again.

She was now very much interested in the blonde. So much interested that she made the decision to accept the deal because she was sure in herself that the boy won't be able to do that.

'' Then I will happily do whatever you would say and you can do whatever you want with my soul'' said Naruto finishing the dealing conditions.

Kami pondered a little and said ''Well not bad, I guess. But I would suggest you to think again because if you loss I will cut your soul in three and eat it in my dinner or maybe I will send it to hell for torture and punishment and ceremony and rituals for the sinners. Yami(Hell god) would be glad. So think once more because you are going against a god''.

Naruto gulped in fear and nervousness from her words. But it was too late to back off. So he said '' Don't need to think again. I am ready''.

Kami sighed '' Well, alright then, I goddess of creation of all life, Kami, accepts your deal and its terms.

She outstretched her hand and a scroll appeared on her palm. She handed it over to Naruto and said '' This scroll is the proof of our deal, it's now official. You can't back off now. This scroll has my stamp''.

She handed him one more scroll and said ''This is my copy. Put your signature on it. Bite your thumb and press it on the scroll''.

Naruto did as she said and handed the scroll back to her.

'' Keep your copy safe. If someone else gets it then it would cause problem for both of us. And if you lost or try to back off from the deal than the result would be same; I will take your soul '' she gave a warning with most intimidating face expression.

Naruto gulped in fear again and trembled. This Goddess was really scary.

T hen '' Deal Accepted'' they both said at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Naruto will be much more powerful but it won't happen soon. Kushina and Anko too would have much more strength and powers. And it will take a little time for Kushina to be introduced in the fic. And Kushina will be in more of a mother son relationship than romantic with naruto. The story will mostly focus on Naruto, Kushina and Anko. Kyuubi will play a major role in naruto's training other than Anko and kushina.**

 **It will be a little slow pace fic than normal. So you guys have to be a little patience with it. And if chapters going to be long than it will take some time to update. And I won't introduce any OCs until its necessary.**

 **So enjoy reading and I would like to know your opinions so please review. Tell me if you liked it or not in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Meeting with the Demon Lord Kyuubi**

 **A/N: Thanks to all who favorite, follow and reviewed.**

Kami and Shinigami both vanished after that. Naruto then felt like all his strength drained, the rush of all the events caught up to him. He felt complete exhausted and fell face down to the ground unconscious. Everyone who was there, were still in the daze. Hiruzen got out of his daze first and opened his mouth to say something but the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He then looked towards Naruto and ran to him.

He checked Naruto's vitals and when he made sure that Naruto was just unconsciousness he heaved a sigh of relief and called the anbus.

''Get him to the hospital. I will come later to check on him'' Hiruzen said to the anbus.

Then he sensed someone behind him. He turned and found that the person was Danzo.

''We need to talk about what happened here. It's a matter of urgency, you know that '' Danzo said devoid of any emotion.

''Yeah, I know that'' hiruzen said.

Then they both went for the meeting and ordered the anbus to handle the crowed and send them home. They will know whatever decision council would take in the meeting through civilian council. And it's not necessary for civilians to know about Shinobi matters. But it was Hiruzen who was a little loose and ignorant to the matters.

All the jounins like Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Yugao(Anbu), Hayate were all still in the state of confusion.

They were pondering on what they should do now. Because it was sure that this incident will cause something that never happened before and it would be a very big incident would be known throughout the whole world so a feeling of siding with Naruto arose in them but would he be able to go against god of death and creation. And even if they side with Naruto, They were already on bad terms with him. And one more question was that, would it be the doom for the village or would it take the village to unknown heights of prosperity. All was unknown to them but it would be good if they try to be on good terms with him a little from now on. But it would be much hard for Genma, Kurenai and kakashi. Genma for obvious reasons and kurenai because even after calling herself best friend of Anko; She didn't even look out once for the only person Anko cared about and Kakashi; well naruto didn't know about him but he was sure that when Naruto will come to know that kakashi was his father's student and his father asked him to look out for Naruto, He will be the person Naruto will hate most. He didn't even try to meet him till now.

So thinking along these lines they went to their own devices.

 **Unknown Place:**

"Kami you underestimated the boy" Shinigami said to kami.

Kami turned towards him and said "What do you mean Shinigami. Do you really think that he will be able to win? You are insulting me if you are thinking that".

Shinigami sighed "Don't come to me crying for help if he becomes able to do what he said earlier because I know as well as you know that there is a way to do what he said" Shinigami said.

Kami sighed; she knew shinigami was overestimating the boy. There was no way he would be able to reach that level in this life. She was the mighty god, what could come in her way.

"Oh, come on Shinigami, Do you really think that he will be able to reach that level so soon. He will die before reaching that level, if he ever even comes to know about it. Because I don't think there is anyone alive who knows that method" God of creation assured him.

"I don't know but anything is possible in this world, you know that, don't you" Shinigami warned again.

"I know but to do the impossible, do you really think that that boy has it in himself to do the impossible. And if someone succeeds in doing impossible than he would be one in million. And I don't think people like that exist now" Kami said to Shinigami.

"Well whatever just be careful I wouldn't want my friend to be rot on the earth. You know how much I care about you" Shinigami teased kami.

"Well did you just insult me covered by the word friend? None the less I am glad you called me your friend. And now when you have called me your friend then I think that you know what a friend's duty is to other friend" Kami smirked.

Shinigami felt himself trapped in his own words.

"Umm…I remembered that I have to go somewhere to collect the souls" Shinigami said and vanished. Kami just chuckled on shinigami's antics and vanished too.

Hiruzen was sitting with his advisers Shimura Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane in the meeting room with all main clan heads. A serious expression was on their faces.

''You all know why this meeting has scalled'' Hiruzen said seriously.

They chorused in ''yes, Hokage-sama''.

''As you all know that this is a biggest incident. And in Konoha's history incident like this never happened before. So I would like to know what you all have to say about this incident'' Hiruzen said to every one of the occupants.

''That brat has challenged the god and its possible that because of his idiocy, all of us, konoha would have to pay '' said Hiashi, the clan head of Hyuuga clan.

''I agree with Hiashi in this. I don't think that the boy would be able to win against god and that could result in angering the god and a angry god isn't good for the village'' said Inoichi, clan head of Yamanaka clan.

''But why would god be angry with the village because of one boy'' said Akimchi Chouza, clan head of Akimichi clan.

''I too agree with akimichi and hyuuga heads. If the boy fails than we don't know what would happen. And because he is from konoha, the god might get angry with the village. So it would be good for us if we help him train so that he would be able to search and find the way to escape from Shinigami. So I would suggest and would like to volunteer to train the boy'' suggested Danzo, Clan head of Shimura clan and head of civilian council.

''Request denied. And you know why. I am inclined to make him stronger who could serve konoha but not an emotionless weapon'' said Hiruzen in a calm voice.

''What's the difference between yours and mine proposition, only emotions and emotions make a shinobi weak'' Danzo replied a little angry on getting his request denied.

''Whatever you say but naruto would not be trained under you or by your methods. And it's final. I want him to progress as any other child'' Hiruzen said.

''It's the question of villages safety'' Danzo tried to argue.

''We have many capable ninjas to defend the village. Naruto is a back up for now until he is a capable shinobi of Konoha'' Hiruzen saved his side of argument.

Danzo didn't say anything after that and his grip tightned on the stick in his hand in fury but his face was neutral from outside but he was fuming on inside.

''I am still unable to understand why you are all making your own stories of what would happen if gaki fails. She said that she would take Naruto's soul. Were you all deaf while she was saying that'' said Tsume Inuzuka, clan Clan head of Inuzuka clan.

''Fucking geezers'' she muttered under her breath.

''We all know what she said. But still it would be better if we keep an eye on him'' Hiashi said getting a little angrier on being called old.

''Hiruzen, its sure that something going to happen and it would be better for us to not let the situation got out of control. It would be good if we keep tabs on the Jinchuuriki'' said kohau, adviser of the hokage.

''Yeah keep tabs on the boy, control the situation. What a crap of load, all of you just want to control the boy just for your own uses, you power hungry bas- '' tsume ranted but before she could finish Hiashi cut her off mid sentence.

''Tsume, mind your language and we aren't power hungry'' Hiashi sneered.

''Oh cut the crap Hiashi, I know very well how your main house treats the members of other branch house members and let's not go far, I know how you treat your own child Hinata. Why? Just because she is shy, a little weak. But those can be fix with training but what did you do, throw her aside for your younger child just because she is a little better and strong than Hinata. Now tell me if this is not power hungriness then what is it'' tsume ranted in one breath.

Hiashi got enraged with every word she was saying. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

''SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY ANY THING ABOUT MY CLAN AND MY DAUGHTERS. AND WE ARE THIS MUCH POWERFUL BECAUSE OF THIS SYSTEM WE HAVE WHICH IS COMING ALONG FROM BEFORE A VERY LONG TIME. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Hiashi yelled to her face, his face red from the anger.

Tsume looked unfazed from Hiashi's angry outburst. Then she said again '' You know why your clan members are loyal to the clan, just because of that cursed seal you brand your branch house member with'' Tsume said a little disgustingly.

''YOU FUCKING WHO-'' He tried to say but Hiruzen cut him off.

''Hiashi, don't cross the limits'' Hiruzen said.

Hiashi sat down glaring daggers towards Tsume.

Everyone knew how the main house Hyuugas treats their branch house members. Most of the people know about this but it was a clan matter so they didn't interfere with the matter much. Well they were not allowed to interfere; only hokage could interfere with the clan affairs. But now it looks like Hiruzen was an ignoring old geezer.

Hiruzen sighed and addressed his battle strategist Nara.

''Shikaku, what do you say about the matter''

Shikaku stood up from his seat and took a round of it. Everyone's eyes were on him waiting for the response.

''Well I have seen the boy and I dare say...All of us must be ashamed of us on how we have treated the boy'' Shikaku stated.

Everyone scoffed minus Tsume and Hiruzen.

Shikaku continued ''Sometimes I really wonder why he hasn't gone insane. Really, I mean after suffering so much anguish anyone can go insane and crazy. I really envy him sometimes for his stability and not to give in the darkness. He will be a great leader, I have no doubt about it''.

Everyone minus Tsume and Hiruzen looked a little irked from the statement.

Shikaku continued again ''Well as far as I have analyzed the situation I can tell you that I don't think we need to worry about God. Because as Tsume said she will only take Naruto's soul and I don't think she is a maniac or sadist who would do anything to the village for pleasure just because Naruto failed. It's their deal. Village has nothing to do with the deal...on second thoutht it is the main reason of all this. And you all know what I mean but I don't think she will harm konoha'' He finished.

Hiruzen looked satisfied from shikaku's reasoning. So he asked him '' Then what do you suggest we do with Naruto''.

''Nothing'' He said flatly.

Then continued '' I don't think we need to do anything and why do we need to do anything. I suggest that we leave him alone and let him become a shinobi like any other child'' He finished.

Some of them were unsure of it but some liked the idea. And Hiruzen too liked it.

''Okay then, Naruto will train as any other child and we will leave him alone'' He announced and waited for any opposition but there was none.

''Alright if there's nothing else to discuss then you are all dismissed'' Hiruzen said finishing the meeting.

But befor anybody could leave Tsume asked the hokage.

''Hokage- sama, is there any improvement in condition of Uchiha Mikoto. Did she get any better''.

Hokage turned towards her and by seeing the look of hope on her face he sighed and sat down again. And everyone followed him and sat down.

''I visited mikoto in the hospital yesterday. Her appointed Medics told me that she hasn't shown any improvement'' Hiruzen said leaning backwards into the seat.

''How long has it been since the massacre; two years. I hope her son is doing well. Last time kiba told me that he always see sasuke brooding and muttering about revenge or something like that'' Tsume said to the occupants.

''Yeah I have also heard hinata talking to hanabi that he is the top in the class. And he is the strongest in the whole class be it taijutsu or ninjutsu or anything. I think he would be a great ninja of konoha in the future. And may be the hoka-'' Hiashi got interrupt his praise of sasuke by shikaku.

''Let's not forget the fact that he is hell bent on killing Itachi for only the sake of his revenge. And if he wants to kill Itachi then everybody knows how much powerful sasuke needs to be. Sasuke knows it very well and he needs power but he doesn't understand that power doesn't come from any pill; he needs to work hard to reach that level. And by my analysis he will do anything to get powerful soon'' Shikaku said.

Everyone was listening him carefully. Nobody interrupted him.

Shikaku waited for any question but no one said anything. So he continued but as he opened his mouth koharu spoke up '' Then How can we make him powerful soon. Surely we can give him apprenticeship under our best jounins'' Koharu said.

''And who can that jounin be'' Chouza asked.

'' Kakashi'' Koharu said.

'' Kakashi'' Yamanaka said unsurely.

'' Well I agree with koharu. Kakashi would be the best teacher for Sasuke in every way. He knows many jutsus and he can also help sasuke with the sharingan '' Hiashi said a little perking up that someone was supporting him.

Shikaku sighed heavily and said '' You are not understanding the gravity of situation here, Hiashi. The problem is not providing him an apprenticeship. What will you do if he is not satisfied with him? And I am pretty sure that would be case. Because his mentality is already crossed that line and he will not be satisfied until he doesn't get powerful. He will reject teachers until he is satisfied and if-'' he got cut by Hokage.

''Shikaku, what is the danger and what can be the solution'' Hiruzen asked.

Shikaku thought for a moment then said ''Hokage-sama, everyone knows that what revenge can make a person if it doesn't get directed in right way….He can go rogue'' everyone's eye widened at the thought. Shikaku continued ''The best solution for this is... Uchiha Mikoto '' shikaku finished.

''Don't you know that she is in coma for two years. How can she help him'' koharu grumbled.

''I don't know but if we have to keep sasuke on right track then his mother is needed to get better as soon as possible, before it's too late'' shikaku said.

Hokage sighed heavily. He lowered himself in the chair and asked with closed eyes '' Any suggestions''.

''Tsunade-sama'' Shikaku said immediately.

'' Shikaku, you know that Tsunade-sama isn't in the village, no one knows where she is and even Jiraiya is unable to locate her'' Homura said first time.

''Then told Jiraiya-sama to put more efforts in it or pray to kami that mikoto opens her eyes herself'' Shikaku said.

Everyone became silent. No one said anything. Then Hokage said ''Alright, I will talk to Jiraiya and let's leave sasuke alone for the time being and when he graduates, I will put him in a team under Kakashi'' Hokage said and concluded the meeting.

After meeting everybody went for their respective devices.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see the white ceiling of the room.

'Umm where am I. White ceiling, ah I must be in the hospital' He thought. Then he sat up at the hospital bed. He stretched his body to shake off the laziness. 'What happened? I was go- ' He thought and all the events came up to him.

His going to Kasumi's home, Kasumi's death and all the meeting with shinigami and kami.

And with every thought his eyes started to sting. His only source of happiness has been taken from him again. He was alone now again. His tears started to flow fully. He lay down and put his right arm over his eyes and sobbed.

After a while a nurse came to check on him.

''You are awake'' she asked.

''Y...Yeah'' Naruto croaked.

''Good'' she said.

She checked his features and medical papers and said ''You are good. I am going to inform Hokage-sama and after that you can go home'' she said in a professional tone.

Naruto didn't respond to her.

She went out. Naruto calmed down and sat up and decided to dress himself from hospital gown to his clothes and surprisingly there was a new same set of jumpsuit he was wearing before. He discarded the new one and wore his old one and sat on the bad.

And after a while Hokage entered the room. He adorned a smile on his face.

''How are you Naruto'' Hokage asked with the smile.

''Nurse said I am good to go'' Naruto replied without any emotion on his face. Hiruzen felt a little disappointed from the emotionless answer.

'' I see you haven't worn the new set of clothes I brought for you'' Hiruzen asked.

''I am good with my old one'' Naruto said again emotionless.

Hiruzen sighed ''Okay you can go but tomorrow after the academy come to my office, we need to talk about what happened earlier'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto thought for a moment then said ''We can talk now whatever you want to talk about if you are free...that is, because I want to be left alone after that for a while'' Naruto said in a cold tone which said he wanted to get over the talk as soon as possible.

Hiruzen was a little surprised with Naruto's cold voice. He felt like Naruto was in some kind of urgency and didn't wanted to be bothered.

''Are you in some kind of urgency'' Hiruzen asked.

Naruto could feel the curiosity in Hiruzen's voice and he understood what he wanted to know. So he decided to tell him what he was going to do. It's not like he knew himself how he would do that.

''I want to think about what happened earlier. And how I will proceed because I don't know myself how am I going to achieve what I said earlier. So first I need to train my body, and then my mind and then I will think about my goal. And …well right now I am confused totally that what I am thinking is right or not because well …..I think you know what my situation with the academy and my classmates is. They are hindrances in my way. They are blocking my progress. And I can't do anything about it. Well I think you know it very well. So right now I don't have any idea what I am going to do. I just want to left alone for a while'' Naruto said to hokage.

Hiruzen got his answers without asking and he felt a wave of guilt surface when Naruto said he knows his situation with academy.

''So I think you got your answers. So can I go now'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah I got what I wanted to know and you can go now. Rest well'' Hiruzen said dismissing him.

''Thank you…Hokage-sama'' Naruto said and left hokage alone in the room.

Hiruzen felt sad that naruto didn't call him jiji. 'I really am worried for naruto, Minato. What would you do if you would have been alive? I just hope his loyalty stay with the village' Hiruzen thought and with this thought he too left for his office.

Naruto after exiting from the hospital made his way towards his apartment. After some time he realized that someone was following him. And when he turned to look back but he saw nothing. He again started to walk but the creeping feeling didn't go away. After some time he again turned backwards and this time he saw a ninja wearing a different mask standing there. It was first time naruto saw this type of mask. It gave an eerie feeling to him. He turned and started to run. He turned and saw that the ninja was still following him.

It was not hard for naruto to escape from that ninja, it was not his first time a ninja was chasing him. And he escaped almost every time.

"Who are you and why are you chasing me" naruto asked while running.

"Don't worry kid; I will take good care of you. You just need to come with me" the ninja said.

Naruto broke out in a full sprint after listening him. Due to his whatever little tricks and training he got from watching the others in academy he was able to evade the masked ninja. It wasn't any regular ninja, he could tell. He was someone else. He was able to escape him and found himself in front of a fence. A board was sticking to the fence. It read 'Forest of death, Training ground 44. Keep Out'.

Naruto stand there facing it. He was panting so first he calmed himself down. After his breath was normal he started to thought, he should enter in it or not. It was obvious that it was dangerous inside. But for Naruto it was dangerous outside too. And it was afternoon so he decided to enter it and thought that when it would dark he will go back to his apartment.

Naruto entered the forest of Death.

And as he went a little deep in the forest, He could hear the voices of much different kind of animals. A chill of fear ran up his spine and he shivered. 'I need to find a safe place to spend a little time' he thought. But as he moved deeper the voices became more fearful. He stopped and took a look around him. He saw nothing, no human, no animals, just voices. He saw a tree with low branches. 'That might work' he thought looking at the tree. A branch protruding from the tree a little low but it was still high for a kid like naruto. He didn't know the tree walking so he tried to simply climb the tree. He circled his arms around it; it was so thick that his arms couldn't even encircle half of it. He put one foot on the stem of the tree and put force on attached foot and tried go up but as he go up he lost the grip of his arms around the tree and fell down on his butt. He tried the same method but didn't progress.

Naruto once again fell down and this time he didn't get up, he lie back down on the dirt ground panting.

'What the ...I can't even climb a tree' he thought. Naruto sat up one leg stretched forward and one bend to the knee. Right hand was resting on the bended knee. He stared at the tree then an idea came to his mind.

He stood up and put a distance between him and tree. Then he ran towards the tree. As he reached to the tree he jumped. He put as much force he could muster in his legs and jumped high to the tree, he reached half distance, when he reached he planted his feet to the tree and making the tree as a base he again with full force leapt up towards the branch and this time he got it. He griped tighter on the branch and with the help of his legs he climbed up.

''Phew... Finally. That wasn't so hard, was it, Hehehe'' he said to himself.

He lay down on his stomach on the branch and closed his eyes and started to think.

'What should I do now? I am weak; I can't do anything as I am now. And I can't rely on academy anymore; they aren't going to teach me anything. Then what ' he thought.

''Anko-chan, where are you. I am alone again. Please come soon'' He whimpered longingly.

But what if she doesn't come back. The mere thought made his heart beat faster from fear.

'No if she really loved me, or loves me then she will come back to me. Kami said she is alive. That means she is somewhere in this world, out this village.

''I am mad at you Anko-chan, really mad. And when you return, you will have to answer me and I will punish you. So I...I will w...wait for you'' He said to himself with cracking voice.

Naruto was mad at her but right now he needed comfort in any way, in any form. He needed someone or something to cling on after Kasumi's death because it was being hard for him not to break in mind and these thought put him on ease a little.

And it's true everybody needs someone or something to cling to life.

'No I need to stay strong because now it's not the matter of only ninjas, it's a fight with god' Naruto tried to divert his mind to different direction.

'Okay first I need to collect my thoughts and I should focus on my training.

Now what should I do so shinigami won't be able to catch me. Hamm... Shinigami takes peoples soul when they die or ….taking the soul makes them die. And Kami prepares the stage for it.

That means first Kami prepares the stage with the event which leads the person to their death then shinigami comes and take the soul which result in the death of that person' Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He stood up and jumped in cheers but he forgot that he was on a branch. He lost his balance and fell down.

He landed on his leg and which resulted in a sprained foot.

''Ow ow...shit. It hurts'' naruto groaned in pain.

''But it was worth it. I got down the fact in once. Naruto moved towards the tree and sat down, his back leaning against the tree.

A smile graced his lips on the little achievement. He closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds he dozed off. The soft wind ruffled his blond hairs.

Naruto woke up after a while. He sat up straight rubbing his eyes. He took a look around him and gulped. The sun had already set but it was still not complete dark. He could see. The voices of the animals were much fiercer now. He stood up and started to move out of the forest. He walked fast to get out of the forest. After twenty minutes the gate came into view.

He came out of the forest. He made his way to his apartment carefully so that nobody could saw him and whenever someone looked towards him either he hide or turned around. It was dark now so it was a little hard to see who it was so it was a little easy for him to walk in the streets.

'I should hurry to my apartment. I must reach to the apartment before the street lights turn on' he thought.

After ten minutes Naruto entered his apartment and got out of his clothes and entered the bathroom for a shower.

The bathroom had enough space. A rectangular bathtub in which two or three person could sit easily, Naruto relaxed in the warm water of the tub.

After washing himself he wrapped a towel around his waist and stand before a mirror which was sticking to the opposite wall of the door. He looked to his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was a little long now. He was total skinny. His ribcage could be seen clearly.

Naruto sighed. He got out of the bathroom and only wore a boxer and flopped down on the bed.

''It really was a long day which started from Kasumi's d...death. I will find who murdered you kasumi, I promise you. And when I will find him or her, I will give him the most horrible death; anyone would have ever seen. Now I have to find a way to know when kami starts her traps for a person to lead him or her to death. That means a better, no best understanding of our surroundings. But how, there are thousands of elements and objects surrounding me. And I think that surrounding is just first level to understand kami's traps. How many levels are there? And how to know about them and the most important question is where. I can't trust anyone in this village anymore. Only one person ...Anko...but she isn't here and it's impossible for me to know when she will be back... Then where can I find the solution, where can I find the way ...library. But they won't let me enter the library. And if I enter somehow then what. Library is very large and in which book I will get my answers.

Damn it... With one solution I got more questions and problems to face' Naruto sighed as he came out of his thoughts. He turned to the side facing the wall. Again continued his thoughts ' and what about academy. I don't want to go there anymore, but there are one or two kids who are a little nice with me. I am not friend with them but they don't shout or beat me whenever I ask something to them. But still they don't talk to me. Yeah, I don't have any friends in the academy. I am alone...again. No one c...care for m...me'' naruto said to himself, his voice cracking in the end. Tears welled up in his eyes, Naruto closed his eyes tightly shut and tried to stop the trembling and tried to find any warmth from the mattress. Then he heard someone '' **I can help you** ''. His eyes opened wide. He got up from the bed hurriedly and looked around the room frantically.

''Who is it, come out'' said naruto while checking the room.

But no sound came again or no one was there. Naruto then walked out of the room to the living room. He checked living room, bathroom and kitchen everywhere. ''I think my mind is playing games with me. The stress is too much for me, I guess'' Naruto mumbled to himself.

He sighed and again flopped on the bed and closed his eyes. But he didn't sleep. He was waiting for that voice to sound again. But when he didn't listen any voices then he became sure his head was messing with him.

Then he faded off to darkness.

.

.

.

'' **I can help you** '' Naruto heard again but he didn't wake up this time. He felt like falling down in the darkness and suddenly he stopped. He looked around him and found himself in a long worn down tunnel. Water was leaking from the pipes all over the tunnel. And the tunnel also has a little water in it but naruto noticed that he was standing on the water.

''Where the hell am I'' He wondered.

He started to move in forward direction and after walking about one minute he was standing in front of a wooden door which was completely worn down. Naruto could feel the ominous presence behind it. Someone very dangerous was behind that door.

A red mist was coming out from the narrow space under the door.

Naruto felt a chill of fear ran down his spine to his whole body which resulted in trembling.

Whoever was behind the door was calling for him. His heart was pumping in his chest furiously. Whoever was there felt different, weird like unknown feeling he never felt from anyone. It felt...Demonic. But why would there be a demon and ...where the hell he was. Is it a dream, no it feels real? He pinched his arm and felt pain. No, it's real.

Is there a demon or a monster. But why would be a demon or monster in konoha? And the words 'demon' and 'monster' felt familiar. Monster...demon...monster...is it related to me and all the names people called me. His eyes widened in realization.

It's all related to him but how. He won't get answers until he don't go in. So He collected his nerves, took some deep breaths and with a determined look in his eyes touched the door thinking that what can happen more than death and his goal was already to defeat death.

So he touched the wooden door. But as he touched the door it crumbled in ashes then nothingness and a blast of red vile chakra shot from the opening towards him and engulfed him completely. He shielded himself by crossing his arms in front of him. But naruto noticed that it didn't harm him in any way. It just felt hot….very hot.

Naruto then moved forward and as he entered what he saw there left him stunned. It was a massive hall. There was nothing in the hall except a large door of large Iron bars. The whole room was filled from killing intent and red chakra vapours. Naruto was afraid now. His heart was racing miles per second speed. He was sweating bullets. He felt weak in the knees and his knees started to buckle and fell down on his knees.

The pressure was killing him.

He clutched his chest tightly. And bent forward and touched the ground with his head. His breath heavy and tears started to flow down his eyes. And suddenly everything vile and killing intent and pressure just vanished. The vile red chakra cleared. He was able to look clearly now. All the ominous and vile feeling was coming from one side...behind the bars. Naruto looked towards the bars but couldn't see anyone behind it.

He stood up and moved two or three steps forward and froze, he could see now ...the two red glowing orbs or was those...eyes of someone.

Naruto, despite being afraid to his core didn't have any choice but those red piercing orbs or eyes was the very example of extreme intimidation he ever felt from anyone. Only two red orbs or eyes were visible to him, no body.

Naruto collected all his strength and moved forward. He was now about fifteen feet away from the bars.

 **''Come Near** '' Naruto heard someone say behind the bars.

Now his fear was skyrocketed. But he didn't give in. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see whom eyes are these. He wanted to know the one calling him. So he again stepped forward. His heartbeat was increasing in his chest and pounding in his ears with every step he was taking ahead. It was taking his full strength for every step.

With every step he was taking towards the bar, a large silhouette was coming in existence. And the figure was becoming clear with every step as his heart beat was becoming faster.

Now naruto could see clearly what was behind the bars. His eyes wide from astonishment and fear. The words died in his throat. He felt his mouth dry. His body was sweating. He felt like he was about to faint.

In front of him, behind the bars, the owner of those red eyes was a dark orange colored gigantic fox.

The eyes were now clear to Naruto. Nine tails were swaying behind the fox. The Fox has large sharp canines. A red aura could be seen around the fox.

Naruto couldn't stand on his legs anymore. He fell down to his knees. He was breathing in long strides, almost on the door of hyperventilation.

Naruto closed his eyes. And tried to calm his breath. After several minutes when he calmed down. He lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly. He looked at the fox for several seconds and then asked in a hoarse voice.

''wh...who... are y...you'' naruto asked stuttering in fear.

The fox was silent till, the fox was observing the boy from the time he entered his mindscape. The fox could understand naruto's fear of him. 'What a pathetic human. Would he even be able to understand what I want to tell him' thought the fox. Fox heard Naruto asking who the fox was.

 **''Well well finally you came''** fox said.

''What do you mean'' Naruto asked a little calming down.

''And who are you'' Naruto asked again.

 **''I am...fox demon lord. Human also call me...''** Naruto felt his mouth go dry **''...kyuubi ''**. The demon lord introduced himself.

Naruto froze again now after knowing that the creature in front of him was the kyuubi. He had heard the name from his assailants. And now it was making all the sense why people called him demon. But ...wait a minute...I am not the demon. He is the demon' Naruto thought looking at the kyuubi.

''O...Okay, you are the k….kyuubi but why are you here and but first where are we'' naruto asked.

The fox sighed 'this boy was really an idiot' he thought.

 **''We are in your mind or mindscape. You are sleeping right now. This place is inside your mind''** fox said.

Now naruto remembered that he was sleeping and someone called him just before he went to bed. But what is this fox doing here, naruto thought and asked.

''O…Okay, this is my mind'' naruto said motioning his hands '' but what are you doing here'' Naruto asked curiously that what a demon fox was doing in his mind.

The fox sighed again and decided to tell him.

 **'' You are really an embodiment of idiot, you know, but I will tell you because I know that nobody told you".**

"O…oi" Naruto said and stared at the kyuubi. Kyuubi took it as his turn to speak.

" **And it's necessary for us to be on good terms''**

 **'' Ten years ago I was sealed in a woman named kushina''** naruto hearing this became more curious and opened his mouth to relieve his curiosity but fox cut him off.

 **''She was pregnant at that time. So when she gave birth to her child the seal became unstable because she was weak at that time and I wanted to be free so I was using all my might to get free. And it became easy for me when a masked man came''** the fox said and looked at Naruto if he was listening and surprisingly he was listening. Naruto then voiced his confusion.

''Masked man''.

'' **Yeah, a masked man, an Uchiha scum''** fox told him.

'Uchiha' Naruto thought and could see clearly the hateful and raged look on the fox's face. Then the fox continued.

"Umm...Uchiha like sasuke, right" naruto asked.

 **''Yeah, that bastard Uchiha freed me but as he freed me he got me under the control of sharingan and made me destroy Konoha''** the fox told him in an angry tone. The anger wasn't directed to Naruto, it was directed to that damn uchiha in an imaginary way.

Naruto heard the fox carefully. Now he understood what happened ten years ago. But it wasn't complete and before he could ask anything the fox continued.

 **''When I was busy destroying the village the yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze came to stop me. He teleported me to out of the village but this time I was out of the control of that cursed sharingan but my mind was fuzzy. I wanted only one thing and when I got it after almost two centuries I didn't wanted to lose the chance so I fought back. And after a while that woman Kushina came but there was some other people too, one was your sandaime and other I don't know, he had white hair. I got busy with them and when I again looked at the yondaime and kushina, that damn woman restrained me with her chakra chains. And now, if I think, She was very weak at that time, she couldn't even talk properly let alone do anything but those damn chains...There was a child in yondaime's hands. He said to kushina to seal me in that new born but she refused straight but yondaime said something and she nodded. I could see clearly that she was hesitating and her mind became unfocused and I tried to take the benefit of it but was unable. I saw yondaime summon the sealing platform and laid the child on the platform''** fox told the story and checked again that Naruto was listening or not.

Naruto was listening every word of it carefully. He knew this was much much important to know the secrets everyone has been hiding from him for ten years. So he listened carefully. And when the fox mentioned the newborn, he understood who that boy was and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. From the story it was clear that the woman kushina didn't want it but reluctantly agreed. Naruto made his heart hard again and listened.

 **'' I was just gotten freed from sharingan and my mind was fuzzy and I was desperate to be free and seeing that child just made it sure that they were going to seal me again in that child. So I attacked the child but as my claw was about to kill the child, That damn yondaime and that woman kushina blocked my hit by taking it to themselves, my claw pierced them both but it was too late for me. The sealing was already done, just finishing remained…... So like that I was sealed in that child or you can say... In you''** the fox finished the story.

A sob erupted from naruto. He choked on his own saliva in his mouth.

'' **So, I think this story just exposed many secrets for you. And also why am I here. I would have taken over or killed your soul till now but the seal was powered by Shinigami himself. So it was almost impossible for me do that? And I stucked here in this damned cramped place in this cage for who know how many years''** the fox said again.

Naruto calm down thinking that he needed answer and he can mull over it later. So he started to ask his questions.

''So, all the things that happened to me was because of you'' Naruto asked bitterly.

 **''Yes''** the fox said plainly.

"And you were the reason yondaime died" naruto asked again.

 **''Yes''** the fox said again plainly.

Naruto stayed silent for a minute, his bangs foreshadowing is eyes and smirked slightly.

''Well I can understand that it not your fault completely'' Naruto said smirking.

 **''That was the reason I told that whole damn history point to point when I don't even acknowledge a trash human like you, so that you could understand, because you are a idiot''** fox said.

 **'' And in future I didn't want to waste my time to explain things in between...why are you making that smirking face''** fox said but added **''you are looking like a horizontal ass crack''.**

Naruto's smirk vanished after listening last remark.

''OI'' He exclaimed but after some moments the smirk returned.

''I am smirking because, you want something from me, don't you'' Naruto said smugly.

 **''Well you are not as much idiot as I thought. You are right. I want something but not in free''** The fox said.

''Huh, what do you mean'' naruto said a little confuse.

The fox sighed again and said.

 **'' For me, you were a pathetic human trash. I would have devoured your soul till now if I could. But the seal was powered by Shinigami. And if Shinigami wouldn't have powered it I could have been succeeded but because of shinigami I trapped here. Before today I was just thinking to take you over by using your anger as a catalyst. But you found some sources which reduced that chance too to nothing. But today's event just changed my perspective of you''** kyuubi told naruto.

A smile graced on naruto's lips when he heard about his sources of happiness. After listenening kyuubi naruto understood why kyuubi decided to help him. But naruto decided to listen kyuubi more.

 **''You are still a pathetic trash human but to challenge not one but two gods is a feat that only one in million could do. Initially I thought that you were an idiot, challenging the god. But a plan came to my mind soon after. And I thought that if I help you with it then it would benefit not only you but me too as well. I will be able to take my revenge on Kami and Shinigami and in future I will be able to get freedom. So ...that's how it is''** kyuubi said.

After telling him everything kyuubi waited for the response from Naruto.

Naruto after listening everything from kyuubi understood everything and now he knew the truth of what happened ten years ago, the truth of yondaime, the truth of kyuubi and most importantly the truth about him. But did his parents not oppose this idea of sealing kyuubi in him. Did his parents really abandon him? Naruto teared up on this thought. And...And it all happened because of that masked man. But who the hell he was. Naruto decided to ask kyuubi.

''Kyuubi, who was that masked person and d...did you s...See my p...pa...parents'' naruto asked with a cracking voice.

Kyuubi watched naruto face staining with tears. He sighed, he didn't know who that mask man was.

 **''Well, I don't know who that maskman was. But he was an Uchiha. And well...I...don't know anything about your parents. Who were they? They loved you or not. They abandoned you or not. These are the questions, you, yourself will have to find out''** kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto's eyes glinted a little with hope that may be his parents didn't abandon him. Well I will find out.

Naruto clenched his fist and threw it in the air upwards and yelled ''I will find out who my parents were and I will find out who that masked man was and when I will find him I will give him the hell of his life, Dattebayo''.

Naruto's face morphed in that of a strong determination like it was when he challenged god.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto. 'Yeah, Strong determination, that's what I needed to train him in what I want to train him. Okay let's not overwhelm him; he still needs to come with the terms he just got to know.

 **''Brat, get out from here now and remember don't tell anyone anything. Behave normally like you do always''** kyuubi said.

''WH...What? Why? If I won't talk to anyone about it, then how would I know who my parents were" Naruto asked the kyuubi wondering why did the fox not want him to tell anyone.

 **''You are idiot''** kyuubi said.

''OI'' naruto yelled.

 **'' What, you are idiot. Tell me how many times you have asked hokage about your parents but every time he shushed you away. Why? Because he don't want you to know about your parents and did he ever told you why the villagers hate you, no. He always made excuses to not tell you about me. Why? I don't know. You have to find this out too. And you need to be very careful now because hokage won't leave you alone. He would have already send anbu to spy on you''** kyuubi warned naruto in a stern voice.

Naruto when heard the reason why not to talk to anyone, he understood. The hokage was hiding something from him. He always hid things from him. Yeah kyuubi is right; I need to be much more careful.

''I understand kyuubi but you said something about help me against the god'' Narut asked.

'' **Not now, first you need to come with the terms about what I just told you. Then rest and I think it's almost dawn. Go and spend your day as any other day. And one more thing, you can talk to me anytime you want now and vice-versa. You only need to think and I would know. I have established a link between our minds''** kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and as he turned to leave his eyes widened in realization. How will he go out from here? He turned towards kyuubi and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and asked ''How can I leave from here''.

Kyuubi sighed in irritation **"Idiot, just close your eyes and imagine you are going out''**.

''Ah...okay'' Naruto said and closed his eyes said as told.

Naruto opened his eyes and as the kyuubi said he was out on his bed. He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He lay back down on the bed and started to think about all kyuubi told him.

 **A/N: So enjoy reading and reviews are always appreciated. And constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. And if anybody has any questions about the fic, just ask in the review or in PM. I will try to answer.**

 **I think I need to pick up the pace of the fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anko's Return**

 **A/N: Thanks again to all the guys who favorite, follow and reviewed. It really makes me happy to read the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Any character used in this fic is not related to me anyway. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

As naruto lay down he dozed off.

Naruto woke up at half past seven. He looked at the watch and sighed. He has half an hour to become ready for academy. 'Man I really don't want to go there' He whined inwardly.

Naruto got off the bed and went to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes he came out of bathroom and got ready for the academy. He wore his another set of orange jumpsuit and throw the dirtied one in the corner of the room.

He took some instant ramen as breakfast and went out to the academy.

No one taught him in anything in any subject, they didn't want to teach him anything. So naruto couldn't go roof to roof on the houses. He just walked normally in streets. He could feel the glares and stares on the back of his body. He could hear them curse him with hate. His mood just went downhill and all the refreshing feeling of a morning just left him. His mood darkened and his bangs foreshadowing his eyes. He wanted to retaliate, he wanted to shout at them back and tell them the truth about kyuubi and what happened ten years ago, he wanted to...beat them and kill them but he controlled himself. His time will come, definitely come, Thinking this naruto ignored everything the curses, the glares, the bottles and other things.

Naruto felt the rage building in him; he clenched his fists so hard that they started bleeding. His eyes started to sting with unshed tears. Naruto knew that if he stayed here any longer, he would snap and with every moment it was getting hard for him to control it. So he did one thing, he started to run toward academy.

Naruto wondered why they were not chasing him as always. May be because of yesterday's event.

Naruto reached the academy and entered his classroom. He took a look of the class and its every occupant.

There were three rows of wooden seats and tables in the classroom. There were only few kids he knew in the class.

In first row, there was sitting two of his classmates he knew. One was chouji akimichi, the heir of akimichi clan. He was a fatty boy who has spiky brown hair and two swirls on his cheeks. He was wearing a green jacket on a white shirt. A scarf was around his neck.

This boy was like a neutral towards naruto. He never initiated a conversation with naruto but whenever naruto started to talk to him, he answered or nodded his head but never yelled or hit him. Naruto didn't know if chouji considered him a friend or not but naruto surly considered him his friend. Chouji didn't run away from him that was enough for naruto to call him his friend.

Second boy who was sitting beside chouji was Nara Shikamaru., clan heir of Nara clan.

He has black hairs which were combed as a pineapple. He wore a light blue shirt and black pants. Shikamaru's attitude was same as chouji with naruto. Naruto had deduced that Shikamru was a example of lazy ass. Everything was troublesome for him. So he mostly stayed out of any conversation. But as Chouji, Naruto could call him a friend.

In second row was sitting two boys, one was Kiba Inuzuka, clan heir of inuzuka clan.

Kiba has black hair. And a red triangle mark on each cheek. He wore a dark green t-shirt and brown pants. There was a little white puppy lying on his head.

Kiba didn't treat Naruto as Chouji and Shikamaru. He always belittled Naruto. Kiba always insulted him calling him names and abuses like bastard, when he got angry, and clan less idiot, motherless etcetera.

Naruto always ignored but when he called him motherless it always broke the dam of rage in naruto and a dog fight would start between them. But all in all naruto could tell that kiba was not his friend but may be in future if he started to treat him better.

Beside kiba was sitting Shino aburame, clan heir of Aburame clan.

Naruto wasn't sure what his hair color, because of his dressing style, was. He wore black specs. A black t-shirt and a light blue jacket with a hood which covered his whole head.

He never talked to naruto and when naruto tried to talk to him he just remained silent. Naruto was confuse what to think of it. He should call him his friend or not. So concluded that for time being he would be his friend.

On the seat, across to them were sitting Ino yamanaka, the clan heir of Yamanaka clan.

She has neck length blond hair. She was wearing a brown t-shirt and black skirt.

Ino always treated naruto bad. Always cursing him and yelling at him. He never thought he will ever be talk to him normally.

She was always fawning over Sasuke. Always yelling Sasuke this, Sasuke that, I love you more than Sakura. I think she lost to Sakura today in winning the seat beside sasuke.

Naruto was sure she was not his friend. But maybe she could be in future. He knew she didn't mean any harm to him.

A seat ahead of ino's seat was sitting two people.

One was Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of Uchiha clan. His clan was massacred by his elder brother Itachi Uchiha, Naruto heard it from rumors and once from Sasuke when he muttered it once by mistake. Naruto always sympathize with sasuke in this matter. But all the sympathy feelings always used to vanished when sasuke scorn him. Sasuke never considered naruto worthy to even talk.

Naruto didn't really care if sasuke talked to him or not.

The council and the villagers always pamper him and kiss his ass. Council always provided him every facility and liberty they could. But he never appreciated them but his ego was skyrocketing because of all the respect and appreciation he was getting from the villagers. It made him arrogant and blind to see the reality. He was always brooding and a dark aura around him. He was always surrounded by his fan girls. Every girl was ready to bed him. Every girl felt tremendous happiness just from a glance of Sasuke.

And in all of those girls, there were two girls who was the most dying fan of sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

Sakura was much more of a fan girl than Ino but the competition was always on.

Sasuke was almost prodigy in every academy subject minus history. But he was not bad in it because his parents always used to talk about it at his home when everything was alright. He was the strongest of class...till now. May be he will be able to surpass Sasuke in future.

Naruto was sure that sasuke was not his friend and he was also sure that he won't be ever but may be if sasuke tried to be good with him then...who knows.

Beside Sasuke was Sakura haruno. She wasn't from any clan, may be haruno clan but naruto never heard of any clan of that name.

She has pink hairs and has wide forehead. She also wore pink colored clothes, white t-shirt and dark pink sleeveless jacket with blue skirt.

She was the one girl who claimed to be the one who loves sasuke more than anyone. She was always fighting with others on that matter. And always drove off all the girls around sasuke even going to the lengths of fighting all of them.

She was an intelligent girl but her intelligence was only limited to books, no practical intelligence.

Naruto didn't know why but in starting naruto wanted to be friend with her, maybe he thought that her hair is pink then she would be good natured. But as he reached near her and asked her to be his friend, she just outright hit him to the face and yelled so hard it almost made all of other students deaf.

After that whenever naruto tried to make a conversation, she would just hit him and yell obscenities to him. And once she even called him monster and said to go fuck off and if she talked to him sasuke would get angry with her. Really, that girl is the dumbest girl he ever saw. He felt stupid to even talk to her. Naruto was sure she will kill him if he ever do or say anything to her beloved sasuke. Sakura treated him more badly than Ino.

She was the insult on all kunoichi's names. After that naruto never asked her to be his friend. And he was sure that he would never be that girl's friend. Now she just disgusted him to no end. He didn't even want to look at her. But well he will have to bear it for time being.

The last was a blue haired girl who was sitting alone behind chouji and shikamaru.

Her name was Hinata hyuuga, the Heiress of Hyuuga clan.

She has same eyes as his Anko, just a different color. She wore a light blue jacket over a black shirt. And black pants.

Naruto was amazed at this girl' shyness and clumsiness. I mean come on how can a human like her even exists. Naruto knew she always stalked him, but why? He didn't know. It could be anything; like she stalked him because she wanted to tell the villagers his location and which resulted beaten by villagers. Naruto felt enraged at this thought.

But if she helped villager in beating him then why didn't she ever came forward. Just stood there watching him beaten. Was it like a show for her, naruto felt his anger rose. But would she cry then, he had seen her crying but why? Because they were beating him. Nah...But may be. But if she know always that I am being beaten then why did she not help I mean she could have brought anyone from her clan or any person she knew and those person didn't wanted to come then she could have always gone to hokage, he would have surely helped him. But no it was much better for her to see him watch beaten. Naruto looked at her with rage in his eyes, she looked at him and shrinked backwards.

Naruto sighed calming himself down. He didn't know what to think of this girl. Really he didn't know if he should call her a friend or not, whenever he tried to talk to her she always fainted. Come on man...can a girl like her exist in this ninja world.

''Oi, Naruto, how long do you plan to stand there'' Chouji asked in a loud voice.

Naruto turned to him and smiled, it was first time chouji said something first.

''Ah...chouji, sorry, was I standing for long'' Naruto said.

''Yeah almost ten minutes'' chouji said. Chouji felt good to start the conversation. He was observing naruto for a long time with shikamaru. But finally he asked to him. Now he was feeling better. He was talking without hesitation.

''Why don't you sit. It's time for Iruka-sensei to come'' chouji said to naruto.

''Ah...thanks for asking'' naruto Said smiling before sitting on the seat in front of them.

Then Iruka entered the classroom.

Iruka was a chuunin. He never liked naruto like other peoples. But after yesterday's events his thoughts were lingering around naruto for a bit too much.

Iruka stared at naruto. Was it really his fault, no it was fox's fault which was sealed in naruto. Then why did he hate him till now. When he thought about it he concluded that he was idiot for hating naruto. He will have to apologize to him after class.

Iruka yelled to make everyone quite. He looked at naruto and said '' naruto. Stay after the class, I want to talk to you about something''.

Naruto nodded in the answer.

Then iruka said ''as you all know that your second year is about to finish and you have your second year's exam so study hard and train hard. If anyone fails he or she won't be promoted to 3rd year. Understood'' iruka finished.

''So let's start the class'' iruka said.

So the class went on and the day passed.

It was time to go home. Naruto went to Iruka.

'' Hello Iruka sensei, what did you wanted to talk about'' naruto asked hoping to not get scolded again.

Iruka ushered naruto to sit down. After Naruto sat down iruka said '' Naruto, I...I don't know how to say this but ...please...Can you f...Forgive me for my stupidity'' iruka pleaded to naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said '' What are you apologizing for''.

'' I am apologizing for all my awful acts and words I have said and done to you'' Iruka said in shame.

Iruka bowed his head in guilt. Naruto stared at iruka for a minute then said '' why sudden change of attitude, iruka-sensei''.

''Because I was an idiot to hate you for someone else's actions. I really am ashamed of myself. Please naruto forgive me otherwise this weight of guilt on my chest will kill me'' iruka begged still his head down.

''Sensei raise your head, please. You shouldn't bow to a student'' naruto said.

Iruka lifted his head upwards. Naruto could see the slight wetness in his eyes. He sighed.

''Iruka-sensei, you know very well that what this village has done to me. And it's hard for me to forgive anyone'' iruka's shoulders slumped down "The damage is already done Iruka-sensei. But I will remember your apology'' Naruto said and started to walk to the door.

''Did you forgive me'' Iruka asked.

Naruto stopped and after several seconds turn only his head backwards and said ''make it up for what you have done to me then maybe I will forgive you and it depends how you behave in future. You can consider yourself forgiven for time being but don't even think I will trust you'' naruto went out after saying that.

As naruto opened his apartment room, for a minute he felt like he entered someone else's apartment. But after a moment he realized it was his.

All the walls were filled with graffiti like monster; demon and other offensive words were scribed on the walls. All the furniture was broken to pieces. The window panes were shattered. Naruto closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. Naruto tilted his head back to the door and closed his eyes. He could smell the stink of the piss coming from the bedroom. Naruto then entered the bedroom and when he saw the condition of the room, he fell down to his knees. He felt his eyes sting.

The bedroom floor was strewn with the trash bins and all kind of trash. The bed was broken in two and the mattress was stinking of piss.

The earlier stinging in his eyes turned to tears.

''Why can't they leave me alone'' naruto croaked out.

'' **Don't fret over it. It's nothing comparing to what you have gone through your life till now. And don't worry, soon you will be able to show them what happens when you awake a sleeping monster** '' naruto heard kyuubi in his mind.

Nruto widened his eyes ''kyuubi'' he muttered under his breath.

 **''Yeah, one and only. Now get up and clean it all up and rest, I need to talk to you about something** '' kyuubi said.

''Huh, what do you want to talk about'' Naruto asked.

''First do what I said, then we will talk'' kyuubi said Irritated. Can't this scum do anything without question?

Naruto nodded and started to clean the apartment. It took him two hours to make the apartment tidy up. He fixed the broken bed and couches using the bricks under it.

Naruto then took a long shower and then had his instant ramen.

It was already half past six. Naruto lay down on the bed and slept instantly. Naruto woke up in his mind scape after six hours and came face to face with kyuubi.

''What the hell; you should have brought me here when I was awake or when I will wake up in the morning…... So what did you wanted to talk about'' naruto asked sleepily.

'' **You insolent scum of a human, you have slept enough for this nigh** t'' kyuubi said loudly.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

Kyuubi felt like killing him. But he thought to not waste time.

'' **First thing, have you come to terms with what I told you last time''** kyuubi asked.

''Yeah'' naruto answered.

 **''Good, Then listen, what I will teach you need sheer patience. Do you have that kind of resolve because even after spending some time you will feel like you gained nothing from the training but you will be able to see the results in your daily Activities and behavior and the physical training you will do every day. You will become smart and with daily practice you will be the smartest person not only in this village but to all worlds. So do you have that kind of patience''** kyuubi asked.

''Yeah'' Naruto said some moments later.

 **''Okay then, to start your training I need to make some preparations. First I need to prepare myself because I have gotten rusty without any practice for two centuries''** kyuubi said.

'' But how would you prepare here. This is a very small place and you are sealed behind these bars'' naruto asked a little confuse on the matter.

'' **It's not a physical practice, its mental practice. And it will take at least twenty days and during these twenty days, you will not talk to me. You will not practice with my chakra. You will not do anything related to me and don't get angry, stay calm because if I got interrupt then I will have to start over and we don't have time''** kyuubi said.

Naruto didn't understand completely but he understood that he don't have to disturb the fox in any way.

''Okay'' said naruto.

'' **Okay then, get lost from here''** kyuubi said. As naruto was about to go kyuubi stopped him and said **''One good news for you''**.

''Good news...are you making fun of me kyuubi'' Naruto said.

Kyuubi ignored him and said **''Someone who loves you is going to return soon''** kyuubi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, heartbeat a little fast and asked ''and who may that person be. Because I don't think there's anyone left who will love me''.

'' **What? Did you forgot about anko, it may be her too''** kyuubi said

'' Don't make guesses upon this matter kyuubi'' Naruto said a little offensive.

 **''Heh, it's not a guess. You will understand when you will reach at my level. You will be able to feel the nature and changes in it and basis on these changes you would be able to tell these kind of things** '' kyuubi tried to assure him.

Naruto sighed '' Okay, when would that person return''.

'' **Maybe one weak...I can't tell you exactly because of my rusty skills'** ' kyuubi said.

''Alright, I will wait whoever is going to come'' naruto said and left the mindscape.

' **Not one week, only two days or may be today'** Kyuubi thought.

Naruto woke up in real world and looked at the clock. It showed four o'clock in the morning. Naruto then fell asleep again.

Hiruzen felt annoyed from the continuous knocking at the door. After a minute when it didn't stop hiruzen opened the door and became alert as he saw his anbus on the door.

''What is it, you know what time it is'' hiruzen said annoyed.

''Hokage -sama, the search party who went for orochimaru has returned and Anko is with them'' one of the anbus told the hokage.

'' What...did they get anything which might help us to get a lead on Orochimaru'' hokage asked after calming down.

But he only got silence. Hiruzen sighed.

''Where is anko'' hiruzen then asked.

'' They found her unconscious and when they took a look at her they found a curse mark or her neck. Her condition was critical so she was admitted to the hospital'' anbu told him.

Hokage and his personal anbu entered anko's room.

''How is she'' Hokage asked to the medic in charge of anko.

''Her condition is stable now but we need to do something about the curse seal on her neck'' medic told him.

Hokage took a look of the seal and examined it and addressed to the anbu'' send words to jiraiya and told him that it's a level-A emergency'' hiruzen said to anbu.

''Hai hokage -sama'' anbu said and left to send the message.

''Hokage sama'' one anbu said under her breath.

Hokage sighed ''I know cat, we need to keep her under watch''.

''I wasn't talking about that'' cat said.

''Oh sorry, then what were you talking about'' hiruzen asked.

''I was talking about naruto'' cat said.

''We will talk about it later and I guess we won't need that because as she regains consciousness she will ask about naruto and will go to him. So don't worry about it'' hiruzen assured her.

''Uughh'' they all heard the sound which came from anko.

She was getting consciousness. She opened her eyes and sat down.

''Ugh...Where am I'' she looked around her ''hmm...hokage-sama'' she said in confusion and suddenly all came to her.

She looked down and started crying from sadness of betrayal then after a minute it took the form of rage. She seethed in anger ''That fucking bastard, i will kill him if he ever comes in front of me….no I will find him and kill him''.

Hiruzen put a hand on her shoulder and said ''Anko, do you remember what happened''.

Anko tried to remember what happened but she could only remember getting the curse seal and being abandoned and the last words of orochimaru.

''I….. don't remember anything. I only remember getting this fucking curse seal and last words of orochimaru'' anko said.

''And what was his last words'' hiruzen asked.

The tears in anko's eyes just started to flow out like a river.

''He...s...s...said t...that you were best subject for my experiment of my curse seal. You were a test subject all the time'' anko said and hid her face in her hands and cried.

Cat removed her mask and went to anko's side and wrapped her in a hug.

''It's alright anko, you are here now in konoha, we are here for you. And that traitor orochimaru will not live long. He will get what he deserves'' Yugao comforted anko.

Anko just cried harder. The feeling of betrayal for her whole life and from the person whom she loved just broke her to unknown depths.

Suddenly she said something made every occupant wide eyes'' There's nothing left for me. I can't live with this seal, with feeling like orochimaru is watching me and like clawing on my body. It would be better if I die'' anko said highly depressed.

Yugao just couldn't believe her ears. Anko was talking about suicide. Anko who was feared in all over konoha around the people of her age and adults too. That strong and cheerful anko...yugao couldn't hold herself and slapped anko.

''What the hell are you saying. Are you really that anko who we all used to know? I didn't know you were so weak from inside… or were you always so weak'' yugao grabbed anko's shoulders and stared in her eyes and continued ''With your memories removed, did you also forgot about NARUTO'' she said naruto's name loudely. Anko's eyes widened hearing naruto's name.

''Naruto'' Anko whispered under her breath.

''Yeah, that naruto who love you more than himself, that naruto for whom you was the only anchor in this ocean, that naruto who didn't even know why the only person he cared for left him, that naruto WHO IS STILL WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN'' yugao said yelling.

Anko's eyes widened. Now her face morphed in a look of horror because she didn't think about him when she decided to suicide. She felt angry at herself now.

Yugao looked at anko 'Its working' she thought.

She then continued '' well you know what, go and die and naruto won't even know that you died, let him think that you too hated him like everyone, you left him because you hat-'' she got cut by anko.

''NO, I DONT HATE HIM, I WILL NEVER HATE HIM '' anko shouted. ''I love him '' Anko said in a low voice.

Suddenly she stood up and moved towards the door.

''Where are you going anko'' hiruzen asked.

''I am going to Naruto. I have already made him suffer, not anymore'' anko said and grabbed the handle of the door but before she could go hiruzen stopped her.

''Sorry to say but you can't leave until jiraiya takes a look at your seal and gives you a clean chit'' hiruzen said and anko narrowed her eyes.

''What do you mean hokage-sama'' anko said with a little edge in her voice.

''We don't know about this seal and it's possible that orochimaru could be spying on us through the seal. And Inoichi also would have to take a look in your mind. So for security reasons I can't give you the permission to leave'' hokage said hoping that anko would cooperate.

Anko's eyes darkened a little and she chuckled '' So you don't trust me,huh, it's like that now'' a dark grin appeared on anko's face ''but do you think you can stop me'' anko said with confidence in her voice.

''Anko, I wish you to cooperate and if you resist I will consider you hostile danger and will get you arrested'' Hiruzen warned.

Anko's grin vanished and she gritted her teeth in anger. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was yugao. Yugao smiled towards anko and said '' anko, you know very well that you can't escape from these checkups. And resistance will got you imprisonment'' when anko's face showed some signs of betrayal, yugao continued'' Naruto have waited Two years so one or two days won't harm anyone and after inoichi and jiraiya-sama done his job, you can go to him without any worry'' yugao tried to make anko calm.

''Tch'' anko tched and sat down on the hospital bed again. 'Two more days naruto and we will reunite again' Anko thought.

''If you want we can call naruto here'' hiruzen said smiling.

Anko wanted to remove that smile from this bastard's face but the thought of seeing her naruto brought a smile to her face, no she will give him a surprise.

''No, I want to give him a surprise'' anko said.

''As you wish, I will leave yugao here if you need anything'' hiruzen said and left the room.

Anko sighed and lay back down on the bed.

Yugao too sat down on the chair beside the bed.

It was morning already. The sun could be seen on the horizon. The chirping of the birds could be heard from the trees outside.

But the feeling of restlessness didn't leave anko and the seal was also stinging.

Anko tried to divert her attention from the burning sensation of seal. She suddenly sat down startling yugao ''what the hell don't scare me like that''. Yugao could see the curiosity in her eyes but for what.

''So how is naruto, he would have grown up now, how does he look and is he going to academy, has he grown up to a handsome boy'' anko asked curiously and a glint of happiness in her voice.

Yugao became speechless but she regained his composer and said'' Anko first tell me why did you not tell naruto when you left'' yugao asked.

Anko became confused, ''what, what do you mean''.

''He was...'' yugao stopped, she couldn't form the words.

''He was what'' anko asked.

''he came to me asking about you and I didn't know you have left and I think he went to everyone who was related to you in any way and he told me that nobody told him anything

They didn't even look at him and said they are busy and shushed him away and when he came to me I...I-'' yugao couldn't continue.

''Yugao tell me'' anko said her rage flaring.

Yugao composed herself and continued ''when he came to me he was so devastated that the look in his eyes just left me befuddled and I couldn't stop my tears. He looked so so desperate, helpless and he...he looked broken'' yugao again stopped for some seconds then continued again '' I didn't know where did you go so I just told him that you will come back soon and he should wait'' yugao finished. Yugao wanted to tell her that naruto died once but stopped when she looked at anko's face and it seemed that she was about to go on a rampage.

''Tell me more'' anko said in a whisper, her bangs foreshadowing her eyes, she was barely controlling herself from making yogao's thought's true.

''After your leave his life became worse than hell. I don't know much because I was constantly on anbu duties but I heard rumors. But after some time he made friend with a girl kasumi''

''Kasumi'' anko urged to continue about kasumi.

''Yeah, she was a poor girl, she was unable to sate her own hunger but still she shared her food with naruto but he looked a little happy again...'' yugao stopped again.

Anko raised her brows at the abrupt stop.

''She was murdered two days ago'' yugao finished.

Anko's eyes widened in shock…. her poor naruto, these bastards...

''He got devastated again and cried hard and then then...'' yugao stopped speaking.

Tears started to flow from anko's eyes, she couldn't believe it, and these people will degrade so much. Then she realised yugao stopped talking.

''W...What happened then'' anko asked.

''I think, naruto himself should tell this'' yugao said.

''Yugao, what happened'' anko asked with a stern voice.

Yugao sighed ''I will tell you briefly and don't ask for explanation''.

''Okay'' anko agreed.

''After that kami and shinigami came and Naruto challenged them...'' yugao said.

Anko's eyes widened from the news, it was getting harder and harder for her to stop herself from seeing naruto.

''Yugao'' anko muttered.

''No explanation anko'' Yugao said now being stern herself.

Anko stood up and started to stroll in the room back and forth. She wanted to see him so badly that as she was about to run she heard yugao.

''Anko, why didn't you try to communicate with him, just once a letter would have been a drop of water in the desert for him'' yugao asked.

Anko sat back down on the bed and put her left hand on her face.

''You know yugao, there are many things are going on behind the curtains here if my letters didn't reach naruto'' anko said.

Yugao just froze. What anko is talking about...letters, she asked to anko.

''W...what do you mean anko'' yugao asked. She didn't want to believe what anko was saying.

''I wrote to him...every week'' anko said. Yugao stood up abruptly.

Anko continued '' I always wondered why I didn't get any reply...but now I know. Naruto never got those letters but why… you are smart enough to guess'' anko said.

''Anko you are not lying, are you'' yugao tried to confirm.

''Do you really think that I would lie in the matters naruto is involved and you know what, I also told everything to Genma I wanted to tell naruto but I think Genma betrayed me'' anko finished.

Yugao slumped in the chair, she couldn't believe the peoples she called her friends and even hokage would go to such degrading levels. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Anko looked at yugao and said ''don't cry yugao, this is reality''.

Anko went to yugao and bend down to her knees and took yugao's hands in hers.

''I am mad at you yugao that you didn't do anything for naruto but whatever little you did for him, I am grateful to you but I want to make sure one thing'' anko said to yugao.

''W...what is it'' yugao said in a cracking voice.

''Are you my friend'' anko asked.

''Y...Yes''

''Then don't betray me ever'' anko said.

''I will never betray you anko'' yugao confirmed.

''Then will you stand by my side when konoha falls'' anko said staring straight in yugao's eyes.

''K...ko...konoha f...fall'' yugao stuttered.

"Yeah, I can see it, the destruction of Konoha…" Anko said looking out of the window. "but it can change if Hokage and the people of Konoha wish it to…I am not sure but anything is possible" Anko said.

''But it all depends on the people of Konoha. There are still some people in konoha who are honest and nice person but only one percent in whole village. Yugao, people will die in konoha, even if konoha doesn't fall and when that happens I want you to be by my side'' anko whispered in Yugao's ears.

Yugao just couldn't believe what she was hearing, to destroy konoha, has anko gone crazy.

''Anko, how are you going to destroy ko- '' yugao got cut by anko.

''Sshhh...someone is coming'' anko stared at yugao and said ''Yugao I am trusting in you, don't let me down and don't even repeat the words I have just told you to even yourself...understood'' Anko said to yugao.

Yugao only nodded.

Then after a minute Inoichi stepped in the room with hokage. He gave a smile to anko which she returned with a grin.

''Well, let's get to work'' inoichi said.

Anko sat down on the bed, feet hanging down. She closed her eyes. Inoichi put his hands on either side of anko's head and using his clan jutsu called mind reading jutsu he entered Anko's mind.

After five minutes exploring Anko's mind when inoichi didn't find anything he stopped, his body sweating from exhaustion.

''So did you find anything'' Hiruzen asked.

Inoichi just shook his head ''No, there's nothing which can be relate to orochimaru''.

Hokage sighed. Anko didn't seem any tired.

''Now after jiraiya takes a look at the seal, you can go'' hiruzen said to anko.

Anko nodded.

''Someone called the great toad sage Jiraiya-sama'' Jiraiya said from the windowsill.

Everyone was surprised from his arrival.

''Jiraiya, I didn't expect you till tomorrow. How you are so soon here'' hiruzen said.

''Hehehe...I was halfway to konoha when I got your message. So I picked up the pace and reached konoha early'' jiraiya told them.

''When did you arrive'' hiruzen asked.

''I arrived four hours ago'' jiraiya said.

''And where were you till now...on seconds thoughts don't tell now, tell me later, I know where would you have been'' hiruzen said.

''Now you are here then let's get this over with'' Anko said irritatingly.

''Why Anko-chan, so eager to get to the main event'' jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

''Well I think you don't love your balls and I am having problems in finding practice targets'' anko warned.

''Yeah, jiraiya, get to work'' hiruzen said. Jiraiya became professional in a second.

''Okay, what's the deal'' jiraiya asked.

''Anko has orochimaru's curse seal'' hiruzen said.

Jiraiya face formed a grim expression. He turned to anko and looked at her.

Anko felt nervous under jiraiya's gaze. '' Show me the seal'' jiraiya said.

Anko reluctantly pulled her coat down a little so that only the seal was visible. Jiraiya looked at the seal. It was three commas in a circular fashion with black color.

Jiraiya noticed that the seal has three layers or a combination of seals. But he was unable to distinguish the constituent seals of the main seal.

''Did you activate the seal before'' jiraiya asked his face showing full concentration.

''No, but the anbus who found me said there were black markings all over my body when they found me'' anko told him nervously. First that damn curse seal and now jiraiya's staring on her curse seal and now and then he was taking a look of her body.

'This damn perverted bastard. If he doesn't finish this soon, I am sure I won't be able to hold back myself from killing him' thought anko.

''Can you activate it now because it's a complicated seal and it would be easy to examine it in activation state'' jiraiya asked.

Anko thought for a moment and said ''I don't know how to activate it''.

''Well I think, all seals work when we feed chakra in them'' jiraiya suggested.

Anko sighed irritatingly; it was getting harder and harder for her to not pummel that pervert.

''Okay'' she said and tried to feed her chakra in the seal.

The burning on her neck increased to extreme pain she ever felt. She felt like her body was burning from inside, like melting.

The three tomoes which were initially black changed in three different colors. One in dark blue, second in dark green and the third one turned to black and white. They all started to glow.

''Aaahhhrrhhggg…'' anko cried out in pain. She then tried to stop the Seal but couldn't.

''I...I c...c…ant s...st…top it'' anko cried. Tears started to flow down her face. She shut her eyes close.

''Just a bit more'' Jiraiya said and started to take notes of all the symptoms and behavior of the seal.

Jiraiya watched the tomoes changing its color. 'but why three different colors...the green one is for...'thought jiraiya and started to run his mind inside.' green...could it be related to a leaf...Leaf doesn't sound accurate. Leaf...tree...forest...That's it' it came to his mind.

''The green color represents the Nature'' he said to himself but was enough audible for others to hear.

He saw anko's condition. It was getting worse. Four of the anbu surrounded jiraiya and anko for security measures. The vile and dark feeling was enough for all of them to make sweating.

Anko started to claw on her body to sooth the burning with the help of fresh air but it only increased. Her vision became blurry. She tore her trench coat and threw it aside, fortunately she was wearing a dark blue tank top but it was soaked in sweat and clung to her body. She fell down to the ground and started Writhing in agony.

Jiraiya signaled anbus to hold her hands and legs to restrain her from moving. But as the anbus tried to touch her, they all were sent flying in different direction.

''You b... '' anko growled in pain and anger.

''Anko please calm down, it's necessary for us as well as for you. You will have to cooperate otherwise we won't be able to know anything about the seal and it won't do any good for anyone" Hiruzen and jiraiya said simultaneously.

Yugao was watching the whole scene. It was getting hard for her to control herself from crying. Her friend whom she was talking to earlier was now on the ground writhing in pain and agony. And jiraya and hiruzen were acting like there's nothing going on.

Now she remember what anko said to her earlier, anko was right about konoha and now hiruzen and jiraiya proved it. She felt disgusted but as she listened hiruzen and liraiya she understood what would happen if she doesn't cooperate.

Yugao moved towards anko and said ''A...anko, calm down, please. Try to control it. You are strong, don't let this seal d...defeat you'' yugao said in a cracking voice, tears welling up in her eyes.

Anko looked at yugao and saw the look on her face. She could see the genuine tears and worry in her eyes.

Anko chuckled painfully and collecting her every ounce of strength she stopped moving but couldn't stop trembling.

Jiraiya immediately got to work; he looked at second comma like tomoe symbol. It was dark blue.

'Dark blue...memory' thought jiraiya. When I was with orochimaru, he always referred memories as blue. I think that's it. Memory seal to alter the memories. But what are the nature one for' thought jiraiya solving the second tomoe's mystery.

'Now the third seal, half black and half white. What a weird seal. It's my first time I have seen something like this' jiraiya thought and started to reminisce the times he saw things in black and white mixture.

Then he remembered a book he had read a long time ago. It was based on spiritual entities and there was a symbol, two black and white tomoes combined together forming a circle.

That means this third tomoe has something to do spiritually. So it's like that, hmm...'' jiraiya thought concluding.

''Anko you can stop it now'' jiraiya said making anko angrier.

''YOU FUCKING PRICK, HAD YOU GOT SOME DICKS PLUCKED IN YOUR EARS WHEN I SAID I CAN'T CONTRO...L...I'' anko passed out.

After that the marking all shrunk to the three tomoes. And her body got normal again.

Yugao lifted her and laid her on the hospital bed.

''So what did you find out'' hiruzen asked seriously.

''There are three seals, combined in one. Memory seal, nature seal and one is related to sprits. Memory seal is obviously for altering the memories. And I think the nature seal is to hold and control the spirit one'' Jiraiya told hiruzen.

Hiruzen pondered a little 'hmm...that's why inoichi was unable to find anything. But will he be able to spy on konoha through anko'.

''Jiraiya is there any chance that orochimaru can spy on us through Anko's curse seal'' hiruzen asked.

''Hmm...spy...well I don't think so because there is nothing which I found suspicious in that regard. But we still need to do something about it because it will surely affect the mind and body if she uses it constantly. It surely increases the power in body and chakra but it would have many and serious side effects'' jiraiya told hiruzen.

''So what should we do, can't you remove it'' asked hiruzen

'' I can't remove it but I will put a suppression seal on this curse seal, so it won't be active again and anko too will need to be careful with it because it will automatically activate when she will be low on chakra and she doesn't stop using chakra. And it will also activate if she gets extremely angry'' jiraiya told him.

Hiruzen wasn't satisfied with the solution but it will do for time being.

''Put the suppression seal on as soon as possible. I don't want any kind of threat to konoha'' hiruzen said.

''Do you need anything from me'' hiruzen asked.

''No I don't need anything from you. I only need a little space'' jiraiya said.

''Okay whatever and ...you can do it here...or'' hiruzen asked.

''No I can do it here, no problem, it's not that much complicated process and I know a best suppression seal'' he said and signaled anbus to make space in the hospital room.

Anbus moved all table and chairs to the side and also moved the bed to the side. Jiraiya draw a circular seal in the center of the room and moved towards anko.

Anko was lying on her back. Jiraiya looked at unconscious anko and his cheeks became pink and a perverted grin came to his face. Yugao saw it clearly and moved forward.

''Tell me what is needed to do, I can help you'' yugao asked with a glare.

Jiraiya then looked at yugao, his chance of feeling anko under his hands was slipping. He laughed sheepishly and said '' well y...you don't need to do anything, I C...Can do that myself''.

Yugao narrowed her eyes and her glare intensified.

''Anko is my friend and I would be happy to help her in any way...no, I insist to help her. So tell me what I have to do'' yugao said in an edgy tone with the glare.

Jiraiya winced inwardly, 'well I think I would have to be happy only from the lovely sight of Anko-chan's lovely body' jiraiya thought.

''Okay, lift her and lay her on that seal I have drawn" Jiraiya said.

Yugao did as Jiraiya said. "Now what" Yugao asked not giving Jiraiya any chance.

"First remove her top'' jiraiya said.

Yugao reluctantly agreed because she knew that it was in the way. So she removed anko's top leaving her in bra and exposing her creamy pale flesh.

Jiraiya's face contorted lecherously.

''Jiraiya-sama, focus on your work and don't forget that I am going to tell everything to anko'' yugao said irritatingly and disgustingly.

Jiraiya cringed inwardly and nodded reluctantly. Hiruzen just sighed and shook his head.

''Turn her over on her stomach so the seal could be seen clearly'' jiraiya said to yugao, feeling sad that his time to appease his eyes from anko's body, got cut short.

Yugao did as he said.

Jiraiya then moved towards anko's head and made some hand signs and put his palm over the seal on Anko's neck and then his hands started to glow.

The markings from jiraiya's seal on the ground moved on to anko's body. Jiraiya removed his hand from the curse seal.

Then he made an appropriate hand sign again and the markings from jiraiya's seal started to gather around the curse seal and formed a circle around three tomoes. And after that the circle became invisible.

''It's finished'' jiraiya said.

Yugao laid anko back on her back and started to put her top on again. She noticed that the pervert was still there standing, watching her with a perverted grin.

''Is there anything else to do'' yugao said to jiraiya.

''N...No'' jiraiya said laughing idiotically.

''Then why are you still here. Leave her alone now'' yugao said glaring at him. He may be a sannin but nobody allowed him to do perversion acts.

Hiruzen examined anko and said '' yugao, when she wakes up, tell her that she can go but you will keep an eye on her from shadows'' hiruzen said and turned to jiraiya.

''Jiraiya come with me. I want to talk to you about something'' hiruzen said to jiraiya.

Jiraiya and hiruzen left the room after that.

Yugao lifted Anko and lay her back on the bed and put a sheet on her and let her sleep. She sighed, she felt exhausted. But today's events give yugao some points to think. She rubbed her hand to her face and made herself comfortable in the chair. She looked out the window, it was dark outside.

'Hmm...How much time passed, a whole day I guess. Well at least naruto will be happy now and after all this anko also needs naruto. I am really happy for both of you anko' her thoughts got interrupted by a nurse who was holding a plate with in it.

''The food for the patient'' then nurse said. She seemed new to yugao.

''Give it to me'' yugao said.

''O...okay'' nurse said and gave the plate to yugao and left.

It was not much and quality food but it would do for now. Yugao ate the food. As yugao finished the food she heard someone knock the door and sensing the chakra signature made her smile.

 **A/N: well Anko is back now.**

 **So enjoy reading and reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticisms are welcome. And if anybody has any questions, just ask in the review or in PM. I will try to answer.**

 **And English in not my native language so there could be grammatical mistakes even though I try to keep them less. I am trying to improve my English and vocabulary. And the mistakes can also be because I write on my phone more than PC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Strange feeling of warmness**

 **A/N: Thanks to all who favorite, follow and reviewed. In this chapter, there is a little bashing of Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino. So people who don't like bashing of these characters, Please….skip that part.**

 **Disclaimer: Any character used in this fiction is not related to me in any way. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Yugao opened the door to see Hayate standing there.

''Hi'' he said and before he could say anything else Yugao jumped on him and kissed him on the lips.

Hayate responded by wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss. While kissing they came inside the room and after a minute they broke the kiss.

''Hayate, I am really happy to see you but what are you doing here'' Yugao asked cheerfully still in Hayate's arms.

Hayate smiled and said ''Well do I need any reason to meet my girlfriend and I was looking for you for two hours. Then I saw hokage-sama exiting the hospital so I asked him and I am here'' Hayate said happily.

''Well, I am more than happy to have company of my boyfriend. I was really alone here because Anko is sleeping and I was just sitting alone'' Yugao told Hayate.

They broke the embrace and then Hayate looked at Anko ''What happened to her. I heard some unpleasant rumors about Anko and orochimaru and those rumors are really going to make it hard for her'' Hayate said sitting on the chair.

Yugao sat on his lap and asked ''what do you mean'' Yugao asked confusedly.

Hayate sighed and started to tell her '' well when I returned from the mission, kotetsu and Izumo told me that Anko has been found. And when I made my way to hokage building I...I heard some people S...Saying obscene and nasty comments like snake whore and snake bitch'' Hayate told Yugao.

Yugao face became red from anger. ''Those bastards, Anko was right, this village has rotten to the core'' Yugao said gritting her teeth.

''Well I agree with you somewhat but there are nice people too'' Hayate said reasoning with Yugao.

''Really, then tell me one person who treated nauto as a child, as a human being except Anko and that girl kasumi'' Yugao asked getting angry at Hayate now.

''Umm...err...well-'' Yugao cut his sentence ''No one, not even hokage checked on Naruto. I know he is a busy man but couldn't he have sent someone else to check on him. No and I don't think any other village's jinchuuriki's life would have been so worse like Naruto. I mean I know their life is worse but isn't it kages' duty to protect and provide training to jinchuuriki. How will he defend the village when he doesn't even gets to eat and a proper training and why would he even protect a village like this where he can't even get the food for once'' Yugao finished her rant with panting.

Hayate heard his girlfriend with wide eyes but he understood her reasoning but isn't it a jinchuuriki's duty to protect the village.

''Well Yugao, I can understand what you are saying but it's his duty to protect the village and be loyal to it and serve it'' Hayate said to Yugao.

Yugao scoffed and said'' tell me one thing Hayate, do you know how old Naruto is''.

''Ummm...around ten, I guess'' Hayate said.

''Ten years, isn't it a very long time'' Yugao said.

''Y...yeah, but where are you getting at'' Hayate asked.

''every day of ten years, when you get beaten to your death, even scared of seeing to any human, living on the road, be it warm night of summer or chilly nights of winter and hungry, with mental torturing and...'' Yugao stopped, her breathing a little fast ''then tell me where will your loyalties lie if you put yourself in Naruto's place'' Yugao said grimly.

Hayate just looked at Yugao, his face blank. He hung his head down.

It was true anyone in Naruto's situation would have gone crazy. And in his whole life, Hayate never saw anyone in as much anguish as Naruto. And it was possible for someone like him to go against village.

But why hokage didn't help him. And why is Yugao telling me this.

He hugged Yugao tightly to his body and asked ''Yugao why are you telling me all of this''.

Yugao looked towards the window and asked "Can I trust you with this".

"You can trust me with anything" Hayate answered.

Yugao rested her chin on his shoulder and said '' If in future Naruto goes rebellious against konoha and if I have to choose a side then I will choose Anko's side and when that happens I don't want my lover to choose the opposition side. Not because I want him to but because of his own wish. So by telling this I am trying to make you see who is on the fault here'' Yugao said lowly.

Hayate got a thoughtful look upon his face. 'So Yugao has already chosen the side. Hm...Well if I see. The one who is on the fault here is konoha. And if konoha's people can't respect the second most important person in the village then we can't expect them to respect us, who day and night put our lives on the line just so they can sleep peacefully and without worry. Well I guess, I already know whose side I am going to choose' Hayate thought.

He put a hand on the back of Yugao's head and said '' You know what, I am not going to let some village shit separate us. So you can guess my answer''.

Now it was Yugao's turn to tighten the hug pressing her body more to him.

Yugao thought to give Hayate some reward so she kissed his neck and in return Hayate nibbled on her ear which earned him a moan from her. Yugao started to slightly grind her hips to his which made him groan from the feeling of his pants tighten a little. Suddenly they remembered where they were.

''Well I think we will have to wait to continue this'' Yugao said panting.

Hayate nuzzled her neck and said huskily'' I don't mind continuing it here''.

''Wh...What, are you, stupid, Anko is here and there's a risk of someone catching us here'' Yugao said trying to not react the wet ministrations on her neck.

Hayate sighed ''Okay'' he said.

Yugao stood up from his lap and sat on another chair. Then after some time they fell asleep.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen were sitting in hokage office.

"So Jiraiya is there anything you want to share about Anko's curse seal matter" Hiruzen asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "What, are you suspicious of me hiding something" Jiraiya said to Hiruzen.

"It's not like I am suspicious of you, it's just I don't want any risk to village" Hiruzen said.

"There's nothing you need to worry about" Jiraiya said confidently.

After that they sat in silence for a minute then Hiruzen asked "So how is your spying coming along".

"Well, there's this organization called Akatsuki. Its leader calls himself a god and this group is seems interested in tailed beasts" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen got a serious look on his face. "Interested in tailed beasts" he muttered.

"Yeah, I don't know the details but the situation will get worse if they are planning something nasty with tailed beasts" Jiraiya said.

"But are they powerful enough to face a tailed beast" Hiruzen asked.

"Powerful, they are all SS class criminals so I don't think it would be that hard to face a tailed beast with all of them" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened from hearing that. SS class criminals, no one in Konoha a SS class level ninja except some who are powerful than S class but far low than SS class.

"Jiraiya, that group is dangerous and if they attack….we need to do so something about it, don't you think" Hiruzen said.

"Well, yeah, that group is dangerous but we need to make a strategy. But they are low for now so for time being konoha is safe and we have time to plan it" Jiraiya said.

"But we still need to be careful" Hiruzen said.

Silence fall again for a minute then Hiruzen said again "Any information on Tsunade".

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head in denial. "Every time when it feels that she is near, she would become far away. Either my spies provide me wrong info or she doesn't want to be finding out" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen sighed "Sasuke uchiha is getting out of hand and council has decided that to bring him back on right track her mother is needed to awake soon" Hiruzen said.

"Sasuke Uchiha…..all uchiha's were like that with the exception of Mikoto Uchiha" He rubbed his hand on his face "Okay, I will try hard to find her" he said then a perverted grin came to his face "And it's been a long time since I have seen those large boobs" Jiraiya said drooling.

"You know if she comes to know that you were thinking about her like that then only god will be able to save you" Hiruzen said.

"Hehehe…but that would be worth it" Jiraiya said lecherously.

"Anyway, what about Naruto, don't you want to see him" Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya's face got a blank look with a slight sad expression on mentioning of Naruto's name. He put his hand on his face and elbow on the table.

"It's been ten years minato died, whenever I see Naruto I just can't stop myself from remembering that disaster which destroyed everything" Jiraiya said sadly.

"You can't turn away your responsibilities and more so you can't turn away your responsibilities towards Minato. Didn't he make you Naruto's god father. What would have he been thinking" Hiruzen said.

"But I am protecting him from outsiders. And He didn't even know me. I am not sure how to go to him now and he is doing well without me" he became silent for some moments then said" Anyway I will meet him next time".

"Do you know the incident about Naruto with god" Hiruzen asked.

"Wh….what are you saying" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen then told everything to Jiraiya. To say the least Jiraiya just couldn't believe it. 'Naruto challenged god. Is he idiot? Was he gone crazy? Well what's done is done. That stupid…' Jiraiya thought with a not so pleased look on his face.

"Well I think I will meet him soon" a grin appeared on his face "He can't face a god alone" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, I know what you are thinking but what are you going to teach him which will help him in challenge" Hiruzen asked.

"I will teach him …." Jiraiya became silent. What should he teach him, which could help him with the challenge? He searched in his mind, any jutsu which could help him but found none.

He didn't have anything to teach Naruto which could him. Then something came to his mind.

"Sensei, I think training with kyuubi chakra and controlling kyuubi completely may help" Jiraiya suggested.

"kyuubi….are you sure" Hiruzen said in a thinking pose.

"Well I am not sure but it may help. I will need to search on this matter. Only then I will be able to help Naruto" Jiraiya said.

After several seconds Hiruzen said "Okay, but be careful with matters involving kyuubi".

Jiraiya nodded "Okay, then I will meet you later" Jiraiya said while getting up and went towards the window and jumped out of it.

Hiruzen sighed. 'I hope you find the answer because I don't want Naruto to do anything reckless which in result could harm konoha. And I want you to be with him so he stays loyal to konoha. But if Naruto succeeds in escaping shinigami's clutches then it will be a great feat and Naruto will be the first to achieve it. And Naruto will be a strong shInobi of konoha which will help in making konoha stronger among all the elemental nations" Hiruzen thought and turned to the stack of papers.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He looked at the clock. It shows half past seven. He still had time to ready for academy.

Naruto got up and started his daily morning routine.

Naruto was happy today, he got two friends Chouji and Shikamaru. And iruka has also changed his attitude towards him. Iruka also started to give his attention to Naruto too with other students.

Now Naruto has a little knowledge about chakra. But it was same as before in other sensei's classes. But on the whole he felt his life starting to look up again. But he made a promise to himself that all the people who are involved in making his life a hell will pay directly or indirectly.

Naruto left his apartment five minutes early and made his way to academy.

When he was halfway he saw a pink head and a blond head going to the same direction as him.

But he noticed that they were moving a little faster than normal.

Naruto thought that it was because they wanted to reach the academy faster and to snatch the sitting space beside Sasuke and after a minute Naruto lost sight of them.

Then Naruto saw Shikamaru. He ran to him ''Hey Shikamaru'' Naruto called him.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto and smiled ''Hey, going to academy'' He said.

''Yeah, but you know first two, History and social studies classes are just boring and I am thinking to bunk them'' Naruto said smirking idiotically.

''Oh, then what are you going to do in that period'' Shikamaru asked.

Now Naruto thought that it would be quite fun to make it from one to two person and he knew what Shikamaru liked the most so he just did that.

''Well I was thinking to go to hokage monuments and have a clear view of clouds. They look much pleasant to eyes from there'' Naruto said smirking inside.

He saw puzzled look on Shikamaru's face. And only from the look on his face Naruto understood he won the game, just a little push.

''And you know you get a pretty amazing view of the village and rising sun from there. So you may like it more than clouds'' Naruto pushed Shikamaru to his trap.

Shikamaru then looked at Naruto and said ''Well Naruto it sounds fun, I think it won't harm to bunk for once''.

Well Naruto won. He noticed that they reached near the academy and it would be better for them to go before someone spots them.

''Okay then let's go to -'' Naruto got cut half sentence by a shout of ''Naruto''.

'Shit' Naruto thought and slowly turned to the voice and saw it was Iruka.

'Damn here goes my little expedition in a dump' Naruto thought.

''Hai Iruka-sensei'' Naruto addressed iruka nervously.

''You are getting late, hurry before the gate closes'' iruka said and started to walk with them.

''Well Naruto, some other day I guess'' Shikamaru said.

Naruto slumps his head to his chest in gloom. Then a smile came to his face ''well, it felt good to talk to you Shikamaru'' Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru smiled in response and said ''You can talk to me anytime you want because what are friends for''.

Naruto just smiled in return. He felt happy on making a friend.

Then they entered the academy.

Naruto entered his class and went to his seat which was last row and middle seat. He always sat alone but he always felt like someone watching him. And it wasn't from recently. It was from even before he met Anko but he always ignored it because he never spotted anyone. No it was not Hinata. It was someone else.

He felt like someone was ruffling his hair but after the day he met kyuubi it felt more real but he never saw anyone just wind. Maybe it was just playing with his hair and ...as Naruto sat down to his seat he felt it again but this time to his cheeks like someone was caressing them and holding them. And he could tell this because it felt strong this time than ever before. He noticed that even if it was a little cold the feeling was warm.

Naruto started to feel nervous but then he heard Iruka calling to him and it diverted his mind from the unknown feeling.

''Hai Iruka-sensei'' Naruto said.

''Don't daydream in the class'' Iruka yelled.

Naruto just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka then started the class.

Anko groaned as he opened her eyes but soon regretted it as the sunlight hit her eyes. She closed her eyes and after several seconds opened them again and sat up. Her body ached from pain but still she ignored it.

She took a look of room, it was empty. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head.

Yugao then entered the room and noticed that Anko was up.

''You are awake'' Yugao said.

Anko turned her head towards Yugao and her eyes widened in realization.

''Yu...Yugao, you are still here...did you stay whole night here'' Anko asked surprised from the fact that Yugao stayed with her whole night.

''What, can't I stay with my friend when she needs me'' Yugao said with a smile and handed Anko her breakfast.

Anko took the breakfast and placed it on her lap and stared at it blankly then closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and said ''Thank you Yugao. And what happened after I passed out''.

Yugao sat at the edge of the bed and told Anko everything that happened. And with every word Anko got furious at Jiraiya for his lecherous acts towards her. Anko again thanked Yugao for staying with her and for not letting that bastard pervert touch her.

Then both of them finished their breakfasts.

''Oh, I forgot, hokage- sama said you can go to wherever you want and...'' Yugao sighed ''He asked me to keep an eye on you from shadows for at least three months'' Yugao said.

"Well I think it's necessary for the safety of konoha" Anko said sarcastically.

''Well I don't care about it. You tell me, do you know where Naruto lives'' Anko asked.

''Yeah'' Yugao replied giving her direction of the apartment.

Anko got off the bed and stretched again ''well do whatever you want but don't come in my way'' Anko said with a serious face.

Yugao sighed and just nodded.

''See you again'' Anko said and left the room.

As Anko was walking the halls of the hospital she heard some nurses and doctors whispering to each other something about snake whore and snake bitch.

Anko gritted her teeth in anger but controlled herself and left the hospital.

Yugao heard them too and 'I made right decision to choose Anko's side', she said to herself.

When Anko was out in open she could feel the stares and hear the same whispers same as hospital. Snake whore, Snake bitch, whore of a traitor.

Anko didn't stop moving but as she reached market area some people tried to stop her but a little killing intent was enough to make them unconscious.

But the whole way the glares, stares and whispers didn't stop.

And the time she reached Naruto's apartment. She fell down to her knees and hands.

Her breathing heavy and she could feel the sting in her eyes. 'No, I won't give up. Naruto has put up with them for so long. Then I can too. But they will pay for their every action now towards me and Naruto' She thought and stood up again and with her ninja skills pick the lock.

She entered the apartment and took a look of its insides.

The first thing she noticed was the dirtied walls then clumsily fixed couch and furniture. She went directly to the bedroom and she found it same as living room.

The bed sheets and the bed were all torn up and also clumsily fixed using bricks.

She checked whole apartment, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the doors, the windows everything was all tattered. She made herself comfortable on the couch.

She closed her eyes and reminisces.

She knew Naruto's life was already hard and after the incident with her and Orochimaru this is going to be much hard than before.

She sighed and leaned forward and crossed her fingers and rested her elbows to her lower thighs and rested her chin on her fingers.

'Life is going to be hard but I am not going to give up because if I did then both of our lives are over.

These insolent villagers, making our life shitty. I will make them pay. I am going to make Naruto the most powerful ninja in this village. She sighed again. Before that she will have to first confront Naruto. He will have been furious with her.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was ten o'clock.

'I will give Naruto a surprise. I will change the looks of this apart...no this house before Naruto returns' she thought and got up to tidying up the apartment.

''YUGAO'' she shouted, she knew Yugao was there.

Yugao came out of shadows and stoop up in front of Anko.

''You knew I was here'' Yugao asked.

''Didn't you tell me you are going to go all spy on me'' Anko deadpanned.

Yugao laughed sheepishly ''O…oh yeah it slipped from my mind. Anyways what do you want'' Yugao asked.

''I want to make this apartment anew, so let's go to buy some new furniture'' Anko said with a happy glint in her eyes.

Yugao smiled at Anko ''You want to surprise him, huh''.

''Yeah, now let's go'' Anko said grabbing Yugao's arm and dragging her to the carpenter shop.

They entered the shop ignoring all the obscene comments from villagers. Constant thoughts of seeing Naruto made it easy for her to ignore them.

As the carpenter saw them he smiled and greeted them.

''Welcome to our shop-..What the hell snake whore is doing in my shop'' the owner said in a disgusting tone.

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth he felt himself smashed to the nearby wall. He saw the snake woman grabbing his neck.

''What did you just say you fucking prick. If I ever again heard it from you I will cut that tongue of yours and hang it on your shop's entrance as an example'' Anko said with rage.

The owner coughed up blood from his mouth.

Yugao came to her side and tried to calm her down.

''Anko calm down, don't forget why we are here''.

Anko let him go with one more push to the wall.

Yugao turned to the owner and said'' if you don't want to stretch this incident more, then behave like a shopkeeper would, to its customers.

The owner nodded immediately and went to his place.

Anko chose a large bed enough for three to four persons and some sheets and mattresses.

Both girls made a clone and Yugao's clone took the mattresses and sheets and a clone of Anko lifted the bed above her head with her hands and exited the shop.

''Whoa...Anko you have monstrous strength'' Yugao said baffled from Anko's power presentation.

''Well it's the result of my personal training besides that traitor's training'' Anko said smiling.

Both clones went to the apartment and the originals went for further shopping.

After two hours Anko and Yugao was in the apartment.

They burned the old one and replace them with new furniture. They replace all the sheets, curtains and all old and useless appliances and replaced them with new ones. Now everything was new but walls.

Anko summoned some large snakes and with their help she painted the walls in light blue and white colors.

It was 12 o'clock. Anko sighed and wiped her forehead off the sweat, finishing the painting and dispelled her summoning jutsu. She had three more hours before Naruto's return. Academy ending hours was 3.00 pm.

Yugao already left an hour ago for reporting to hokage. Anko asked her to not do her spying tonight and Yugao understood why. So she accepted it and left.

She was only in her black top and blue skirt which were blue and white from the paint. Both of her cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin were white and blue.

Anko took a look of apartment. It was now looking like a brand new five star hotel suit with all white mixed with light blue color theme and like water waves on the walls.

Same with the curtain, sheets. Anko nodded to herself ''good job Anko'' Anko said patting herself on the back.

''I hope Naruto will like it'' Anko said longingly.

Then she saw herself in the mirror ''Well a long shower will do the job'' Anko said to herself.

Anko, finishing everything, decided to take a shower.

She entered the bathroom and undressed and stood under the warm shower. She placed one hand on the wall and with other cleaned her body of off dirt and paint, switching from one to both hand in between the showering.

After cleaning her body with soap and washing her hair with shampoo, half an hour later she turned the shower off and went to the bath tub and sat in its warm water.

Anko sighed in contentment ''Ah...nothing in the world beats this after a workout''.

After half an hour she left the tub and dried her body using a towel. After drying her body she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her silky purple hair was coming down to her upper back and shoulder hiding her curse mark. She was looking more beautiful than ever.

She was standing to a height of 5'8'' with a curvy body, with firm and soft breast slightly exceeding D-cups, slim waist and fitting wide hips with waist and long creamy legs.

Just a look was enough for anyone to die from a nose bleed and blood loss.

Her eyes went to her curse mark, like a dark spot in the moon; it was a dark spot to her creamy pale skin. She touched the mark and she could feel the dark vibes from it.

''I hope Naruto won't see me as villagers. If he too rejects...'' the words died in her throat.

She shook her head in denial. 'No, my Naruto isn't like that. He w...won't d...' again she couldn't even think of Naruto rejecting her. 'No, this curse seal is making my thoughts mess up' she thought.

'But what if Naruto rejects me, th... then there would be nothing in this world for me to live for' she thought but after a second again shook her head. 'No...if he rejects me I will again do everything to make things right and that will be the goal of my life and I will live for that goal' Anko thought, a smile formed on her lips.

She wrapped a towel around her naked body and came out of the bathroom.

She decided to stay in the towel because she thought no one is going to come to Naruto's apartment but she didn't forget to wear a panty.

Her stomach growled in hunger. She went in the kitchen to make herself food.

After half an hour she was sitting on the couch and thinking. But she lost in her thoughts so much that she fell asleep.

It was lunch time in the academy, 12 o'clock. The theory class on genjutsu was just finished.

Naruto never got anything what the teacher said and whenever he asked they didn't answer him.

Naruto got off from his seat and went to Shikamaru to ask him about genjutsu.

''Hey, Shikamaru, did you understand what sensei taught us today in genjutsu. I didn't quite understand it'' Naruto said.

''Well Naruto, genjutsu is a very hard subject and I don't like shoving my head in difficult things that much so I didn't pay any attention to what sensei taught today'' Shikmaru said and continued his conversation to Chouji.

Naruto felt down but didn't show it.

"It's a…alright, No problem. Even I don't like it that much'' Naruto said.

But Shikamaru just answered with a wave of his hand.

Naruto then felt someone behind him and he turned around. It was Sasuke and Sakura and Ino.

''What do you want Sasuke'' Naruto said a little irked from Sasuke and his two diehard fan girls.

Sakura hits Naruto on the head ''Naruto baka, talk to Sasuke-kun with respect that he deserves'' Sakura said with disgust in her voice.

Man, why she was talking to him, he didn't ask for it. Naruto rubbed his head in pain and glared at Sakura but he didn't say anything.

Naruto then asked again ''What all of you want from me''.

''What, are you in a hurry or something'' Sasuke said.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance ''what do you want'' he asked a little loudly once again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and said ''You lowly orphan, you are not even worthy to stand in front of me and here I came myself to talk to you, I am an Uchiha, do you not know how powerful an Uchiha are nothing in front of me so you better behave good'' Sasuke said showing his almighty attitude.

Naruto didn't faze from Sasuke's words. He tilted his head to left and stared at Sasuke for some seconds which made Sasuke angry. Sasuke then punched Naruto hard in his gut and let go of his collar making Naruto fell down.

Naruto coughed up saliva but he recovered soon. Naruto then stood three steps away from Sasuke staring at him again.

''Why the hells are you staring at him you stupid freak" Sakura said in a loud and angry voice.

''Yeah, why are you staring at Sasuke-kun, you Naruto baka'' said Ino getting irritated.

Naruto closed his eyes.

'' Obviously he is an orphan so, I think, no one taught him to speak. '' Sasuke said getting his cool again.

''What, Naruto, your mother didn't teach you to speak...ah sorry I forgot, you don't have a mother'' Kiba said adding his two cents in the insult.

''Humph...your mother would have left you getting irritated from just your existance'' Sakura said with sneer.

''Nah...I think your existence was illegitimate so from shame she left you'' said Kiba while grinning.

Before he could say anything else a sudden and a large amount of killing intent washed over the whole class.

Everyone bent to their knees from sheer killing intent Naruto was radiating. Naruto stepped forward to Sasuke because he was closer to him. Naruto's face was just an inch away from Sasuke's.

''Well, Sasuke, I don't know how powerful Uchihas were but you are just a weak, pathetic Uchiha who has a stick called revenge and ego, shoved up deep in his ass and it's so deep that in pleasure you forget that you also have a mother. Did you ever visit to her, huh? So before talking about other's mothers, you should think about your own mother who is still alive otherwise who knows, you could be the next orphan in konoha'' Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's jaw and pushing him backward making him fall. Sasuke cried out in pain because his head hit the ground hard. Naruto then turned to Sakura who was having trouble breathing under insane pressure of killing intent. He grabbed her jaw and tightened his hold a little making Sakura wince in pain.

He then leaned forward, his face inches away from her. He could feel her long heavy breaths on his face.

''You know Sakura, your breath is really making me sick but I will manage for now'' He said sweetly but with sweet venom.

He let her jaw go and grabbed her chin in between his index finger and thumb lifting her head to look in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes were wide from fear, a horrible look on her face.

His face came a little closer to her face and then said in sweet venomous voice ''Have you ever looked your face or body in the mirror. Look at your body; you have even more pathetic body than Ino. You are just a flat billboard. Sometimes I wonder that are you are even a girl. Hmm... That's why Sasuke doesn't look at you. Your body has a forehead like a white board and your face looks like you just got fucked by someone...umm was it human or...well..You are smart to understand what I mean. You should go and wash your face but I don't think the fuck look will go away ever because it's just how you born...I don't know why my parents left me but I am sure that my mom wasn't like what you said and I have a feeling that she loved me not very much but extremely and I am sure your mother would have had a face of pleasure even when she gave birth to you. Did your dad rape your mother so much that she forgot to differ the situation of having sex and giving birth to a child. Umm...I don't think your dad would have been the only one'' Naruto said and brought his mouth near to her ears and whispered'' or gang rape everyday'' Naruto finished and like Sasuke he pushed her backwards but she couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

'Humph...fucking pathetic bitch' said Naruto inwardly.

He then turned to Ino whose situation was no differing from Sakura. He sat down on one knee bending it in front of Ino and said in same sickly sweet tone '' Ino...First I thought that you will be worth making a friend but as time passed you showed that you are no different from that pathetic bitch Sakura. You have a talent to be a good ninja but it got suppressed under your fangirlism. Really...I mean what did you ever see in him, even after he looks at you like you are just pathetic bitch and a tool to him, just because he is an Uchiha, if that's the case then I really pity you on your pathetic choices. It really makes me sick just looking at you now. You still have chance to take this ninja study seriously'' He said in his same tone but he didn't touch her but she too passed out.

Naruto then went to Kiba who was on all four. Naruto kicked him in the face and then grabbed his jaw and said ''What'd you said, I was illegitimately born'' this time his face contorted in anger but he calmed down little after several moments but the killing intent was more intense now. Kiba was feeling hard to breath under such pressure ''Well I would say the same as I said to Sakura. I don't know about my parents but I have this strong feeling which I have started to feel recently that my parents loved me more than themselves. And I am sure my father my mom must have loved deeply. But you, I have suspicions about you. You act like a dog; you eat like a dog and most of your behavior is similar to a dog. Was your father really a human or… well you are smart enough to guess what I mean? And I have seen your mother many times with a dog. And you know once I was passing by your clan compound I heard some noises. I wondered who could make such noises. So Today when you go home ask your mother about the history behind your birth'' Naruto said kicking Kiba in the gut again which stopped Kiba's breath for several seconds and then killing intent lessened.

Sakura and Ino were unconscious and Kiba was on the verge of it but still Kiba's sported an anger look. Other students were sweating profusely. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, his head down.

Naruto then decided to go out for a minute to have fresh air and refresh his mood.

He walked to the door but Sasuke was sitting in the way. Naruto stood for a moment then struck his knee to Sasuke's jaw sending him to the side and going out of the class. 'That bastard...I will kill you someday' Sasuke thought recovering.

Naruto was sitting beside a tree in academy ground reminiscing on the events happened a little ago.

After fifteen minutes when he calmed down completely he decided to go back.

As Naruto was entering the classroom he heard Shikamaru talking to Sasuke so he stopped and decided to hear them.

''Then why do you even talk to that weak pathetic dobe'' Sasuke asked to Shikamaru.

''It's not as I go to him to talk. He is just a classmate nothing else. He comes to me and I talk to him, that's all ''Shikamaru said and Naruto froze where he stood.

''And I only talk to him because sometimes I feel something from him whenever he sits alone. I just wanted to see what it was but fifteen minute before he showed that he is different'' Shikamaru said to Sasuke, who smirked and said ''He may be dangerous but he is not as strong as I am and if he fights me ever I will kill him''.

''Hey Shikamaru what are you talking, isn't Naruto our friend, you shouldn't say things like that about him'' Chouji said interrupting the argument.

''Chouji, keep your fatty mouth shut and stay away from dobe'' Sasuke said with evil glint his eyes and authority.

Chouji just got shut up and sat down.

''Well it's time for teacher to come'' Shikamaru said and sat down to his seat.

Sakura and Ino were conscious now with some water to their faces they awoke and now sitting on their respective seats. They have blank faces. Kiba was also sitting and it looked like he was thinking something.

Naruto has a terrible look on his face but it soon changed in an angry one. His mind was about to go in frenzy from anger when he remembered kyuubi's words, not to get so much angry at the level that he would tap in kyuub's chakra.

Naruto tried to calm down. He clenched his fist and loose them, took deep breaths.

He calmed down and closed his eyes. 'Friends, heh...I don't have any but now I don't want any. Everyone can go to hell' Naruto thought and made his way out of academy. When he was out he looked at the gates 'This fucking place is making me sick to my stomach. I am not coming here again. I quit' he thought and went somewhere without thinking anything.

After ten minutes he found himself above hokage monument. He sat down on fourth's head and looked at the village. It was a nice view.

It was 1.30 pm now. After fifteen minutes he thought to go to his apartment but he was feeling at peace where he was sitting so he decided to stay there a little longer.

Suddenly the wind started to blow. And with the wind came the feeling he felt that morning. It blew his hair like some was ruffling them and it felt like someone was running their hands through them. He felt his head a little heavy like someone put his hand on his head. He felt something, like wet and warm on his cheeks and like someone was caressing his cheeks. He felt the same wet and warm feeling on his forehead and suddenly his whole body felt warm.

'What is this feeling I...its making me dizzy. Why am I feeling like this and It's warm. It's been so long, why I can't understand this feeling. Who is it, it's like some invisible human' he thought. It was the best feeling he ever felt from anyone. It was a different feeling that he was unable to express in words. He has felt the strong feeling from Anko. But this feeling was different; he was feeling difficult to get his head around it. It felt heavenly. He felt at peace from the unknown warmth. He had already forgotton the earlier incident in the academy. He just lost in it and his eyes started to close slowly and before it closed completely he saw a very faint, ninety nine percent invisible, but he was able to see the outline of a figure and a faint color…was it red. It was Impossible for even an S class shinobi to even see that outline but Naruto was able to, why, he didn't know himself. It was getting hard for Naruto to stay awake but he wanted to see who it was. So he squinted his eyes to concentrate on that outline to get a clear view but he only could make it to a little further. He deduced by the shape of the color that the red color was long hairs which were coming down, even below to that person's butt. And the figure was of a woman. He narrowed his eyes more but this time he couldn't control his sleepiness and his eyes closed completely and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: so read and review. Any constructive criticisms are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion and Bonding**

 **A/N: Thanks to all the guys who favorite, followed and reviewed.**

Anko jolted awake. She looked around frantically and found herself alone. She looked at the clock, It showed 3 pm. 'Naruto is about to return from the academy' she thought and started to feel nervous. She had no idea how she was going to confront him.

She started to pace back and forth in the living room and ten minutes passed like that. Then she thought to make food for him.

She went to kitchen and started to prepare food for him and in half hour she finished making food.

And then it came to her that Naruto still wasn't home. Now she started to worry. 'Why is he taking so much time? Is he in trouble, shit I will have to go and find him' Anko thought and went to change in her red top and dark green ninja pants.

She got out of apartment and locked it and summoned four blue colored five feet long snakes and ordered them to look after the apartment in her absence.

Anko then started to search for Naruto again like all those years ago but the situations was different this time. She didn't have to go anywhere so she decided to look for him until she finds him even if it takes days.

Anko headed to the academy first and saw Iruka standing outside the class. She started to walk to him shouting his name ''Iruka''.

Iruka heard Anko and looked towards her but before he could say anything she asked ''Have you seen Naruto''. Iruka got a confusion look on his face.

''Naruto...didn't he go to home, he didn't attend classes after lunch and students told me that there was an incident with him and other students today. I tried to ask but most of them were against Naruto but I think it wasn't totally Naruto's fault'' Iruka finished.

''What the hell happened Iruka, you are beating around the bush'' Anko said annoyingly.

''umm...I don't know myself but I think some students taunted Naruto and he lost his temper and I'm not sure what he did but two girls passed out and all others were on the verge on it'' Iruka told Anko hesitatingly.

Hearing it a grin appeared on her face which sends shivers down iruka's spine.

''Really, Naruto did that. My Naruto has really grown up. Now I have to reunite him as soon as possible'' she said and before Iruka could say anything she was already gone.

Iruka sighed 'things are going to change now when Anko is here' He thought and hung his head downward. But as he lifted his head he found Anko staring at him. He shuddered back in fright ''WH...What are you doing, don't scare me like that'' Iruka said his heart beating fast from Anko's sudden appearance.

''Where is Naruto, do you know'' Anko asked with a slightly pleading look in her eyes which Iruka missed.

''I don't know'' He said shrugging which made her shoulder slumped down.

''Have you any idea where he might be'' Anko asked.

Iruka put his index finger to his chin and started to think. Then he said ''Umm...I am not sure but he might be at Ichiraku's place and Umm...he also might go to hokage monument, I have seen him going there several times'' Iruka told her.

Anko again vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'Well I think Ichiraku's place is the first to check and then hokage monument' Anko thought and went to Ichiraku's.

She reached to the shop and lifted the curtain and asked ''Hey, old man, did Naruto come here''.

Teuchi, shop owner looked at her and a smile formed on his lips ''Sorry Anko, but today he hasn't come yet'' he said. Anko felt sad but didn't show it.

''Okay, thanks'' she said and vanished again to hokage monument.

Anko appeared at the hokage monument. It was 4.30 PM in the evening.

Anko looked around in hopes to see a certain blond head. Anko looked frantically around her. Then she caught the sight of something orange.

She stepped forward to where she located the orange color and Anko's breath hitched when a blond head came into her view. She stopped for a second then started to move again towards the blond head.

Now only twenty feet of distance remained but now she could see the person clearly. It was the person she was looking for almost an hour. Uzumaki Naruto.

Anko started to sweat slightly. Her heart beat faster than ever. Her body numb from nervousness.

She felt... scared. Scared of what will happen when he will see her.

Anko closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. For almost a minute she stayed like that then hardening her resolve she moved further closer to him.

Anko reached closer to him and looked at him.

And the sight made her forget everything. Her full attention was towards him. She forgot her surroundings, only one thing in her mind. Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, soundly. He seemed in a deep slumber. He was sleeping on his back, one arm under his head and other was covering his eyes.

Anko noticed that he had grown up now. His hair was messy and dirty. She noticed that he was wearing a dirty orange jumpsuit which was torn up to different places.

He was older now, may be 10 years old, she guessed. His whisker marks were more refined than before.

Anko sat down cross legged near him and stared at his half covering face lovingly. Just the sight of his face made her forget all her worries, she loved him that much.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, carefully to not wake him up. But just a second after, Naruto instinctively grabbed her hand in both of his hands on his chest, resulting in uncovering his face and now his head on the ground.

Anko's breath stopped for a moment then she calm down.

Now she was able to look at his face. 'He looks...cute while sleeping' she thought. She caressed his cheek from her free hand, feeling his flesh and skin in her fingers, which she wanted to feel for so long.

Anko slowly moved towards his head and with her free hand she lifted his head and placed it on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hairs. It was impossible for her to stop the flood of emotions. A tear escaped from her eye, and then second, then one more and then she started crying like never before. She tried to make as less noise as she could, so that Naruto won't wake up. 'So long Naruto, so long. I am sorry I left you alone in hands of these cruel people but, but I am back now and I won't leave you ever again' Anko thought while crying.

Anko then noticed that the sun was going down and they should head back to their apartment.

Anko slowly made her hand free from Naruto's hands. Then she slowly lifted Naruto bridal style.

She put his hands around her neck and his head on her shoulder and headed to the apartment, rooftop to rooftop.

In a matter of seconds she reached the apartment building and entered the apartment.

She took off her ninja sandals and entered the bedroom and lay Naruto on the bed but as she tried to lay him on the bed his grip around her neck tightened and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Anko lifted her head and tried to look at him but due to his face in her neck she was unable to do so. So she too lay down with him.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. This was what she yearned for two years. Naruto, in her arms.

After a little while she also started to get sleepy, so she decided to wake Naruto up, it wasn't time for sleeping yet. He needed to clean his body and eat before sleeping.

Naruto was laying half on Anko and half on the bed. But now Anko was able to reach his ear and whispered ''Hey Naruto, wake up, it's time to wake up''.

No response. Anko again tried but this time a little louder. Naruto stirred a little but then nothing.

Anko then got a idea, she traced his cheek in a way that it felt to Naruto like a fly was sitting on his cheek and Naruto felt a tickling sensation on his cheek and to relive the sensation he brought his hand to his cheek fast and slapped his cheek. Naruto groaned due to the stinging on his cheek which made Anko burst in laughter.

Naruto stirred more but instead of going back to sleep, He woke up but didn't open his eyes. Naruto heard someone's laugh.

''Ughh...Who the hell is laughing. It seems like I have gone insane. Huh, who would come to Hokage monuments, and on top of that for me'' Naruto thought, eyes still close.

Naruto turned over to his left side, other side of Anko.

'Hmm...It feels soft and silky and fluffy...' He thought, his face contorted in confusion.

'Hokage monument never felt like this before and ...who the hell is laughing' he thought.

Anko's laughter was now reduced to chuckles.

Naruto moved his right hand and traced it on the bed, trying to feel it better.

Anko was watching it all. She knew Naruto was awake, so she brought her mouth near his ear and whispered ''You are on your bed in your apartment''.

Naruto's eyes flew open wide. This voice, he could never forget this voice. It was a little different but he could not mistake in recognizing this voice. It was...Anko's.

He slowly turned towards the voice and his eyes widened more if they could.

There in front of him was sitting Anko...his Anko, in flesh and smiling.

He sat up but Anko noticed that his face turned in that of confusion instead of happiness.

Anko felt sad but ask Naruto ''What is it Naruto, aren't you happy seeing me'' Anko slumped her head down ''I know what I did is unforgivable but-''.

''Is this a dream'' Naruto said cutting Anko mid sentence.

''Hun'' Anko could only say.

''Yeah, it's a dream, there's no way Anko-chan would be here'' Naruto said and flopped back down to the bed.

Tears welled up in Anko's eyes from his belief in her not returning.

Anko jerked her body and hovered over Naruto's.

''It's not a dream, you are not dreaming, I am here for real'' Anko said, some drops of her tears fell down on Naruto's cheeks. She was staring in his bright Blue eyes. The same blue eyes she wanted to see so long.

Naruto touched his cheek and felt the wetness on his cheeks. Which were the tears of the woman hovering over him? It wasn't a dream.

''A...Anko-c…chan'' Naruto said speechless.

''Y...Yeah, I…it's me'' Anko croaked.

Anko then grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek and said ''See, it's not a dream''.

Naruto could feel the soft and creamy flesh under her fingers. He moved his fingers a little to confirm, then caressed her cheek and as it was coming to his head that it's all real with every stroke of his fingers to her cheek, Naruto's eyes starting to well up.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He just brought both of his hands around her neck and made her fall down atop himself and hugged her tightly. Anko too in response hugged him close to her body tightly.

They both buried their faces in each other's shoulders and cried their loneliness and pain out.

"Anko-chan, you are real. I …I waited for you so long. You don't know how much I missed you" Naruto said while crying.

"I too missed you extremely" Anko said in same condition as Naruto.

After half an hour their cries reduced to sobs. Their clothes were all wet from their tears.

They stayed like that for at least five minutes, wrapped in each other's arms.

Anko then slowly broke the embrace and looked at Naruto. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. She cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears using her thumbs.

She looked straight in his eyes smiling ''I waited for this moment for so long'' Anko said, tears welling up again.

Naruto was starting to get his bearing back. Anko was back now but when, how, why did she leave and why didn't she tell him. The questions were swirling in his head. He removed Anko's hands from his cheeks reluctantly because he didn't wanted to do so but he needed to know the answers of the questions he had for a long time now and he knew it hurt Anko too but it was necessary, its needed to confirm.

Anko noticed the look in his eyes and she understood that it's time to clear some things between them. She will tell him everything and then leave the ball in his court. She also needed to tell him everything in a proper way so he could understand.

Naruto got off the bed and went to the kitchen and drink some water then came back and stood near the bed.

''Naruto'' Anko said.

''Anko-chan'' Naruto called.

Anko froze from the little coldness in his voice and hung her head down. Tears welled up in her eyes again 'Is he going to reject her' she thought with a heavy heart. Her body started to tremble.

Naruto felt like slapping himself for Making Anko cry but it's needed.

''Anko-chan...You can't imagine how happy I am on seeing you but there are some things I need to know and confirm'' Naruto said this time in a normal tone.

Anko understood, it was fair and she knew he needed to know and she would have told him even if he hadn't asked her but it's alright, it's in his right to know.

Anko nodded and said ''You can ask whatever you want''.

Naruto sighed and started to ask.

''Why did you leave'' He asked his first question.

''I went to a training trip with O...Orochimaru'' Anko answered immediately.

'' Why did you leave Konoha with him, couldn't he teach you in Konoha'' Naruto asked his next question.

''Orochimaru is a Sannin and he is one of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha. He has his labs all around the elemental nations. So with my training he also needed to take care of his experiments'' Anko said. It was a lie partly though because his main purpose was to use Anko as a test subject. But Anko didn't tell him.

''And it was like a lucky golden and rare chance to get chosen by a sannin as an apprentice. Anybody would kill just to be a sannin's apprentice. So it was like this for me'' Anko told him.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened again and asked his next question ''So you were so excited and eager to go with that sannin that you forgot to tell me about it or...You didn't consider it important enough to tell me'' Naruto said with a edge and a little anger in his voice.

''NO..." she yelled.

"It's true that I was excited that he made me his apprentice. But I didn't want to go. I leave reluctantly in the first place, only I know how painful it was for me to leave you like that and there was no way I could leave without telling you, without seeing your face and without hugging you. I-'' Anko's painful voice got cut by Naruto's outburst ''THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. LEAVING ME ALONE, I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU TOO HATED ME LIKE OTHER, THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME ALONE, RIGHT. AND WHY DID YOU NOT EVEN ONCE CONTACTED ME. YOU COULD HAVE WROTE TO ME OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT,ANYTHING'' Naruto panted then continued ''I slept every night thinking that you will be back tomorrow but no, nothing, not a word from you, then I thought that you too was like those bastards who beat me to unconsciousness everyday'' He finished but asked again ''Why Anko''.

Anko was now full of tears. It was like someone stabbed her through her heart. Naruto was thinking that she hated him and she is like the Villagers who beat him every day to unconsciousness.

She looked up to Naruto, her face was messed up with tears. Naruto couldn't look at her face and turned his head to side.

''N...Naruto d...do you r...re...ally think I would hate you, I…I am like those insolent villagers'' Anko said while crying.

''No, I don't think so, I didn't wanted to think so but I was forced to think because of your sudden disappearance and the circumstances. I tried to deny it but in the end the feeling that you hate me won'' Naruto said still turning his head.

Anko wiped her face but the tears didn't stop so she stopped to wipe it.

''Naruto when hokage promoted me to a chuunin, I wanted to celebrate it with you as I had said. I wanted to spend the day with you but then suddenly Orochimaru said to go on to the training trip and I couldn't deny it because you know why. He gave me one hour to meet him at konoha gates. And in that one hour I searched for you in whole Konoha as much as I could do but I couldn't find you. And only I know how much desperate I was at that time to see you. I was feeling so helpless I..." she stopped then continued "For fifty minutes I searched for you but failed to locate you and when I was about to leave I saw Genma, he was my classmate, I told him everything I wanted to tell you. I told him to tell you about the trip, I told him to tell you to take care of yourself when I was away and I told him to tell you that I love you, but he betrayed me by not telling you anything and he will have to pay for it'' Anko told Naruto in a calm but broken voice which seemed angry at the mention of Genma.

Naruto was listening with full concentration and he felt much relived and happy inside but he didn't show it yet. There are still questions he had. Then after a minute of silence he spoke,

''Okay, I accept that answer but why didn't you wrote to me, just once would have been enough'' Naruto asked.

Anko's tears had stopped. She took a long breath and said ''I wrote to you every week, sometimes twice a week. It was impossible for me not to write to you but when I didn't get any reply I started to feel the same as you that you hate me for leaving you alone in this hellhole but I kept my positive thinking intact in hopes to see you again. But it looks like the letters I wrote to you didn't reach you. I will have to confront hakage about it'' Anko said.

Naruto was rendered speechless. Anko did everything in her power to let him know about her but her own friends and that hokage didn't let reach any info to him. He heard Anko saying something.

''Naruto, I know what I did was not appropriate and I am very sorry from my heart and I know I have lost the right to ask anything but please forgive me and I want us to go back as we were before. I will do anything for that'' Anko pleaded hanging her head down.

Naruto sighed. After listening Anko's side he understood. It wasn't her fault. But one thing still remained and he asked that ''What's the surety you won't leave me again whenever you got a chance like that or something else'' Naruto asked.

This time Anko sighed. He doesn't trust her yet. It wasn't Anko's fault and it wasn't Naruto's fault either but she needed to assure him that she won't leave him again but how.

''I won't leave you again, trust me on that'' Anko said desperately.

Naruto remained silent. It's not like he didn't trust her, it's just...he wanted to make sure; the nagging feeling in his heart just wasn't going away.

Anko started to think of the ways to make him sure that she won't leave him again. And after a minute of thinking she got the idea, it was a bit embarrassing but it was the only way now. Her cheeks dusted pink.

''Naruto, do you remember when you asked me to m...marry you to make sure I won't leave you" Anko asked. Naruto nodded blushing.

"W...well if it will make you trust me again then I...I will m...marry yo...you any...t...time you w...want'' Anko said her face pinkish from what she was saying, for god's sake he was ten years old and she had just passed sixteen years of her age. But she didn't care right now. She will marry him if it will make him trust her that she won't leave him again no matter what happens. She just wanted them to go back to those old days.

Naruto stood there wide eyes, his body froze from her answer. Now it was hard for him to control himself. But he controlled himself and asked for confirmation ''Wh...What''.

Anko sighed again and said ''I will marry you anytime you want and I will do anything you want'' Anko said this time swiftly. She still wasn't looking at Naruto.

Naruto just became speechless again. ''A...Anko-chan'' he could only mutter.

''And if you want to punish me, I am ready for that too. Just...just come back to me'' Anko said and bowed her head down touching her forehead to the bed.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he got on the bed and lifted Anko by grabbing her shoulder and hugged her tightly burying his face in the crook of her neck and some tears escaped his eyes

''No...No you don't need to do a... anything. You came back to me that's enough for me. I...I-'' Naruto was hushed off by Anko ''Ssshh, don't say anything. I am here now and I won't leave you again. And now I am here I won't let anything happen to you and harm you. It's time to pay all peoples back. But let's not think about other things right now. Let's think about ourselves'' Anko comforted Naruto. Anko needed comfort too but she ignored her comfort because Anko was immensely happy. Her hold on Naruto tightened.

Naruto just nodded in response.

After five minutes they broke the hug and looked at each other and smiled. Anko brought her face closer to his and kissed his forehead and leaning to his head, touched her forehead to his. Their eyes closed.

''Well, you know what Naruto'' Anko said.

''Hmm...What is it'' Naruto asked.

''You...You are stinking. You need to take a shower and change in clean cloths'' Anko said. Naruto felt embarrassed.

Anko then separated their heads and let him go and said ''You go and take a shower and I will go prepare dinner for us'' Anko said and went to the kitchen.

Naruto was still sitting on the bed smiling ear to ear. He was feeling so happy that he couldn't describe it in words. Anko was with him now. He got off the bed and went to bathroom.

It was almost 8 PM and it was totally dark outside only moonlight was illuminating the streets.

Anko was in the kitchen. She was happy that Naruto forgave her. Her face was shining from happiness. Then the smile disappeared and a frown appeared on her face. She didn't tell him about the curse mark. 'Well he doesn't need to know about it. It will only make him unnecessarily worry and he is still younger. I will tell him when the right time comes' she thought and then continued to make dinner.

Naruto was sitting in the bathtub thinking about recent event.

He remembered Kyuubi's words 'someone who loves you is going to return'. 'Kyuubi was right, Anko-chan is back' Naruto thought smiling and after half an hour he got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist but now he has a problem, he didn't have any more clean cloths. He wore his boxer shorts and draped the towel on his shoulders. He got out of the bathroom and saw Anko serving the dinner. He didn't feel any kind of embarrassment in front of Anko because long before he was used to stay in boxers in front of Anko so he didn't need to feel any kind of embarrassment this time too. He went near her and crossing his arms on his chest stood there.

Anko noticed him and raised an eyebrow confusedly. Naruto also looked at her.

''What! Why are you standing there like that? Go and wear something'' Anko said.

Naruto looked to side and said ''I don't have anything clean to wear'' Naruto told her.

''Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, I bought some clothes for you. Come with me'' Anko said and went to bedroom, Naruto followed behind her.

Anko took out a blue sweatpants and a white half sleeve t-shirt.

''Here you go'' Anko said handing clothes over to Naruto.

''When did you buy them'' Naruto asked surprised while wearing the sweatpants.

''Huh, I did many things and bought many things'' Anko said and she then pouted and said ''I thought you would like them but you didn't even notice them'' Anko said in a mock hurt.

Naruto then noticed it, everything was changed. He looked around him and his eyes widened in surprise, the walls, curtains, bed, everything was new and it was looking like a hotel suit.

Naruto then ran out of the room to the living room and looked the new look of the apartment.

He was so much surprised that he didn't notice two arms wrapped around him from behind.

''A...Anko-c...chan, this…'' he said stretching his hand outwardly ''H...How...w...when'' Naruto asked.

''Well I came at ten am in the morning and when I saw its condition, I couldn't accept it, my little Naruto. So I decided to change it all. Yugao was with me at that time and we went shopping and bought everything'' Anko said while rubbing her nose in his hair inhaling his scent. ''So do you like it'' Anko asked.

''Like it...no'' Naruto said making Anko stop whatever she was doing with his hair and a sad expression on her face. Naruto felt Anko stiffen and noticed her stop playing with his hair. So not wanting to make Anko sad he added ''I mean it's amazing, I don't like it…..I loved it. I never thought I will live in this kind of place'' Naruto said making Anko start breathing again which she didn't know she was holding.

''You scared me there for a second '' Anko said ruffling his hair.

She then heard Naruto's stomach growled and she chuckled ''Okay, the dinner is calling us. Let's eat'' Anko said.

They both then started eating.

''Naruto, don't go in front of any girl or women while wearing boxers. It's different with me because...Um...well...I live with you and I am used to it and its also bad manners, understood'' Anko said.

Naruto chuckled at Anko's antics and said ''Anko-chan, I know that very well. I only came out like that because it was only you. If someone was here with you then instead of me coming out I would have called you in the bathroom'' Naruto said.

Anko chuckled ''don't call me to bathroom when someone is here with me, idiot. Go to the bathroom with preparation beforehand, understood, but you can call me to the bathroom when we are alone'' Anko said getting a little pink from Naruto's statement and adding his own teasing which made Naruto a little red.

''Okay, okay I understood but I wonder what's the problem in coming out from bathroom in boxer when someone else is here'' Naruto said.

''Didn't I tell you it's bad manners and I don't want you to grow up in a bad mannered person'' Anko said hoping he would understand. She didn't want to admit that she would feel jealous if someone ogles him.

''Hmmm... Okay, I understood'' Naruto said.

"And if you want we can take baths together" Anko said while smirking teasingly.

"Shut up and eat" Naruto said.

After five minutes they finished eating food and after washing the dishes they were sitting in the living room on the couch.

Anko was sitting and Naruto was lying, his head in her lap and her hands in his hairs.

It was bliss for Naruto. He yearned for this lap for so long. He felt like in heaven. This place was a heaven for him. And more importantly he was at peace after two years of pain. ''I won't let anyone separate us again even if I have to do anything. And I won't let anyone take this place'' He said burying his head in her lap.

Anko chuckled at his little possessiveness and said ''Me too. I won't let anyone separate us and I won't leave you no matter what'' Anko said. She then brought her lips near his ear and said ''And don't worry, this place is only yours and will always be yours'' Anko said making Naruto blush.

Anko then left her place for a second to turn off all the lights. She left one light turned on which was just above the couch on which they were sitting, only illuminating the couch and one foot area surrounding it. She again sat at her previous place and continued to do what she was doing before.

''Okay, so, you are in academy, tell me about it how it is coming along and how much did you learn'' Anko said wanting to know more about the events which happened with Naruto in two years span.

''One thing first, tell me about you challenge to god'' Anko said making Naruto stiffen in her lap.

Anko noticed it and said ''okay, if you don't want to tell me then it's okay. I can understand, y...you still don't t...trust me to tell about the biggest incident of your life'' Anko said with a sad expression and her voice changed from cheerful to sad.

Naruto noticed it and immediately sat down and hugged her and said ''No, Anko-chan, you are the only one I trust in this world. I just remembered a sad memory related to it, that's all'' Anko nodded and smiled ''And don't say it again that I don't trust you'' Naruto said and Anko said okay in response.

Naruto then for an hour told Anko everything. He told her about Kasumi, her murder and the challenge.

Anko hugged him tightly and said ''I am sorry, Naruto. You suffered so much because of me'' Anko said, her eyes got misty again.

Naruto then broke the hug and said while wiping her unshed tears ''It's partly your fault but I have forgiven you already. And you don't need to worry about that. Now you are here with me and I am happy'' Naruto said making Anko smile.

She again lay Naruto's down and his head on her lap.

''So what about your academy life'' Anko asked.

Naruto sighed and told her everything.

''It's the worst a student can ever get in an academy. No one likes me there. Everyone hates me. Iruka-sensei apologized to me yesterday for how he treated me but besides him there is no one. Teachers don't tell me anything. They dismiss me out of class as a punishment for the acts I didn't even commit. When I ask them any questions they just ignore it. So you can say I don't know anything'' Naruto told her in a low voice but loud enough for Anko to hear. ''I am sorry, I disappointed you'' Naruto said and closed his eyes in shame.

''No, Naruto, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's not your fault and you didn't disappoint me. But tell me what about your friends'' Anko said making him sigh in relief but as she mentioned friends he stiffened.

''What is it Naruto, you don't have any friends'' Anko asked noticing his stiffening.

''No, no friends, I tried my best but failed. When I was admitted to academy, I wanted to be friends with everyone but everyone scorned me.

There's a girl Haruno Sakura I wanted to be friends with, but there's a boy Sasuke Uchiha and she is one of the diehard fan girl of him. So you know what she said when I asked her to be my friend'' Naruto asked Anko between his academy tale of friends.

''What did she say'' Anko asked hoping it not something bad.

''She said she won't ever be friends with a filthy boy like me and if she accepts my friendship out of pity, his Sasuke-kun would get angry at her'' Naruto said.

''Then she isn't worthy to be your friend'' Anko said scowling.

''I asked her two more times after that but after third time I realized that she is a pathetic bitch, nothing else. After that I just feel disgusting every time she comes in my sight'' Naruto said with disgust.

''Naruto, don't use such bad words'' Anko chided him.

''Sorry, I can't help it whenever I talk about some peoples'' Naruto said.

''I can understand your feelings, don't worry, just Don't make it a habit, okay'' Anko said to him.

''Okay'' Naruto said smiling.

''Good boy'' Anko said ruffling his hair.

''Okay, so I never asked again her. And there's a girl Ino Yamanaka. I asked her too but she too refused but at least she didn't refused my friendship for some pathetic reason'' Naruto said.

''Oh, then what was the reason'' Anko asked.

''Um...she said I am not good enough to be her friend'' Naruto sighed.

Anko just shook her head in disappointment in new generation kunoichis.

''Well I didn't' ask her after that and being a friend with Sasuke Uchiha...no chance. And there's a boy Kiba I want to beat after Sasuke. He just taunts me on being a clan less and motherless orphan. And whenever he says something about my mother, I just can't help it and today I snapped at them'' Naruto told her while nuzzling her thighs.

''Yeah Iruka told me about that and I am proud of you that you didn't back off when someone said those things about your mother'' Anko said beaming with pride. Naruto too felt happy at Anko's praise.

''So any other'' Anko asked.

''Hmm...Friends, after another incident today I think I don't want any friend in my life'' Naruto said.

''What happened'' Anko asked caressing his cheeks.

''There's a boy Shikamaru Nara. He said we are friends, yesterday. But today after the incident with all of them I went out for fresh air and when I returned I heard Shikamaru and Sasuke talk about me'' Naruto said then told her what happened.

His face became full of sadness. Anko then kissed him on the cheek which made him smile and Anko too smiled.

''Anyone else'' Anko asked trying to know as much as she can.

''Well I don't know about two boys, Chouji and Shino but there's a girl Hinata Hyuuga which is just total weirdo. Whenever I look at her she just faints and you know she always stalks me and for god knows how long she is stalking me and I am not sure why. She helps villagers to find me and beat me but then why she cry and if she doesn't help them then instead of crying can't she call for help'' Naruto told her.

''Hmm...We will see about that girl later'' Anko said.

''Don't worry, everything will be fine'' Anko said comforting Naruto.

''Tell me Naruto, your challenge, how are you going to do it'' Anko said.

Now Naruto was nervous. Should he tell her about kyuubi but after a little conflict in his head he decided to tell her?

''Anko-chan, before I tell you about it, tell me one thing. Do you trust me as much as I trust you? I mean do you believe in me'' Naruto asked.

Anko then became serious and said '' I trust in you as much as you trust in me''.

Naruto then sat up facing her. Then he said ''I...I met k...kyuubi''.

Anko froze and her eyes widened hearing him.

''W...what, y...you met kyuubi'' Anko stuttered nervously.

''Anko-chan, don't worry, kyuubi is not evil like everyone say he is'' Naruto said.

''What, kyuubi destroyed whole village and you are saying he is not evil. He can harm you anytime'' Anko said while getting restless.

''Anko-chan calm down, when you will listen to me you too will see him differently'' Naruto tried to persuade her.

Anko became silent then said ''Okay, I will listen to you but if I smell any harm in it you will stop everything with kyuubi'' Anko said.

''Okay'' Naruto said and started to tell her everything kyuubi had told him for half an hour. He told her the same story exactly as kyuubi had told him.

Anko became silent. And after thinking five minutes she reached to same conclusion as Naruto.

She sighed and said ''so this is how it is. It all happened because of that Uchiha. And before god's challenge your goal is to find that Uchiha and make him pay for what he did''.

''Yeah, and he will train me for the challenge with the goddess'' Naruto said.

''And how is he going to train you'' Anko asked.

''He hasn't told me anything yet. He said he needs to prepare himself first because he has gotten rusty and it will take him twenty days. And he told me, that is the only way to escape the clutches of Shinigami'' Naruto told her.

Anko sighed 'He is right, she has never heard of anyone escaping Shinigami and I don't want Naruto to die' she thought, so she said what was needed to ''okay I will allow it'' Anko said making a smile appear on Naruto's face. He jumped on her making her fall backwards and hugging her tightly and muttering 'thank you' again and again.

''Huh, idiot, you don't need to thank me. I will do anything to make you happy'' Anko said ruffling his hair.

''Me too Anko-chan. I will do anything to make you happy. You know if you had said no to the training with kyuubi, I would have accepted it'' Naruto said making Anko emotional again. Anko just hugged him tighter to her chest.

''Okay, but I am also going to train you and will make you the strongest shinobi in konoha'' Anko said making Naruto get up from her body.

''Really, Yay, I am now going to get some real training'' Naruto said while jumping on the couch.

''Okay, that's enough, don't break it by jumping on it Anko said. As Anko said that Naruto tripped and fall down upon Anko. His face buried in her breasts and his right hand was on her left breast.

Naruto felt something soft and large under his hand and tried to feel what it is, so he squeezed that soft thing a little between his fingers.

He slowly lifted his head and found Anko staring directly in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow and said ''Do you know where your hand is''.

Naruto just shook his head in a no. And again squeezed that soft thing in his fingers ''It's large and soft in my hands'' Naruto said confusedly. He didn't try to look where his hand was. Maybe because it was quite a good feeling to squeeze what was under his palms.

Anko's face dusted a hue of pink from Naruto's statement. She closed her eyes and said ''Your hand is on my breast and I guess you know what does it mean and your hand is feeling my breast for at least a minute'' Anko said making Naruto's eyes wide and he started to sweat.

Naruto slowly turned his head toward is hand then towards Anko, then his hand then Anko. He gulped and slowly removed his hand from her breast and slowly got off of Anko.

He then sat down to the couch sweating nervously. He had heard stories about guys who tried to touch Anko. And now he was hoping it won't happen with him.

Anko slowly sat up beside Naruto.

''I...I am s...s...sorry. I d...didn't mean to do that to your b...b-'' Naruto said nervously stuttering.

''I know'' she said making Naruto sigh in relief '' but I am still mad at you'' She said making Naruto nervous again.

Anko noticed him and said ''I am not mad at what your hand did, I am mad because if you would have fallen down to the floor then you could have gotten hurt''.

Naruto's head turned to her and after several seconds he looked at the ground and said'' I am sorry, I made you worry''.

Anko smiled and turned to him and bring him closer to her. And said '' don't worry about making me worry, just be careful. And I am happy that I have someone to worry about'' Anko said which made Naruto smile.

She then brought her face closer to his ear and asked in a husky voice laced with seductiveness ''Anyways, how did my breast feel in your hand''.

Naruto's face became red ''w...wh...What'' he could only say.

''Huh, I mean did you like my breast, you groped and feel them for a minute so you should have a fair idea about how my breast feels'' Anko said smirking and in a teasing tone.

Steam started to come out of Naruto's ears and nose with a little nosebleed. But Anko didn't stop her teasing attacks.

''Or do you need to touch them directly with your hands'' Anko said.

Naruto's whole body became a color of tomato and with a huge nosebleed he passed out in Anko's arms.

Anko laughed loudly and heartily.

''Little Naruto couldn't take it huh. Looks like he also needed to be train in some extra activities and extra knowledge'' Anko said to herself.

She lay Naruto down and gazed at the clock. It was 9 PM.

She then decided to prepare for bed and went to bathroom. She came out wearing a white bra and a see through white shirt and white panties only.

She saw Naruto awake and sitting with a light blush. She went to him and stood near him.

Naruto looked at her and the light blush darkened.

''A...Anko-chan what are you wearing'' Naruto asked stuttering.

''Hmm...What, it's my sleeping attire'' Anko said faking like she didn't know what effect her attire was leaving on Naruto.

''O...okay'' Naruto said while looking in a different direction.

''Well, it's time to go to bed ''She said grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him to the bedroom.

''A...Anko-chan'' Naruto could only say her name and he found himself on the bed and in Anko's arms and his face in her breasts.

Anko hugged him to her breast and sighed in contentment.

''This is what I wanted for two years every night when I went to sleep'' Anko said which made Naruto smile and he too wrapped his arms around her.

''Naruto, from tomorrow onwards, I am going to train you every day until you pass out but I will start from a light training because I know you are not prepared for the heavy training. So be prepared to go through hell'' Anko said smirking wickedly.

Naruto's smile vanished and a look of fear appeared on his face. He gulped nervously.

''Don't worry, you will be fine. You are the only one who can get through it. I have faith in you that you won't give up until you come out on top'' Anko said making Naruto beaming with self confidence.

Naruto lifted his head upwards to look at Anko, Anko too looked at him. Then Naruto said ''I can overcome anything if Anko-chan is with me'' Naruto said smiling. Anko too smiled hearing that and kissed his head.

''Okay, let's sleep now'' Anko said and Naruto nodded. Then they lost in deep slumber.

Two hours earlier, at Ino's house, it was Ino's birthday and she and her parents had invited all their friends who were heads and heirs of the prestigious clans of Konoha.

All the clan heads with their wives were present and they all were sitting around a table. On the table, all the various kinds of foods and drinks were present. And they were all have a wine glass in their hands. Only Inuzuka clan head was alone because she was a widow.

They were discussing and gossiping around themselves.

Their heirs were sitting in another room. It was a large room with a table in its center with lots of foods on it.

Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi and Sakura Haruno with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Everyone was conversing with each other but the birthday girl Ino was looking a little sullen. Chouji noticed her but he thought it as a woman problem and let it go. Shikamaru noticed too but it was troublesome for him so he too let it go. Hana noticed her and being the eldest in them all she decided to see what the problem was.

"Hey Ino, what's up. Why are you looking so gloomy" Hana asked to Ino.

Ino looked at her and sighed. She was thinking about what happened in the academy that day. So she smiled and said "nothing Hana-san, I was just thinking about what happened today in the academy. I don't know what should I do I am confused" Ino said with a depressing voice.

They both noticed that Tenten was also joining their conversation. "What's up, what are you two talking about secretly" Tenten said raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing just telling Hana-san about today's incident in academy" Ino said.

"Well I would also like to hear Hana-san view on the matter" Tenten said.

"Will you tell me what the matter is already" Hana said getting impatient.

Ino then told her about the incident. "And I am thinking about what Naruto said to me" Ino finished. Hana got a thinking pose for several seconds.

Then she looked at Ino.

"Well, I will take Kiba's class at home for his disgusting behavior towards a fellow comrade. But before that, you know Ino, in this male dominating world everyone thinks that woman can't do anything. They are weak than the male Shinobis. So to prove themselves they do more hard training than a male. But there are some Kunoichis like Tsunade-sama who are powerful and can go toe to toe with any strong male Shinobi. So what you were doing till now was just wasting time. I am not saying to stay away from fun of academy time but with the fun don't forget why you are in the academy. Don't forget the main purpose of the academy. Have fun and making fun of the classmates is normal but what you were doing with Naruto till now is totally wrong and why because he is an orphan. Have you ever tried to put yourself in his place? I don't think you will even stay alive for so long. He wanted to be your friend but you denied his friendship, why, because of Sasuke. Come on, Sasuke is not going to take the decisions of your life and you can't live your life as he wants. So stop being a fan girl and do what Naruto had said; take it seriously and be a good person, a nice person and a strong kunoichi because Naruto is right about what he said to you" Hana lectured Ino and looking at her face she could tell that Ino has already started to take it seriously.

Ino looked at Hana and said "You are right. I will apologize to Naruto and now I will ask him to be my friend and now my will focus on becoming a strong Kunoichi of Konoha".

"Thank god finally you understand" Tenten said sighing.

"What about you, you are also not his friend" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

"Er…well I will also offer him my friendship next time. It just didn't come to my mind. Why didn't I ask him till now and why didn't I help him. I don't know myself. Maybe, because of Sasuke. Though I am not his fan girl but he had an impression on the class and he is strongest in our class. So maybe I was scared a little" Tenten said in shame.

"Okay what happened, happened but now think about the future" Hana said while patting both on the back.

"Thank You Hana-san" They both said in unison and started to converse with others.

Hinata was looking at three of them for a long time. And she was wondering what they were talking about. But she couldn't even gather the courage to go and ask them. So she stayed where she was.

Sakura also noticed but she ignored them.

Kiba noticed his sister and looked at them. His eyes met with Hana's and the menacing look in Hana's eyes sent shivers of fear down his spine. He turned his head and continued his previous act.

Hana got up and went outside to get ready for returning their home. After a while everyone left and they ended the party.

Ino lay on her bed reminiscing on the things she had done and said to Naruto and why because of Sasuke. What did she even know about Sasuke beside his good looks and after all that persuasions of Sasuke what did she get, his cold eyes and his egoistical rants. He never cared for any one, not even his mother. He only cared for his revenge.

She remembered Naruto's words that she and other are just tools for Sasuke. And what did she ever see in Sasuke. He was handsome, sure but this time Naruto's face too came in her mind with Sasuke's. She never tried to look at Naruto closely. So she couldn't tell about Naruto. Then she remembered his words of encouragement that she should take it seriously and she still has talent to be a strong kunoichi. She smiled at that thought. Then She sighed umpteenth time that evening. She was idiot till now. She felt disappointment at herself.

Then a wave of determination ran through her and she decided to not only friends with Naruto but his best friend. Thinking along these lines she fell asleep.

In some another house Tenten was thinking the same thing as Ino. But it didn't include Sasuke because it was her own idiocy that she never tried to be Naruto's friend. She just did what other's had done.

But they didn't know that Naruto didn't need any friend now. He was much far away from them. They would have to cover a long way to even be friends with him.

 **A/N: So read and review, and tell me how was it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Truth, Bonding and training**

 **A/N: Thanks for review, favorite and follow.**

In the middle of the night Naruto felt some movement and heard some groaning noises. He didn't open his eyes but after some moments when the noises didn't stop he opened his eyes.

After opening his eyes, first thing he noticed was the trembling of the person whose arms were wrapped around him. Naruto then looked at her face.

She was sweating profusely. Her shirt was sticking to her body. Her eyes tightly shut. Her face contorted in pain and agony. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her breathing was fast and heavy and she was mumbling some incoherent words that Naruto didn't quite understand.

He sat up and tried to wake Anko up.

''Anko-chan'' Naruto said while shaking her shoulder.

But she didn't wake up. Naruto was now on the verge of panicking. Anko's body started to heat up. And a fever took over her.

Naruto then tried to wake Anko up restlessly and desperately. His voice was getting crack up with every passing second. ''Anko...Anko…'' but he got no response.

''Anko...'' Naruto said a little louder.

''Ankooo...'' Naruto said louder now but still no effect on Anko. Tears were now welling up in his eyes from watching Anko's painful condition.

Naruto then noticed something glowing on her neck.

He looked at her neck and his eyes widened. Three different colored commas like symbols glowing and they seem vibrating. Suddenly the air got heavy in the room and a vile feeling spread in the room.

Tears were now flowing on Naruto's face.

He couldn't take it anymore and closing his eyes yelled ''Aannnkkkooooo...'' while shaking her hardly on the shoulder.

Anko woke up with a sudden jolt and a force which sent Naruto flying off the bed. Naruto stood up quickly and looked at Anko.

Anko was sitting taking long breaths, sweat dripping from her face and body profusely. She lifted her head and looked at Naruto.

''A...are you okay'' she asked.

''You are asking me that I am okay or not. I must ask you that you are okay or not'' Naruto said a little angry at her lax attitude.

''I…I am fine, don't worry'' Anko said smiling and wiping the sweat off her face.

''No, you are not fine" Naruto said a little edge in his voice.

Anko then first tried to calm down before saying anything.

''I am fine now'' Anko said and got off the bed.

''You…go to sleep. I am going to wash my face'' Anko said and before Naruto could say anything went out of the room.

Naruto then sat on the bed. He was sure something was up with Anko. 'Those glowing symbols, those have something to do with her nightmare. But these symbols were not there when she left for her training. That means she got that mark in her training period.

But why would she get that mark and from whom. Only she could tell it but why didn't she tell me about it. Didn't she trust me or...she didn't want to make me worry. Idiot Anko, I will be more worried not knowing about it' Naruto thought. He sighed '' I was just rambling my pain and was getting angry at her but I didn't even think about her. What kind of person I am. But anyway I won't let it go. I will ask her and she will have to tell me even if I have to be a little hard on her '' he whispered to himself.

Five minutes later Anko returned to the room with a smile. She looked at Naruto and smiled but Naruto's face didn't show any emotion.

She came in front of Naruto and sat down.

''What is it. Why are you not sleeping? Is there any problem? And what's with this serious face. It doesn't suit you'' Anko said and lifted her hand to touch his cheek but Naruto caught her wrist in mid way and said '' What was happening to you'' Naruto asked seriously.

Anko sighed ''It's nothing. I was just having a nightmare'' Anko said trying to evade the topic.

''Okay then let me rephrase my question. What happened on your training trip'' Anko's eyes widened hearing that '' D...Did your sensei do something to you'' Naruto finished.

''N...Nothing happened and Orochimaru didn't do anything'' Anko said again hoping that would stop him asking any further questions. But now she was getting nervous.

Naruto sighed. ''It looks like you don't trust me enough to tell your secrets. Okay I-'' Anko cut Naruto mid sentence '' No, I trust you more that anyone in this world''.

''Then tell me what happened ''Naruto asked sternly and after several seconds he said ''I will kill anyone who have hurt you'' Naruto said in a voice which send shivers down to Anko's spine.

Anko sighed then said ''Naruto, you are younger and you are not strong enough. I don't want anything happen to you. So I will tell you myself when the time comes''.

Naruto sighed 'I will have to do it in hard way' he thought.

''If you trust me then you will tell me right now and if you are not going to tell me then from now on I will consider that you don't trust me and I won't ever sleep on this bed with you, I am going to the living room to sleep on the couch'' Naruto said getting up and going outside but before going out of the door he turned to her and said ''I have seen that mark on your neck, I will find out even if you don't tell me'' Naruto said and left the room.

He lay on the couch.

Anko just couldn't believe that Naruto find out all things he just said. He wasn't that smart before, how did he get that smart.

She was sure that she will have to tell him otherwise...'No I won't let that happen, you will sleep with me on this bed Naruto' she thought and went to living room.

It was dark. Only a little bulb was illuminating the room in a dim light.

Naruto felt someone creeping under him and in a matter of seconds he found himself lying atop Anko.

He looked at her and said ''What are you doing''.

Anko just grinned ear to ear and buried his head in her breasts forcefully.

''You will sleep with me'' she said.

''I will only sleep with you when you will t-'' Anko cut him off mid sentence ''Yeah, yeah, I will tell you alright'' Anko said.

Naruto then stopped struggling and let her bury his face in her breasts and play with his hair.

Anko closed his eyes and took deep breaths. She will have to tell him now; there was no escaping from it. She was about to tell him her greatest secret.

''The mark you saw on my neck is a curse seal given to me by Orochimaru. I...I was never a student to him. I w...was only a t...test ...subject for his e…experiments from the start'' Anko said in a cracking voice. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. That fucking bastard.

'' I never thought he is such a person a week ago he caught me off guard and put this damn curse seal on me. I felt unimaginable pain and fell unconscious. I was able to hear him saying that I was merely a test subject for him from the very beginning and when I woke up I found myself in konoha hospital'' Anko told him.

''Konoha hospital'' Naruto asked confusedly.

She sighed again ''I came here two days ago. Anbus brought me here and when I regain consciousness I tried to come to you but Hokage said he wants Jiraiya to have a look on the seal for any possible danger to konoha and kept me there. Then Inoichi explored my mind and Jiraiya a sannin, put a suppression seal on it so it could not affect me or create any danger for konoha. Today morning when I woke up after the sealing previous night then I came to this apartment with Yugao, and you already know what happened after that. And Orochimaru has betrayed konoha and being a student of his I also have to suffer for his crimes, so people has started to call me different names like you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry'' Anko told him all in once.

There was silence for a minute, then Naruto said ''I am sorry Anko-chan. I didn't think about you and ranted about myself. I didn't even tried to consider that there could be something bad going on with you, you were in such pain and I…I…Please forgive me'' he said feeling guilty then the look in his eyes changed to one of a fierce determination ''Now the first person I am going to kill is Orochimaru and don't worry I will remove this curse seal and make you free from it'' Naruto said.

Anko closed his eyes to stop upcoming tears. She then giggled and said ''You need to become strong first but I will kill him not you and only Orochimaru can remove this seal, no one else''.

''Okay, then I will defeat him for you and trust me Anko-chan about making you free of this curse'' Naruto said.

Anko hugged his tighter. ''Well that is acceptable but I will do most of the job you will be a backup for me, understood and I trust you'' Anko said.

''Yeah, Understood and just you wait'' Naruto said.

Then silence again took over the living room for a minute which was broken by Anko ''we should go and sleep'' Anko said.

Naruto felt a little bold and then buried his face in her breasts and wrapped his arms around her and said in contentment ''hmm...I am more comfortable in here like this than the bed''.

Anko chuckled and said ''You little naughty boy'' she said while ruffling his hair.

''Well beside being a naughty, I am a good boy too and if I am showing naughtiness then it's only with you so you can't say I am a naughty boy. And you was the one who took this position in the first place'' Naruto said while smelling her scent.

Anko chuckled ''Hehe… you are right, and only you are allowed to do what you are doing right now. If anyone else even tries to touch me I will gut him alive'' Anko said.

''Poor man'' Naruto said. They both laughed.

Then no one said anything and they fell asleep after that.

Naruto woke up and lifted his head. He noticed that it was already morning. He looked at the watch it showed 8 am but he was feeling warm and content so he didn't get up. He looked at Anko who was under him and was sleeping like she never slept before and she was drooling too.

He moved his face upward and gave Anko a kiss on the cheek and put his head back on its previous place and fell asleep again.

After two hours at 10 AM, Anko slowly opened her eyes. First thing she noticed was a weight on her body and a head on her breasts. She lifted her head slightly and when she noticed the color of the hairs of the head which was lying on her breasts, she put her head back down.

She noticed it was bright. 'Is it morning already' she thought and looked at the clock and when she saw what time it was her eyes widened.

''Oi, Naruto, wake up'' She said loudly nudging his shoulder.

''Umm...Anko-chan, let me sleep a little longer, it's soft and comfy here'' he said while rubbing his face in her breasts.

Anko got a blush and a tingling sensation in her heart. 'Idiot doesn't even know what he is doing. Well I am going to tease him so much, he will remember for his life' She thought.

''Yeah, you look quite comfy on my breasts'' Anko said in a teasing tone.

''Y...yeah'' Naruto said stuttering.

''Does my breast feel so good to you, huh'' Anko whispered in his ear and blew air in his ear.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just slowly stood up, his face red, and sat down to side.

Anko just started to laugh hard looking at his face. Then after Anko's calming down from her laughter she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'' Its ten o'clock, you missed your academy today'' Anko said ruffling his hair.

Naruto pouted and said ''I don't want to go to that place anymore''.

Anko understood why he didn't want to go to academy. As Naruto had told her previous night about Sasuke and Shikamaru's conversation, so she could understand his feelings.

But it was necessary to go to academy because if he doesn't go to the academy they will suspend him from academy.

''Naruto, you will have to go to the academy. Because its necessary to graduate and promoted as gennin and by the time you becomes a gennin you will have to go otherwise they will dismiss your name and you will have to start over'' Anko said trying to persuade him to go to the academy.

Naruto didn't say anything. He turned his head to the side.

Anko sighed. She hugged him from behind pressing her breast to his back.

''Okay let's do it like this...you can go to the academy for two days and other days I will train you. Okay'' Anko suggested him.

The idea seemed reasonable to Naruto. ''Okay'' he said.

Anko then stood up and said ''Okay I am going to freshen up and after that I will prepare breakfast and in meantime you can use the restroom ''Anko said and went to the restroom.

After half an hour later they were sitting on the couch after finishing up their breakfast.

Anko started to prepare a list of the equipments and tools necessary for the training.

''Okay, let's go and buy these things'' Anko said and grabbed Naruto's hand and as she was about to step out she stopped and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and asked ''What happened, why did you stop'' Naruto asked.

''Hehehe…'' Anko laughed sheepishly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her antics.

''Um...well...Err...I...I don't have any money on me. I spent it all in renovation of the apartment. And until I start to go on missions again, I won't be able to earn money. But I will talk to hokage about it. The problem is what should we do right now'' Anko said sheepishly then frustrated that she couldn't go on missions for three months.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his locks.

''I have money but I am not sure it's enough or not'' Naruto said.

''Hun, you have, really. Then show me'' Anko said.

Naruto started to walk in the direction of bathroom and with a confused look Anko followed him.

Naruto entered the bathroom and went closer the wall to his right. There he lightly tapped his knuckles and the tile fall down to his hand and behind the tile was a one foot square empty space to hide anything.

Inside there was four stacks of money.

''Wow Naruto how do you have so much money. I mean I understand you hide your money here but how did you save so much'' Anko said surprised and taking out one of the stack from the hiding place and after calculating that half of the stack will be enough, she put the other half back .

'' Well, I have been receiving money for my monthly expenses from hokage and no one ever sold me anything so that's how I saved so much'' Naruto told her.

''Okay, let's go'' Anko said walking out of the bathroom.

In the living room she stopped again. Naruto wondered why she stopped again.

Anko summoned four five foot long snakes and ordered them to guard the apartment from any danger. Now Naruto understood why she stopped.

Anko and Naruto then exited the apartment.

When they were on the streets they could feel the glares and murmurs of everyone. But they were ignoring the curses and just walking talking to each other.

When they reached a little crowded area they heard a comment which made them stop.

Someone said ''Hmph...damn demon and his snake whore''. They both stopped. Their bangs were foreshadowing their eyes. Suddenly a massive amount of killing intent washed over the whole area surrounding them.

And this was many times stronger than the killing intent Naruto emitted in the classroom because it was Anko who was emitting it mixed with Naruto's, but Naruto's seemed puny compared to Anko's.

Everyone around them fell down to the ground and most of them lost consciousness.

Anko calmed down first and put a hand on Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes and calmed down. Anko grabbed his hand and vanished from the area. Anko appeared on a nearby roof top with Naruto. They both sighed.

''Are you okay'' Anko asked.

''I can ask the same to you'' Naruto asked.

Anko smiled and brought his body to his eye level and said '' I am fine''.

Naruto hugged her, his head coming just under her breast.

''I am fine too'' Naruto said breaking the hug.

''Now we will shunshine to wherever we will go, okay'' Anko said.

''Okay'' Naruto replied.

''But first we need to meet some of my friends'' Anko said with a look which told Naruto that she is about to do something which she would regret later.

''And why we need to meet some of your friends'' Naruto asked.

Anko smiled and said '' I need to make them pay for what they did to you''.

''Anko-chan, you don't need to do anything. They will pay when the time comes, don't worry'' Naruto suggested.

''But Naruto, they are responsible for most of the things that happened in last two years and yo-'' Anko cut mid sentence by Naruto.

''Anko-chan calm down, I ...I want to start our training as soon as possible. I don't want to waste our time in such things for a while. And if they create anymore problems for us then you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you '' Naruto said trying to persuade her.

She felt surprised at Naruto, 'I will let it go for now to show Naruto but as I get the chance I will visit them' she thought. ''Okay. Let's go then'' Anko said.

''Okay, I can't wait to start my training'' Naruto said cheerfully. Anko giggled at him.

They both vanished again and appeared in front of a Ninja equipments and gears selling shop. They entered the shop. A man welcomed them bowing. He looked in his thirties with brown hair.

''Welcome to the best shinobi gears shop in k-'' he stopped mid sentence and said ''what the hell, what a de-'' this time he was cut off by Anko's leaking killing intent.

''I have come here to buy some gears and weapons for myself and little Naruto here'' Anko said calmly.

'' And I don't want to make any kind of mess in this shop with your brain matters splattering around so let's shop peacefully'' Anko said and the shopkeeper gulped.

''O...Okay'' he said.

Anko then started to look at all the various ninja tools. There she looked at the chakra paper weights. She took it and read the manual.

New arrivals, best for increase endurance, stamina. Just one paper, put it on the chest and transfer some chakra in it. When you transfer chakra in it a human figure will appear on the paper with red dots on different parts of body like arms, legs, thighs, chest etc. you just need to feed chakra to a particular red dot to increase the gravity amount on that part of the body. Every dot will show the amount of gravity in numbers like 1, 2... above the dot. If you want to increase the pressure then feed more chakra and as you increase the feeding chakra amount you will see that the gravity pressure will increase gradually with the feeding chakra.

'Great' Anko thought and took that and moved to kunai section.

She took five sets of kunai with six kunai in each set. The kunai was one feet length with black color. She also took five set of shurikens.

Anko then moved to...Hun she looked at Naruto. He was checking some swords.

Anko went to him and said ''Are you interested in learning in kenjutsu''.

''Hmm...Yeah these are looking cool, don't ya think'' Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

Anko sighed and put her hand on Naruto's head and said ''I don't know much of kenjutsu...but I know someone else who can teach you. So if you are okay with it then it's alright'' Anko said.

''Yeah no problem'' Naruto said.

Anko then took the sword from his hand and checked it. It was three feet long.

Anko added the sword in her shopping items and said ''Okay we need one more thing then we will be ready to go'' Anko said and walking towards the chakra paper sections. She took one chakra affinity paper and some sealing scrolls and with Naruto went to the owner to pay for the tools.

She paid the owner and with Naruto exited the shop.

''Anko-chan where are we going to train'' Naruto asked.

''Hmm...well the forest of death would be the best place for training without anyone interfering'' Anko told him and then leaned down to his ear and whispered ''And we can have fun after training and can do all sort of things''.

Naruto blushed at the implications of her words. Anko chuckled and Naruto just shook his head.

In a matter of seconds they found themselves in the forest of death.

Anko searched for a good place to start the training and after fifteen minutes she found a clearing deep in the forest with a lake and different size of stones and rocks around it.

''This is the best place for our training'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

''Okay strip down to your boxers'' Anko said making Naruto backed away two steps from her.

''Wh...What are you saying'' Naruto said while nervously blushing.

Anko smiled devilishly and said ''Well, are you going to strip or I will have to do it myself and if I got to do it, I won't leave any shred of cloth on you''.

Naruto became red ''I...I...I... am d...doing it'' Naruto stuttered and quickly started to strip.

Anko looked at his naked body. He was so skinny. Her smile lessened. With the training she will need to maintain his diet.

Anko took out the chakra weight paper and stick it on Naruto's chest and feed a low amount of chakra. Anko put the gravity amount at low.

As Anko did the final part Naruto fell down to the ground.

''Anko-chan wh... what is this'' Naruto asked in a strained voice.

''I put a chakra weight on you. It will help in increasing your strength, stamina, endurance in training and fights. I will increase its amount every day. What you have right now is very low than normal, so I will increase it every day'' Anko told him.

''Now try to get up and after getting up you have to run to this stone four times" Anko said lifting a boulder of three feet radius and throwing it to a side. "Now get up and got to work'' Anko said and went to a nearby tree and sat down.

Anko summoned some snakes and send them to guard the distance to the boulder she threw. The distance was around eight hundred meters so the snakes stood at two hundred meter distance with other.

After twenty minutes Naruto was able to get up. He was panting and sweating.

''Now start to run. Do this ten times. You will have to do this only today because from tomorrow we will do something else'' Anko shouted to him.

''What the hell, just earlier you said four times and now ten times'' Naruto tried to yell but couldn't due to the pressure and after one minute he started to move. He had to put his whole strength just to lift his leg. Then second step. Every second was feeling like hours and he was already sweating profusely.

After half an hour Naruto completed the first round. As the time went on Naruto felt it a little bearable. For next three hours Naruto continue it and after last round he fell down, breathing hard, eyes closed.

Anko stood up and went to him; Naruto opened his eyes after five minutes and saw Anko towering over him.

''Good job'' Anko said. Anko's praise brought a smile to his face.

''Now get up'' Anko said walking to the lake.

'' Okay now the first thing you need to know is chakra control and kage bunshin techniques because whenever you are in front of your enemy, don't attack first. And if your opponent also don't attack first then use another way to attack him but don't let your eyes and attention leave your opponents body for even a single second. You can use kage bunshin, which I will teach you but before that you need to practice chakra control or if you have any jutsu that could help you attack your opponent without him noticing then its good too. But before starting any chakra related moves you need to have at least three chakra controls exercise done. And they are Water walking, tree walking and leaf balancing. First is water walking, Let me show you'' Anko said and started to walk on the water. Naruto was excited now seeing Anko walk on the water like solid ground.

''Now what you have to do is exert appropriate amount of chakra from your feet. Now do it'' Anko said.

Naruto put right foot in the water and did as Anko said. And to his and Anko's astonishment he got it at first try. He walked towards Anko slowly-slowly.

''Whoa, Naruto, how did you do this on first try'' Anko asked amazed.

''Ummm...er...well I don't know. I just did what you asked me to do'' Naruto said and laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

''Well, I am really surprised you know. No one ever got it in their first try. Now I am eager to see how you do with tree climbing. Come let's get to the next task'' Anko said grabbing Naruto and getting out of the water.

''Now I will show you tree climbing'' Anko said and climbed a tree.

''Now try it'' Anko ushered.

Naruto went to the tree and put a feet on it and he closed his eyes and lifted second foot and as the water walking Naruto got it in first try. He climbed to half of the tree then fell down to his butt.

''Well I don't know how you are doing it in first try but I am really… you know …proud of you, my little Naruto'' Anko said ruffling his hair.

''But you still need to perfect tree climbing and the next task is to balance the leaf'' Anko said and picked up a leaf and put it on her palm and after less than one second it lifted in the air and stopped at one foot of height from her palm, hovering in a air. Then it got burned.

''It burned because my primary chakra nature is fire. Now you have to do this. The trick is same. Understood'' Anko said.

Naruto nodded and started to do what Anko did moments ago. But this time as Naruto started the process the leaf fall down.

''I guess you need to practice this more'' Anko said. Naruto nodded.

As Naruto was about to go at it again Anko said ''Before that let's check your chakra nature'' Anko said and took out chakra paper.

"Now feed you chakra in it" Naruto did as Anko said. The paper first split in half then become wet.

Anko was surprised that Naruto has two affinities.

''Naruto you have two affinities; Wind and water. Okay I will think about it later but first, I am going to teach you three taijutsu move and one jutsu'' Anko said and back up a little from Naruto.

''Now the first is Kage bunshin'' Anko said and performed the jutsu.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: she said and a clone appeared beside her.

''Wow, two Ankos'' Naruto said amazed.

''What you have to do is draw a limited and appropriate amount of chakra and make an image in your mind and perform the jutsu'' Anko said.

'' Naruto then started to do the Kage bunshin. But he created a white colored and distorted clone lying on the ground.

Anko sighed and said ''You will have to practice it''. Naruto nodded.

Then Anko taught him the taijutsu moves.

''Now first practice Kage bunshin jutsu then practice all other moves because kage bunshin or you can say shadow clones are a great help in learning because whatever they learn after dispelling it comes to original'' Anko said.

''Now start, I have some business to attend to and when I return I will see how much did you learn and I will bring some books to read for you'' Anko then looked around her and said '' I think it's around 3 o'clock so you have four hours I will return at seven, okay''.

''But why are you going, I will be all alone and it will get boring'' Naruto said pouting.

''Naruto, Practice, I want all techniques to be done by today'' Anko said sternly and as she was about to go she turned and said with a seductive smirk ''And if you succeed to get it done then I will give you a reward'' She said and winked. Naruto blushed and nodded. Anko giggled and left.

''Well let's get to work'' Naruto said to himself a thinking look on his face then blood trickled down from his nose. He shook his head and got to work.

Anko went to hokage office. She entered in the office and stood up in front of his working table.

''What brought you here Anko'' Hiruzen said with a smile.

''Hokage-sama, you have put me on probation for three months. And if I am right I can't go on missions and if I can't go on missions how am I going to live without money'' Anko told the hokage her problem.

''Aren't you living with Naruo-kun'' Hiruzen said.

''Yeah, but Naruto's allowance is not enough for both of us'' Anko said.

Hiruzen thought for a minute then said ''There's a vacancy in our torture & Investigation department. I am giving you this letter. Go and see Hibiki'' Hiruzen said and handed the letter to Anko.

''Thank you Hokage-sama'' Anko bowed and as she was about to go when Hiruzen said again ''Anko, I guess you have already started to train Naruto '' Anko turned to Hokage ''Yeah, I started today'' She said.

''I would like you to teach him about konoha and its history and it wellbeing. Because there's a chance that he can be rebellious in future for how konoha has treated him'' Hiruzen said.

''If you are so afraid of him going rebellious then why didn't you do anything for him from the start'' Anko said.

Hiruzen sighed and said ''I did what I could. And I am hokage, I don't have much free time''.

Anko scoffed at that and said ''Oh come on Hokage-sama, don't give me lame assed reasons. You could have sent someone else to check up on him. But no he suffered all alone''.

''I could have done something but the council-'' Hiruzen was cut by Anko.

''Council….you are the head. They are just your advisors or have you given the commands in their hands. If that's the case then there's no point in having this conversation. Allow me to leave'' Anko said and without waiting for his permission she left.

''I will have to do something about Naruto'' Hiruzen muttered to himself.

''Hmm...Hibiki'' Anko mumbled under her breath.

Anko entered the TI department building. She could hear the cries of pain and screams of the criminals being tortured. She went to Hibiki and hand him the letter. Hibiki read the letter and nodded'' Okay, you can come from tomorrow'' Hibiki said.

''Thank you'' She said and left.

Anko then went to library and took out some books on chakra, history, wind chakra related books and some basic sealing books and sealed them in a scroll. She came out of the library.

''I will have to talk to Yugao about teaching Naruto kenjutsu but first I have to see some of my friends loyal to Konoha'' Anko said and went to ...Kurenai.

Kurenai was in her apartment. She had just returned from a B level mission. She had just come out of the bathroom and after dressing up she was planning to go out to have a drink with her friends.

Then she heard a knock on her apartment door. Wondering who could the person is she dressed up quickly and opened the door, as she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock and a little fear.

''Hiiiii…'' Anko said a creeping smile on her face but dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kurenai just keep staring at her wide eyed and she started to sweat.

''How long are you going to stare at me like that, I mean we have met after so long, wont you invite me inside'' Anko said still smiling that devilish smile of her.

Kurenai came out of her stupor ''A...Anko, when did you come back'' Kurenai asked nervously.

''What you don't look happy seeing me'' Anko said.

''N...no it's not like that. I...I was just going out and you…you came and I…I am surprised is all'' Kurenai said gulping.

''Your friends can wait. Let's go inside and chat for a bit. We have to catch up for lost time'' Anko said, her smiled replaced with a serious look.

''O...okay'' kurenai said and ushered Anko inside.

They both seated themselves.

''I...I will go and bring some tea'' Kurenai said started to stand up but Anko stopped her '' I am not here for your tea, I am here for answers'' Anko said with a little loud voice.

''W...what answers'' Kurenai said now sweating profusely.

Anko looked at her indifferently. Kurenai was clearly afraid but it only made Anko satisfy.

''Why had you ignored Naruto'' She asked.

Kurenai's eyes widened'' N...Naruto, umm...I...I wanted to but I was promoted to a Jounin and I didn't have time so I couldn't look out for him'' Kurenai said getting her confidence back.

''Oh, you have time for going out with friends but in two years you couldn't spare even a minute to see him'' Anko said louder and angrier.

Kurenai couldn't form an answer but she tried ''w...well you are a chuunin. You don't know how hard it is being a jounin'' Kurenai said.

''Oh, don't worry I will be a jounin soon…very soon. But you are not the first jounin in this world. I have seen many jounins who do their jobs and also give time for their family'' Anko said, it was getting harder for Anko to control herself from hitting kurenai's lights out.

Kurenai knew that but she was a rookie Jounin. So it was a hard challenge for her to compete with her fellow Jounins and it was the result of her hard work and training that she got to this level in genjutsu. ''Come on Anko, be reasonable, I am konoha's genjutsu mistress. What do you think how I get this title. I worked hard for it. I didn't have time for Naruto and that's the truth'' Kurenai said getting louder herself.

Anko couldn't take it and grabbed Kurenai's top's neck.

''Why you… why don't you say that you didn't want to have anything to do with him'' Anko growled at her, only she knew how she was stopping herself from killing Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed. "Listen Anko, calm down first. We can talk it out. We don't need to get violent" Kurenai said glaring at Anko.

"You know what only I know how I am controlling myself from throwing you to hell" Anko hissed from gritted teeth.

Kurenai smirked at Anko's statement. "Anko, you know you can't do anything to me because you are on probation, I heard. And if you lay a finger on me, on a Jounin, your senior, it will only make sure to get you in the prison. So be my guest and do it" Kurenai said and from the look on Anko's face she smirked in triumph.

Anko's bangs foreshadowed her eyes. She lifted her right hand and put it on the back of Kurenai's head and brought her face near her own.

''Kurenai, You know what; I came here to scold you and make you realize your mistakes. But I think that was impossible to begin with.

You are just an idiot. You claim to be a genjutsu mistress but you don't fucking know the difference between a bottle and the water in it. You have mixed both in your mind so much that you can't distinguish which is bottle and which is water. And that is impossible because a bottle contains water, they can never be mixed together. But oh well, It was the last chance for you, now I will do this in your way'' Anko said and could see clearly the conflict on Kurenai's face.

Kurenai got a confused look on her face. What was she talking about, glass and water...can't mixed? Is she talking about Naruto. Glass…water…Naruto…her eyes widened in realization. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't believe on herself. The fact was clear; she just never tried to understand it. She just believed what other peoples said. Naruto was not the kyuubi but container like glass. He was the glass not water. Now she was realizing the mistake.

And the look on Kurenai's face made Anko's smile turned to one of an insane smile.

"Now just wait for your punishment. Soon, very soon it will befall on you, you and some others. Now I know that it's useless to talk to any of you. I will just give you what you all deserve. Now, you will be the reason of your own downfall. Not only you, all my friends who are responsible for Naruto's pain. Anko said making kurenai tremble from fear and guilt.

Anko threw kurenai back to the couch and as she reached at the exit she turned and "And when I punish you, it will be in legal way. No one will do anything to stop me" she said and exited from the apartment. She made a hand sign and dispelled the genjutsu on the apartment which she had put when she had come. She was skeptical that hokage might have spying on her so she casted a genjutsu, which she had learned from snake queen. Now hokage only saw them talking friendly. The genjutsu was so strong that even hokage and Kurenai being the genjutsu mistress couldn't feel it.

As she exited the street of Kurenai's apartment she spotted a blue haired girl and from her eyes she understood that she was a Hyuuga. She went to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder which in result made the girl squeaked in surprise.

"You are Hyuuga, aren't you? What's your name" Anko asked.

"w…w.. ...wh..Who are y…y…you " girl said.

Anko raised an eyebrow at the girl's awkward style of speaking. She remembered what Naruto had told her about a girl like that in her class. She smirked.

"You are HInata, right. Naruto was right about you" Anko said. And hearing Naruto's name Hinata's face became all red. And Anko understood what the problem was. 'This girl likes my little Naruto" she thought and the smirk turned into one of the devils. 'No Naruto was her's alone. She won't allow anyone to have that right and sharing; no chance. She will have to stop this girl now' Anko thought.

"You know Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"I don't only know him, I live with him" her smirked widened "And we love each other every day. We sleep together and we can't sleep without each other's warmth. And you know what recently we started to take bath together" Anko was pleased from the effect of the words on Hinata's face. She was total red and on the verge of passing out but she was holding herself from passing out.

Anko brought her face closer to Hinata's and said "You understand what I mean". Hinata just nodded her head in yes.

"Good, because he is mine, understood and stop following him and why do you even follow him. You know Naruto had told me that you are following him for a very long time now…why" Anko asked glaring at Hinata.

Hinata shrink back under her gaze. She tried to form words but couldn't. Anko then raised an eyebrow and asked again "tell me".

"Umm… I…I followed him because I…I wanted to be like Naruto-kun" Hinata said now a little composed and getting better.

"What do you mean" Anko asked confused.

"You see I am a clumsy and very shy girl. I am not good at anything; be it studies or training. Not only my father but most of the Hyuuga clan scorns me every day for this. He doesn't even train me. He always trains my little sister H…Hanabi" Hinata choked back a sob. Her eyes were wet and tears were just ready to stream out. Anko's face softened looking at Hinata. Now she was feeling sympathy for her.

"I have seen Naruto-kun many times beaten by villagers but he never give up. My life isn't hard as Naruto-kun's and still he never gave up. He stood back up again and again. And for that I admire him. When I look at him I feel that determination in me that I can also do it. I can also become strong like Naruto-kun, not only from body but also from mind. If someone else would have been on Naruto-kun's place they would have died. And for that sheer will power I admire him. I want to have that power of sheer determination and will" Hinata said looking upward at Anko.

"I don't love him. I just admire him" Hinata said with a little smile.

'This girl is so innocent but she will be useful for us but before that….' Anko thought. She leaned down and hugged Hinata which made Hinata shocked and wide eyed. Hinata felt a motherly kind of warm feeling from Anko and she too brought her arms upward and hugged Anko. The warm feeling she felt from Anko was just too much and a feeling that a daughter felt from her mother which had long lost inside Hinata bubble up and she couldn't hold her tears. Anko started to rub her back slowly to comfort her, to sooth her lonely mind.

"Let it all out" Anko just said and the dam of emotions broke and Hinata started to cry hard on Anko's shoulders. Anko knew it was needed and she was holding her emotions for a long time and that's why she was like that clumsy, shy and weak because she was unable to concentrate on the things around her and holding the emotions back affected her mind badly. Some people could control their emotions while maintaining their mental condition but some not. And she was one of them who couldn't. After some time when Hinata calmed down Anko broke the hug. Hinata wiped her tears from her shirt's sleeve. Anko ushered Hinata's head to look at her.

"How are you feeling now" Anko asked.

"Better, I am feeling like a huge weight has lifted from my heart. I am feeling light" Hinata said smiling.

"Good, Hinata you are a very innocent girl and innocent persons can't survive in shinobi world. So you will have to be a strong, understood. Don't let anyone's remark fell you down. In this hateful shinobi world everyone wants power. But power is not everything. Power only makes a person egoistical and overconfident that is not good for anyone. They start to ignore the things which are also necessary for them, very important in their life. And this is what your father is doing. But don't give up okay. You are a strong girl and you can do it. Show your father that you are not weak, show your clan that you are worthy of becoming a leader of your clan. And for that you have to train hard. If your father doesn't train you then ask someone else. Search and you will find the suitable guide. And if you don't find then don't stop until you find that person and – "Anko gets cut by Hinata mid sentence.

"Umm… you look like a kunoichi, can't you train me" Hinata asked hopefully.

Anko smiled. She couldn't teach her. It was impossible.

"HInata, I can't train you" Anko said and HInata face got a sad expression. "Why" she asked.

"There are many things. First is you are from a clan. So it's a clan matter and no one is allowed to interfere with clan matters. And you don't know but in this village there are many people and elders who are against me and Naruto. Just one mistake can destroy me and Naruto's life in Konoha. So I have to stay alert all time. And there are other people too who can separate me from Naruto and that I can't let happen at any cost" she said then she said in a low voice which HInata couldn't here "even if I have to burn down this village in the fire of hell".

"So that's why. And don't think that you are alone. You can make friends unlike Naruto and me" Anko told her why she couldn't train her.

Hinata held a sad expression on her face but after a minute her face lit up with determination.

"I will find that person umm…" "Anko Mitarashi" Anko said. "Yeah, I won't stop till I find that person. Thank you very much Mitarashi-san" HInata said.

"Good girl" Anko said and she was ready to go. 'This girl can be useful for us in the future if we plan to leave Konoha' she thought.

"Okay, I should go now. I am already late" she said and as she was about to turn she stopped and glared at Hinata again.

"Naruto is mine, don't forget and if you see any girl that seems to have something for Naruto then told them to not even come near him with those intentions. Otherwise I will make them run whole Konoha naked and leave my snakes behind them to bite on their butts" Anko gave a warning.

"O… Okay. I understood that Naruto-kun is yours. But why are you saying it again" HInata asked.

"Just to make it sure and clear and I will say it again if needed" she said and disappeared.

Hinata stood there for several minutes smiling. "Thank you Mitarashi-san. Now I will show everyone what I can do" she said to herself and went to his home.

 **A/N: so read and review. Tell me how it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I am not the only Uzumaki**

 **A/N: Thanks to all guys who reviewed, favorite and followed.**

* * *

Anko went to a restaurant and bought some dangos and some ramen from Ichirakus and made her way back to Naruto. It was already seven. She was late so she started to run and she ran so fast that even hokage wouldn't be able to see her. She didn't even need to shunshine, her speed was almost equal to shunshine.

And in a matter of seconds Anko was standing in the area Naruto was training.

She noticed that he was lying down on his back. He was sprawled on the ground and from his condition she could tell he trained hard and she couldn't wait to see the results. But he was asleep and after working so hard, she didn't want to awake him but it was necessary. It was already dusk and they needed to go back to the apartment.

Anko lifted Naruto in her arms and went to the apartment or their home. She lay Naruto on the couch. She noticed that they were stinking so much that for once she wanted to...well they needed to take bath right now.

She tried to wake Naruto up.

''Hey, Naruto you are stinking, you need to take bath before sleeping and you also need to eat'' Anko said but got no response.

Anko then tried several times but got no response, so she did one thing. She lifted him and went to bathroom and threw him in the bathtub that was filled with cold water.

As Naruto fell down in the water he woke up and gasped in the coldness of the water. He balanced his body and looked around and saw that Anko was standing beside tub laughing hard. Naruto glared at her halfheartedly. Naruto then grabbed Anko's hand and pulled her with him in the cold water.

''Aaaaarghgh...'' Anko shrieked and gasped in the cold water.

''How does it feel when you taste your own medicine, huh'' Naruto said smirking.

''Why you...'' Anko said and pounced on Naruto which in turn made both of them go underwater.

They came out of water after seconds. And then looked at each other then started to laugh. After their laughter died down Anko hit him on the head lightly and sighs.

''You idiot it's your fault I did that" Anko said and stood up pinching his cheek.

''And why it's my fault'' Naruto said as he too got up.

''Because I tried to wake you up many times but you didn't wake up'' Anko said while turning the knob of hot water tap.

Anko then started to strip which made Naruto flustered.

''Wh...What are you doing'' Naruto asked stuttering.

''What, can't you see I am undressing to take a bath. An idiot can tell. You too strip down'' Anko said which made Naruto red. He looked at Anko who was already to her bra and panties. Anko then got a teasing idea.

''Hey Naruto, Can you help me with the hook please'' Anko said in a cute voice which made Naruto to look at her instead of the wall and as he looked at her, his eyes widened. He never saw Anko like this. She was beautiful and she had a body of goddess. Now Naruto looked at her attentively and noticed her body features. Her hair, her face, her breasts, her stomach and before he could move his eyes down Anko called him ''Hey, on earth Naruto or did you become so mesmerized from my body that you forgot we are in the bathroom and I am feeling cold. So hurry up and help me with the hook of my bra.

Naruto shook his head internally but externally his mouth was still agape. Anko moved to him and whispered in his ear ''I didn't know my body will have that effect on you, now I am going tease you more'' Anko said making her large breast hover in front of his eyes. Then she stood straight. In the mean time she unhooked her bra herself but before removing it from her breast she put her arm in front of her breasts and removed her bra.

Naruto was frozen at his place. The blood pumping in his heart and veins which made him forget the cold. Anko then went to the side and wrapped a towel around her.

She then moved to Naruto and started to undress him. Naruto caught her hand ''I...I will do it myself'' he said making Anko giggle.

Anko checked the water and approved its warmness. She then removed the towel and panties and entered the tub and sat down in the hot water. She looked at Naruto who was in his boxers now. Anko smirked devilishly and said ''Why don't you remove your boxers too''.

Now on alert Naruto decided to not remove his boxers. He entered the tub and sat down a foot away from Anko. After a second Anko scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and put her head to the side of his head and closed her eyes.

Naruto tried to distract his mind but his arm was touching her breast and his thigh to her thigh.

He again tried to distract his mind by asking Anko questions ''Hey, Anko-chan where did you go while I was training''.

Anko lifted her head up said ''I went to hokage and now I have a job in TI department. So we don't have to worry about money anymore. And I have brought some books for you to read'' Anko said excluding the Kurenai and Hinata part.

''Did you got down the moves and kage bunshin technique'' Anko asked.

''Yeah, I perfected it all'' Naruto said cheerfully with a smile.

''Good, I will make schedule for your training and from tomorrow I will spar with you and we will work on your primary affinity wind. You need to perfect it to the point you can create solid objects out of wind'' Anko said lifting Naruto and placing him between her legs and washing his back with a cloth.

A smile graced on Naruto's face. ''I can't wait to get stronger, dattebayo'' He said grinning. A teasing glint appeared in Anko's eyes. Anko hugged him from behind pressing her large naked boobs against his back. Naruto could feel her two peaks probing in his back.

The touch of her soft flesh and skin against his back and the two arms wrapped around his torso made something tighten in his boxers which after some moments became a tent.

Anko peeked over his shoulder and looked at the tent in Naruto's boxers. Anko smiled sultrily and blew in his ear making him squeaked out.

''Wh...What are you doing Anko-chan'' Naruto shrieked out.

''What you get a hard on just from my touch'' Anko said in a seductive voice.

Naruto pouted and looked away and said ''I...It's not like that''.

''Oh, and what is it then. I can see the tent in your boxers'' Anko said to his neck which sent ticking sensation to his body which made his body to get hot and he started to feel a little dizzy.

''It's your reward for your hard work today, as I said I will give you'' Anko said kissing him on the cheek and tightening her hold on him.

A smile graced on his lips but a second later it vanished and a serious look came to his face.

''It's a reward. Will you give this reward to anyone who you teach and do hard work'' Naruto said seriously.

Anko smirked knowing where his train of thought was going.

''Hmm...Well...May be'' she said smiling teasingly. Naruto stood up suddenly and started to get out of the tub not caring if she saw his boner.

''What, did you get jealous'' Anko asked with the same expression.

''Why would I be jealous, It's just I...I just remember something that's all'' Naruto said and got out of the tub and without saying anything exited the bathroom.

Anko sighed and got up too and wrapping a towel around her body she exited the bathroom.

She saw Naruto wearing a black t-shirt and trousers and sitting on the couch in living room. His chin was resting on his right hand palm and elbow resting on his right thigh.

He wore a sulky expression on his face. He closed his eyes and fell back on the couch in trying to sleep.

She looked upon the dinner on the table untouched.

''Naruto come, let's eat'' Anko said but didn't get any response. She sighed. He is mad at her and she knew why. 'My possessive little Naruto' she thought with a giggle and went to him.

Naruto was trying to get sleep but failed. Suddenly he felt warmness wrapped around his body. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was Anko who was hugging him tightly and trying to engulf his whole body with her's. Her legs entwined with his. His head buried in her breast.

''What are you doing Anko-chan'' Naruto said a little pink on the cheeks.

''Naruto it's not fair. You got to see everything I have under my cloths but I didn't got to see everything you have u-'' she got cut off by Naruto ''Anko-chan I am not in the mood for your teasing'' Naruto said seriously which in turn made Anko serious.

''Are you mad at me'' Anko asked.

''Huh, why would I be mad at you'' Naruto said faking like he didn't care.

''I am sorry for making you feel insecure'' Anko said sincerely.

''Wh...What'' Naruto asked.

''I was just kidding with you in the tub. There's no way anyone will get that reward from me but you. But I am happy to know that you care about me that much'' Anko said rubbing her nose in his blond hairs.

Naruto turned his body to face her and burying his face in her breasts hugged her tightly.

''I was… -'' Naruto said, his voice muffled from her breasts.

''Don't worry; I am not going to train anyone in the first place. You are the only one I will ever train'' Anko said smiling. Then a teasing glint appeared in her eyes. "But would you let me teach your children" Anko said then brought her mouth closer to his ear "Or shall I say our children" Anko whispered.

"WH…WHAT, SHUT UP" he yelled in embarrassment. Anko giggled. Both then fell silent.

Naruto then looked up in Anko's eyes; Anko felt a little unease from his stare. The fierce and possessive look in his eyes just made Anko a little...turned on.

''I love you, Anko-chan and you are mine only mine'' He said and placed his head back on its previous place. Anko was stunned from his proclamation, she couldn't speak anything.

She calmed down her nerves and said shook his head '' Y…Yeah…yeah, I know. I love you too''. Then a teaseling glint appeared in her eyes. She brought her lips close to his ears and whispered again ''but you know, you can't do anything to this gorgeous body of mine until you are at least a genin'' she said smirking.

Naruto's whole body got red and steam came out of his ears. "Y…you are Incorrigible" Naruto said trying to get free from her hold but failed. He then stopped struggling.

''Wh...What are you saying'' Naruto said then pouted ''I didn't mean it like that'' He said.

''Hmm...I know what you mean, let's go and have dinner. I am hungry'' she said getting up with him and lifted him and seated him on the place beside the dinner table. His weight was nothing for her.

''Now eat all the healthy and nutritious food and only then you will get ramen as a dessert'' She said sternly.

Naruto then reluctantly ate all the food except ramen. And in regular interval he tried to get ramen bowl but Anko stopped him every time.

After finishing the dinner they sat on the couch in the living room. Anko was still in only a towel, ''Now show me what you have practiced today. First Kage bunshin'' Anko said and Naruto complied as he stood up in front of Anko.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " He yelled and made hand sign. Four Naruto clone appeared in the room.

Anko raised an eyebrow, ''Why four, you only needed to make one'' She said confused.

''I tried but it's easier to make four than one. But I am working on it'' Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Anko nodded in understanding, ''Okay" she said.

''Now wall walking'' Anko said and Naruto obliged. Anko nodded in approval. Anko then give him a paper of leaf size. Naruto understood what he had to do. Naruto put the paper fragment on his palm and after a second it started to float in the air then it got split in half.

Anko couldn't believe it. In just one day Naruto learned the chakra control of chuunin level.

Anko couldn't hold herself and went closer to Naruto and hugged him tightly smothering his face in her soft breast which was half covered by towel wrapped around her.

''Naruto you don't know how proud I am feeling. How happy I am. Your progress is just outstanding'' Anko said kissing his head.

''I am glad, I made you happy'' Naruto said in a muffled voice and wrapping his hands around her.

"But how did you do it. It's a chuunin level exercise" Anko asked.

"I don't know. I just tried to do it and I got it after tenth or eleventh try" Naruto said.

They stayed like that for some moments then broke the hug.

''Okay. We should go to bed now'' Anko said and Naruto went to the bed. Anko went to drink some water.

Anko returned under the sheets and cuddled with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Anko said.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"I met that girl Hinata" Anko said looking at Naruto.

Naruto also looked at her, "So did you find out anything" he asked?

Anko sighed, "There was nothing. She was just fascinated from your will to never give up on anything. I just told her what was needed to do and I think it will reduce her clumsiness and current shy attitude and maybe she will get some self confidence" Anko told him.

"Hmm…what did you say to her" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just some words of comfort and she is a good girl. She's Fed up from her clan's attitude towards her. So she can be useful for us in future if we plan to flee from Konoha which is looking inevitable" Anko replied.

"Okay, I will see it next time she comes in front of me but she will have to come to me if she wants to be friends with me in which I am not interested but well at least we would be on good terms" Naruto said which made Anko smile.

"Okay, I am sleepy. I am going to sleep" Naruto said.

"Alright" Anko said and hugged his head to her breasts.

Naruto woke up at 5 o'clock. He opened his eyes and first thing he saw was something pink and pointing outwards. He rubbed his eyes for clear view then looked again. His face became tomato. In front of him was Anko's ...nipples.

He got up hurriedly which resulted in awaking Anko. She too rubbed her eyes and looked at Naruto who was steaming red pointing a finger at her.

Anko looked down and noticed that she was totally naked. Her towel was undone while she was sleeping.

''What, you have already seen me like this. Why are you blushing so much'' Anko said moving towards him on all fours. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and rushed out of the room and into the kitchen to drink some cold water. 'If this goes on like this I won't be able to control myself' He thought and took gulps of water. 'Alright if she wants to play then I will play with her' Naruto thought smirking and went back to the bedroom.

He saw Anko all dressed up. He sighed in disappointment. Anko noticed his disappointment and said ''Don't worry, when we will return. You can see the sight again. I don't wear cloths at home'' Anko said making Naruto blush again.

Then he realized they were going out.

''Where are we going so early in the morning'' He asked confused.

''From tomorrow, we will wake at this time and now you are going to run around Konoha for one hour and as many laps as you can. Then we will spar and then we will return and bath. After that you will practice control wind using wind chakra as I can control fire. I will show you at that time but first let's go for jogging around the Konoha'' Anko said grabbing Naruto and vanishing and appearing at the edge of konoha. She increased gravity pressure on him.

''Let's start'' she said and they both started running.

For one hour they jogged continuously. Naruto needed some rest between the jogging but Anko didn't let him. Whenever he stopped, Anko kicked his butt forward.

At six o' clock after finishing the jogging they were under a tree resting.

''Naruto, today we ran at a steady pace but from tomorrow we will run fast. I want to make you reach at my speed level'' Anko said and Naruto nodded panting.

''Okay let's go to the forest of death, where we trained yesterday" Anko said and started running, Naruto followed her.

They spared for thirty minutes in taijutsu. Anko corrected his errors in the moves but Naruto was catching it all faster than she imagined.

''When our clones do something, the experience they gain comes to the original when we dispel them. So use your clones for most of the things except physical training. You can use them for chakra practice, jutsu, reading books and also sparing with them etc. So after we reach home, make ten clones for chakra control training. Make ten clones for reading books and if you want you can sent one clone to the academy'' Anko told him about shadow clones.

Naruto was listening her with wide eyes.

''Wow, it really is amazing and I have a lot of chakra too to use'' Naruto said amazed.

''First let's take a bath we are sweating from all the running and sparing and I am feeling a little hot'' Anko said wiping the sweat from her face.

''You are feeling hot'' Naruto asked smirking, thinking that it's his time for payback.

''Not in that sense idiot'' Anko said.

''Oh, I didn't know you know other meanings of hot other than what I said'' Naruto said.

Anko understood what he was trying to do and smirked inwardly. ''And what were you thinking when I said I feel ...hot'' Anko whispered in his ear seductively.

''Err...I...I was...'' Anko laughed at his failed attempts.

Naruto gave up. ''Anko-chan it's not fair'' Naruto said looking away and pouting. Anko just kissed his cheek and started striping.

''Wh...What are you doing, are we going to bath in that lake'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, it's amazing to bath in open. Now strip and jump in the water'' Anko said removing her bra.

''But...but anyone can come here and...'' He couldn't finish before Anko said ''And see me naked, Aww... My little possessive Naruto'' Anko said hugging him from behind. She was only in her panties and from behind she started to unbutton his shirt.

Anko could feel his stiff shoulder and reluctance. She sighed and said ''Don't worry, no one comes here. We are deep in the forest and if anyone comes then, I have summoned my Snakes to guard this place. So if anyone comes I will know'' Anko said feeling his shoulders relaxing. She removed his shirt and Naruto removed his pants.

''And I don't care if someone sees me, it's not like they can get what you can'' Anko said and jumped in the lake.

Naruto sighed ''you are ...impossible'' Naruto said and jumped in the lake. Bathing in the cold water after training has its own different feeling.

Naruto swam to Anko and wrapped his hands around her from behind. Anko was surprised at this display from him. He always tried to stay away from her when she was naked.

Naruto buried his face in her back, rubbing his face in her back inhaling her sweet smell and said ''If anyone tries to peek on you or touch you, I will kill that person. Your beauty is only for my eyes and your body is only for my touch'' Naruto said in a possessive tone which sent shivers down her spine.

Anko turned towards him in his arms, bringing her eyes to his eye level and stared in his eyes. It was the same look as Naruto just said 'I will kill anyone who peeks on you and touch you'. And she could see the promise of the words. He seemed like a full grown adult.

She hugged him and said ''I am noticing that you are behaving like you are an adult and more mature. As if you are the adult here. I am happy hearing what you just said but aside that I am also surprised at your accomplishments. You mastered the chuunin level chakra techniques in one day. It never happened before and it's impossible for anyone to learn so fast. Naruto, is something wrong with you. Please tell me if something bad is happening to you, if something happened to you I...I...'' Anko's rant cut off by Naruto.

''Anko-chan'' He said patting her naked back lightly.

''I don't know. But from the day you have returned I am feeling like I can understand things easily and I can see what's trick behind every technique. That's how I was able to master those techniques but I don't feel anything bad. I mean I feel fine. I feel normal, nothing weird. And it could also be because you are with me now. But whatever nothing is going to happen to me until you are with me'' Naruto said making Anko's eyes wet.

''You idiot'' Anko said wiping her eyes. "Okay, let's go" she said.

They got out of the lake after thirty minutes then vanished to their home.

Appearing in the living room, Anko said ''Okay I am going to make breakfast and then I will go to my job. In meantime I want you to read all those history, Math, science, social studies and chakra control books. There's a book on wind chakra and a book on basic sealing jutsus. I don't think you will have any problem now that you have become so smart'' Anko said and went to the kitchen.

After having breakfast they sat on the couch. It was 8 AM.

''I should go now; I have four of my snakes guarding this place so don't worry about outsiders for intruding. And use shadow clones in an effective way'' Anko said standing up from the couch.

''Don't worry Anko-chan, I will read all of them till you return'' Naruto said with determination and nodding to her.

Anko ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. ''Okay then I will return at ...umm...I don't know may be in the evening'' Anko said wondering why she didn't ask Hibiki for timings. Naruto nodded and said bye.

''Okay let's do this'' Naruto made hand sign and said **''Kage bunshin no jutsu** ''. Thirty clones appeared in the living room.

''Okay one of you each grab one book and start reading'' Naruto said and the clones complied. Twenty clones remained.

''Ten of you go to the location we train and practice same thing with the stone as we did with leaf. After floating the stone in the air, try to cut it using wind chakra, understood, and be care full, I don't want anyone to notice all of you so you can practice it here'' Naruto commanded the ten clones.

'' Now for remaining ten, you have to create a solid layer of wind around your hand so that if we are unarmed then we won't have any troubles, understood. And how will you do it; gather wind on your palm and then try to wrap it around your hand then start the wrapping upwards to the arms and shoulders and then whole body. I know it's very hard but I also think that with my new found ability to understand things easily and with the chakra control I have attained, it wouldn't be that hard'' Naruto instructed them. They all hollered in ''Yes Boss''.

''Now get to work'' Naruto said and everyone got to their assigned work.

''Now for me, I should practice the new taijutsu moves Anko-chan taught me today'' He muttered and went to the roof of the apartment and started practice.

''Uzumaki Naruto'' Iruka yelled while taking attendance.

'Hmmm...He is absent today too'.

''Does anyone know where Naruto is'' Iruka asked.

Everyone was silent. Then Sasuke said ''I think that's it for him and it would be better if he doesn't return''.

''Yeah, that baka Naruto, He is not worthy to be a ninja'' Sakura yelled to the whole class.

''And you think you are worthy'' everyone was surprised hearing it because it was Ino who said it.

''Oi, Ino what are you saying, why are you favoring him'' Sakura said.

''I am not favoring him. I am just saying the right thing'' Ino retorted.

''You mean that I am not worthy to be a ninja. You are the one who should stop pursuing a ninja career, you Ino-pig'' Sakura said seething. They butted head to each other.

''I am more suited to be a kunoichi than you, Billboard-bro'' Ino said gritting her teeth.

''I am the one suited for it not you and you just watch I will be a strong kunoichi of konoha and then Sasuke-kun will like me more'' Sakura ranted loudly.

Ino then stood straight crossing her arms to her chest. A blank look sported on her face.

The she said '' You know what; you can go and fuck Sasuke's brains out for all I care. I am not going after Sasuke anymore'' she said making everyone wide eyes and shocked. She quitted her pursue of Sasuke's love.

Sasuke's eyes were wide too. He was just flabbergasted. He couldn't understand what happened to Ino. Was it what Naruto said? Yeah, that could be the only reason.

Sasuke stood up and said ''Ino, what happened, why you are acting like that'' He said in his usual attitude.

Ino looked at him. ''Well Naruto opened my eyes. I was idiot to even go after a person like you who can't even go for once to check on his mother'' Ino said with narrow eyes and with disgust.

Sasuke went to Ino and slapped her. ''You fucking bitch, did you forget who I am. I am the mighty-'' He got cut by Ino ''you are nothing. You are pathetic, egoistical bastard who only cares about himself and his revenge. Naruto was right about you, I was an idiot to not be able to realize it. I must have been more careful with my choices'' Ino said with slight wetness in her eyes from the slap.

Everyone was looking at Ino with wide eyes. They couldn't believe their ears and eyes. She was saying all those things to Sasuke whose affection to get, she was ready to die for.

Sakura moved towards Ino ''You Ino-pig, traitorous bitch. You betrayed Sasuke-kun'' Sakura said enraged and lifted his hand to slap Ino but as her hand was about to touch Ino's cheek, she felt someone grabbing his hand.

She turned her head to the person and her eyes widened, it was chouji. He also had an enraged looked in his eyes.

He jerked sakura's hand to side and said ''That's going overboard''.

Ino looked at Chouji surprisingly. That clumsy and idiot chouji was standing for her. She smiled and said ''Thank you chouji''. Chouji just smiled in response.

''Why didn't you say anything'' Chouji inquired.

Ino sighed and looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

''I am going to be Konoha kunoichi and I will try to be the best. I didn't say anything because they both are idiot and my fellow classmates. I am not sure if I should call Sakura a friend or not but she was surely my friend. So for the sake of that friendship, I didn't say anything to Sakura'' Ino said to Chouji whose respect for her increased tenfold.

''But what about Sasuke'' Chouji asked again.

Ino then looked at Sasuke and scoffed and said ''As for the sake of my friendship I didn't say anything to Sakura, the same with Sasuke. I admired Sasuke. I realized, it was never a love, just an infatuation. So because of that I didn't say anything to Sasuke. But it won't happen again''.

Chouji smiled and said ''I feel proud to have a friend like you Ino''. Ino chuckled and shook his head.

Sakura was stunned hearing Ino. Her only friend or rival in love said those things about her and Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke and saw an enraged look on his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. 'This fucking bitch, I will kill her' He thought and noticed that Sakura was looking at him. He scoffed and went to his seat. Everyone went to their seat.

Iruka was seeing everything but he didn't do anything because of Sasuke. He heaved a sigh of relieve that the situation was calmed down. Now he didn't feel like teaching so he said to class for self study and went out of the class.

Sasuke stood up and following him went out the class but somewhere else. Saskura followed Sasuke calling him to stop for her but he didn't even look back. Sasuke went directly to his clan district and entered his clan house.

He stopped at the gate noticing that Sakura was still following him. He turned around and looked at her.

''Why are you following me'' He asked in a cold tone.

''Umm...I...I w...wanted to spend some time with you and see if you need any help'' Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was really annoyed with this bitch.

''Who said you can spend time with me. I don't want to have anything to do with you'' Sasuke said getting irritated. But an evil glint appeared in his eyes. He smirked crazily ''...Yeah but you can help me with something'' Sasuke said.

Sakura's happiness could be seen through her eyes. '' How can I help you Sasuke -kun'' She asked happily.

''Be my punching bag'' Sasuke said making Sakura's smile vanish and eyes widened.

''Sasuke-kun'' She muttered lowly under her breath.

But before she could say anything he entered the clan house and closed the gate behind him. And went inside the house and started to study whatever ninja techniques he could learn from his clan's library books. And he was learning new taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques every day. He knew his chakra natures; fire and lightning. So he was practicing fire techniques of his clan. His sharingan was still dormant.

But without any instructor or guidance he was unable to move ahead in training. His taijutsu was good but his speed and his stamina and his chakra control wasn't that good. He needed an instructor and he will have to find out that by himself.

He started to think on possible instructor candidates, suited for him. But no one came to his mind...but his mother and his mother was in coma. He punched the wall in frustration. He then entered in his room and lies down on the bed and started to think how to find a suitable teacher.

Sakura was still standing outside of his house hanging her head down. She was now wavering from her pursuit of Sasuke's love. Ino's words were ringing in her head again and again.

'Was Ino right about it not being a love. No...No I love Sasuke-kun and now Ino is out of the way so it will be easy for me to make Sasuke-kun mine. I will make him mine no matter what. First I will have to find out what Sasuke likes and what not. Yeah'' She shouted to herself and went home with a new determination for winning Sasuke's love.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting in a barbeque shop. Chouji was chomping on barbeques as well as his chips.

''Well Chouji, you did well today. I didn't expect you to even stand for yourself but you stood for Ino and that's incredible of you'' Shikamaru said patting Chouji on the back.

''Hehehe ...''Chouji just laughed his special laugh.

''Well I am surprised too you know that you stood up for me when you don't even stand up for yourself'' Ino said and looked at chouji. ''Why did you stand for me'' She asked slowly.

Chouji stopped eating and a little pink appeared on his face.

''W...well I couldn't just let them insult and humiliate you like that. I...would have stood up even for Shikamaru'' Chouji said continuing his eating again.

''Well I am happy that I am you friend '' She said and the blush deepened on his cheeks.

''It's no problem, you can ask me if you need any help in anything'' Chouji said smiling.

Ino smiled ''I will remember that and well I have to go home to look after my shop. See you later'' She said and left two boys alone.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji and said '' Well you were quite talkative today''. But chouji didn't say anything. He kept munching on his chips and barbeques meats.

''A...Anyways I am happy that you will stand up for me too'' Shikamaru said smiling.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru ''Not you'' He said and left.

Shikamaru befuddled and then shook his head and muttered ''Troublesome'' and he too left.

Anko slumped on the chair exhausted, mentally, after three hours of interrogation. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gulped down a bottle of water. Hibiki came and seated himself another chair beside her.

''Good job Anko'' He said making Anko look at him.

''Hah...'' she exhaled loudly.

''How do you manage this for whole day, I am totally exhausted in just three hours'' Anko said.

Hibiki chuckled and said ''don't worry, you will get used to it after some time. Just take rest between continuous interrogations''.

''Yeah, I will do that'' she said smiling.

Then after several minutes Hibiki asked '' Anko I don't want to be personal but If you don't mind can I ask you something personal'' Hibiki asked.

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly. ''Ask'' she just said.

''Umm...It's about Orochimaru'' He said carefully.

Anko stiffened after hearing Orochimaru's name.

''What about him'' She asked narrowing her eyes more.

''Anko, don't feel offensive. I am not like villagers. I can see the truth. And I don't judge a person based on rumors'' Hibiki said and Anko nodded. He looked sincere and respectful person.

''Did Orochimaru really...I mean experiment...'' Hibiki asked treading carefully.

Anko leaned back in the chair and folded her arm under her breast.

'' Hibiki-san, you are my boss so I am telling you but I won't let it pass if anyone in this department ask me anything about him'' She said making it clear that if anyone asked about Orochimaru then they will have to take leave next day. Hibiki nodded.

''Yeah, I was just a test subject for him all the time. I didn't know it until the day I got c...curse mark'' Anko told him what he wanted to know.

''Thanks for sharing and nobody will ask you anything about him'' Hibiki said to her.

''It would be better for them'' She said a dangerous glint in her eyes.

''Okay so...I already know everything I need to know about my fellow ninja'' Hibiki said making Anko raise an eyebrow.

''What do you mean'' Anko asked.

''Well I mean information like, where do you live and your ninja stats, although its two years old information about your ninja stats but we will have to manage with it until further evaluation.

''So well how you are coping with all this rumors about you'' Hibiki asked.

Anko sighed. He was now asking idiotic questions. But she smiled.

''I am sane because I have someone who is keeping me from going insane'' Anko said with smile.

''Well who is this lucky person then, huh'' Hibiki asked smiling.

''It's Naruto Uzumaki'' Anko told him with a wide smile.

'Naruto Uzumaki' he thought.

''Naruto Uzumaki, that de-'' Before he could finish his sentence Anko was in front of him. Her face just inches away from his. A dark and dangerous look on her face, like she was about to rip his guts out and was just waiting for a signal. She did it so fast that Hibiki's eyes couldn't keep up with her speed. Hibiki never felt fear in his whole life working in this department. But looking at Anko, just made him know how does fear taste.

''Hibiki-san, you are my boss so from that point of view I respect you. So don't make me disrespect you'' Anko hissed.

Hibiki gulped and said "Well you misunderstood me but it's O...Okay'' Hibiki said nervously. Anko sat back down on the chair. Hibiki tried to calm down.

''Sorry for that'' Anko said looking down.

''Don't worry about it. Let's go get to work'' Hibiki said. Anko nodded and went to her torture and interrogation.

It was afternoon. Naruto flopped on the couch tired. His clones were already mastered the techniques. So he dispelled them. The only remaining clones were reading the books. Though the apartment was closed and all the windows were shut but he could feel the wind blowing. Surprisingly the wind was only near him nowhere else in the apartment. Curtains were still and all the things which could flap in the wind were still but then why his hair was waving in the wind. And before he could think anymore on the subject a clone came to Naruto and said ''Hey boss read this page, it's a little strange''.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''What's a little strange'' He asked.

''Read it and you will know'' clone said sincerely. Naruto took the book and started to read.

''Chakra control; in ninja world chakra control is the first, basic and foremost need for even a simple and basic jutsu. It helps us to mold chakra according to the need of the jutsu we want to execute. Chakra control helps in executing the jutsu properly and effectively. The low level jutsus needs low chakra and high level jutsus need more chakra. There are also some jutsu which on executing can result in sever chakra exhaustion and sometimes can result in death.

Chakra control is also play a great part in chakra element Manipulation techniques. Like if you are a fire element user then you can create fire easily but it's not easy to manipulate fire on your whim and to make solid objects out of fire like a fire sword or anything like that. You can easily learn fire jutsus but it takes a lot of concentration and years of hard practice to move fire on your whim and to create objects of fire.

Even the Kages and kage level shinobis have difficulties to create objects out of their elements.

So you need three things to get to that level. First and most necessary part is to find a suitable teacher who has reached to that level or almost there. The second is everyday hard practice and dedication. Third is sheer concentration.

Naruto read the page and asked '' There's nothing strange about it. It's about chakra manipulation that I am going to do''.

'' Read the last paragraph'' Clone said.

Naruto then started to read the last paragraph.

"It's hard to be an effective chakra controller and element manipulator. The shinobis who have a large amount of chakra face difficulties in chakra controlling than the shinobis with low or normal amount of chakra.

But there was an exception in shinobis who had large amount of chakra but still they reached at the level of chakra control on which they were able to manipulate elements as they wished.

These peoples were the Uzumakis; who even after having large chakra reserves had amazing chakra controls. Because they were sealing masters and seals are very delicate and sensitive subjects. So it was necessary for them to have the highest chakra control".

Naruto's eyes widened after reading that. ''U...Uzu...makis'' he muttered.

''Isn't it strange, it says 'Uzumakis' that means there are or were more Uzumakis'' Clone said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto couldn't contain his happiness. He looked at his clone "If we are not the only Uzumaki then there must have been more Uzumakis and that means I am not a single Uzumaki, dattebayo" Naruto said and sat down on the couch. He looked at his clone; Naruto couldn't stop his smile "Yes" he yelled cheerily.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to update it three days ago but my internet is not working properly. But I will upload next chapter soon. And just a little more wait for Kushina's entry. We are just there but she will appear again after one or two chapters, I guess, and this time she will appear with a boom.**

 **So Read and review.**

 **Next chapter: Parents**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: My Parents**

 **A/N: Thanks for your favorites, follows and review.**

* * *

''Uzumakis, it means there are or were saveral other Uzumakis. But the question is where are they now'' Original Naruto said.

''You will have to find out about it and will have to be careful because no one ever mentioned about more Uzumakis, not even hokage'' The clone said to Original.

Naruto looked at his clone and nodded "But first we will have to gather information about it'' Naruto said.

''Yeah and there's only one place we can find it'' clone said.

''The library" Naruto said.

''Yes, but the problem is they won't let us enter in the library and we don't know henge jutsu. Anko-chan should have taught us that first'' Clone said reminding Naruto that the guards don't let him enter the library.

Naruto sighed and flipping the book in his hand sat down on the couch, thinking.

Clone looked at him ''You know boss, Uzumaki could be a clan'' Clone said abruptly making Naruto wide eyed again. Naruto looked at the clone who just sported a grin.

''C...Clan, Uzumaki clan'' Naruto muttered stuttering.

''Yeah and you know what does that means'' Clone said.

''That means I am from Uzumaki clan. I am not some clan less orphan'' Naruto said smiling but then his smile replaced with a frown ''But was my clan so weak that no one knows about it'' He said depressingly.

''Well I don't know we will have to search about it too without anyone knowing'' Clone said.

Naruto then thought for a minute, his clone was waiting for his response or order.

Then an idea came to Naruto.

''Listen; go to Anko-chan right now. You know where the T&I department building is and ask her how to henge right then and there and then make five clones with different faces and enter the library and search in every book for anything about Uzumaki clan'' Naruto said to his clone.

''Yes boss'' Clone said and left right away.

Naruto lay back on the couch while his other nine clones were still reading the books and only five were left doing chakra control exercises and five were already dispelled themselves and all their experience came to Naruto.

Other ten was still trying to manipulate wind chakra to coat their hands in winds.

Naruto sat up 'I can't believe I am from a clan' He thought with expression that showed utter happiness clearly on his face. He was so happy that he was being restless. He wanted to tell Anko as soon as possible but alas he will have to wait till evening.

The clone Naruto ran towards the T&I headquarters. He entered in it. It was a colossal building. But before he could enter a guard stopped him in his tracks. The guard recognized Naruto and his face contorted in anger.

''Where the hells are you barging you monster'' he said ready to attack Naruto.

Naruto stood there blankly. Then he said ''I am here to see Anko-chan. I don't want to create any type of problem here so can you please call Anko-chan for me''.

''The people here don't have time for trashes like you. Fuck off, before I make you'' Guard said with disgust.

Naruto sighed. These people have crossed the line of being saved. Suddenly another guard came and he noticed the tension in the air.

He came to the guard and asked him ''what's the matter''.

''Nothing sir this demon here is trying to infiltrate the building'' previous guard said.

The new guard ignored her junior and asked Naruto ''Why are you here''. He didn't say any rude words at least but he could feel the disgust dripping from his expressions.

Naruto ignored it. ''I am here to see Anko-chan''.

''And why do you want to see her'' he asked.

''It's a personal matter'' Naruto said.

''You can't see her witho-'' before he could finish his sentence he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

The guard turned his head backward and looked into a pair of pupil less eyes.

''What's the matter'' She asked.

The guard stood in side and said ''Ma'm this-'' before he could say anything Anko noticed Naruto standing there. Her face brightened with a smile but soon it disappeared.

''Naruto, what are you doing here, Are you alright. Did someone do anything to you'' she said and ignoring the guards moved towards Naruto.

Naruto also smiled at her and noticing her panic expression he said ''Anko-chan, I am alright. I just wanted to talk to you about something''.

''Yeah, what did you wanted to talk about'' She asked coming out of her panic.

''Not here, in private'' Naruto said looking around him. A smirk came to her face. She waved the guards to go.

But one guard being the stupid he was couldn't stop himself and said ''But miss, he is the dem-'' Anko backhanded him, making him spin for half a minute on the place he was standing and then fall down with a thud, unconscious.

Anko then looked at the other guard. ''You want to say anything'' She said with a blank expression.

''N...no'' he stuttered. ''Then take him to hospital and get lost from here'' she said making him lifting his ally and sprinting away.

Naruto looked at Anko in amazement and in daze.

''You are powerful'' He said without knowing.

''Any doubt'' She said.

Naruto came out of his daze and grinned '' Nope, No doubt'' He said.

The earlier smirk came back to Anko's face. She leaned her face closer to his and said in a teasing tone ''so what was it you wanted to talk about in...private. You know after my return to home, we have a whole apartment to ourselves and it will be total private. No one would say anything, even if we made those kind of noises'' Anko said smirking teasingly making Naruto's face redder with each words.

''I...it's not that kind of matter'' Naruto said hurriedly in once then his face became serious. Anko noticed it and also became serious.

''What is it'' She asked getting impatient now.

''Something serious came up related to boss'' Naruto said while looking around.

The panic came back. ''Wh...What do you mean something serious a...and what do you mean boss'' Anko asked impatiently.

''Calm down Anko-chan'' The clone said which made her a little calm.

''I am a clone. When we were reading the books, we learned something serious about boss and he need more information on it so he has sent me here to learn henge from you'' Naruto explained her.

Anko was now in total confusion. What the hell Naruto found in the book which made him so eager to learn the henge.

''What did you find out'' Anko asked the clone.

''It would be better if boss tells you himself'' Clone said.

''Come on, can't you tell me'' Anko said the eagerly.

''Anko-chan, please, boss would feel sad if he had planned to surprise you. Just know that it's serious in a good way'' clone said making Anko more antsy.

She sighed '' Alright'' She said and teach him how to henge.

The clone then bowed and left, leaving a restless Anko behind.

'No, I will have to finish my work soon and go to home'' Anko thought and went to her work intending to leave as soon as possible.

She finished her interrogations in one hour and went to Hibiki.

''Hibiki-san I have finished my work. Here is the report'' She said handing him the reports on the information gathered from the prisoners.

Hibiki checked the report and said'' Good job Anko''.

''Thanks sir, but I want to leave now, something has come up'' She said.

''Okay, your work has finished and we don't have any more interrogations today so you can go. Come on time tomorrow'' Hibiki said.

Anko bowed and vanished making Hibiki wide eyes at her speed.

Naruto's clone did as he had said to his clone. The clones searched every library book but they found nothing, nothing at all.

Naruto was walking in the apartment waiting for his clones to disappear and to see if they found anything. His other clones were already finished their job and dispelled sending all the information to the original Naruto.

Now Naruto mastered chakra control techniques. And he also succeeded to coat his hands in the wind chakra which was solid.

Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. He opened the door and there stood Anko. But before he could say anything she hugged him which made them fall backwards.

Anko was on top and Naruto was under her. He was being suffocated from her breasts. Anko soon released him and sat up removing her from her previous position.

They sat face to face on the ground looking at each other. Naruto was smiling which was making Anko more eager and confuse. It was being hard for Naruto to control his happiness so he jumped at Anko burying his face in her breasts.

Surprised Anko wrapped her arms around his head ''Someone is very happy today. What happened? Your clone didn't tell me'' Anko said pouting.

Naruto removed his face from her breast and looked at her and said ''I found a big secret about myself'' He said making Anko more confuse.

''Big secret'' Anko asked.

'' I found that I...no let me show you'' He said and gave Anko that book and said ''Read the last paragraph''.

Anko read the paragraph and when she read the word 'Uzumakis' her eyes widened too. The book slipped from her hands and fell down.

''I am from a clan, Uzumaki clan'' Naruto said making Anko look at him.

''Uzumaki …c…clan'' Anko muttered.

''Yeah, and to get more information about it I had sent a clone to you for learning the henge and search the library. They would have been about to dispel anytime'' Naruto said making Anko nod.

Suddenly first clone dispelled and he found out that the clone didn't found anything in the library, then second, third, fourth and fifth.

When Naruto realized that they found nothing in library about Uzumaki clan, he felt down. Anko noticed it and asked, ''What happened''.

''They found nothing at all in the whole library'' he told her depressingly.

Anko then put a finger under her chin and said ''Library has nothing about Uzumaki clan and I never heard about it in konoha. But Uzumaki clan, why it feels like I have heard it before somewhere'' she said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

''Anko-chan try to remember'' Naruto said impatiently.

''Yeah- yeah I am trying to remember'' She said.

'Uzumaki...Uzumaki'' she recited inwardly and thought hard.

''I never give attention to your last name Uzumaki... It rings a bell but why can't I pinpoint it'' She said to herself.

Where? She started to go back in her life and when she reached more than ten years back, it came to her, that woman, that Uzumaki woman.

She sat down on the couch. Naruto was noticing her every facial expression, thinking, frowning, frustration and then somewhat victory.

''Did you remember something'' Naruto asked. Anko looked at him.

''There was an Uzumaki woman. I can't remember her looks but her name was k...ka...kagu, no...not this. Ki...kishi, no-no, not this one to, K...ku...kushi...kushiki-'' Her guessing cut off by Naruto. ''Kushina'' Naruto said.

Anko stood up immediately ''Yes, Kushina. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she...she was... In love with yondaime'' Anko said which made Naruto's eyes go wide. "She was in love with yondaime" he muttered and his eyes welled up and he fell to his knees. It all made sense now. The tragic past kyuubi had told him. That woman, Kushina Uzumaki and that yellow haired man was his... ''Naruto what happened'' Anko came rushing to his side. She cupped his face and looked at his tears stained face. Anko's heart ached from the sight.

''Naruto what happened, please tell m...me'' She said now hugging him tightly.

Naruto closed his eyes, his chin on her right shoulder.

''A...Anko-chan, y...you re...remembers the s...story I... told you that kyuubi had t...told me'' Naruto said in cracking voice.

''That story...'' Anko reminisced then Anko also connected the links and understood why Naruto was crying.

''Kushina Uzumaki was your ...Mother and yondaime was your father'' Anko said caressing his back in circles to give him comfort and lessen his sobbing.

They stayed like that for a while. After Naruto calmed down he closed his eyes and the exhaustion from all the training and the truth he found out about his parents, he dozed off on Anko's shoulder and in her arms. Anko noticed it and took him to the bed.

As he tried to lay Naruto on the bed, he didn't let go of her so she too lay down with him. Naruto snuggled with her and slept.

''Kushina Uzumaki and yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze are Naruto's parents'' Anko thought staring at the wall.

After a while when she became succeed in untangling herself from Naruto she came to living room and sat on the couch leaning backward. After a while she started to chuckle and then a full blown laughter.

When her laughter died down, she took a deep breath. Then her face became serious.

''Damn, Damn insolent villagers, Damn you hokage, damn everyone in this village. Everyone knew but they didn't tell him about his parents, fucking hypocrites. His parents did so much for this village, they even died for the village and they paid him back like this'' she said to herself.

''But why, what is the reason behind it, was they afraid of something or th-'' she was cut off from Naruto's voice '' I also want to know that'' he said walking to the couch, lying down and put his head on her lap. Anko started to caress his scalp with her fingertips which made Naruto purr in her lap.

''I also want to know why they would seal kyuubi in their own child'' Naruto said in a muffled voice.

Anko again leaned back and started at the ceiling.

''I don't know but they must have had a valid and good reason for doing that with their own son'' Anko said making Naruto look at her.

''I would like to know that reason and for that we will have to confront hokage'' Naruto said which made Anko frown.

''You are right but when he didn't tell you till now then why would he tell you now, so we need to be careful'' Anko said and looked at him ''And I don't want you to just go and ask him. I will go with you and I will initiate the talk with him because he will surely ask us to know that how do we know that'' Anko said.

''Okay'' Naruto said.

They sat in silence for a while, Anko keep caressing his scalp.

Then Anko decided to change the subject to lighten his mood and said ''Okay, what did you do while I was not here''.

A smile crossed Naruto's face and he sat up. Anko smiled seeing Naruto smile.

'' Anko-chan, today I mastered all you have taught me. The chakra control exercises. All taijutsu moves and I also started to practice wind chakra'' Naruto told Anko which made her more proud.

She stood up and put a hand on his head.

''Good, I don't know how you are doing it but I am proud of you'' Anko said with a lovely smile on her face.

''Anko-chan, let me show you the fruits of today's my hard word'' He asked and Anko nodded.

He then showed her wall walking and leaf balancing. He then took out a small pebble which made Anko confuse. He then did what he had done with the leaf.

The pebble started to float in the air and then split in half.

''Naruto, you are doing better than anyone else could ever do. What else did you practice today'' Anko asked.

''I also tried to create wind armor'' Naruto said.

''Really'' Anko asked surprisingly.

''Yeah, let me show you'' Naruto said and stood feet away from Anko. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The wind around him started to blow and started to gather on his body. Soon he had a thin layer of wind on his hand and his torso.

He opened his eyes and saw that Anko was wide eyed staring at him. He chuckled and said ''It's not complete yet. I want to make it full body armor''.

Anko came near him and saw the gathered wind on Naruto's body closely. It was a layer of wind and it wasn't that invisible, it was visible a little in white and grey color.

''I am thinking to make it invisible and thicker so it could save me from any attack'' Naruto said making Anko stood straight again.

Anko smiled ''You are doing Great Naruto. No one in ninja history had ever got to the level you are now in just two days. And now I can't wait to see how much stronger you will be when you complete the training'' Anko said making Naruto grin. Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

''Okay now go and clean yourself up. It's time to dinner and today I am going to make ramen for you especially on your achievements today'' Anko said ruffling his hair.

Naruto sported a face splitting smile and yelled ''Yay, Ramen, Ramen...'' and chanting the word Ramen went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Anko giggled at his antics and walked in to the kitchen. Half an hour later they were ready to eat. A bowl of ramen was in Naruto's hands and Anko was watching him intently to know his response.

''What is it'' he asked.

''Eat and tell me how is it'' Anko said.

Naruto took first bite, he chewed and then he started to eat.

''How is it, did you like it'' Anko asked a little nervously. It was her first time when she had made Ramen so she felt a little nervous about Naruto's response.

''Well, it delicious'' Naruto said smiling. Though it wasn't that good, not even half of that goodness he felt from Ichiraku's Ramen but he said 'delicious' nonetheless. And it was worth it because his answer brought a smile, that cheery look and the shine on her face.

They took twenty minuts to fill themselves.

''I am full'' Naruto said patting his stomach and getting.

''Okay'' Anko said and brought the dishes to the sink.

Anko noticed that there was a little ramen left. So she decided to taste it. After one spoonful of Ramen she couldn't dare to eat another. 'This is not even eatable'' She thought with a grimace.

'How did Naruto e...' She thought but stopped thinking. She sighed and then smiled. 'Naruto...' She thought.

After tidying up the kitchen she went to the bedroom.

Naruto was sitting in the room on the bed closed eyes.

Anko entered the room and saw Naruto. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

She undressed to only her panties. And sat in front of Naruto in a way that her naked breast hovering over his face, just an inch away, her nose in his hairs and took a whiff of his scent.

Naruto opened his eyes immediately and the sight in front of him resulted in a huge nose bleed from him. He fell backwards on the bed wiping his nose.

Anko burst out in laughter.

Naruto's face was a shade of tomato. He then looked away pouting. After a minute when Anko's laughter died down she came to Naruto's side and lifting him up smothered his face in her naked breasts. Naruto's arms were flailing to his sides.

Anko let him go after a minute. Naruto gives him a sheet and said ''Cover yourself'' looking at her.

Anko raised an eye brow ''Why, beside me and you no one is here'' Anko said.

Naruto's face was still red and now he was having another problem in his pants. He turned around to hide it from Anko.

''Umm... Well... Just cover yourself'' He said stuttering.

''What, you don't like my skin, y...you don't like my breasts'' Anko said making a fake hurting face and voice.

Naruto noticed it and turned around immediately. He looked at her and saw her smiling mischievously.

He sighed ''You are impossible'' He said lying down on the bed.

''Aww...You are so cute when you blush like that'' Anko said, she then noticed his problem in his pants which made her smirk.

''Well looks like someone is hard'' She said making Naruto go wide eyes.

He immediately put his hands on it and while trying to hide his problem he turned to his stomach. Anko then laughed again.

She lay down beside him and hugged him.

''I didn't know you like my breasts that much that you got a bo-'' Before she could finish Naruto yelled ''Shut up and sleep already''.

This time Anko only chuckled. She then decided to stop teasing him. She then buried her nose in his hair '' You know you made me very happy today'' Anko said.

''How'' He asked.

''Because the ramen I had made was not even eatable and you still gobbled seven bowls'' Anko said.

''Don't worry about it. It was eatable'' Naruto said groaning. He could feel the two peaks of flesh poking his back. It was getting hard for him control himself.

''I will make better ramen next time'' she said.

Naruto broke free of her hug and got off the bed.

He threw her blue top to her. ''Wear this then we will talk'' Naruto said looking at her.

Anko looked down at the top lying on the bed but as she brought her eyes down she caught the sight of his tent in the Pajama. She moved forward on all four, the sight caused a nose bleed to Naruto. He looked to the right.

Then he shrieked in surprise and stepped back as he felt something poke at his boner. He saw that Anko was looking at him not her top.

Naruto then himself quickly moved and grabbed her top and put it on her head which brought Anko out of her daze and sighed and wore the top.

''You are spoilsport. Aren't you having a problem with 'that' '' She said pointing a finger at his boner.

''No I am fine. It will go down itself after some time'' Naruto said and after Anko wore her top he got on the bed and moved under the sheets. Anko hugged him again.

They both remained silent for saveral minutes. Then Anko broke the silence.

''Naruto, we will have to think about the future plans'' Anko said seriously.

''What do you mean'' Naruto asked turning towards her.

''In this village no one likes you and the same is with me now. Hokage and elders thinks you as a weapon and they will do anything to make it sure that you are loyal to konoha. They wants you to live for konoha and die for it but I don't want that'' Anko said rubbing her nose in his hairs.

''Don't worry Anko-chan, Konoha isn't worthy of my loyalty and I am not going to do what hokage and elders ask me to do'' Naruto said looking upward at her.

''Yeah but they will force you and they won't even hesitate to go low and use everything for that'' anko said.

''Then what should we do'' Naruto asked.

Anko thought for a moment and then said ''We will have to leave Konoha''.

''But where would we go'' Naruto asked.

Anko thought then said ''Well we are not going anywhere in near future. I am thinking that we will leave when you become a chuunin. Till then we will have more time to think about it'' Anko said.

'' As you say but won't they stop us then'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, they will stop us. That's why we will wait until you become a chuunin. Because till then I will make you strong enough to go toe to toe with Kakashi and for that you need to train as much as you can and as much hard as you can. You know besides orochimaru's training I trained myself. I trained everyday till I passed out. And I expect you to do the same'' Anko said while explaining to him.

Naruto then closed his eyes and then opened. He had a look of fierce determination in his eyes. ''Anko-chan I promise you that I will train as hard as I can'' Naruto said promising to not only Anko but to himself too.

Anko ruffled his hairs. ''That's my little Naruto'' She said to him smiling.

''But would only the two of us be able to fight whole Konoha'' Naruto asked.

''Don't worry about that. First I am strong enough to fight shinobis like kakashi. I can take shinobi like him not one but five all together. But still we need peoples on our side who will help us or if they want they can come with us'' Anko said reassuring Naruto.

''Aren't you boasting a little. I mean five shinobis like Kakashi...'' Naruto Said doubting her.

Anko sighed and said ''You don't believe me, okay, I will ask hokage about my status as a jounin because I am strong enough to be a jounin. Then you will see my strength'' Anko said.

''Okay, but have you think about the people who will join us and will they agree to betray Konoha'' Naruto asked.

''Well there's Yugao for starter, she is ready to join us and maybe Inuzuka clan and there are other peoples too'' Anko said.

''Okay, now I only need to be strong'' Naruto said and Anko nodded.

''Okay let's sleep now. Tomorrow after training you need to go to academy'' Anko said which made Naruto groan in protest.

''Anko-chan, pleaaaassseeeee'' Naruto pleaded with a puppy look in his eyes. Anko closed her eyes to avoid the look in Naruto's eyes.

''Naruto, until you become a chuunin, we don't have to do anything that could make others suspicious about our intentions. So to avoid that you will have to go and I have already cut the number of days you have to go to academy. Naruto sighed in defeat ''Okay'' he said.

''Don't worry I will allow you to return after the lunch'' Anko said which made him smile.

''You know, there's one more person we need to be vary of'' Anko said with grim expression.

''Who'', Naruto asked seriously when he noticed Anko's expression.

''Danzo, the most dangerous person in Konoha. He is the leader of root anbu organization and they wear mask like anbus but with the name root written on it '' Anko said warning Naruto.

Naruto then went in deep thought. Anko noticed it and asked ''What happened Naruto''.

''The description of root you gave me, it seems familiar. I have seen it but where...''Naruto thought.

''When, where...'' Anko asked panicking.

Naruto then suddenly looked at Anko ''I remembered'' He said.

''Tell me '' Anko asked.

''Once when I got discharge from hospital, I was returning from the hospital that time he was following me. I ran, he said to me to go to him and he would take care of me but I was successful in evading him'' Naruto told her. Anko sighed in relief.

''So he already has started to move'' Anko said more to herself than Naruto.

''We need to be quick with your training. Understood'' Naruto nodded ''And No slacking'' Anko finished. Naruto nodded again.

''We also have to find out about your parents Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki'' Anko said. Naruto smiled sadly.

''Yeah, should we confront Hokage about it'' Naruto asked.

''Well only he can tell us about it, so I think we should'' Anko said looking at Naruto. He nodded.

''Tomorrow, we will talk to him''

Naruto nodded again.

Anko then felt sleepy and said ''let's sleep now''.

They both then fell asleep.

It was ten in the night. The receptionist of Konoha general hospital was in a surprising state. Because in front of him was standing Sasuke Uchiha. She was surprised not because he was Sasuke, she was an older woman in her thirties, she was surprised because in two years it was first time that Sasuke had come to visit his mother. He never had visited his mother. Why, no one knows but there were rumors that someone asked him why he doesn't visit her mother then he said he has more important work than visiting his mother like training and becoming strong to kill his brother and he will go to her when he has time. No one said anything because he was an Uchiha and he was backed up by council. So the receptionist only showed surprise, she didn't say anything. She told him the room number and he didn't even thank her and left.

Sasuke entered his mother Mikoto Uchiha's hospital room. The nurse attending his mother looked at him. She understood and went outside.

Sasuke came across to the bed on which Mikoto was lying. He looked at his mother.

She was beautiful. Sasuke had never seen anyone beautiful than his mother in Konoha. She had black hair but they had lost their shine. Her face was pale and she was skinny. Several medical equipments were attached to her body. Her ECG could be seen on the screen of a monitor which was beeping with every heartbeat.

Sasuke pulled a chair beside the bed.

He stared at his mother. She was weak. Her chest was rising and falling with every slow breath. He leaned back in the chair.

Staring at his mother's face he felt something in his chest but he ignored it.

''Mom, do you know what is happening with me. I can't eat properly, I can't sleep properly. Every moment of every day I only think about killing Itachi. But I am not strong enough. I want to be strong so that I could kill him. The problem is I don't know what to do, how I can become strong enough. I learn from the clan jutsu scrolls whatever I can learn but now I don't understand anything in those scrolls and I need a guide. And after thinking hard I came to a conclusion that you are the only one who can teach me. And you are sleeping here like you have no worry in the world.

He got up and grabbed her shoulder and while shaking her body hard he yelled ''Mom wake up, wake up mom. Don't you love your son? WAKE UP DAMNIT. WHY DONT YOU WAKE UP'' Sasuke yelled. Then he saw the nurses came running in the room.

''What happened and what are you doing, are you trying to kill her'' the lead nurse said angrily.

Sasuke just huffed and said ''I was just trying to wake her up'' he said and left the room.

He punched the wall in frustration.

Then he walked out of the hospital and made his way to his house. It was a dark night. The moon light was obscured by the clouds.

Sasuke noticed that someone was following him he turned but no one was there but as he again turned in forward direction he saw a man with white hair was standing there.

''Who are you and what do you want'' Sasuke asked and the man came close to Sasuke.

''Mizuki'' Sasuke said in surprise.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes ''Why are you following me.

''I am following you because my master has some business with you'' Mizuki said.

''What kind of business and who is this master you are talking about and why would I listen to you'' Sasuke asked, now getting cautious.

''Have patience. My master knows what you want and he is the only one who can give you what you want instantly'' Mizuki said smirking. He knew what Sasuke wanted. His hunger for power was increasing and he was ready to do anything. And this was what Orochimaru needed to get Sasuke.

Orochimarut had appointed Mizuki to spy on Sasuke. Orochimaru had Anko at that time but when he came to know about Sasuke he forgot about Anko. Sasuke had more features than Anko in his body. And most of all Sasuke had Sharingan. So Sasuke's body was more preferable to him than Anko. But before using the seal on Sasuke he needed to test it and he used Anko as a test subject.

''How can your master make me strong instantly'' Sasuke asked now interested and full attention.

''Well you will have to meet him first. He will tell you himself'' Mizuki said grinning inwardly that he will get a good reward from his master.

''When can I meet him'' Sasuke said smirking inwardly at now he will get what he wanted.

''Tomorrow night, same time on the academy roof'' Mizuki said.

''Okay, I will be there'' Sasuke said.

''But make sure that no one follow you and no one comes to know about it'' Mizuki warned him.

They both nodded to each other and Mizuki Shunshined. Sasuke now smirked fully. 'I will be strong now and No one will be able to stop me now. 'Itachi just you wait' He thought and went to his house.

Naruto woke up and stretched his arms upwards but he noticed his arms, no his whole body was confined in the arms of another person. He sighed and slowly freed his body from Anko's grasp. He looked at the clock, it was 4 AM.

He thought it was good time to start the training because now it was time to take everything seriously.

He went to the bathroom to freshen up and returned. He noticed that Anko was sleeping like a baby. He went closer to her and leaned on her face.

'She is cute' he thought and brushed some purple streaks of hairs to the side from her face. She was looking so cute that he didn't even know that he was leaning closer to her face and when he was almost one inch away from her face, Anko opened her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he moved backward immediately.

''What were you doing'' Anko asked trying to mix a little edge in her voice.

''Ummm...err...I...it's not what you are thinking it is'' Naruto said trying to evade.

''Oh, then what it is. To me it looks like you were trying to kiss me'' Anko said now more edge and louder voice.

Naruto's face fell from Anko's tone. He felt down. ''I am s...sorry. It won't happen again'' Naruto said mostly whispered but loud enough for Anko to hear in the silence.

Anko looked at Naruto and she felt guilty for making Naruto feel down and sad. Her teasing brought opposite effect this time, so before Naruto could go out she said ''Naruto, I was just teasing you. I am not mad at you'' She said this time in a very soft and loving voice.

Naruto's head snapped up with wide eyes. Had it been someone else he would have careless but it was Anko. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and saw that Anko was spreading her arms for him to come in her arms with a smile on her face. Naruto walked in her arms and hugged her; Anko wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed ''You know your teasing will give a heart attack to me someday'' He said and Anko chuckled. Anko then broke the hug.

''Okay we should get ready to go'' Anko said and as she was about to get up she said, ''I forgot to do something'' and brought her face closer to his, more closer...closer. Naruto was wide eyed again. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and he closed his eyes.

Anko's lips at last touched his. Naruto opened his eyes in shock. He saw Anko was kissing him her eyes closed and with every passing moment his body getting numb and his legs weak. Anko broke the kiss and opened her eyes slowly. To Naruto it was like heaven and an angel in front of him.

Anko smirked at the desirable reaction. She brought her mouth closer to his ear. ''It was my first kiss you know and I guess it was yours first too'' She said in a seductive voice. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and his mind blanked out.

In his mind was only one thing 'Anko's first kiss'.

Anko laughed hard and after calming down she kissed his forehead and went out for her daily morning routine.

After five Naruto jolted up. ''Anko's first kiss'' he said to himself with a smile. ''Anko's first...oh man I…I can't believe'' He said to himself again.

Then his smile turned to a grin.

''I will take Anko's every first thing, dattebayo'' Naruto said to himself while fisting the air upwards.

''You can take my every first thing but before that come here and have breakfast. We are already late for training'' Anko yelled from the living room.

''Shit, did I say that aloud. Damn I again embarrassed myself in front of Anko'' He said with red face and got out of the bed for breakfast.

After having breakfast they went out to training. Naruto didn't look at her whole time because of his earlier declaration towards Anko. Whenever Anko looked at him he only blushed and turned his head which resulted in Anko's chuckles and giggling.

Anko increased the gravity pressure on him. They started from running around konoha.

''Naruto, konoha's perimeter is around four miles and I can cover this four miles distance in around thirty seconds. That fast I am so I want you to reach that level. So try to run as fast as you can'' Anko said telling him his target.

Naruto promised to himself that he would reach that level and if not then at least half of that level before kyuubi starts his training. He nodded to Anko and then they both started to run.

It was seven o'clock now they were resting under a tree near the lake in the forest of death.

Naruto calculated that he covered the four miles distance in more than half hour.

Anko decided to give him a five minute break before the spar.

''Okay lets spar now'' Anko said. Naruto nodded and they started their spar. They spared for half an hour. Anko had taught him some new moves and he had mastered them all in their process and finishing a move with skills.

Anko couldn't tell how proud of Naruto she was. After their spar Anko decided to show him some of her jutsus.

''Naruto, now I am going to show you some of my Element manipulation technique'' Anko said.

''What is your element Anko-chan'' Naruto asked wondering.

Anko grinned and said ''Let me show you''. Anko made some distance between them.

Anko stretched her right hand outward and a fire appeared in her palm. She closed her palm and soon the fire stretched outward and a sword made of fire emerged from the fire in her fist. The fire sword was three feet long and one inch wide.

The hilt which was also made of fire was in her hand. She went to a tree nearby and swung the sword diagonally. The tree got cut cleanly in two.

''So what do you say'' Anko said to Naruto who was wide eyed from sheer amazement.

''Awesome'' he shouted in excitement.

''Isn't it'' Anko said grinning wide.

''You didn't even make any hand signs'' Naruto asked.

''The result of my intense practice'' Anko said.

''How much did you practice'' Naruto asked in bewilderment.

The grin on Anko's face turned to a smirk.

''I practiced until I became unconsciousness due to chakra exhaustion. Then when I regained consciousness I again practiced'' Anko told to Naruto.

Naruto was amazed hearing Anko. Anko leaned down to bring her face closer to his. ''And now you have to do the same to reach that level'' Anko said with a serious face. Naruto only nodded.

''Now you have to do this with your element wind, okay'' She said and Naruto nodded.

Then Anko stepped aside ''You just need to gather wind with the help of wind chakra and stretch it outward'' Anko said and Naruto got to work.

Naruto stretched his palm out and tried to gather wind in his hand.

After third try he got it. He was able to make the hilt and the six inches outward. Anko came to him observed him closely.

She examined that the wind at the hilt which was white colored which means the wind molecules was dense there and their intensity was good too. The six inches sword which was protruding from the hilt was a little transparent like the molecules in the wind were scattered everywhere. They must be sticking to each other to get a solid and durable sword.

''Okay its good but make the sword color as the hilts. The sword is weak. Increase the density of wind molecule in the sword" Anko instructed Naruto.

After half an hour Naruto had a white colored hilt with ten inches sword sticking out from it which was also white.

Anko was amazed again at Naruto's accomplishments. She noticed that recently Naruto was surprising her again and again.

Naruto was amazed and surprise at himself. Everything Anko was teaching him was felt so easy to him that he got the sword in half an hour. It was like he was getting more and smarter with every passing day.

''Okay, that's enough for now, we need to get ready for your academy'' Anko said and started striping.

''What do you mean us? Aren't you going to your own job and why are you undressing'' Naruto asked getting pink color to his cheeks.

Anko looked at him; she was already out of her top and pants.

''What did you think. We will go to home to get ready. I have everything with me here'' Anko said and then Naruto saw a clone of Anko was bringing their cloths and breakfast for them.

Naruto only smiled at Anko's smartness. Anko was now only in her panties. She looked at him and saw him standing.

''What are you waiting for. Undress now and lets jump in the lake or do you want me to undress you'' Anko said while grinning and started to move towards him. With every step, Naruto could see her giggling breasts and just the sight of her naked breasts made his pants tighten.

Naruto then came out of stupor and noticed Anko was only one inches away from face.

''Someone is getting hard'' she said while tracing a finger to his cheek.

And then she grabbed his T-shirt and with skilled hands removed it from Naruto's body and before he could protest he found his pants also disappeared.

He was now in only his boxers and he saw that his t-shirt and pants were in Anko's hands. Naruto noticed that Anko was wide eyes and her eyes were on his... ''Anko-chan'' he yelled while trying to hide his boner from Anko.

Anko smirked mischievously ''Wow...you are really big for a ten year old'' She said and now looked in Naruto's eyes. Naruto could see something different in her eyes.

''How big is it Naruto'' Anko asked. It looked like she was in a haze. Naruto now felt uneasy and to avoid any further embarrassment he jumped in the water. Anko came out of her haze and shook his head. 'Control Anko...control' she thought.

She breathed deeply and smiled and jumped in the water. She swam to Naruto and leaned backwards on the stone at the edge of the lake beside Naruto. ''Okay let me wash your back'' Anko said and even after Naruto's protests she started to wash his back.

After washing each other's back fifteen minutes later they came out and after dressing they were ready to go.

''I will go with you to your academy'' Anko said while trying to dry her hair.

Naruto didn't say anything; he was busy admiring Anko's face which had some of her purple streaks on it. She was looking so beautiful to him that he wanted to kiss her badly. He was in a trance when Anko noticed.

''What is it'' Anko asked Naruto.

''You are so beautiful'' Naruto said aloud.

Anko's heart fluttered and she smiled, ''Oh thank you'' Anko said and she was ready to move. She again noticed from Naruto's facial expressions and his eyes that he wanted to do something but was controlling himself. So she smiled and lowered her body to his eye level. She had a little foreboding of what he wanted.

''You know you don't need to hold back with me'' Anko said and this was enough for Naruto to let his control go.

He caught her lips in a kiss as she said that and Naruto being the inexperienced one was unable to do it properly. Anko was inexperienced too but she had seen many kisses before so they went with the flow.

It was a prolonged kiss, their lips were just simply touching but both can feel their passion and love for each other. After one minute they broke and looked at each other.

To Naruto she was the most beautiful person at the moment and it was same to her. They wanted to stay like that, live in that moment forever but they needed to go.

They both smiled and leaned their head forwards and touched their foreheads. Anko then leaned back and kissed his forehead.

''Okay, let's go kisser boy'' Anko said teasing Naruto.

Naruto nodded with red face. He was having difficulties in accepting that he kissed Anko. But whatever he was on cloud nine. But the new nickname was a little embarrassing.

''Umm...I would prefer little Naruto rather than kisser boy'' Naruto said which resulted Anko chuckling. ''Okay'' She said and they both went to the academy.

 **A/N: So read and review. I really like it when you guys review. It makes me write more.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shinobi title is not necessary**

 **A/N: Thanks to all who favorite, follow and reviewed.**

* * *

They reached the academy at 8.30 that meant Naruto was half an hour late. They entered the classroom in which Iruka was teaching the students. He noticed the couple and looked towards them. Iruka's face became a shade of pink.

''A...A...Anko, w...what...you...I...mean-'' Anko cut him off ''What...say clearly what you want to say'' Anko said annoyed.

The fact was Anko had forgotten to tie her hair up. Her hair was down and they were a little wet and they were lengthy to her upper back. Some of her purple streaks were backside and some streaks were on her shoulders and down to her breasts and some were on her face. So she was looking totally stunning. That's why not only Iruka but even all students had pink faces. Be it a boy or girl.

Iruka composed himself. ''What…what are you doing here Anko'' he looked at Naruto ''And Naruto where were you. Were you bunking classes again'' Iruka said.

Before Naruto could reply anything Anko spoke up ''He was with me. We were catching up to lost time…. and I am here to tell you that he will only come to the academy for two days in a week'' Anko stated to Iruka.

Iruka narrowed his eyes slightly ''Where would he be remaining time'' Iruka asked.

''He will be with me. I am going to train him'' Anko said.

''Anko, you know that two days is not enough to stay rooted in the academy. And it's also needed to get graduate, to be a gennin'' Iruka said.

''Well he will be absent from academy but not from the reports and documents and you will make it happen'' Anko said pointing a finger to Iruka.

''What, are you an idiot. This is wrong'' Iruka said losing his cool.

Anko raised an eyebrow ''What, you can't do that much for Naruto'' Anko said.

The words got stuck in Iruka's throat. His bangs foreshadowed his eyes. This was way too much for Iruka to do. It was wrong completely. Iruka had never done something like that before and now for Naruto... He just got on good terms with him and now he was going be on bad terms with him again because Iruka was a prideful person about his teachings and academy. So he said what he didn't want to say.

''Sorry Naruto, I can't do that'' Iruka said almost whispered but loud enough for Naruto and Anko to here.

Anko was a little surprised. She knew it that he never compromised with his principles but what now. It was impossible for Naruto to get strong if he comes to academy because half of the day would waste in academy.

Naruto noticed that Anko was in deep thought. He tugged on Anko's top to get her attention. Anko looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

''I want to talk to you for a bit...outside'' Naruto said and Anko nodded her head. They went out.

''Anko-chan what should we do. Iruka-sensei isn't complying'' Naruto asked worriedly.

''Naruto, you are a Jinchuuriki. Whether you go to academy or not, there's a chance that hokage will promote you to a genin if you are strong enough but still I can't say for sure what would he do'' Ano said.

''So anything is possible'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah'' Anko said.

Naruto's head slumped down. Then he suddenly lifted his head and smirked widely which made Anko confused.

''What'' she asked.

''Anko-chan, putting the fact that hokage will promote me aside what might happen'' Naruto asked.

''Well you won't get to graduate and become a genin'' Anko said.

''But you will still train me, right'' Naruto said.

''Yeah but where are you getting at'' Anko asked confusedly.

Naruto signaled Anko to lean down her head which she did. Naruto then whispered in her ear. ''Aren't we going to flee from Konoha, so it doesn't matter if I am a Konoha genin or not'' Naruto said whispering.

Anko looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him ''Are you sure. You will lose your chance to graduate and be a genin and shinobi'' Anko asked.

Naruto patted Anko lightly on the back. ''Anko-chan I only want power to protect you from any harm and to finish my challenge and to fight whoever comes in my way and I don't think a shinobi title is necessary for that" Naruto said and Anko hugged him tighter. Anko got emotional from Naruto's words.

"I love you'' she said.

Naruto smiled ''I love you too'' Naruto said.

''Okay let's go'' Anko said and they went to Iruka again.

''So what did you decide'' Iruka asked.

''Well he will come to academy daily'' Anko said which made Naruto look at her in shock. Anko winked at him then he relaxed.

''That's good'' Iruka said and looked at Naruto ''Now go to your seat'' Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, he turned to Anko and ushered her to lean down, she did and Naruto gave a kiss on her cheek and as he turned to go to his seat he noticed that everyone was looking at Anko.

''What, why are you staring like that'' Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

Everyone had a pink color dusting their cheeks and even the cold Sasuke.

''A...angel'' someone said from the class, which made Naruto annoyed.

''Hey Naruto who is that beautiful girl'' Ino asked pink on her cheeks.

''Mitarashi-san you are looking pretty today'' Hinata said.

Anko was confused first but when she realized she smiled "Oh, thanks HInata".

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at Anko, which made her enraged from the fact that Sasuke was looking at Anko like that. 'He never looked at me like that. That whore stealing my Sasuke-kun from me' she enraged and stood up and screeched, ''Who the hell are you whore''.

As the words came out from her mouth, Naruto jumped at her to kill but Anko stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at Anko with rage in his eyes. Anko shook her head and signaled him to look at Sakura. Naruto stopped reluctantly and looked at Sakura.

Everyone heard a sound of Hard slap and everyone was shocked to see the person who slapped Sakura.

''Hi...Hinata'' Ino mumbled and following her every one mumbled Hinata's name. Naruto was surprised too.

''Don't...don't you ever say anything like that to Mitarashi-san'' Hinata said ready to rip Sakura's throat out. Hinata brought her face closer to Sakura's and whispered, ''Otherwise I will kill you''.

Everyone was wide eyed and stunned that it was Hinata who did and said that. Some of them even rubbed their eyes to wake up from the dream but it was no dream. It was real Hinata.

''See I knew she would do something like that that's why I stopped you otherwise in rage you would have done something regrettable'' Anko said to Naruto.

''Thank you and sorry'' Naruto said hanging his head down.

''Don't worry about it but you should try to stay calm in every situation, you should get angry when it is unbearable" Anko said.

''Hinata is right, what the hell gotten into you. Did she say anything wrong about you so you are being so hyper, '' It was Tenten who said it.

Everyone was surprised again.

''But Naruto who is the sexy chick'' kiba said and just a moment after he passed out due to the killing intent Naruto and Anko emitted towards him. Now the students face changed from blushing to a fearful.

''Anyone else would like to say something'' Naruto said looking at the class.

Sasuke stood up, Naruto and Anko narrowed their eyes. Sasuke looked at Anko.

''Whoever you are, He isn't worthy of you. Leave him and join me almighty Uchiha Sasuke. I am more worthy of you because I am an Uchiha heir and last Uchiha male in Konoha. Marry me and help me rebuild my clan by bearing my children. Dedicate yourself to me and you will be more satisfied with me then with him. I am sure he won't be able to satisfy your beautiful body and give you pleasure. But I will keep you pleasured and I promise that you will have more authority among all my wives'' He continued his boasting he left his seat and came in front.

"Sasuke don't cross the line and don't do anything which you would regret later" Shikamaru said but Sasuke ignored him. Sasuke was in front of Naruto and Anko.

"Oh…now I have a closer look at you… I see you are that girl Anko Mitarashi whom everyone calls snake whore and slut" Sasuke said and he was so lost in his arrogance that he didn't notice the killing intent Naruto was radiating. His fists were clenched, so tightly that his knuckles were white and his nails were digging in his palm drawing blood but Sasuke continued his rant.

"Are you really that girl? Well looks can be deceiving, now I know that. Now if you come to me, your position in Uchiha clan will be only to satisfy my se-" He couldn't finish and found himself hit with a mountain like punch sent him hurdling through all the seats and got stuck in the wall making a small portion of wall crack.

Naruto and Anko's bangs were foreshadowing their eyes.

''Naruto, I won't stop you this time,'' Anko said.

Naruto did not say anything to her, he started to move towards Sasuke and when he reached near him he stopped.

Sasuke was groaning in pain. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hairs which made Sasuke look at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke just pissed his pants from the looks in Naruto's eyes and the force of sheer killing intent Naruto was radiating. Sasuke saw a nine tailed fox with death in his red eyes and large fangs in its mouth. They were reddish in color. Inside his mind, Naruto was trying to control himself.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair sideways which made Sasuke wince in pain. Naruto then punched him in the gut. Which made Sasuke threw saliva. Naruto punched him again in the same place; his stomach, this time Sasuke spit blood.

''What the hell are you doing you monster'' Sakura screeched again though she didn't like what Sasuke said earlier but still she 'loved' him. This time Tenten slapped her hard ''You dumb bitch shut your mouth'' Tenten said.

Naruto didn't stop punching Sasuke. He punched Sasuke fifth time. Sasuke was on the verge of passing out. Blood mixed with saliva was flowing down from his mouth. His eyes were red from tears from pain in his stomach.

''Naruto stop'' Iruka yelled but Naruto didn't heed his words and didn't stop.

''Naruto stop or I will suspend you from academy permanently'' Iruka yelled again but Naruto continued. The awful smell of Sasuke's piss was spreading in the class. Everyone covered their noses. Everyone was surprised at Naruto's strength. He was beating Sasuke to piss and Sasuke wasn't even lifting a finger. Was he always so weak?

After 8th punch in Sasuke's gut, next Naruto punched Sasuke's face. Blood gushed out from Sasuke's nose. Naruto punched Sasuke again in the face. Blood was gushing out from Sasuke's mouth, nose and head. Tenten and Hinata were holding Sakura so that she couldn't intervene.

Ino was conflicted between 'stop him or not' after all Sasuke was her ex crush in the past.

''Anko stop Naruto right now otherwise there will be dire consequences'' Iruka shouted to Anko but Anko just ignored Iruka. She was just standing there. Her bangs were still foreshadowing her eyes.

Ino came to Anko. ''Umm...don't you think Naruto has beaten him enough '' Ino said. Anko didn't say anything. She really at that time didn't care if Sasuke died. She did not even acknowledge Ino's presence let alone her words.

Sasuke had gone into an unconscious state a several minutes before. Naruto was punching the limp body in his hands held by Sasuke's hair.

Everyone was getting worried now. Hinata and Tenten were also worrying. They all never saw Naruto like that.

Anko felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. ''Anko it's enough. If Sasuke died, you and Naruto will be in big mess and you are the only one who can stop him without using force'' Yugao said to Anko. Yugao was still keeping tabs on both of them.

Anko ignored even Yugao's presence. "Anko" Yugao said a little louder, trying to get her attention again. Anko sighed and went to Naruto.

Winds started to gather around his fists and coated them in white, Naruto was about to punch Sasuke umpteenth time but someone stopped it. Then the person hugged him from behind.

It was Anko. She brought her mouth closer to his ear ''That's enough my little Naruto'' Anko whispered. Naruto threw Sasuke's body to the side like a ragdoll, ''let's go'' Anko said kissing his whisker cheek.

Anko's touch was enough for him to calm down. He calmed down and looked at Anko who was smiling at him. He nodded and started to move to the exit of the class.

Everyone was surprised from the display of affection from Anko and Naruto and how easily Naruto complied with Anko's words. As both reached the door of the class Naruto stopped and turned to the occupants of class.

''You all wanted to know who she is, right'' Naruto asked and they all nodded in fear.

Naruto smirked widely, ''Well she is the queen of Uzumaki clan Empire,'' Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened.

Iruka's eyes were saucers and he started to sweat. 'How did Naruto come to know that there was an Uzumaki clan? I will have to talk to hokage-sama right now' Iruka thought. Even Anko had a surprise look about what Naruto just said.

''U...Uzumaki clan'' Ino mumbled loudly under her breath. And everyone followed her. Naruto's smirk widened to the limit of a crazy one.

''Yeah, Uzumaki clan'' Naruto said in a deep voice. He looked at Iruka.

''Right Iruka-sensei, now I have to know why you all hide it from me and you are not the suitable one to ask, Hokage would be'' Naruto said to Iruka who was standing frozen with wide eyes.

The crazy smirk then disappeared from Naruto's face. He grasped Anko's hand and looked at her and smiled. ''Let's go Anko-chan'' Naruto said.

Anko who was still trying to understand what he was doing just said ''O...Okay''. They then exited the academy.

''What was that?'' Anko asked to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. ''I told them that I am from a clan. I am not some clan less'' Naruto said looking to the side.

''I am not talking about that'' Anko said.

''Then what are you talking about'' Naruto asked confuse that what else he said.

Anko leaned down to his eyelevel.

''I am talking about 'the queen of Uzumaki clan Empire'. I understood it a little but explain '' Anko said and in the last sentence she blushed a little. A pink hue appeared on Naruto's cheeks too.

''Well we are going to flee from Konoha and wherever will we go, I will establish an Empire, a kingdom and I will be the king of the Kingdome and you will be the queen'' Naruto explained to her.

The color on Anko's cheek deepened but it disappeared after a moment. She stood straight crossing her arms on her chest, and looked at the sky.

Naruto looked at her. ''Anko-chan what happened. You didn't like my idea. If you don't like it then I will cancel this idea'' Naruto said a little sad that Anko didn't like the idea. Anko noticed his sad expression and she smiled and put a hand on his head. He looked up.

''Naruto it's not like I didn't like the idea. I would like it being a queen and treated like one but It is just almost impossible what you have planned'' Anko said with a cheerless smile on her face.

But Naruto smiled broadly now. ''Anko-chan there's nothing impossible in this world and everything is impossible in this world. We just need to be positive and courageous enough to do what we want'' Naruto said and hearing him Anko was surprised again from his talks. She smiled and ruffled his hairs.

''And I can do anything if you are with me'' Naruto said while he brought her hand upwards and kissed the back of her hand.

Anko was having problems now. She thought she was having a dream. Naruto was being romantic but the thing is where he learned all this. He was angry earlier and now he was being all romantic.

''What is it Anko-chan'' Naruto said and yanked on her hand downward to bring Anko's face downward and as her face came closer, he put his lips on her and closed his eyes. Anko was wide eyes but she too closed her eyes to relish in the moment. The kiss was simple but they could feel each other's emotions from that. Naruto then pulled back first and looked at Anko who was blushing and her eyes were still closed. Naruto blew on her face and Anko stepped back and opened her eyes.

She looked at Naruto but before she could say anything Naruto spoke up ''Anko-chan, I think you are late fifteen minutes''.

''Huh" she was still in daze from the kiss and his way of behaving for one moment and then, "OH SHIT'' Anko yelled.

''Okay I will leave you at the apartment,'' Anko said.

''No, not the apartment because I have read all the books and there's nothing at the apartment to do. Why don't you leave me at our usual training ground'' Naruto said.

''Okay'' Anko said and grabbing Naruto she shun shined to the forest of death.

''Okay we are here. Train hard okay'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

''We have to talk to Hokage, remember and I think Iruka-sensei would have already told Hokage'' Naruto reminded her.

''Yeah, I remember. Don't worry in evening we will go to him. I will come here in lunch and at 5 o'clock'' Anko said then vanished to her work.

''Okay so let's start with the sparing'' Naruto said to himself and made four clones then he thought to practice chakra training and jutsu training too so he made fifty more clones and divided them for chakra control practices, wind chakra practices, and making his armor more thick and transparent and ordered some of them to practice in making the wind sword perfectly.

They all got to their assigned jobs and the original then faced his other four clones.

''Come on, come at me with intent to kill'' Naruto said and the clones lunged at him.

Clone 1 threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto slanted his head to the side to dodge the punch and grabbed the wrist of clone 1. Then he ducked under the round kick of the clone 2 and punched clone 1 in the stomach and sent him soaring towards the clone 3 which made both of them fall and skidding back several feet.

Just After millisecond of punching the clone 1 Naruto back flipped to avoid being hit by the roundhouse kick of clone4.

Clone 4 came at Naruto again and threw a punch but Naruto parried the punch of clone 4 to the right using his left hand. Then Naruto punched the clone 1 full force in the face which was coming flying at him and the clone dispelled. The clone 2 kicked Naruto in the back which sent him flying but before he could land clone 3 was above Naruto. They both were in the air. Clone 3 brought his leg down full force in Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped for air in his lungs. The kicks send Naruto downward to the ground so fast that when he hit the ground it left a crater. Clone 4 then jumped and tried to stomp land on Naruto's head but Naruto rolled to the side to dodge the clones stomp.

Naruto then with the help of his hand flipped upwards and again dodged the kick of clone 2. Clone 4 came running at Naruto. He threw a punch at Naruto who again slanted his head to the side and grabbed the clone's hand and threw clone 4 to clone 3. Clone 3 dodged to the left and continue his way to Naruto. Clone 3 then rained punches at Naruto at blinding speeds. Naruto was able to parry and dodge them. While being assaulted by clone 3, Naruto sensed Clone 2 behind him and with the perfect timing he ducked downward. Clone 2's Kick and clone 3's punches connected to each other and they both dispelled. Naruto then was punched to the head by Clone 4 which made him fall so hard his head started to spin. Naruto stood up on wobbling legs due to his mind spinning from the punch.

Clone 4 then punched Naruto in the back and sent him crashing into a tree. Blood trickled down to Naruto nose, head, and mouth.

Clone 4 stopped for a moment and said ''Boss are you okay, shall I stop".

''N...No, Don't stop. I want to feel it and I am feeling it, the adrenaline, and the rush in my veins. Come'' Naruto said his eyes hazy from the pain in his head, stomach and back.

The clone 4 rushed towards Naruto again. Naruto closed his eyes and let loose his sense of hearing. He could hear the steps of clone 4 running towards him.

As the clone 4 threw a straight kick to Naruto's chest, Naruto ducked and grabbing the clones leg, despite the pain in his back and stomach he swing the clone in the air and brought him down to the ground full force. The last clone dispelled.

The whole sparring took one hour.

Naruto fell down to his knees then on his stomach. He kept lying for a while. Then when the pain lessened from kyuubi's healing he stood up clutching his stomach.

''W...well damn it, I didn't know my own clones will hit so hard. However, I was the one who asked for it'' He said walking limply towards the lake.

He washed his face and stood up then went to his clones.

He observed that the clones that were practicing the sword were having difficulty. Chakra control exercises were going well. Clones were trying to lift pebbles and stones in the air without touching it. However, they were still unsuccessful.

This exercise included the chakra control and wind chakra practice so both were being practiced at the same time.

''Don't give up guys. Keep doing it'' Naruto encouraged his clones.

''Okay, you can take rest at one or two hour's interval. I am going for a little jogging'' He said and clones nodded.

Naruto then exited the forest of death.

Naruto then started to run around konoha, it took him half hour to complete one round. He then rested for five minutes under a tree. While he was resting he made a clone.

''You, go to Anko-chan and said her to bring some sealing books with her when she returns'' Naruto said and clone went.

Naruto then made another clone and send him to bring ramen for him.

Naruto then started running again. He wanted to get faster as soon as possible so he decided to give it his all every time. This time it took him Twenty five minutes, three minutes less. He rested again for ten minutes then again ran. This time he completed it in Twenty minutes but he didn't have any energy left for next round. He fell down and fell unconscious under the tree.

Naruto woke and saw that his clone was waking him up. He had five bowls of ramen holding. Naruto sat up immediately and gobbled down all five bowls. He then fell asleep again.

He woke up after a while and saw a silver haired man with a blue mask on his face and one eye was covered by his hitai-ate, was staring at him. Naruto tried to sit up, his body was all sore. His legs were numb, his body was also numb but he managed to sit up.

''Who are you'' Naruto said pointing a finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, ''I know you but you don't know me''.

''That's why I am asking you, who are you'' Naruto said.

''Well, for starters my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am a jounin of Konoha'' Kakashi introduced himself.

'' Okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I can see that you are a jounin from your dress and headband'' Naruto said. Kakashi stretched his hand out for a handshake but Naruto ignored it. After some time Kakashi retained his hand back.

''So Hatake-san, what do you want from me'' Naruto asked with suspiciousness.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''Well I was just passing by and I saw you sleeping here so I came here out of curiosity. So why were you sleeping here'' Kakashi asked.

Kakashi was telling the truth. He was just passing by and he caught the sight of a sleeping Naruto. Then he thought it was a good chance for him to talk to Naruto and create a bond which he should have till now and he was ready to make up for the lost time but was Naruto ready.

''And don't call me Hatake-san. Just call me Kakashi-senpai or simple Kakashi'' Kakashi said.

''Okay Kakashi-san, I was resting here after training'' Naruto said.

''Training, what kind of training'' Kakashi asked.

''Just some running, nothing special'' Naruto told him.

''What else were you doing besides running? And if you need some help with anything I can help'' Kakashi said offering his help. He thought that if Naruto needs a teacher he will be his teacher and will teach him and it will also help him to come close to Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. He was being skeptic now. Why was the person in front of him taking interest in him? He never saw Kakashi before then why he came now out of nowhere. And wait.. he said he knows me.

''Kakashi-san, you came out of nowhere and started to converse with me. I never saw you before but you have known me for who knows how long. Now you pop out of nowhere and if I am guessing right, you are trying to befriend with me and for that you even are offering me your help, so if you don't mind, can you tell me, why? Why are you offering me you help'' Naruto said with a little hint of annoyance.

Kakashi was speechless from Naruto's questions. He never thought that Naruto could be this smart. He was shocked that Naruto deduced all that.

'Now what should I do. Should I tell him that his parents asked me to look out for him and his father even said that I am like a big brother to him? No if I tell him he will outright start to hate me' kakashi was interrupt from his thoughts by Naruto ''What are you thinking. Is it that hard to tell or is it something that you can't tell me'' Naruto said looking other way.

''Er...Hehehe...'' Kakashi again was interrupted by Naruto ''I don't have time so are you going to tell me or not'' Naruto said getting annoyed by Kakashi's antics.

Kakashi sighed, ''Naruto I was the student of yondaime-'' He got cut by Naruto whose eyes were wide from the information. Kakashi didn't know that Naruto knows about his parents.

''Y...You were student of y...yondaime'' Naruto voiced out.

''Yeah...and when he died he asked me to look out for you'' Kakashi said looking down. Naruto didn't say anything, he looked at the sky.

''There are dark clouds in the sky. It might rain today, do you think it might rain'' Naruto said.

''Y...Yeah...'' Kakashi said lowly and he was befuddled from Naruto's response.

''But I don't think so'' Naruto said.

''Huh'' Kakashi said.

Naruto stood up. ''Hmmm...Well I think I should go now. I have wasted enough time already'' Naruto said and started to move.

''Naruto, listen to me'' Kakashi said.

''Listen kakashi-san, I don't have time for you like you didn't have for me. I don't need you …no, I don't need anyone now'' Naruto said getting angry now.

"Naruto give me a chance" Kakashi said pleading.

"Hatake-san you have many chances till now, not anymore" Naruto said while walking away.

"Naruto no one can live alone for their whole life. You will need someone, your friends and comrades'' Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to kakashi, anger visible on his face.

''Kakashi-san, didn't you hear me. I said I don't need anyone and the one who I need is with me'' Naruto said and again turned to walk away.

''And who is that person'' Kakashi asked taken aback from his reply.

''Well I don't need to tell you but I will tell you. That person's name is Anko...Anko Mitarashi'' Naruto said and walked away.

Kakashi stood there pondering the words Naruto said.

'Anko, so Anko is living with him. Why is she living with him? I thought she was just acquainted with him. And after returning from the trip she is living with Naruto. After what happened with her I thought she would keep her distance from everyone but she...with this boy. No I don't trust her' Kakashi thought and then chuckled, and then he smirked evilly.

''I need to see Hokage-sama'' he said to himself and shun shined to hokage.

''So kakashi what brought you here. I didn't call for you'' Hokage asked Kakashi not even sparing a glance to him.

''It's about Naruto...and Anko'' Kakashi said.

Hokage stilled and stopped his paperwork and looked at Kakashi. Hiruzen wore a serious expression.

''What about Naruto and Anko'' Hiruzen asked.

''They are living together'' Kakashi said.

''I know that from the start'' Hiruzen said getting to his paperwork again.

''Hokage-sama, you didn't understand. I mean Naruto is still a kid and you know how Anko is. She might take advantage of him and the chances of Anko taking advantage of Naruto increases more now that she is cursed'' Kakashi said.

''What kind of advantage are you talking about'' Hiruzen asked putting his pen down and looking at Kakashi again.

''Umm...er...well I mean like s...sexual advantage'' Kakashi said.

Hokage chuckled. ''Really, Kakashi I don't think so. And Yugao is keeping an eye on Anko and she hasn't reported anything like that. You don't need to worry'' Hiruzen said and again got to his work.

As kakashi was about to go Hiruzen stopped him.

''Something serious has happened Kakshi'' Hiruzen said looking in the eye of Kakashi.

''W...what happened'' Kakashi asked nervously.

'' Naruto knows that there was a clan...Uzumaki clan'' Hiruzen said leaning back into his chair.

As Kakashi heard it his eyes widened. ''WH...What, how did it happened'' he asked.

''I don't know but Iruka came to me this morning and told me about it'' Hiruzen said and then told him everything that happened in the academy in the morning.

''Sasuke said something about Anko and Naruto got mad and beat him to piss. We had to admit him to the hospital'' Hiruzen said.

Kakashi sat down on the chair.

''We don't know how much he knows but it's not good. And I am unable to comprehend the fact that where and how he came across this secret'' Hiruzen said getting off the chair.

''Did you confront Naruto about it'' Kakashi asked.

''No, not yet'' Hiruzen said.

''Well I think that's the only way to know'' Kakashi said.

"I know I was thinking about how to confront Naruto on this matter. But anyways I am sending Anbu to call him'' Hiruzen said and send one Anbu to bring Naruto in the office.

Naruto after his 'chat' with Kakashi went to the forest of death where his clones were training. There were four clones left. Two were working on the sword and two for lifting the stone. Those four were also on the verge of disappearing. And then after a minute they also vanished.

Now all of his clone's experience came to him and he tried to make the sword. He stretched his hand outwards and gathered the wind in his palm. The sword that he created now was increased in length just by an inch. He sighed, it needed more practice.

He then tried to lift stone using the wind. The stone moved and wiggled on its place but didn't lift. Ah, it also needed more practice.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind. He leaned back in the embrace of the person and closed his eyes.

''How you are so early Anko-chan'' Nauto asked.

''Well it happened like this; one snake I put here on guarding was disappeared and I sensed it so I came rushing and saw that an anbu was facing my other three snakes.

I then asked him what the problem was and he told me that Hokage-sama has called you right now. So I guess he got the news that we knows and he will ask how we know. So we have to go and see for ourselves'' Anko said while nuzzling his cheek.

''We will need that book then'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, send a clone to grab it'' Anko said and Naruto did and they started to move.

''Naruto don't talk until I say so. I will talk first but if you feel that there's no harm in answering the questions then you can do it, alright'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

"'Now' is the time to show your little smartness'' Anko said and Naruto nodded again. Then they vanished and appeared in front of the hokage building.

''so ready to go in" Anko asked putting a hand on his head.

''Yeah, I am ready'' Naruto said and they entered the hokage building. And after some seconds they were in front of Hokage.

Naruto and Anko both was a little surprised to see Kakashi there.

''Ah Naruto you are here but I didn't call for Anko'' Hiruzen said looking at Anko.

''I called her'' Naruto said.

''Oh...then its okay then, I guess'' Hiruzen said a little nervously.

''So why did you call me'' Naruto asked.

''Well I called you regarding today's morning incident'' Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen wanted to ask Naruto directly but it was needed to be careful. He needed to know where Naruto found the information about the clan.

''So what about it'' Naruto asked.

''Iruka told me. He said that you mentioned Uzumaki clan so I wanted to know where did you find that Uzumaki is a clan'' Hiruzen asked with a serious look on his face. The eagerness to know about the fact could be seen on his face. But he was trying to hide it.

Naruto was staring at him for almost a minute now.

''Well does it really matter where I found it. The fact is I am not the only Uzumaki. I am not alone. I had a clan. But shouldn't you be happy about it'' Naruto said.

''Umm...I…I am happy you know'' Hiruzen stuttered out.

Naruto chuckled, ''Your face is saying something else'' Naruto said.

Hokage rubbed his temple and said, ''So where did you find about Uzumaki clan''.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hokage was really clever.

"Why should I tell you where I found this 'secret' which I have more rights to know about and still you all hide it from me" Naruto said scowling.

"Naruto It was for your own sake that I didn't tell you" hokage said but Naruto could smell the lie. He chuckled.

''Hokage-sama lets make a deal'' Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

''You are talking to Hokage-sama. Show some respect otherwise we will have to force you to tell'' Kakashi said louder and standing up.

''Kakashi, shut your mouth or I will make it shut and -'' a dangerous glint appeared in Anko eyes ''I dare you to force Naruto'' Anko said in Naruto's Defense.

Hiruzen signaled Kakashi to be silent. Naruto looked at Kakashi and shook his head disgustingly in annoyance.

''What deal'' Hiruzen asked.

''I will tell you what you want to know but I will ask only one question'' Naruto said.

''What question'' Hiruzen asked.

''I want you to tell me everything related to my parents and why I am the only one who was unaware of my parents'' Naruto asked.

''Y...your parents'' Hiruzen stuttered.

''Yeah and to make it easy for you I know who Kushina Uzumaki and yondaime were'' Naruto said in deathly serious voice.

Hiruzen and Kakashi froze on their places with wide eyes. How the hell he knows about them, both the Hokage and copy ninja thought.

Hokage nervously fidgeted in his seat. Sweat dripping on his face.

''Tell me right now and I want the truth'' Naruto said loudly losing his patience.

Anko was smirking widely. 'You are going very well my little Naruto' Anko thought and she was happy to see those looks on Hokage and Kakashi's face.

Then Hiruzen composed himself and said ''Naruto there isn't anything to tell you beside their names and the fact that they loved you and there's a house they used to live and why we didn't tell you because you were little and your father was very powerful ninja and he had enemies outside the village who could harm you, so to keep you safe we didn't tell you, that's all there is'' Hiruzen said and looked at Naruto but when Naruto didn't make any motion Hiruzen sighed.

"Details" Hokage heard Naruto saying. Hiruzen rubbed his forehead.

"I have told you about your father and your mom was the most powerful and beautiful Kunoichi in all elemental nations. In wars she used to leave dead bodies in her wake. She even rivaled Minato Namikaze's HIraishin with her raw speed. Minato never won in a spar with Kushina even using his Hiraishin. She had monstrous strength in her arms. She was the Master of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu of Uzumaki styles. She was the fastest woman, anyone could ever be. She was like an Uchiha in genjutsu. And she was proficient in using other elements too other than her own. So she had five elements in her arsenal. She even taught her husband advanced fuinjutsu. She was the one who helped Minato to modify the HIraishin, that previous hokage created. The fear among Shinobis titled her as Red Death and Red Hot Habanero.

Your parents loved you deeply even when you weren't born. And lastly I didn't tell you about your parents because of the same reason as earlier. Your mother and father had many enemies outside the village so I thought that hiding the truth from you will save you from any assassination attempts from outsiders" Hiruzen explained him about his mother.

For several minutes there was only silence in the hokage office. Naruto's heart was whirlwind of emotions but he controlled his emotions. He will have more time later. Then Anko break the silence.

"Naruto your mom was a …freaking powerhouse. Now I am regretting that I didn't get to know her more at that time" Anko said which made Naruto smile but it vanished as it came. He looked at Hokage with hardened eyes.

''Really, you didn't tell me for that pathetic excuse that I will be assassinated from outsiders. And you did this to keep me safe but tell me one thing hokage-sama, was I safe from Konoha itself, from its people, from its shinobis. You couldn't even protect me from your own people then what's the point in not telling me. Really pathetic...really-really pathetic excuse'' Naruto said with disgust.

Naruto knew he was lying. The reason was something else but he decided to not go further. He didn't want to alarm Hokage with his questions and actions. It will only result in increasing suspiciousness on them.

''That house you mentioned, I want its key and everything related to it'' Naruto said and hokage nodded.

''I am sorry Naruto for what I did but I didn't have any choice at that time….. Now tell me what I want to know'' Hiruzen said and suddenly a clone came rushing in the hokage office.

The clone looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded and clone handed the book to hokage.

''This book told me. Read the last page and last paragraph'' Naruto said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened reading it. 'How...how the hell in the world this book escaped from being destroyed. I destroyed everything related to Uzushiogakure and Uzumakis' Hiruzen thought.

Naruto stood up. ''So hand me the key and let us leave'' Naruto said stretching his hand outward.

Hiruzen stood up and opened a vault and took out the key and a scroll. He handed the key and scroll to Naruto ''This is the key and in this scroll is the method of using the key'' Hiruzen said.

''Anything else'' Naruto asked checking the scroll.

''No'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and turned to Anko who was silently standing. ''Let's go Anko-chan'' Naruto said with a tired smile which Anko returned.

''I also have something to ask Hokage-sama'' Anko asked.

''What is it''?

''Well I wanted to talk about my Jounin status. I consider myself ready'' Anko said and she heard a chuckle from Kakashi.

Hiruzen thought for a moment, he still not trusted her completely after Orochimaru incident and if she gets promoted then she will have more authority in the village. I will have to do something, then he said ''Okay but you will have to pass an exam and I think you know what the exam is'' Hiruzen said.

''No I don't know'' Anko said.

''We changed it recently. Now the process is like this; you will choose two jounins of your choice and I will choose three jounins and you will fight them'' Hiruzen said and everyone could here Kakashi's snickering.

Anko closed her eyes and opened them again ''I accept and my chosen people are Genma and Kurenai'' Anko said with a devil smirk.

Kakshi's chucking and snickering stopped and stared at Anko with wide eyes.

''What happened Kakashi-san. Cat got your tongue'' Naruto said snickering.

''And who do you choose'' Anko asked.

''You will know on the day of test'' Hiruzen said.

''So when is the test'' Anko asked Hokage.

''Well Genma is on a mission and he will return tomorrow, so day after tomorrow at ten o'clock in training ground 7'' Hiruzen told her.

''Okay I will be there'' Anko asked and looked at Naruto. Both nodded to each other and vanished, so fast that hokage and Kakshi couldn't even see.

Hiruzen looked at the book. It looked like any normal book but how this book escaped from everyone's eyes. He then turned book to look its back and what he saw made his eyes widened.

"What the hell" he shouted in disbelief.

"What happened, Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked who was still there.

"This book is not from Konoha, it's an Uzumaki clan book" Hokage said sweating.

"What" Kakashi said standing up?

Kakashi then sat down again, "Does it mean it was placed by someone" Kakashi said. Hokage nodded, "but still the question is how it slipped from every one's eyes and who might have put it there.

"Do you have any doubt on anyone" Kakashi asked.

Hokage thought hard, "Doubt… no, I don't doubt anyone in this but I will have to investigate it" he said.

Then silent fell again but Hiruzen break it this time, "Well now if council gets the wind of the secret that Naruto is the heir of Uzumaki clan and Namikage then Naruto could be thrown in the CRA" Hiruzen said to Kakashi who shrugged, "What's the problem then" Kakashi asked.

Hokage leaned in the chair, "The problem is how would Naruto and Anko react, moreover how would Anko react" Hiruzen said.

"Well if Naruto says yes then Anko shouldn't matter" Kakashi said.

"Hmm…. You are right but what if Naruto asks Anko to interfere, of which I am sure he will ask" Hiruzen said. Then they both sighed.

Naruto opened the scroll and read the address aloud for Anko to hear. They then went to the address. The home was at the edge of clan district.

They were now standing to the place but there was nothing to see.

Anko took the scroll and read; First of all remember that only an Uzumaki or Namikage can unlock this. First release some chakra then the locking system with the home will appear.

Naruto did as Anko read.

A locking system seal appeared before them hovering in the air. It had a red circle and a keyhole beside it. Both the keyhole and the red circle were encircled in another blue circle.

Surrounding the blue circle there was four green colored small shuriken like symbols which was connected by a line to the Blue circle.

Naruto and Anko were amazed at the locking system seal. Anko then read further.

''In red circle put some drops of blood then put the key in the keyhole''.

Naruto cut his thumb from the kunai and drop four drop of blood in the red circle. Then he inserted the key. The blue circle started to glow.

''Now send your chakra in each of the four outer symbols'' Anko read. Naruto feed his chakra to four symbols.

The four shuriken like symbols then merged with the blue circle and the blue color changed to red.

A click sound was heard.

The two story house appeared in front of them and they were standing in front of the gate. After the house appeared completely the locking system seal disappeared.

Anko looked at Naruto and put a hand to his head. ''Are you ready Naruto'' Anko asked.

''Yeah'' He said and pushed the door inside. They both entered the house and walked in.

The ground floor had couches and furniture. To the side was kitchen and to one side was dinner table with four chairs.

They went upstairs. There were four rooms. Anko and Naruto checked all the rooms. One room was a library, second was a study room. Several different kinds of scrolls were stacked in the cupboards and a table in the center which also has some scrolls. Anko lifted a scroll and looked in it and she deduced that it was sealing study room.

Naruto noticed there was a vault in the room and Naruto's name was written on it with instructions to open it. There was also a letter on the table. Naruto lifted the letter and read it with Anko.

'Hey, Naruto it's me, your mama…

* * *

 **A/N: So read and review. I would really like to know how it is.**

 **And in next chapter Kushina will appear again when something happens with Naruto and this time with a boom. Then in the story, there would be Anko's Jounin test and then there could be a confrontation with Shinigami for Kushina's return to the living world….that's it for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Well… Anko is going to be powerful, just behind Jiraiya and hokage or maybe Danzo. Anko and some other girls are going to be extra powerful than normal. You will know how powerful Anko is in this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to read the bottom author note.**

'Naruto, it's me, your mama. I know I don't have any right to say anything after what I am going to do. I just agreed with your father to make you a Jinchuuriki. I didn't want it for my little baby boy. I outright rejected your father's suggestion of sealing the kyuubi in you, but he said that there is no other way to stop kyuubi except sealing it in you. He said he also did not want to do that, but it was needed because kyuubi is rampaging outside and your father just fought a masked man and he thinks that the mask man will come again so you will have to learn how to control kyuubi. We believe in you. And this is not the only reason to seal kyuubi in you, I wanted to seal it back in me, but my chakra coils are damaged and if somehow I seal it back in me then because of me being weak right now kyuubi will be free again. And a bijuu can only be sealed in a person with large chakra coils….or Uzumaki and you are and Uzumaki.

So I can only ask for your forgiveness for accepting it.

You are sleeping beside me right now peacefully and when I look at you, your future which I know how a jinchuuriki's could be, flashes in my eyes again and again and I can't control the tears. I am sorry to give you such cursed life.

How I wish I could see you growing up, your first step, your first word. There are many things I wanted to tell you when you grow up. I wanted to teach you and see you getting success at every phase of your life. I wanted to see you going to academy, graduate and getting a pretty girlfriend. And don't be hasty in getting a girlfriend. Find a girl who would love you in every condition. Who would love you not your status or money.

Naruto, this ninja world is full of hate and dangers so be a strong shinobi. And I can tell your life going to be hard but I know that you won't give up to anything and will come up with a victory because you are Naruto Uzumaki, son of strongest kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikage.

Be a strong shinobi like your mom and make us proud. And always remember I love you more than anything, more than anyone and even more than myself.

I just wanted to hear you saying 'mom' just once but I think it's not going to happen now.

We will be dead when you will be reading this letter. But don't you feel lonely, I will always watch over you.

I am writing this letter from the location I have birthed you. Your dad is fighting kyuubi right now. I will send it to our home through a transportation seal.

Now what we are going to leave for you as your inheritance: the room you are standing right now is your father's sealing study room. Everything related to your father's legacy is in these cupboards and this vault is my legacy, an Uzumaki legacy. Here you will find everything related to me. All of my jutsu, my sealing techniques, their formulas and everything about sealing that you need to know. In this vault, you can say is my life's collection. Thousands of jutsus and thousands of seals I have created. You can defeat an entire army after learning them. And the vault is also has most of the things related to an Uzumaki. So go ahead and enter the world of the Uzumaki power and prowess. Inside you will get instruction written by me for everything.

Uzumakis are seal masters and I hope you will be one too; your mother is a seal master too. Your mother can destroy a whole village just from one seal but nobody knows this not even your dad so don't tell anyone okay. It's a secret.

But before entering this vault promise me that you will use your power for good reasons and help the helpless. And don't get lost in power. It will destroy you, so don't forget to be careful.

I think it's time to leave. Stay safe and I will always love you.

With Love,

Your mama, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto was clutching the letter in his hands tightly. Tears were pooling out of his eyes. Anko too had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in an embrace.

After fifteen minutes when they calmed down a little Naruto looked at Anko with tears in his eyes, "My mom and dad l…loved me more than them" he sobbed out.

Anko gave a nod, "Yeah" she said.

After five more minutes Naruto separated from Anko and looked at her with determination, "I will be strongest in the world and I will make my parents proud" he said and Anko nodded.

Naruto looked at Anko a little longer they both had slight wetness in their eyes.

''Shall we open it now'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

Going with the instructions Naruto opened the vault and they entered in it. Naruto and Anko were wide eyed upon seeing what was inside it.

It was like some kind of scientific experiential room. There were three rows of large glass cases as one can found in a laboratory. Every glass case was assigned a name. And Inside the glass cases would be the items as the name suggests.

Naruto noticed a letter to his left. Letter was sticking to the case and inside it were large stacks of money. He read the letter.

"I know money can't buy everything but still I wanted to do this for you. It's for you to live a happy life. Your father wanted to deposit all money in the bank but I kept it here. Uzumakis lives a cheerful and lovely life caring for their family and friends and carefree life. So enjoy...".

''Well it looks like your mother wanted to spoil you to her heart's content'' Anko said with a chuckle and following her he also chuckled.

The first row was named as Jutsus for five elements. Second row was named as fuinjutsu and third was physical training and taijutsu and other techniques.

There was also a glass case with name 'My belongings' on it.

They noticed that first row had five glass cases named as wind, water, earth, fire, and lightening.

''Wow, your mother must have been extremely powerful and badass'' Anko said in amazement.

''I think that too'' Naruto said gawking at all the glass cases.

''Well Naruto we will check this room thoroughly later because it will take much time. Let's check other rooms first, okay'' Anko said reminding him that there's other room too.

They exited and went to third room.

When they entered in third room Naruto froze. The whole room was filled with different toys. And a bed on which a teddy bear was lying. The walls had posters of small Childs.

And on one wall was a large photo of a red haired woman and a blonde haired man. The man had wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder. They were both smiling warmly. Naruto noticed that the woman's belly was large and she had one hand under it and other above it.

Naruto didn't know when the tears started to flow down staining his cheeks. Anko enveloped him in an embrace from behind and put her left hand to his right cheek.

''My mo...m d...dad'' Naruto chocked on his saliva.

''Just as I had seen them before, I remember their faces now. Your mom was one of the most beautiful women in the world'' Anko said smiling and wiping his tears from her thumbs.

''And the look on her face and your dad's face shows that they loved you most in this world'' Anko said nuzzling his cheek with her own.

Naruto had stopped crying, ''You are right they loved me most'' Naruto said now smiling.

''Okay shall we move to the next room'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

But to Naruto, the figure of his mom seemed familiar in the photo like he has seen it somewhere.

They then entered the next room which looked like the master bedroom. It was his parent's room.

Then after spending a little time, observing the room Naruto said ''Anko-chan we will sleep in this room'' Naruto said and Anko looked at him.

''Well we will have to shift here first'' Anko said.

'' Why don't we shift here today'' Naruto said.

''Well I think its 4 or 5 in the evening so let's do this'' Anko said.

They both made shadow clones. Naruto made fifty and Anko made five clones, One Anko with ten Narutos.

They ordered them to bring everything in that apartment.

It was nine o'clock when everything was settled and they were sitting, having their dinner. They felt tired.

After dinner they sat on the couch.

''So how much you trained today'' Anko asked.

''Hmm...Well I can make solid hilt. I can lift an umm… two inches radius stone in the air with my wind chakra, without touching it'' Naruto said.

''Really, then show me'' Anko said.

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes for a second then opened.

An apple started to lift in the air and went flying to Anko and stopped one foot away from Anko's face. Naruto signaled Anko to grab the apple and Anko did.

Anko was just in total amazement.

''Naruto, wow... just wow, It...It's great. I can't tell you how happy and proud I am feeling'' Anko said kissing Naruto's forehead and smiling widely.

Naruto just looked at Anko. He was happy from his progress but he was happier when he saw Anko happy and smiling. Anko had done so much for him and he wanted to see her happy. His heart filled with extreme emotions which made Naruto's eyes wet and Anko noticed it.

''Hey hey what happened, Naruto'' Anko said scooting closer to Naruto and hugging his head to her bosom.

''Nothing'' Naruto said.

''Naruto, please, you promised that you won't hide anything from me'' Anko said while running her hands through his blond hairs.

''I...I am so happy after knowing about my parents and now seeing that you are happy. I love you so much Anko-chan...'' Naruto said.

Hearing Naruto and the reason for his cry, Anko also couldn't help it. Her eyes also welled up and she hugged him tightly.

''I...I love you too Naruto'' Anko said. They stayed like that for several minutes.

Anko leaned back and lay on the couch, pulling Naruto above her.

After a minute she asked, "Hey Naruto, your mom mentioned something 'bout getting a pretty girl" Anko said with a teasing grin. Naruto also looked at her grinning, "Well I would be an idiot to look for a girlfriend when I have the gorgeous one with me huh" Naruto said and they both laughed. Then they fell silent.

''Naruto'' She said, ''Naruto'' she said again. She lifted her head a little and saw that he was already asleep drooling on her breasts. Anko smiled and she too fell asleep.

Same time at hospital, Sasuke was in the hospital. His room was next to Mikoto's room.

His face and torso were covered in bandages and he was unconscious whole time. Medics had said that he had extreme internal bleeding in his stomach and ten of his ribs broken. His jaw was fractured on several places and his nose was broken. His eyes were swollen.

But even after bruised so much he doesn't had any life threatening injuries.

Suddenly two person with brown cloaks appeared in the room.

''My, my Naruto-kun really did a number on him'' Kabuto said.

''Hmm...It looks like it'' Mizuki replied.

''Well I should make his condition a little better for the sake of Orochimaru-sama. And also we need to start his training soon'' Kabuto said and took out a vial full of blue liquid and poured it in Sasuke's mouth.

He then put his palm on his chest and his hand started to glow green. Then after five minutes he retracted his hand back.

''Well he will wake up in the morning and tomorrow meet me at the academy roof same time'' Kabuto said and shun shined and after a minute Mizuki also shun shined.

Hokage opened his room's door and found an anbu standing there.

''What'' Hiruzen asked?

''Council elders have called a meeting and they are demanding your presence'' Anbu said. Hiruzen sighed. He knew it was inevitable. He was just trying to evade the topic.

Hiruzen entered the meeting room. It was full, one with civilian council and other with shinobi and in the center was the clan head and the hokage advisers and Hokage himself.

''Why did you call this meeting without my consents'' Hokage asked annoyingly.

''Because it was a very important and urgent matter, it's about Sasuke'' Homura said.

''That demon did a despicable act. Sasuke-sama is in the hospital and that demon bastard is walking freely'' Koharu said.

''Yeah, it's a despicable act''

''Demon has shown his true colors"

''He should be executed''

''He must be burn alive''

These were shouts of from the members of civilian council and some of shinobi.

Hiruzen was listening everything calmly then…

''SILENCE'' Hiruzen shouted. Everyone became silent.

''Tell me, what will you do if Sasuke asks your daughters to sleep with him, what you will do'' Hiruzen asked to all.

''I will accept it immediately'' one civilian council member said with pride. Then following him most of the civilians said they will accept the offer.

Even some of the shinobis said they will accept.

Hiruzen sighed again. 'I should have known. They will even sold their girls to Sasuke' Hiruzen thought.

''Okay now I ask the same question to all young ones here. If he asks your girlfriends or your best friends or even your pretty looking moms, what will you do'' Hiruzen asked again.

One of the shinobi shouted ''I will kill him''. Hiruzen smiled.

Most of the shinobi said the same thing but there were also some simpletons who even said they will accept.

Civilian council was silent that means they would accept.

''Raise the hands who want the demon to be killed or punished'' Koharu said and almost everyone raised their hands leaving clan head and some of the shinobis.

Now it was a problem. Almost eighty percent people were opposite to Naruto. And the pressure on Hokage was increasing. He will have to decide immediately otherwise Naruto's execution was inevitable.

''Okay I will decide Naruto's punishme-''He couldn't finish before someone spoke up ''Let us decide hokage-sama'' it was Danzo.

''Danzo what are you planning'' Hiruzen asked narrowing his eyes.

Danzo smirked evilly, ''I suggest a heat chamber punishment'' Danzo hollered and everyone hollered following him.

Hiruzen being the Hokage felt helpless against the pressure from everyone and nodded.

''The council is dismissed'' Hiruzen said and everyone dismissed themselves leaving Hiruzen alone.

Naruto woke up at the scheduled training time and he noticed he was on something soft. He lifted his head and saw that he was lying on Anko and she was sleeping soundly. He also noticed his drool puddle on her breast and he also noticed that his right hand was on her left breast.

Now he was in a conflict, what should he do? Should he cop a feel or just retract his hand back.

One minute passed in confliction and he was still struggling in his mind to cop a feel or not.

And after one minute his 'coping a feel' mind won. Blood rushed to his cheeks and in his veins, in the fingers, which was on that angelic part he had seen many times but never touched.

His fingers started to close in squeezing motion. He squeezed first, nothing happened. Then he squeezed again, then again. 'Wow it's so soft, even after being clothed my fingers is sinking in it. It feels amazing', so he kept squeezing.

And unconsciously now he was sitting on her stomach and both of his hands were busy in groping her breasts.

Then Anko moaned and Naruto froze. 'W...what happened, she just moaned'.

''Umm...moreee...'' Anko moaned.

'm...more' Naruto repeated her words in his mind. He started to squeeze and rub her breasts on instinct.

''Ughn...good it feels good Naruto'' Anko said and Naruto froze.

''A...Anko-chan''

''Yes'' she replied opening her eyes. A devil's teasing smirk on her face.

''H...how long was y...you a...wake'' Naruto asked nervously and started to sweat but he was still sitting on her stomach and his hands on her breasts.

''Well I was awake even before you woke up'' Anko said.

''Then w...why didn't y...you say something'' Naruto asked.

Anko grinned. ''Well my little Naruto was showing some interest in my gorgeous body...sorry in my breasts, then how could I have said something. I was feeling so good. I can get used to wake up like this every morning'' Anko said which eased Naruto a little.

''And why did you stopped squeezing them, continue-continue'' Anko said feeling giddy and then Naruto realized, where his hands were.

He quickly retracted them and folded on his chest and pouted looking away.

For Anko he was looking so cute that she couldn't help it. She grabbed Naruto's face and brought it downward and smashed her lips to his.

Naruto first surprised then closed his eyes savoring the taste of the kiss. For almost one minute Anko kept her lips attached to Naruto's. They both broke the kiss and stared at each other. Anko then winked, "Had you been a little older, I would have …." She stopped.

''You are impossible'' Naruto said shaking his head resulting in Anko's giggles.

Anko then became serious and said ''okay now freshen up and let's start your training'' Naruto nodded and got off of her and went to fresh. Anko prepared breakfast and packed the lunch.

They exited the Uzumaki residence.

''I don't think I need to summon my snakes for the guard'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

Then they did their daily scheduled training. Just with increased gravity pressure and increase number of laps around Konoha.

Naruto was now able to complete one round in ten minutes, meant four miles in ten minutes.

Anko and Naruto were taking their 5 minutes relax under their usual spot in the forest of death after completing their one hour running and half hour sparing. Though they spared for only half an hour but it was intense.

Naruto then started to do his wind sword practice and boulder lifting with fifty clones.

It was 8 am now. Naruto's all clones had puffed away and Anko and Naruto were sparing again.

Naruto tried to swipe Anko's legs but Anko dodged it by leaping up in the air and while she was in the air she brought her leg and hit Naruto on the chest which sent him hurdling and smashed into a tree.

He groaned and tried to get up, ''So cruel, Anko-chan. She sure doesn't show any mercy'' Naruto muttered under her breath. He got up again and made four clones and sent them to Anko from four directions. Anko smirked and stomped her feet on the ground lightly.

Her stomp sent tremors in the ground like an earth quake. The ground got cracked.

Naruto and his clones fell down to their butts.

''Come on Naruto, you can do this'' Anko said encouraging him.

Naruto and his clones stood up again and with a war cry they rushed towards Anko from all sides.

As they were about to reach Anko she jumped and landed few feet away and hitting one Naruto clone, making it disappear. She then appeared behind second clone and kicked him making it disappear. And like this all Naruto clones disappeared. They just disappeared in one hit from Anko because she used a little force against.

Naruto fell down to his knees panting, "Don't worry; you will reach that level soon because you are getting on it easily'' Anko said.

They then sat down feeling the calmness in the nature.

Suddenly Anko started stripping and Naruto understood what she was doing. He also started to strip but left his boxers on but Anko was totally naked showing her everything to Naruto. Naruto sighed and he jumped in the lake but when he was in the air Anko took hold of his boxers so Naruto's boxers remained in Anko's hands and Naruto in the lake butt naked like Anko.

Naruto embarrassed, tried to hide his privates because the lake water was so clean that it was like transparent glass.

Naruto placed himself to the edge of the lake, his hands still hiding his body's part which Anko was so hell bent on seeing.

Outside of the lake Anko was smirking in triumph. She too jumped in the lake and went to Naruto and put her arms to either of his sides on the rocky edge of the lake and caged him between his arms. Naruto was now completely on her mercy. Anko brought her body closer to his, closer...closer. Naruto watched in a trance as her angelic naked body came closer to his and as her two buds touched his chest his whole body became like a burning inferno and blood rushed in his body eager to burst out of his veins.

Steam started to come out of his ears. Anko didn't press her body completely to his, only their chests were touching. The two pink buds were felt to Naruto like they wanted to stab his chest and her breast was like soft cushions. He could tell how firm they were despite their size.

Anko's face was also pinkish but with a smirk, and her body also started to heat up.

Naruto felt no way out of his predicament. He felt his junior Naruto on full mast and the tip was just millimeters away from her belly.

Then an idea came to him, the idea to escape from his current predicament. Then he felt Anko's hand on his arms which was muscular now than before.

And before Anko could do anything Naruto lifted his left hand and snaked it behind Anko's waist and with a sudden force pushed her body to his completely.

Anko's eyes widened, it was hard for her to believe that Naruto would do this. Her smirk vanished. She could feel his front body completely with her, which was underway to be that body of a man.

Then her eyes widened more if they could, when she felt a flesh hard pole sandwiching between their hot bodies despite the water's coldness.

She could feel its length pressing to her stomach, she could feel its throbbing, and she could feel the length, the girth and the hardness.

'Sh... Shit he is huge down there' a thought invaded her mind. A lightening current ran through her whole body.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk in triumph. He then brought his face down and put his lips to the upper slope of her breast and licked it for a second leaving a wet spot.

This was enough for Anko to feel her whole body numb. All strength drained from her whole body and she slumped forward in Naruto's arms. Naruto also wrapped his arms around her waist.

He could feel her hot, long and hard breaths on his neck.

Naruto chuckled seeing how weak she was to his touch. ''The hunter became hunted'' Naruto said smugly.

''Sh... Shut up'' Anko stammered panting.

Then suddenly Anko stiffed and Naruto noticed it and before Naruto could ask she retracted back and said ''Someone is coming'' and as the words came out from her mouth they were out of the lake and dressed.

And because it was their 'personal place to train and fun' they didn't want to expose it so they vanished and appeared at the place where an Anbu was arguing with her snakes.

''Why are you here'' Anko asked. The Anbu looked at her and the snakes backed away.

''Hokage-sama has summoned Naruto Uzumaki'' anbu said and shun shined.

Anko rose an eyebrow 'why Hokage wanted to see Naruto'.

''Hey Anko-chan lets go'' Naruto said grinning wide.

Anko smiled...forcibly. Why...why its feeling like something bad is going to happen. Why her heart beat becoming faster and faster. She took a glance to Naruto who now had a frown, maybe because he also felt it. Something terrible was going to happen.

The feeling came crashing down to Naruto like a thousand volt of lightening. It was like something going to happen to him...not Anko. He could tell Anko was safe. It was he.

Naruto looked at Anko who wore worried expression on her face and Naruto smiled to ease her worries.

''Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you'' Anko said leaning down and hugging him tightly which eased his own worries and gave him the courage to face whatever was going to happen.

They shun shined to Hokage building and entered the hokage office.

There were several persons. Hokage's and his three advisors, Kakashi, Hayate, Yugao, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Hibiki, Anbu head, Iruka, surprisingly Mizuki, and some reputed civilians council members and nobles.

Anko and Naruto felt nervous from anxiety. ''W...why are so many people here'' Anko asked, the feeling in her chest was constricting her heart.

''And why did you call Naruto, Hokage-sama'' Anko asked again.

Hokage looked at Naruto.

''Naruto you have been called here in regard of your punishable act towards Sasuke Uchiha'' Hiruzen said and Anko and Naruto narrowed their eyes.

''Sasuke is in hospital in a very critical condition so the council has decided to punish you for your violent action towards a reputed clan heir of Uchiha clan'' Hiruzen said.

''B...But he said wrong things about Anko-chan'' Naruto said. Anko didn't say anything.

''It doesn't matter, you can't do anything to Sasuke Uchiha'' Koharu said. Anko didn't say anything.

''W...what'' Naruto squeaked out. Everyone ignored him.

''Your punishment will be of heat chamber'' Hiruzen said grimly.

As the words left from Hokage's mouth the temperature dropped to several degrees in Hokage office which sent shivers to everyone's body and with it a devastating killer intent spread in the room. Everyone fell down to their knees. Even Danzo and Hiruzen were having problems in standing. Everyone had wide eyes and cold sweat dripping down their bodies. Civilians were already unconscious. Everyone noticed the source of it. ''Anko'' they all muttered.

''What did you think, you bastards will punish Naruto and I will let it happen, Heh'' Anko growled in a deadly and dangerous voice which sent waves of fear to everyone.

Except Anko only one person was standing okay, Naruto.

''A... Anko s...stop it. You ...are only increasing...your chance to get th...thrown in the cell with ...N...Naruto'' Hiruzen said, the words were coming out in gasps. It was being hard to speak.

But it didn't affect Anko.

Yugao crawled to Naruto's side, where, the pressure didn't exist ''N...Naruto, you are the only one who can calm Anko. And if you don't, it will make matter worse and your life in Konoha will be much worse. These people won't let you live. So until you are in Konoha you will have to do what they are saying'' Yugao said hoping that Naruto will understand.

Yugao and Hayate had already tried their best to stop this punishment.

Naruto understood what Yugao was saying. They couldn't leave Konoha right then so it was necessary to stop Anko.

Naruto pulled on Anko's sleeve to get her attention. Anko looked at him and Naruto shook his head signaling her to stop.

She leaned down on one knee and put a hand to his cheek. ''What are you saying Naruto. Th-'', ''Anko-chan'' Naruto said cutting her off.

''I will be fine'' He said as soft as he could. ''Naruto, do you even know what a heat chamber punishment is. They will lock you in a steel room whose floor will have burning stone coals and fire and you will be hanging your head down by the iron chain. Your head will only be three feet above the burning coal. This punishment is not for you it's for torturing the criminals and-'', ''Anko-chan'' Naruto again cut her off. ''I will be fine. Don't worry. After all...you are with me'' Naruto said and tears bubbled up in her eyes and the pressure lifted up from the room.

Everyone gasped for air. They were surprised that she could release so much killing intent. Now Kakshi was sweating thinking about the jounin test.

''Let's move out to the private field'' Hiruzen said and they walked to a small field attached to Hokage building.

''Ibiki'' Hokage said and Ibiki moved ahead and summoned the chamber which emerged from the ground.

It was made of thick steel with a steel gate and the coal inside but it wasn't burning.

Two anbus came to Naruto who was in a tight embrace of Anko who was crying and asking Naruto to not go.

Naruto was feeling angry seeing Anko cry. He didn't want to make her cry. 'These people...they will pay for your every tear' he promised to himself. He knew if they went against everyone then the two of them won't be able to fight against whole Konoha.

Anbus brought Naruto inside the chamber and hung him upside down. They burned the coal which caught fire and started to heat and in a minute whole chamber engulfed in a burning heat. Then they closed the door.

Anko latched on the small window in the gate. She could see every painful expression on Naruto's face and with every expression she felt someone eating away at her soul, eating away her heart. The tears were streaming out of her eyes like waterfall.

Naruto was feeling like someone has put his head in a furnace. He was sweating profusely. His mouth was dry because of all the liquid coming out as sweat. He will have to stay here for twenty minutes.

Naruto's caught the sight of a crying Anko from the window. He smiled which did nothing to sooth her.

Five minutes passed, Naruto was looking at Anko continuously for five minutes and he was planning to do that for remaining fifteen minutes because if his full attention will be towards Anko then it would be easier for him to pass the time.

But as the ten minutes passed Naruto felt like his eyes started to close. He was still looking at Anko but now an invisible figure appeared beside Anko. Naruto noticed the figure was a woman, she had Anko's height. And like Anko she was also crying. She had violet eyes, he noticed. No one could see her only him.

Then he noticed her hair...red, long red hair... Just like his...mom.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, this woman was his mother who was crying.

Naruto felt happiness bubble up in his heart but it vanished as soon as it came. Why his mother was there, how, only he was able to see her.

Suddenly he felt steam come out from his hair which signaled that his hair started to burn. 'Shit' he thought.

Then he closed his eyes and as he opened his eyes, his invisible mother stood in front of him. His mom then brought a hand between his head and the burning coal and he noticed that the heat lessened. Fifteen minutes passed like this Naruto kept staring at his mother's almost invisible figure. It was almost invisible so he could only see the most superficial features like vibrant red hairs. He couldn't see her face completely but he could tell she was his mom and he also noticed that she was saying something but he couldn't hear her but he tried to read her lips.

As the time went on it was being hard for him to stay conscious due to all the weakness he was feeling and his body was dry of any liquid. His face was red and he had blood shot eyes. When there was three minutes left he fell unconscious.

Anko was watching everything from outside of the gate. She had gripped the steel gate so hard her fingers were digging in the steel. She wanted to rip that door from its hinges and save her little Naruto from the hell.

She wanted to rip everyone apart responsible for it.

''Twenty minutes are over'' Hiruzen said.

And immediately Anko ripped the steel door from its hinges and threw it aside and ran inside not caring about the extreme heat. She leapt up and broke the chain Naruto was bound to and brought him outside.

Smoke was coming out of his cloths and hairs.

She laid him down and cradled his body in his lap. ''Hey, hey Naruto... Naruto open your eyes'' she said frantically while caressing his face and hair. Two anbus came near her and tried to take Naruto from her but as they touched him they found themselves in the walls of the Hokage private field.

''Don't even come near him'' Anko said growling like a beast, her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying.

''Anko we need to take Naruto hospital'' Hiruzen said.

But Anko didn't heed his words. She didn't listen to anyone; just keep trying to wake Naruto up while kept crying.

Then suddenly a cold wind like chilly winter wind started to blow and soon the wind was blowing very harshly sending the chills down everyone's spine. All of the people started to shiver in the cold wind.

Then with the wind the dark clouds started to gather in the sky.

''What the hell is happening, the weather was clear just a minute ago'' Danzo said shivering.

''I don't know'' Hiruzen said.

''W...we should go inside'' koharu said.

Soon the lightening started to thunder in the sky. The lightening thundered so loud everyone's ear left ringing.

Soon the water drops started to fall down from the clouds and in moments it started to fall like someone was pouring the water on the ground from the heavens. It was like a cloud burst.

The lightening was thundering like it was roaring its pain to the world.

They all made their way inside the hokage tower but as the hokage reached near the gate a large amount of lightning crashed down onto hokage building and the building collapsed down to smithereens and immediately everyone backed away.

''What the hell is happening'' Kakashi yelled, his voice seemed of a low frequency in the rain.

An Anbu came to hokage and said ''Hokage-sama, lightening is crashing onto all over konoha. There are already five explosions occurred and the weather division is saying to be ready for more. It's a disaster, sir'' Anbu informed the grim news.

''What the hell is going on, did someone attack Konoha'' Hiruzen said in bewilderment.

All of them were sheltering themselves under the collapsed roof but it was only able to shelter some of them and their heads.

The catastrophe continued and no one could see a red haired invisible woman standing near Naruto and Anko.

Anko didn't provide any attention to her surroundings. She just lifted Naruto bridal style and walked away but no one knew where.

''Where is she going, Naruto must be taken to hospital'' Hayate said looking at Yugao.

''Let her go'' Yugao said lowly, she then looked at the sky. It was impossible to open their eyes while looking at the sky; the raindrops on their bodies were feeling like piercing needles.

''It's the punishment, of punishment you just gave Naruto'' Yugao said to everyone.

''Hayate lets go'' She said and both shun shined.

Hokage ordered his anbus to check on the civilians and help them and if needed then moved them in evacuate to the safe house.

After confrontation with Anko, Kurenai was restless all the time about 'what to do'.

She was pondering on three choices. Should she apologize to Naruto, should she apologize to Anko and should she go to Hokage because Anko threatened her?

The last option wasn't looking so tempting because it will only destroy whatever fraction of their friendship remained of their already ruined friendship.

She didn't care about the friendship before, but after realizing her dire mistake against Naruto, she wanted to mend their friendship again.

So two options left for her, apologize to either of them or both of them. She was sure they won't forgive her but she had to try. So she intended to be forgiven even if they asked her to do anything.

Suddenly she heard the thunderclaps and took a look outside. She was shocked to her core to see the dark clouds and the electricity running through them. And suddenly the electricity fell on the house onto the street's other side and demolished it completely. Kurenai, wide eyed put a hand on her mouth to stifle a gasp. She ran out of the apartment and saw the sight of lightening falling on different locations. She decided to go to Hokage and find out what was going on.

Genma was returning from his long S class mission. He was planning to knock some whore or pursue another girl for a date. He was rejected several times, First Anko, then Kurenai, then Yugao.

When he was one km away from the village he noticed dark clouds long ahead of him. A foreboding feeling arose in him and he shun shined faster than ever.

He was shocked like Kurenai, seeing the dark clouds over Konoha and the dark clouds had targeted only konoha. The weather was clear everywhere but Konoha.

He could see the electricity falling down and could hear deafening thunderclaps.

''What the hell is going on'' he thought and ran as fast as he can. When he was some meter away from collapsed Hokage tower he saw Kurenai running towards the same location.

Both reached the rubbles of hokage building at the same time.

''Hokage-sama, what the hell is going on. This is like a storm. It's destroying Konoha'' Genma yelled because his voice was muffled from the harsh pit-patter of rain.

Hokage who was sheltering himself under the high rubble looked at Genma and Kurenai, ''We are also trying to find out what is going on'' Hokage said helplessly.

''What'' both shouted.

''Did someone attack us'' Kurenai asked nervously.

''It's not an attack, it has already reported to me. It's a natural disaster, I guess'' Hokage replied.

Genma narrowed his eyes, ''Natural disaster'' Genma muttered under his breath.

''No, it can't be natural disaster, you know it's only happening in konoha, the weather is clear outside of Konoha'' Genma said.

''What'' This time everyone who was there yelled and their eyes widened.

Hiruzen sighed. Kurenai noticed the expression on his face and curiosity got the better of her, ''Hokage-sama, did something happened before it all started'' Kurenai asked.

Hiruzen put a hand over his face, ''we gave Naruto a heat chamber punishment and after the punishment ended; it all started'' he said loud enough for Genma and Kurenai to here.

Kurenai's eyes widened hearing it. But Genma sported a grin, ''well at least I got to hear some good news '' he said and Kurenai threw a nasty glare toward him.

''Oooh...Scary'' He mocked her.

''Hokage-sama, why you all gave him that...that trounce'' she asked gritting her teeth.

''Uchiha Sasuke said some rude and nasty things about Anko and Naruto lost his temper and beat him to unconscious and he is in critical condition and due to his condition council decided the punishment'' Hiruzen told both of them.

Kurenai clenched her fist so tightly that her nails pierced her palms and drew blood. She was gritting her teeth so hard that Genma could hear the clattering of her teeth.

Genma looked at her and said, ''What, Kurenai, why are you getting angry'' Genma asked in a mocking way. She again sent a harsh glare towards him.

Genma looked at her body on which her wet clothes were sticking to her body from head to toe and smirked and said, ''You know you looking sexy and when you get angry, you looks much hot and sexy''.

Kurenai raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand midway and kissed it. Kurenai drew her hand back immediately and sent a disgusting look at him. Then a smirk came to her face which lessened Genma's smirk. He raised an eyebrow and asked, ''What, why are you smirking creepily''. In reply she only said one word, ''Beware'' and shun shined away leaving a dumbfounded Genma behind.

''Beware...of what'' he muttered and went to his own way.

Anko was walking to the Uzumaki residence, her mind blank, her eyes empty and a blank look on her face.

She didn't notice but Naruto was getting better in her arms. His normal color was returning to his face, it was like the rain was healing him. When she reached the house she heard a groan from Naruto and just from that her face changed from a horrified to a hopeful one. She was so happy that she couldn't describe the heights of her happiness.

She lay Naruto down on the road in front of the Uzumaki house, his head in her lap.

The tears didn't stop the whole time. ''N...Naruto'' She said choking on the name and waited.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open and first thing he saw was Anko's crying face. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

Naruto sighed. 'Rain is heavy' he thought and wrapped his arm around Anko. Naruto got off of her lap and hugged her letting her cry on his chest. He rubbed her back to sooth her down.

Soon after Naruto woke up the rain started to calm its rage on konoha.

After five minutes when Anko calmed down they went inside the house. They were all soaked so a hot shower looked tempting to them. They removed all their clothes and sat down in the tub filled with hot water.

Naruto was sitting between her legs, her arms encircling around his chest hugging his back to her breasts tightly. Her face buried in his hairs.

They were quite, both of them. Anko was looking gloomy to him like she lost her personality. Anko wasn't say anything and Naruto was feeling uncomfortable in the silence. He preferred his cheery Anko over this silent one. He then tried to make the bathroom's environment lighten up.

''Hey Anko-chan'' Naruto attracted her attention to him.

''Hmmm...'' She only said like no energy left in her.

''You know I am not wearing my boxers, Sooo...'' He said.

Anko understood what he was doing and she sighed.

''Not now Naruto'' Anko said without any emotion in her voice…. No he smelled regret and failure but why. Naruto frowned at her reply.

''Come on Anko-chan, don't be like that'' Naruto said while pouting. Anko sighed again.

''I don't like 'this' Anko-chan" he said pointing at her. "I want my cheerful Anko-chan back'' Naruto said in a low voice. He turned in her arms now facing her.

''I am sorry Naruto. Just give me a little time. I... I am just still trying to cop up with what happened. I…It was all my fault and I…I shouldn't have let them do that. I…I… -'' Naruto cut her off mid sentence ''Anko-chan, don't say again that it was your fault. It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault then it was hokage's and konoha's. And I will make them pay for your each drop of tears" Naruto said and cupped her face in his hands, "Don't worry. What happened, happened, it's in the past now. And I am fine now, so we should think about what we would do now. And for that...'' he brought her face close to her, wrapping his legs around her ''...My Anko-chan needs to cheer up'' He said and crashed his lips to her in a passionate and intense kiss. Anko was surprised at first but then succumbed to the kiss. She moaned and Naruto groaned. They kept kissing, sucking and licking each other's lips until their lungs was out of air. They broke the kiss and take gulps of air, Then Anko captured his lips in an intense and heated kiss again. Their body's heat started to rise.

Naruto felt his junior sprang up ready to take the challenge and was sandwiching between them. Anko noticed it and when they were out of air again they broke the kiss.

Their face was flushed. Anko smirked ''Well it seems it will be hard for us to stay virgins till you reach genin age because something down there is very eager to loss it'' Anko said smirking widely.

Naruto also smirked, ''Well this hard thing doesn't mind losing its virginity to a gorgeous like Anko-chan'' Naruto said.

Anko chuckled and hugged him to her breasts. ''You flatterer'' she said smiling.

Then they stayed like that for a minute.

''I think it worked huh'' Naruto said kissing the upper part of her breasts. ''Hhmmm…'' Anko moaned in contentment.

''Yeah, it worked...I guess'' Anko replied closing her eyes.

It was evening of the same day and it was almost dark outside. Anko and Naruto were having an afternoon nap. They had decided to sleep after their bath. They had decided to leave the matter to think for later, when they would wake up from their nap.

Hokage was standing before the rubble of hokage building. He had already started the investigation. No one was able to understand how it happened. Was it like Yugao had said; a punishment for the punishment. But how is that even possible. Hokage was pondering on these matters when an anbu came.

''What are the reports'' Hiruzen asked.

''Hokage-sama, the lightening had fallen onto different places in the village. And where it fell, it destroyed the place completely.

Ten streets has demolished completely. 40 houses have burned down to just rubbles. 60 peoples are dead and more than hundred is wounded and burned and has admitted to the hospital.

This is like mini version of kyuubi catastrophe'' Anbu said and Hiruzen just keep standing on his place. He waved the Anbu away.

He looked at the sky which was completely clear of any cloud.

'If no one attacked Konoha then how did it happened, so much destruction' Hiruzen thought.

No one was able to find the cause of the destructive storm which lasted roughly twenty minutes, the same time as Naruto's punishment.

An anbu came to hiruzen ''Sir council meeting needs your presence'' he said.

''Alright, I am going'' Hiruzen said and went to meeting place.

There meeting hall was demolished too so the meeting was in the open area. Fire lights were illuminating the place because their electricity system was down.

There were murmurs between civilian and shinobi council. Hiruzen sat on his seat and signaled for meeting to start.

Koharu stood up ''Hiruzen, this is like kyuubi destruction and I guess you know already that how much harm it has caused for the village. So we want to know if it's an attack or something else'' she said and when she said the word kyuubi everyone's eyes widened from fear.

Hiruzen noticed this and before they could go in a panic state he asked Shikaku to tell his reports.

''As our investigators, T & I department, security department and our village border force are still trying to find the cause but till now from our investigations we are certain that it's not an attack. In our security department there was no fluctuation in the barrier seals around Konoha because had someone infiltrated the village it would have shown us but nothing like that and we have information from our shinobis who are securing the borders that they didn't let anyone enter. So this confirms that it's not an attack'' Shikaku explained to them.

''Then what it is'' Danzo asked, he also had sent his root anbus to find the cause and they have yet to tell him anything.

''We don't know and it's not a natural disaster I am sure of it because the weather was nice and clear till you people give your unfair punishment to Naruto Uzumaki and the storm unleashed just after the punishment. It seems like someone got angry from what you people did with him and caused all of this, but who, no one entered the village and a power like this I don't think anyone has in this village or any other'' Shikaku said confusing everyone. Everyone looked at him.

''Then what could it be, magic'' Homura asked.

Shikaku shrugged "Who knows, but I can't say for certainty'' Shikaku said.

''So we are in dark'' Homura asked.

''Well we are but I am sure of one thing, you punishment to Naruto caused this'' Shikaku said.

''W...what do you mean. Did demon do this'' someone asked from the civilians and following him everyone started to ask the questions like this.

Hokage and most of the shinobi sighed.

''For now we will continue our investigations and if we found anything then we will take action. For now we will rebuild our village. No one can stop us from the path of prosperity and power'' Hiruzen said awaking their self confidence.

Meeting was dismissed after that and everyone went to their homes.

 **A/N: so read and don't forget to review.**

 **And now you got a gist of how powerful Anko is going to be. It may seem a little exaggerated but she and some other ladies are going to be that strong in this fic. Not only in this fic but they will be stronger in my other fics too.**

 **The important thing is I am thinking to rewrite it because after releasing my other fics it seems that this fic hasn't progressed at all. I will update whatever I have written already otherwise it will go to waste.**

 **I am thinking to rewrite it from the point when Naruto was chased by root anbu and just before Anko returns. I am thinking to change it completely after that point. I will leave some lines and some scenes unchanged like Jiraiya's inspection of Anko's seal. And Anko won't be as powerful as this chapter until later. Title will be same.**

 **And this time kushina will be alive and involved.**

 **So what do you guys want, a rewrite or not. Well… I want a rewrite. So tell me in your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows.**

Naruto woke up at nine in the night. He was obviously in Anko's arms and she was in his. He noticed that he was only in his boxers and Anko was only in her bra and panty.

Naruto pried his body from Anko and went downstairs. He flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

'My mom was there and she helped me but how could it be possible, she is dead and how the hell I was able to see her. Was it her ….. Soul, but how was I able to see her soul and she was saying something' he thought and try to remember what she was saying. Though he couldn't hear her he had tried to read her lips.

'What it was; I...wall ki...kill ...everyone. Yes she said 'I will kill everyone'. That means she was there in real' he thought with a happy expression on his face. His mom, he saw his mom, not completely but at least he saw her walking and she helped him. Now the question was how he was able to see her at that time.

He noticed someone sit beside him.

''What are you thinking so deeply'' Anko asked wrapping her arms around him.

''I want to tell you something Anko-chan'' Naruto replied to her seriously.

''What is it'' she asked mirroring his expressions.

''Anko-chan, even before I met you, I used to feel like someone was caressing my hair or something like that but it was very faint almost negligible feelings, so I didn't pay attention to it. But as time passed and whenever someone beat me or tried to do anything a warm kind of wind blew and it was like it was trying to sooth my pain. And now its strong, from the day I have talked to kyuubi this feeling has become strong, like someone is ruffling my hair, caressing my cheeks and a warm wind blows whenever I feel down'' He said and looked at her who was listening very carefully.

''Hmmm... It could also be just your imagination'' Anko said raising her eyebrows.

Naruto shook his head, ''No, it's not my imagination. It's true'' Naruto said with determination.

Anko put a hand on his shoulder and said, ''How are you so sure it's true'' she asked.

''Because the day we met after your return, when I was on Hokage monument, I saw someone. It was very faint like an invisible figure of a human and when I looked carefully I saw that it was a woman and she had knee length red hair. And before I could see anything I fell asleep because of her warmth'' Naruto said.

Anko's mind was already whirling when Naruto mentioned red hair.

''Anything else'' she asked.

''And today you know when I was hanging down inside, there was that person again beside you watching from the window and crying like you. And when my hair started to burn she came inside and caressed my face though her hands passed through me. Then I took a clear look at her. She was - '' Naruto was cut off by Anko, ''Just like your mother'' Anko said smiling.

Naruto also smiled and said, ''How did you know'' Naruto asked.

''Just a hunch'' she said laying down and placing her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto instinctively started to massage her scalps and play with her hairs.

He smiled, ''You know when she came in that room she brought her hands between my head and the burning inferno on the bottom and it worked, it slightly took away the burning sensation'' Naruto said and looked down at Anko.

''Really'' She said.

''Yeah and you know she was saying something I couldn't hear it but I tried to read her lips and you know what I found out'' He said.

''What'' she asked.

''She was saying 'I will kill everyone responsible for it' '' Naruto said and her eyes widened. She stood up immediately and looked at him.

''That means it was real'' she said and cupped his right cheek, ''Your mom is still with you even after dying, looking over you'' she said and it was enough for arising a tornado of emotions in Naruto and Naruto's eyes welled up. He hugged Anko tightly and she also wrapped her arms around him.

''Your mom is great, really'' Anko said.

''Yeah, I know but...but you know Anko-chan when she tried to touch me and when her hand passed through me, the sadness on her face was just unbearable. I felt like crying then. When I realized that she is my mom, it was more painful to see her like that. I wanted to hug her so badly that I can't tell you. I...it's not fair Anko-chan'' Naruto said in a cracking voice and Anko kept drawing small circles on his back to soothe him.

''Shushh...everything will be alright'' she cooed.

''Why my mom is still suffering Anko-chan... Why'' Naruto asked.

Anko remained silent for several seconds then said, ''I don't know but I can say that whatever happens in this world are linked together so maybe your mom is linked with some event in your life. I mean... it's not easy to explain you know'' she tried to tell him.

Naruto calmed down and separated himself from Anko, ''I understand'' He said and smiled. They both smiled.

Anko again put her head in his lap and he again started to do his previous activity.

''So now the storm is gone and konoha is in bad shape, I think my Jounin test will be postponed but now I want you to dedicate yourself to get stronger, understood'' Anko said and Naruto nodded.

''Anko-chan you will stay with me while I train'' Naruto said.

''Naruto I have work too, you know'' She reasoned.

''Anko-chan you started to work because we were short on money, right'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah'' She replied.

''So I think you don't need to work now, for some time...at least or maybe until my training completes because we have lots of money now'' Naruto said smirking.

Anko also smirked, ''Well you are right, but you know I can't use that money for my personal use. It would be like I am taking advantage of you'' she said.

Naruto sighed, "Well if you think it like that then, you have the right to spend that money for your personal use as my future wife" Naruto said smirking, Anko blushed a little.

"But Naruto-" Anko tried to say but Naruto cut her mid sentence, "No buts, you will train me all the time and if you still feel unpleasant about it then you can think that money as your payment for my training" Naruto said stubbornly.

Anko sighed, "Okay as you wish" she accepted.

''So from tomorrow, whole day you will train hard'' Anko said and he nodded.

They both yawned, ''Okay let's sleep now'' she said and they both went to bed.

''Well you know I am surprised that I am only in my bra and panties whole time and you didn't show any reaction or expression'' Anko said then pouted, ''Am I not attractive to you anymore'' she said turning her head to the side and faking crying.

Naruto sighed, 'Typical Anko' he thought and shook his head.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, she fell backward squeaking, with her back against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her torso and buried his head in her hair, ''Hmm...You smells nice'' He said making Anko's cheeks go red. He pulled her hair to the side to reveal her luscious neck. He put his lips on her neck and licked her creamy skin there which made her gasp and moan.

''You are the most attractive woman to me in the world'' He said and nibbled on her neck then licked again which again making Anko moan loudly.

''N...Naruto, where the hell did you learn all these things'' Anko asked her eyes closed.

Naruto separated his lips from her neck; ''I don't know I just feel like doing it, and it came to me naturally'' He said and with Anko lay down on the bed. Anko turned to him and gave him a long sweet kiss.

''Let's sleep now, we have a training in the morning'' she said and he nodded. Then they both fell asleep.

For next one month no one saw Anko and Naruto, all of them knew they were in Uzumaki residence and there was everything they needed so the chances of their coming out after what happened were low.

Naruto and Anko were in their house whole time. They only came out in early morning while everyone was sleeping in their houses. In that time they came out for physical exercises and after one or two hour they went inside.

When they had entered the house first time and checked it they left second floor and later they found that it was a big hall used for training and sparing purposes. Its walls and ceiling and ground were filled with different seals and from a note they found out that these seals were chakra absorption seals used to absorb chakra from a jutsu.

That place was best for them to train without anyone knowing.

So Naruto started to train hard, day and night. Anko didn't tease him for this one month, concentrating seriously on his training, though Naruto missed it but he understood it and didn't say anything to Anko. Though they bathed together, slept together and Anko was just in her top and panties most of the time. Naruto devoted himself in the training as Anko had asked him to train to unconsciousness due to exhaustion then when he would regain his consciousness he again trained.

Anko didn't let him rest even for a bit, only five hour sleep in night.

And these ten days showed their effect on him. He was more muscular now than before. He didn't have ripped muscles of six packs, but he was fit and due to Anko's training it was just a matter of time that he will have six packs and ripped muscular body. He seemed taller now five feet. He was coming to Anko's shoulders now. And now it was easy for him to kiss her whenever he wanted.

One more thing he started to train in was fuinjutsu and he did just his mother's notes has told him to do. He started with basic sealing and one day he devoted to sealing and with her increased smartness it took her two days to complete the basic courses. He then started to study medium level. He didn't wanted to leave to anything so he didn't rush things and sealing was a subject of rush, you need to give it time and have patience with it. He had several books on sealing in medium level, so he started to read one book in a day.

In the whole he'd changed completely in just fourteen days of Anko's arrival.

On eleventh day they came out from the Uzumaki residence. Anko was wearing a knee length little loose light blue colored jeans which had some tearing on her thighs and on knees. With it she was wearing a blue top and over it a white colored fitting shirt which was unbuttoned. Her hair was down flowing in the wind.

Naruto was wearing simple blue jeans with a white T-shirt. His hair was like always, spiky giving his now more handsome face, a wild look. They looked at each other and nodded. Anko had planned to ask hokage about her jounin test.

They made their way to hokage building which was being rebuilt. They noticed that the village's rebuilding was still going on but they didn't care about it and went their way.

Yugao appeared in front of them, ''Where were you two'' She asked with a little worry on her face.

Anko sighed, ''We were at home''.

''For whole ten days you were at home'' Yugao asked again.

''Well after what happened we just didn't wanted to see anyone otherwise there would have been murders of civilians as well as shinobis, so we stayed at home and trained there'' Anko told her.

They then started to walk to hokage tower.

The three reached to hokage building and entered in it and then the hokage office. Hiruzen raised his head and looked at Anko and Naruto. He leaned back in his chair, ''Anko and Naruto'' He said and leaned back in his chair, "Listen Naruto, about what happened- " Hiruzen got cut off mid sentence by Naruto, "No need Hokage-sama. We didn't come here to hear your apology or something else. We are here for some other purpose" Naruto said giving a mild glare to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, then why you are here and where were you till now" Hiruzen asked and looked at Anko.

''Well I was just at home teaching Naruto'' Anko said looking straight in his eyes.

''Oh yeah, now I remember it when you mention the teaching...What about your academy Naruto. If you don't go to academy then you won't be able to get graduate and be a leaf shinobi and more importantly a genin'' Hiruzen said trying to remind Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

''Hokage -sama, does it necessary to be a shinobi to protect Konoha and support it and to have a part in its progress'' Naruto asked.

Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto didn't wanted to be a shinobi.

Hiruzen was deep in thought, ''What's the matter Hokage-sama'' Naruto asked smirking inwardly.

''Naruto you are right, it's not necessary but being a ninja has it its own benefits'' Hiruzen said hoping to bribe Naruto.

He knew Hokage wouldn't stop pursuing him and he wanted to stop this conversation as soon as possible.

''Hokage-sama, the thing is I don't want to be a part of this hateful ninja world. My existence is already an object of this village's hate and I can't live in a world like this, I just want to live in peace, that's all'' Naruto said and Anko put a hand on his shoulder.

Hiruzen sighed, ''Okay, but if you ever change your mind the ninja world will welcome you'' Hiruzen said smiling and Naruto nodded.

Hiruzen then looked at Anko, ''So, I think you came here to inquire about your Junnin exam, right'' He said.

''Yeah'' Anko replied.

''Well, it's been Postponed because of you know what happened and now we are doing our best to rebuild the village'' Hiruzen said.

''Yeah, we saw that while coming here'' Anko replied without care.

''Good, well I was thinking about it, your jounin test and everything is ready, I guess so are you ready'' Hiruzen asked.

''Always'' she replied with a smirk.

Hiruzen nodded, ''Okay, let me tell you what you have to do'' Hiruzen said.

''Yes, Please do'' Anko replied.

''Tomorrow, it will be held in training ground 7. There you will have to fight five jounins Kakashi, Kurenai, Genma, Asuma and the fifth person, I will leave it to you to choose from Hayate and Yugao'' Hiruzen said explaining her the process.

Anko's smirk widened, ''Doesn't matter, both of them can join the exam'' Anko replied, she was feeling it hard to control her excitement.

Hiruzen chuckled, ''Overconfidence is always causes death, you know'' he said thinking she was going nuts.

''Don't worry about it, what's the time for the fight''

''10 AM''

''I will be there on time'' she said and with Naruto shun shined without even waiting to be dismissed by hokage.

Hiruzen looked a Yugao, ''Don't you think she is much more overconfident'' he said and Yugao just shrugged, ''I have trust in her, that's all'' she said.

''Okay, let's see what happens tomorrow'' He said and dismissed Yugao.

Nauto and Anko were lying on the grass under a tree in forest of death near the lake. Anko was lying on her back, her hands under her head; Naruto was cuddling beside her, his head on her shoulder and his left hand on her torso. Naruto had his eyes closed.

Anko then lifted her head and a snake came under her head as a pillow.

''You sure use us in anyway you can'' snake said and from the voice it was a female snake.

''Any problem you have in doing that'' Anko asked smiling.

''No problem''

''Then shut up'' she said still smiling.

Anko then lifted Naruto and lay him atop her placing his head on her large and soft breast as a pillow and wrapped her arms around him.

''Naruto'' She said, ''Hmm...'' he responded.

''How many wind jutsus you have created till now'' she asked.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at her, ''Three jutsus, one is wind armor and it's as strong as you wanted but still can't take your full force punches'' He said and Anko chuckled ''Don't worry keep working on it, and others'', ''Second is the wind sword which is as strong as you wanted and we have spared with your fire and my wind sword and you know I am working to make it invisible. And the third is wind bullets'' He told her three jutsus.

''And I am planning to make the objects and my body to lift or fly in the wind. And from my wind sword I want to create slashes of wind while I swung it'' he told her his plans.

Anko smiled proudly, ''Naruto, I am happy, really happy. You are outstanding...incredible. In just thirteen days you have become stronger than every academy students and your taijutsu is comparing to mine is sixty percent and the same with speed. I can't wait to see you reach my level'' she said and hugged his head to her breasts.

''Anko-chan, it's all because of you. I don't know where I would have been, if you hadn't returned. I just want to say, Thank you for all you have done for me'' Naruto said with every emotions in his voice.

Anko smiled, she cupped his face and said, ''Naruto, don't make me feel like an outsider by saying thank you''.

Naruto smiled, ''Okay, I won't say thank you verbally, I will say thank you in other ways'' he said making Anko confuse.

He crawled upward on her body making their bodies hot by friction, ''Naruto, what do you me- umph'' as she opened her mouth to speak, Naruto's lips touched hers and before she could comprehend what was happening, Naruto inserted his tongue in her mouth and started to suck on her tongue and started exploring her mouth's each corner. Anko's eyes widened from what Naruto was doing.

Till now there kisses were just simple and sensual but now she noticed that his tongue was exploring her mouth completely though she was happy that it was Naruto who initiated this.

So she succumbed to the kiss and also started to suck and lick his tongue, lips and insides of his mouth. Anko moaned in the kiss and started to rub his back and his locks.

Naruto's one hands was in Anko's hairs and other on her cheek. He brought his hand down and put it on her right breast, squeezing it and eliciting a long moan of pleasure from Anko in his mouth.

''Did you forget that I am still here'' they heard someone saying under Anko's head. Their eyes widened and they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

They panted for some time, ''You just spoiled the fun, Saki'' Anko said to the snake and the snake only hissed.

Anko looked at Naruto and smiled, ''Well I am more than eager to be thanked in this way'' she said caressing his whiskers.

He smiled in return and shook his head and placed it back on her breasts and went in darkness for a nap.

Naruto woke up in the evening but he noticed that it was his home not the forest of death. He sat up and looked around, he was in the master bedroom and Anko was nowhere to be seen. He went out of the room and went downstairs and saw that Anko was cooking. He smiled and sat on the chair.

He noticed that Anko was wearing a short pant which only covering a little of her thighs and a white top with it and an apron. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

''Hey Anko-chan'' Naruto said yawning. ''You are awake'' she said without looking at him.

''You are looking good'' he said and Anko just chuckled.

''For next few days until kyuubi starts to train you, you will concentrate on physical exercises like sparing, speed, strength, stamina and many things related to body and only one or two hours on jutsus'' Anko told him what he has to do till the time kyuubi starts his training. They were having their dinner and discussing Naruto's further training.

''But why Anko-chan'' Naruto asked wondering why she was being attentive to his body.

''Because when kyuubi will start your training, I have this feeling that you will have less time for physical training'' Anko told him.

''Okay, as you say'' Naruto said and took a bite of the food.

They finished their food and they sensed someone on the door. They nodded to each other and went to see who the person was. As they opened the gate they were surprised to see Kurenai there.

Her appearance was disheveled. Her hair sticking out, she had dark bags under her eyes. She had stains of tears on her face like she was crying for a long time and her cloths was a little dirty like she hasn't changed them for days and they noticed she was stinking.

''What are you doing here Kurenai'' Anko asked in a cold tone.

Kurenai flinched and tears welled up in her eyes. Anko felt pity at her condition.

''I...I am s...sorry, p...p...please f...for...give m...me'' She said between sobs.

''For what'' Anko asked held disappointment and anger towards her.

Kurenai wiped his tears and calmed her sobs down, ''I am s...sorry for what I did with Naruto'' kurenai said and Anko chuckled.

''Really but I think you are afraid of what is going to happen tomorrow since i am going to punish you legally'' Anko said looking straight in her eyes.

''A...Anko I...I don't care what you do with me tomorrow. That day you came at my home I realized that Naruto isn't what I think he is, my whole world has gone down. I am ashamed of myself. I am ashamed of me being a shinobi when I couldn't understand a simple fact'' Kurenai said in a somber voice.

Anko and Naruto could see the extreme regret in her eyes but no, it wasn't the time to for her. She will have to take her punishment.

Then Kurenai continued, ''The day I came to know that those filthy fucking bastards members of council had given Naruto that punishment I just lost my sleep, I feel like I can't go on, I can't move on in my life'' She said and looked up, ''And I came to a conclusion that I won't be able to move on until you both don't forgive me'' Kurenai said and fell down to her knees and bowed down touching her head to the ground, ''So please, I beg you to forgive me'' she cried.

Naruto and Anko felt pity and sympathy both with her. They also felt awkward with kurenai on her knees. It felt uncomfortable more to Naruto than Anko.

He looked at Anko who was already looking towards him. They both nodded to each other then Anko moved forward.

''Stand up Kurenai'' Anko said coldly. Kurenai stood up, she felt like her hopes crushed from Anko's tone.

''Kurenai, I can't forgive you so easily but I am intending to talk to you after my jounin test. We will come to you wherever you are, at your apartment or hospital'' Anko said in a normal tone,

''Huh'' Kurenai could only say.

''We will talk to you after my jounin test and one more thing, ready for anything if you want us to forgive you'' Anko said and Kurenai nodded nervously.

''And go home take bath, eat and take a good night sleep, I don't want you to make excuses in battlefield'' Anko said and kurenai nodded and returned to her apartment.

''Phew'' She sighed, ''Let's go in'' Anko said.

''I didn't think she will come to us and when did you go to her'' Naruto said narrowing his eyes slightly.

''I...I...am going in'' She said and went inside. Naruto sighed and shook his head and went inside.

He found Anko under the covers already and he too went under the covers and Anko hugged him to her breast and both of them slept.

Naruto woke up at five o'clock and as usual found himself in Anko's arms. He looked at her face, she was sleeping as usual, soundly, no Naruto warned himself. Last time he thought that and tried to kiss her she was already awake. But it was different this time, he thought and put his lips on hers and inserted his tongue in her parted lips and started to play with her tongue. She moaned in his mouth and responded to the kiss. The feeling was as amazing as the first time he tongue kissed Anko. He couldn't control himself and groaned. They kept sucking on each other's tounge for a minute and then broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them.

He opened his eyes and saw that Anko was smiling and a weird look in her eyes he hasn't seen before.

''Well, you know I can get addicted to this'' Anko said and a pink hue appeared on his face.

''We are getting late, get ready'' He said and left the room.

They ran and spared till the point Naruto couldn't go anymore. He fell down face first in the ground exhausted.

Anko sat beside him and put his head on her lap. ''We have two hours to go to my jounin test'' Anko said looking at the lake then looked at Naruto.

''And today I am going to punish every one of them'' She said but Naruto didn't say anything and kept his eyes close and Anko kept caressing his scalps.

They sat there for one hour in the calm environment feeling the contact with nature to calm their minds.

''Okay let's go'' Anko said startling Naruto.

Naruto stood up and give a hand to Anko to stand up.

They both decided to take a walk in the forest. It felt amazing to walk in a forest like that, no one there, just the sound of birds chirping and total peace.

They kept walking for half an hour and exited the forest.

''Naruto, remind me to visit Inuzuka clan after my jounin test'' Anko said. She wanted to visit Inuzuka clan for a long time to join them her side. But she always used to forget about it.

''Okay'' Naruto said.

After fifteen minutes they were standing at the gate of training ground 7. Suddenly Naruto stopped making Anko confuse.

''Why did you stop'' She asked.

Naruto motioned her to lean down, she did and Naruto put his lips on hers in a kiss and after a minute broke the kiss.

''My good luck to you'' He said smiling which made Anko smile mischievously.

''You know I am one and they are six so I need more good luck'' she said showing that she was nervous about it but obviously she was faking it. Naruto smirked with a glint in her eyes. He took her to the side and again kissed her, this time with tongues.

After sucking and licking on each other's mouth they broke apart two minutes later. Anko smiled and hugged him, and then they went inside.

Anko was surprised to see that clan heads were there with hokage's advisors and some nobles and several shinobis who she could tell were jounins. She went to hokage and bowed.

''Wow, so many people'' Anko asked surprisingly.

''Well its first time that a chuunin is going to fight against six Jounins altogether so it seemed a bit out of world for them...you know they wanted to see it with their own eyes'' Hokage told her why they were there.

''Well it doesn't matter, let's get this over with'' she said and after placing Naruto to a safe place away from everyone she jumped in the field where her opponents were waiting for her.

She came face to face with them. Genma looked at her and his eyes widened and couldn't stop himself, ''Anko, you have become a hotty and sexy'' He said smiling but got a disgusted look from Anko.

''Anko you still have chance to back off from this because I am not going to hold back against you'' Kakashi said with a smirk hidden under his mask.

''Neither me, I am not going to hold back too'' Asuma said taking out a new cig from his pack and got a scolding from Kurenai on smoking.

''Neither me'' Hayate and Yugao said in unison.

Anko closed her eyes then opened, ''I don't want any of you to hold back'' Anko said without any emotion on her face she was totally serious.

''Anko are you sure'' Genma said showing some concern for her.

''Yeah scum I am sure and I don't want filthy bastards to worry about me'' Anko said disgustingly. Only she knew how she was controlling herself from killing him on the spot he was standing.

''Think one more time. You are alone against us six jounins'' Asuma said and everyone nodded.

And before she could say anything they heard a yell, ''ANKO-CHAN, BEAT THEM UP, SHOW THEM WHO THE BOSS IS'' Naruto shouted from his place.

Anko smiled, ''I am not alone. The one I need with me is with me and you all just heard him, Did you all hear what he said, he said to show you who's the boss so let's start it'' she said and looked at Genma, ''because I am going to enjoy it to my heart's content'' she finished and her eyes darkened, her smile vanished and a devious smirk spread on her face showing her fangs.

The six opponents felt a chill ran down their spine. Hokage was watching them, there was ten seconds left.

''Eight...five...three...one...ready, START'' hokage shouted from the stand.

Before anyone could move or think of anything Yugao fell down with a thud?

They all looked at her and widened their eyes. 'what the...' they all thought and noticed a one foot long dark brown snake was going inside the ground and soon snake was completely underground.

''When...how...'' Asuma questioned. Anko looked at Yugao and then Hayate who was kneeling beside her trying to wake her up with gritting teeth.

Anko take the chance and vanished and appeared behind Hayate. Her mouth near his ear, ''Don't worry Hayate, she is just paralyzed for ten minutes, she will be okay after ten minutes'' Anko whispered in his ear and saw that he sighed in relief, suddenly his eyes widened, ''Oh shit'' he muttered and with a chop to his neck from Anko he fell unconscious.

Anko smirked widened, ''Two...down, four to go'' she said for everyone to hear.

''You...You actually used Yugao to take out Hayate. You knew they cared for each other'' Genma said but Anko didn't heed his words.

She stared at her four opponents.

''THAT'S IT ANKO-CHAN, KEEP IT UP'' Naruto shouted again and Anko gave him a thumbs up.

Anko had danger from Kurenai and Kakashi because of their gengutsu prowess. She summoned a blue snake which was almost ten feet long and 4 or 5 inch wide.

''Shima, take care of any genjutsu they cast on this place or on me'' Anko said, ''Okay Anko-chan but why did you summon me you are enough for jounin level genjutsus'' Shima said and from the voice it was a male.

''Shima, here are two genjutsu masters'' Anko said with solemn tone.

''Oh, okay then leave it to me'' Shima said and he lifted his head and four more head appeared from the main head. Now he was five headed and his color changed from dark blue to blue black mix.

''Go on Anko-chan, No one will be able to cast a genjutsu now'' Shima said.

''Thanks Shima'', ''You are welcome''.

Anko then faced all four of them. Her smirk returned, ''well then, let's start the party'' Anko said and rushed towards them.

Asuma took out his trench kunai and Genma took out of his senbons.

Kakashi formed a hand sign, **''Fire release: great fireball jutsu"** , he shouted and threw a fire fireball at Anko who just smirked; she coated her hands with fire chakra and swatted the fireball in the direction of Kurenai.

Kurenai dodged the fireball and formed hand sign and casted a genjutsu on Anko. For a moment, for split second Anko was in genjutsu but the next moment the genjutsu broke. Kurenai's eyes widened when her genjutsu broke.

Anko first went closer to Asuma and threw a punch at him that Asuma blocked and Anko immediately ducked down to avoid Genma's kick. She then jumped in the air to avoid Kakashi's swipe of her legs.

Again Asuma came at her jumping and kicking repeatedly at her torso but Anko blocked the kicks with her palms and when Asuma's move was about to finish she caught his leg and pulled it outward and keep it pulling until he misbalanced and fell down, but Anko didn't let his leg go.

Kakashi came at her raining punches and kicks which she block or dodged and she used Asuma's leg to block some of kakashi's punches, Kakashi tried to avoid Asuma's leg but couldn't. Anko then caught Kakashi's punch and threw it at oncoming Genma who didn't expect that and got a punch to his face and fell down, blood trickling his nose.

As Anko threw Kakshi's punch on Genma, as the result of his punch Kakashi spun and his back side was towards Anko. Anko then grabbing the opportunity kicked Kakashi in the back hard which send him flying at high speed and hit the fence of the training and fell down.

Anko then spun Asuma who was still struggling to get free from her grip and threw him at Genma who was still recovering from Kakshi's punch. They both wend skidding back several meters towards Kakashi's side.

Anko then saw Kurenai, kurenai saw her, but Anko didn't say anything.

''Well I am surprised our attacks aren't working on her'' Genma said to both of her co-ninjas.

''It's not that our attacks aren't connecting, it's just that she is using our attacks back on us'' Kakashi said and both nodded.

''And I never imagined her being so strong physically. She threw me using just one hand'' Asuma said surprised.

''What should we do then, should we go one on one'' Genma said.

''Well let's try this'' Asuma said and other's nodded.

''I will go first'' Kakashi said and walked to Anko, then starting running towards her. He ran full speed and Anko just kept smirking.

He threw a punch at Anko who slanted her head to the side and brought her elbow upward and hit Kakshi's arm from downward. Kakashi winced in pain and clutched his arm on his biceps.

''Come on is this all you have got, come at me with intentions to kill'' she said and Kakashi's eyes Narrowed. He took out a kunai and threw it at Anko's head that just caught it between her teeth.

Kakashi smirked, that's what he wanted, and he wanted her to catch the kunai.

He made a single hand sign, **''Remote lightning trigger''** He said and before the electricity appeared in the kunai in Anko's teeth she threw it back on Kakashi with the speed of miles per millisecond and it got stabbed in Kakashi's shoulder and then the jutsu triggered electrocuting Kakashi. He fell down twitching but tried to stand up again and he succeeded in standing but as he stood, Anko sensed some disturbance in the wind behind her and ducked and the senbon pierced Kakashi on the other shoulder. Kakashi cried out in pain.

''Thank you Genma'' Anko said and walked to Kakashi.

As Anko lifted her hand to punch kakashi, Asuma came at her from behind and tried to catch her from behind but Anko jumped to the side and immediately Genma threw a punch at her which she blocked. She flipped backward to dodge Asuma's wind chakra infused trench kunai.

Genma then threw several senbons at Anko at blinding speeds but next second he found his senbons in between Anko's teeth and fingers. She smirked and threw them back at Asuma and Genma.

Asuma tried to parry the senbons using his kunais and he was successful somewhat but Genma got a senbon in his thigh.

Kakshi, Asuma and Genma were standing side by side.

''So the ninjutsu now'' Kakshi said and rushed to Anko and aimed a kick to her head which she dodged and then Kakashi shouted again his fireball attack. It was much larger than previous. Anko dodged it to the side then she came face to face with Asuma who was already throwing his punch at her and from behind Genma brought his kick to her head. And when the kick and the punch was about to connect with Anko she vanished and appeared again in front of Asuma but with a distance between them.

Anko made a shadow clone, ''Keep Genma and Kurenai busy, well kurenai is still trying to cast a genjutsu, it seems she only knows genjutsu'' she said to her clone and went to face Asuma and Kakashi.

She took the stance. Asuma came rushing at her with intentions to slit her throat; he came and swung his kunai at her neck. Anko flipped backward and sensed Kakashi behind her. Kakashi also had a kunai in his hand. He did a stabbing motion and tried to stab her upper back. Anko leaned forward to dodge Kakashi's kunai and swinging her leg backward kicked him in the stomach.

Then Asuma swung his kick in an arc from down to up to kick Anko at face which she blocked crossing her arms in front of her.

Then heard Kakashi shouting, **''Water style: water dragon''** he shouted and a water dragon shot towards Anko.

Anko sighed, she curled her fingers in a fist and threw it forward with full force tearing the wind and creating a shockwave which shattered the water dragon like glass and the water sprinkled to Kakashi and the spectators.

The shockwave was so strong that when it connected to Kakashi he went hurdling to the wall and hit it hard in his back and fell down.

He stood up on wobbly legs and walked to Anko who was now busy in a taijutsu battle with Asuma.

Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration. He never thought she would be this strong. How the hell she got this strong, he thought.

He then activated his signature move Chidori and ran to towards Anko. As the attack was about to hit Anko, Anko kicked Asuma to the side and turned and caught Kakshi's wrist. ''If your chidori can't connect to its target then it's useless'' she said and increased the pressure on his wrist and crushed it. She then suddenly dodged Asuma's wind induced Kunai but this time it grazed her jacket at front tearing it.

''Heh, you got me this time'' she then heard Kakashi yelling, **''Fire style: Fire dragon''**. A fire dragon shot at Anko and hit dead on and explosion could be heard. A smile crossed on Kakashi's and asuma's lips. Asuma not wasting anymore time shouted, **''Fire release: Ash pile Burning''** and breathed out a heated ash in the explosion made by Kakashi, exploding it more massive scale.

''ANKO-CHAN, NOOO...'' shouted Naruto.

''Well that's it then'' Hokage said to himself. His lips twitched in a smile.

''It was impossible to begin with'' Hiashi said with indifference on his face.

''What the hell are you saying, it was amazing even after Asuma and Kakashi were clearly trying to Kill her'' Tsume said, ''But is she okay'' she muttered.

''ANNKO-CHANNN'' Naruto yelled, tears welled up in his eyes.

Suddenly a shock wave erupted from the fire and the shockwave cleared the sight inside the fire.

Anko was standing there, her clothes were tatters and torn ups.

''Well warm up is over, I guess'' she said and walked out of fire like nothing happened. Everyone was shocked to see that the fire was licking her sandals and body like a garment.

''So let's start the real battle'' she said and vanished. And in one second Kakashi went flying in the wall and fell down, blood gushed out of his mouth. Then Asuma went flying in the wall, he too spat blood. No one could see where Anko was.

Suddenly Kakashi went flying in the air and then Asuma. Anko appeared below them.

''I will show you what a fire dragon is'' she said and said calmly, **''Fire style: fire dragon jutsu''** and shot a four to five meters long and almost two or three feet wide fire dragon to Kakashi and Asuma and engulfed them.

They fall down on the ground groaning. Anko then surprised everyone by controlling the dragon and brought it down on Asuma and Kakashi. And with a large explosion it was finished. Only Asuma and Kakashi's cries of pain of burning could be heard.

Anko sighed and looked at Naruto who had a surprise look on her face; she gave him thumbs up like before.

''Two more...down, two more to go'' Anko said and turned to other two who were struggling with her clone.

''I am feeling proud at this kunoichi. A kunoichi must be like this'' Tsume said with pride her eyes gleaming.

''Well two of our top best jounin got defeated, I never expected that'' Hokage said.

''Huh, the match is still on'' Tsume said. And everyone looked at the fight again.

Anko heard some groaning behind her and turned to check. She raised her eyebrows, ''Well I felt disappointed when you got defeated so soon'' Anko said forming a sadistic smile.

Kakashi and Asuma both stood up again.

Anko's gaze hardened, ''Kakashi and Asuma, I warn you go all out otherwise next time you won't get up'' she warned them.

Kakashi uncovered his second eye 'The Sharingan' and Asuma's trench kunai became sharper and lengthier from wind chakra.

Anko took the stance, and then Asuma came at her. This time Anko was a little surprised at his increased speed and it cost her a large cut to her arm. She flipped backward and put some distance.

''Ah...You surprised me with your speed'' she said and ducked under the swing of his kunai, as she ducked she punched him in the gut but he flipped backward to dodge it.

Then her instinct screamed at her to the right to avoid the attack from behind but she was a little late and got a deep gash on her back diagonally and before she could recover Asuma was on her, he swung downward and gave a nasty gash on her chest above her breasts and blood started to ooze from the gash.

'What the hell, Kakashi's speed is more than Asuma's' she thought.

She then leaned backward to avoid a horizontal slash from Kakashi. She jumped backwards to put some distance.

She felt annoyed from herself. She should have finished it a long time before.

''Well your speed increased and you both caught me off guard'' Anko said sighing and wincing in pain.

Kakashi chuckled, ''This is an elite Jounin's speed and don't cover your weakness in being caught off guard'' he said.

Anko's face darkened, ''Do you know I was just toying with you till now. I thought I wouldn't need to get serious...well let's get serious'' she said and vanished.

Kakashi followed her with her sharingan for a second then nothing; his sharingan couldn't keep up with her speed.

Anko appeared in front of Kakashi and, **''Fire release: fire tunnel''** she shouted and punched Kakashi in the stomach burying her fist in it and then a one feet wide fire beam went through his stomach towards the sky. Kakashi couldn't comprehend what happened. He couldn't even sense her and his eye was felt useless for him first time. Her speed was so fast that his sharingan couldn't keep up with her. He thought while lying down unconsciousness. Hokage sent him to medics.

She turned to see Asuma wide eyes. She smirked, ''What, this is a battle ground right now. Don't daydream'' she said while walking towards him then suddenly vanished and no one saw what happened Asuma was in a wall unconsciousness.

Anko sighed; ''Well I think they are down for real now'' she said to herself and blinked to clear her vision.

She looked at her clone, ''Stop'' and her clone stopped.

Genma looked at her and his eyes widened seeing that Kakashi and Asuma were defeated.

''Now keep Genma busy, leave Kurenai to me'' Anko said and walked to Kurenai and stopped in front of her at two foot distance.

Kurenai was trembling under the pressure Anko was radiating furthermore she saw how Anko defeated her fellow elite Jounins. If she defeated Asuma and Kakashi then it was impossible for her to win against Anko. She just hoped that Anko would go easy on her but she was a Jounin damn it. She had reputation and a moniker. How could she hand it over to her? Whatever the outcome she won't go down without a fight and a fire of determination burned in her eyes.

Anko smirked gleefully and then seeing the fire in Kurenai's eyes it turned into a sadistic smirk. Now it will be more fun to fuck her up.

''So if you know anything except Genjutsu then come at me with the intention to kill'' Anko said, eagerness was oozing from her voice to beat the shit out of her.

Kurenai lunged forward and threw a punch to Anko's face but before the punch could connect to Anko's face, Anko with blinding speed slapped Kuenai to her right cheek.

Kurenai spun on her place with the force of the slap. Her head hit the ground hard and start to bleed. Anko then lifted her by the collar and slapped her again. She then changed hands and slapped to her left cheek. Kurenai Kicked Anko in the stomach and made a distance between Anko and herself.

Kurenai then lunged at Anko with a Kunai. Kurenai slashed to the left then right then brought her leg forward for a kick but Anko blocked every attack with not much difficulty.

Anko block a punch from Kurenai with her palm and grabbed her fisted punch in her hand and started to crush it in her fingers. A sound of a bone being broken came from Kurenai's hand.

''Aaaaahhhrghhh'' Kurenai cried in agony and and tears of pain started to fall from her eyes.

Anko released her grip on Kurenai's fist and immediately Kurenai fell down to her knees and clutched her hand to her chest but cries of pain didn't stop.

Anko shook her head in disappointment. She kicked Kurenai in the chest and sent her hurdling in the fence making her fell unconscious.

''Hah, Pathetic'' Anko exhaled and saw her clone and again stopped her and dispelled.

Anko looked to the snake she had summoned and the snake returned. His job was already finished.

Now only Genma and Anko remained on the field.

The spectator's were wide eyes and their mouths agape. They felt like they were dreaming. Anko, just defeated three elite jounins and was ready for fourth.

''I...I think i should stop the exam now. We have already seen that Anko is strong enough to be a Jounin'' Hiruzen said sweating profusely. He was stunned from the sight. He had chosen his best Jounins and not one but five of them, Yugao was in Anbu. He thought Anko would never be able to defeat them and her chances would be negligible to zero to be a Jounin.

''What the hell do you mean Hokage-sama. You can't stop the exam when it's just about to finish. You can't'' It was Tsume who said that. She was ecstatic to see Anko kicking the best Jounins ass. She wanted to go to her and hug and praise her right then and there but controlled herself.

''GO ANKO-CHAN, ONE MORE TO GO'' Naruto shouted from his place. Though he was worried for her she was bleeding for a long time now. But he knew if his Anko couldn't do it then no one else. He now believed that Anko can take five Kakashi head on.

Anko looked at Genma, she was waiting for this moment from the time she came in the village and now it was here.

''W...well I never thought you would be so powerful but don't underestimate me'' Genma said with gritting teeth, then suddenly he smirked, ''You know what let's make a deal, if you won you can do anything with me and if I won I would bed you for day and night'' Genma said not realizing what was he saying, not even seeing that his death was standing in front of him.

Anko's eyes were of an enraged devil now when her long awaiting target was in front of her. She was burning with the fire of rage in which she wanted to burn Genma to a crisp; she wanted to burn his very soul. She started to emit a deathly aura and her eyes darkened and a sadistically insane smirk formed on her lips. She didn't even hear what Genma said. It's going to be fun, she thought.

''So Scum, Are you ready'' she said in a deep and dark voice.

Genma chuckled and said, ''Are 'YOU' ready bitch''.

As he said that Anko disappeared from where she was stood and reappeared in front of Genma, her punch was already in the way of connecting to his head and before he could think of even dodging he went flying and spinning into the wall and formed a crater in it.

Genma's head was ringing, spinning and twisting inside. He spat blood, his vision blurry.

Anko again vanished and appeared near him and lifted him in the air by his collar and brought him down full force and squashed him into the ground.

Genma gasped for breath, his head was in terrible condition, his ears only hearing a beeping sound and he felt his consciousness slip away from him.

Anko lifted him again, this time with his neck and slapped him hard on his left cheek then she slapped him to his right cheek with the back of his hand. Then threw him into the wall like a ragdoll and before he could fall down to the ground she disappeared and reappeared near Genma in the air, her punch was already in his gut, burying him in the wall more.

Genma was almost unconsciousness. He fell down on the ground. Anko slapped him to wake him up but he didn't.

Anko then summoned a thin, half inch wide and three foot long, white colored snake with blue strips on it.

''Yes, Anko'' it was a male snake.

''Inject him with your poison'' Anko said and the snake nodded and injected Genma.

Genma jolted up after one second, the snake was waiting for order.

''Wait to the side'' she ordered to snake and he did.

''W...what'' Genma voiced in a hoarse voice, He noticed his body was screaming in agony.

Anko only had one obstacle in making Genma's condition worse, the end of the exam. She looked at the hokage and noticed that Tsume was keeping him busy. She smirked.

Anko grabbed Genma's collar again and brought him to her eye level, ''How are you feeling right now'' she asked with a blank face. She didn't get any answer.

''I am returning the pain you caused Naruto, tenfold or hundredfold'' she said and again punched him in the jaw dislocating it, and again punched in his gut making him vomit blood on her hand. She released him and grabbed his right hand with her left, ''I...a..m..so..rry'' she heard him say but ignored and broke his right arm then she did same with his left arm, then again punched him in the face, then in the gut.

Genma was total mess; his whole body was bloody and covered in his own drool, his eyes red from the pain and crying the tears of agony.

''Hokage-sama she will kill him, stop her'' Hiashi and others shouted at once.

And Hokage shouted, ''Stop''. He glared at Tsume for not stopping it already.

''Exam is over, medics take the wounded to the hospital immediately and give them the best medical treatment'' He shouted.

Anko threw Genma in the ground and her legs wobbled when the adrenaline left her. The blood loss was now affecting her. She fell down to her knees but before she could fall down someone caught her shoulder from front. She looked up and smiled the smile which was reserved for only one person. ''You did great, amazing'' Naruto said and embraced her. She passed out on his shoulder.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. It's my first fighting scene I had written before any other, so your reviews are appreciated. And Anko is that strong. There will be more people like Anko.**

 **So read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews, favorites and follows.**

Anko slowly opened her eyes; her body was okay though all her body was aching but two gashes on front and back ached more with pain. One red line was on upper slope of her left breast. She noticed she was somewhere unknown.

She tried to sat up but couldn't lift her head and saw that Naruto was lying half on her and half on bed. She smiled and ran her hands through his locks.

Suddenly she smelled something like dogs, she raised her eyebrow, 'Are we...'' her train of thoughts got cut by Tsume who entered in the room.

''Oh you are awake'' Tsume said and looked at Naruto, ''What about him'' Tsume asked with a smile.

'' Let him sleep'' Anko said smiling.

Tsume sat down on a chair, ''You know Naruto didn't want me to bring you here because of Kiba. I don't know what happened between them but I guess I need to talk to Kiba'' Tsume said sighing. She had scolded Kiba many times for his blabber mouth but he just didn't understand.

''Then I assured Naruto that Kiba won't come near you both, in my watch'' she said nodding to Anko.

''Who bandaged me'' Anko asked looking at Tsume.

''Don't worry, Hana is a medic'' Tsume said dissipating her worries.

''Oh'' Anko said and groaned.

They sat in silence for some moments then Tsume said, ''You know I was really excited when I see your fight. I mean you were amazing. I feel really proud of you to show all the male shinobis out there that Kunoichi's are not weak. They can beat the shit out of them'' Tsume said cheerfully and Anko chuckled.

''Well I wanted to tell them to stay the fuck away from me and Naruto or else I won't forgive anyone'' Anko said caressing Naruto's cheeks.

Tsume laughed ''Well they must have gotten the message'' she said. They both fell silent again.

''Tsume-san'' Anko said.

''Yes'' Tsume replied.

''Well, after the fight I was planning to visit you and I am here anyway'' Anko said and gave a humorous chuckle.

Tsume also chuckled, ''Was there something you wanted to talk about'' Tsume asked.

Anko became serious which could be seen from her face. Tsume also noticed it.

''Tsume-san, what do you think of Konoha'' Anko asked.

Tsume raised an eyebrow, ''What do you mean''.

''I mean, I don't care about anything except my friends and family and right now I don't have any friends and Naruto is my only family and I won't tolerate or forgive anyone who dares to harm my family and you already know how Naruto's life has gone till my return so I can say that I hate everyone in Konoha'' Anko said making her point clear.

''Well...I can understand where you are coming from'' Tsume said with as much serious voice as she could.

''No, you are not understanding. What I said earlier means that I. Will. Destroy. Konoha'' Anko made it more clear for Tsume to understand.

Tsume's eyes widened, ''A...Anko''.

''Tsume-san, I wanted to come here for the purpose to make you join us'' Anko said.

''And I don't think you have any obligations to Konoha that much so that you can't do it, I mean what has Konoha given you ever and I know how hard it was for you after your husband died'' Anko said trying to make Tsume see Inuzuka's position in Konoha.

''And who helped you in it, was there anyone who helped you in those hard times...'' Anko said and she could see the conflict on Tsume's face.

''No one helped me…. not even hokage'' Tsume said and Anko chuckled.

''Hokage, don't talk to me about that…." she sighed,"He is the sole reason my Naruto suffered that much and I am sure he didn't helped you because he might have thought that Inuzuka is a weak clan and he would surely wouldn't have wanted to waste his time and money on a weak clan'' Anko said nailing it, Just a little more push.

''Inuzuka's is not weak clan'' Tsume yelled suddenly.

''But it's the truth, I also think that'' Anko said and she could see the enraged look on Tsume's face.

Before Tsume could say anything Anko spoke, ''Tsume-san, before you say anything, please listen to me'' Anko tried to contain the situation. Tsume nodded.

''In all these years what hokage did for your clan. I know it's not anyone's business to meddle with clan affairs but Hokage could but he didn't. It was you all the time who was doing all the work to keep this clan's existence otherwise it would have been vanished a long time ago but even after being weak you stood in front of your clan facing all the problems and dangers. So I won't call you weak but you are weak physically and tell me how do you fight in a battle'' Anko said and she could see that her words were leaving a deep effect on Tsume.

''We fight in combination with beast dogs'' Tsume said proudly.

Anko chuckled, ''And that's what makes you weak'' Anko said and Tsume boiled up, ''What the hell do you mean'' She shouted.

''Let me explain, if your dog gets wounded or he is ill or it may be some other problem but what will you do if your dog gets wounded in the middle of a fight'' Anko asked.

Tsume went in deep thought and couldn't think of anything.

''You will have nothing to fight except your taijutsu or ninjutsu'' Anko said. And Tsume couldn't come up with any kind of answer to deny Anko's statement.

She sighed, ''You are right'' she slumped in the chair. One last push and she will be ready.

''And I had heard rumors that Hokage and council asked you to go under CRA when your clan had only a few members. They even wanted Hana under CRA in future'' Anko said and when Tsume crumbled Anko put her hand on Tsume's shoulder. Tsume didn't say anything she closed her eyes to suppress old memories that were resurfacing. A tear trickled down to the side of her cheek. Tsume wiped it.

''I know it was impossible for you but I really admire you for again making your clan this stronger. And you know what, I would have died if Naruto hadn't been with me after Orochimaru incident'' Anko said softly to the older woman. Tsume looked up to see Anko and Anko nodded.

Tsume chuckled, ''Alright, You win …what you want from me'' Tsume said and Anko smiled.

''I don't want anything from you'' Anko said and a puzzled expression came to Tsume's face.

''What do you mean. Weren't you talking about destroying Konoha'' Tsume said.

''Tsume-san, I don't want anything from you and for now I haven't planned anything. I am waiting for Naruto to reach a chuunin level before doing that but konoha will burn I promise, and Hokage and other's will burn with it. I just want you to be with us because we are only three people right now but if you join me we will be four'' Anko said. And stretched her hand outwards for a handshake.

Tsume looked at the hand intently, if she shakes hand then she will be a traitor but she had already made up her mind but what about her other clan members and her son and daughter.

Anko smiled, ''Tsume-san, you and your clan wouldn't need to fight, you just have to support us, that's all I am asking and yeah, I have put my trust in you...don't break it'' Anko said and Tsume nodded and shook hands with Anko.

Suddenly the doors burst opens and Kiba rushes in. ''Mom, what the hell are they still doing here'' he yelled and Naruto woke up from his voice.

He saw that Anko was sitting, ''Are you okay'' Naruto asked.

Anko nodded, ''Yeah I am alright'' Anko said and Naruto hugged her following with a kiss on the cheek.

''Kiba, they are guests, I didn't teach you to behave like this with your guests'' Tsume said yelling at Kiba.

''Mom I don't care if these two are guests or not send them from here and do you even know what they did with me'' Kiba said growling In anger.

Tsume raised an eyebrow and looked at Anko but Naruto beat her to it, ''Kiba you must be thankful that you were not my target that day otherwise you saw what happened with Sasuke'' Naruto said and Kiba paled and gritting his teeth rushed out.

''What was that all about'' Tsume asked. Anko sighed.

"I won't forgive anyone who foul mouths Anko-chan'' Naruto said looking towards the doors Kiba had just rushed out.

Tsume exhaled, she understood the problem.

''Well we should go now'' Anko said and got off the bed and Naruto did the same.

Tsume nodded, Anko and Naruto moved towards the door but before going out Anko turned her head and looked back at Tsume, ''Tsume-san, did you know Kushina Uzumaki'' Anko asked and Tsume's eyes widened, ''Ku...Kushina, Y...yeah I knew her...what about her'' She asked composing herself.

''What do you know about her'' Anko asked looking at Tsume intently.

''Well she was my friend and Mikoto's too but she died in...'' Tsume stopped; this was an S-class secret but now she had shook hands with Anko so she decided to tell her but Anko spoke first.

''Don't worry I know everything'' Anko said and Tsume stayed silent.

''But tell me, if you were her friend then you would have known that she was pregnant when kyuubi attacked and that was her delivery time'' Anko said.

''Yeah, I know, I heard that her child died in Kyuubi attack'' Tsume said with a sad expression on her face.

''Died…. really'' Anko said in a voice of contempt.

''Yeah'' Tsume said and Anko chuckled.

''Why are you chuckling'' Tsme asked in confusion.

''Well tell me how many Uzumakis were and are in the village'' Anko said.

''Hmmm...At that time Kushina was the only one and in present time there are ...'' she stopped and her eyes widened in realization and she looked at Anko. Her eyes started to well up. Anko nodded smiling confirming her thoughts.

Tsume looked at Naruto and tears started to flow down on her face. She moved to Naruto and bending her knees came to his eyes level and before Naruto could understand what was happening, Tsume hugged him.

''N...Naruto Uzumaki, Ku...shi...na's son. Why, why I didn't know that Kushina's son was alive. Why Hokage hide it'' Tsume said while hugging him tightly in her arms.

Naruto looked at Anko who nodded and Naruto also wrapped his arms around Tsume.

Tsume closed her eyes, ''I...know it won't mean anything but...I...I am sorry'' Tsume said while crying on his shoulder.

Naruto also closed his eyes; ''its okay Tsume-san I am already over it'' Naruto said and Tsume broke the hug.

Tsume looked at Naruto and ruffled his hair, ''You have become so much older'' she said with teary eyes. Naruto sighed and Anko giggled.

Tsume looked at Anko, ''I will come to your home tomorrow, if you and Naruto don't mind'' Tsume said looking down.

''Tsume-san, why are you looking down, look up'' Anko said making Tsume stand by grabbing her shoulders.

''I am thinking what Kushina would think if she will be seeing us. I am sure she will hate me'' Tsume said getting teary eyed again.

''Well Tsume-san I don't know what she would do but now that you know the truth. I expect you to fulfill your roll of Naruto's mother's friend.

''Yeah, sure'' Tsume said and smiled and they both went to their own Uzumaki house leaving a smiling Tsume behind.

Anko flopped on the couch and winced from the sudden pain, ''You need to be careful'' Naruto said as he sat beside her.

'' **NARUTO** '' Naruto suddenly stood up.

''What happened'' Anko asked with a hint of worry.

''K...kyuubi just shouted'' Naruto said.

''Why would kyuubi shout'' Anko asked raising an eyebrow.

 **''Come in your mindscape now''** Kyuubi said in a voice etched with worry.

''W...what'' Naruto stuttered.

 **''Now''** Kyuubi pressed.

''Okay'' Naruto said and looked at Anko, ''He wants to talk to me now'' Naruto said wondering what he wanted to talk. It wasn't like twenty days has been completed.

Anko nodded reluctantly.

 **''Bring her with you''** Kyuubi said.

''What, how can I bring her her'' Naruto asked wondering.

 **''Just touch her, I will pull her here''** Kyuubi said annoyingly.

Naruto looked at Anko and Anko raised an eyebrow, ''Let's go together'' Naruto said and grabbed Anko's hand.

Next moment they were standing in front of mountainous figure of Kyuubi.

Anko looked at him and she started to tremble, Naruto noticed it, ''Anko-chan, don't worry'' Naruto said and Anko calmed down a little.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, he was glowing in a golden color and his features were like divinely. He looked like some divine fox instead of an evil fox like everyone think of him.

Anko and Naruto both noticed that kyuubi's presence was calming their hearts and minds. It was giving them peace.

Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled, ''So why were you yelling'' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi blinked, **''After our last meeting while preparing for your training I also saw everything that happened with you''** Kyuubi said.

''What of it'' Naruto asked.

 **''Do you both remember the earlier storm which almost destroyed Konoha''** Kyuubi asked looking at both of them.

''Yeah'' Both said at the same time.

 **''Your mother caused it''** Kyuubi said making both Naruto and Anko wide eyes.

 **''Don't get surprised. She was mad at what they did with her son, that's why but...** '' Kyuubi said stopped.

''But what'' Naruto asked extremely eager to know which was related to his mother.

 **''How she did that I don't know but whatever she used for that was on a large scale and Shinigami got a wind of it and he restrained Kushina's soul. Before, she was free to go anywhere like every soul until they born again. And now he is planning to send her in hell to Yami''** Kyuubi said and Anko and Naruto were both wide eyes.

''T..to Y...Yami'' Anko voiced.

 **''Yeah and there she will be tortured for all eternity''** Kyuubi said.

Naruto fell down to his knees. He couldn't comprehend the fact that it was his fault and that damn Shinigami...again. He looked at Kyuubi, ''Kyuubi...'' He muttered.

 **''Yeah, I know, we will have to save her for both of you''** Kyuubi said and Anko and Naruto looked at each other and smiled a little.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, ''But how will we save her'' He asked wondering how they would save her from shinigami.

 **''Naruto if you want to save your mother's soul then you will have to trust me with your life and with everything''** Kyuubi said which made them stiffen but it was his mother they were talking about and he would do anything for her like Anko.

Anko and Naruto looked in each other's eyes and they both nodded.

''We do kyuubi'' They said.

A grin formed on Kyuubi's face, **''Alright then, let's do it, the first defeat of Shinigami** '' Kyuubi said and Naruto and Anko also yelled ''Yes''.

 **''But Naruto you will have to reach a certain level , even if its lowest, but you will have to do it and it would take one month for that and shinigami will send her to hell after one month so what you have to do, I will only brief for now and explain later''** Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

''Okay '' Naruto said.

 **''You too listen, Anko Mitarashi''** kyubi said and Anko nodded.

 **''Though you won't reach that level as soon as Naruto because Naruto's soul is connected to me but it will help you to get stronger''** He told the reason and Anko nodded with a smile.

 **''Naruto in this living world every human...no every living being has chakra. The ones who has negligible amount of chakra, you can call them civilians and after it normal then large amount of chakra, like you have large chakra reserves and Anko has larger than normal.**

 **So there are many chakra points in our body which directs the path of chakra in our body like blood.**

 **Byakugan users can see these chakra points but there are seven main and central chakra points which stays in sleeping state for everyone but I have awakened them and since your soul is connected to me it would be easy for you to awaken them. You just need a push, that's all.**

 **So for you, first we will have to awaken your kundalini which is like a red spiral at the base of your spinal cord. So we will have to awaken that spiral like structure in which Kundalini resides. Kundalini channels through these seven chakra points and reach the top chakra point and...for now to save your mother's soul that is enough because I will do the rest** '' Kyuubi told Naruto what would be needed from Naruto.

''What is Kundalini exactly'' Naruto asked.

 **''Kundlini, it has many names like a goddess, mother energy or many more. As the name depicts it's feminine in nature and contains unlimited energy. You can also say that the kundalini is itself a stock of energy.**

 **To better understand it there are two types of energy; vital energy and Kundlini.**

 **The Vital energy sustains and gives energy to the main body, mind, intellect and subtle-ego. It is distributed through energy channels. These energy channels or paths are widespread throughout the body and supply energy to the cells, nerves, arteries, lymph etc.**

 **And the second is Kundalini. This Kundalini lies dormant in a person until awakened. So that's it about Kundalini''** Kyuubi said explaining it to Naruto and Anko.

 **''And when your Kundalini awakens it rises through the spinal cord passing through seven Chakra points and when it reaches the top most chakra point, you becomes almost equal to the god. You can escape from shinigami''** Kyuubi said further explaining.

''Hmmm...'' Naruto and Anko thought. Then a smile crossed his lips.

''Then what are we waiting for. Let's start the training dattebayo'' Naruto said punching the air.

 **''Yeah, sure''** Kyuubi groaned.

''And what my roll will be'' Anko asked. She was wondering what she would do if Naruto will get the training.

Kyuubi turned to Anko, **''You will have a most important role in it. Later you will also have to awaken this Kundalini but for now you will have to find a place where you can kill hundreds or more. It doesn't matter if it's a human or animal, you just have to kill in a larger number when I say to do so''** Kyuubi said and Anko's eyes widened.

''What...where would I find so many persons to kill'' Anko asked in disbelieve. She wouldn't have any problem in killing if the people are criminal but the problem was where...

 **''I don't know where, you will have to find out''** Kyuubi said.

Anko sighed in frustration, ''Tell me your plan'' she asked to kyuubi.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, **''My plan, okay it's not like anyone would spy on us here.**

 **Right now Kushina Uzumaki is chained in Shinigami dimension where only black and white exists and Shinigami is watching over her. He only leaves his place when someone dies, you know what I mean. So after one month when shinigami's preparations would be completed for Kushina, you Anko Mitarashi will go and kill them all at the same time, one second difference are allowed between two kill. When you will do that, there would be many souls to collect at the same place so it will take time for him to collect them and in meantime I will possess Naruto and our soul will go in Shinigami Dimension and free Kushina and bring her here in living world, Understood'** ' Kyuubi said explaining his plan.

Anko and Naruto both nodded. Their face was of a serious expression.

 **''And once she enters in living world Shinigami can't enter in it until he has some souls to collect or is summoned. But peoples die every second so before he comes and find us we will have to resurrect Kushina again''** Kyuubi said and Anko and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

His mother will be resurrected. Naruto couldn't contain his happiness and looked at Anko who has same expression as Naruto. Naruto pounced on her and hugged her tightly burying his face in her breasts. Anko fell on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto then broke the hug and looked at kyuubi, ''Kyuubi if you weren't behind the bars I would have hugged you'' Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled then his face hardened, **''Don't cheer yet, one mistake and all of us would be sent to Yami in hell** '' Kyuubi said removing their smiles.

 **''So let's get to work and you can go now Anko''** Kyuubi said and Anko nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto also looked at her.

She smiled, ''I think I will only see your face for a while. I won't get to hear your voice'' Anko said with a sad expression and Naruto also felt sad.

Naruto hugged her tightly for a minute then they broke the hug. They looked at each other and Anko just couldn't control herself and kissed Naruto hard then inserting her tongue tasted his mouth, sucked his tongue and Naruto did the same, he inserted his tongue and sucked on her tongue and licked every corner of her mouth. After five minutes they broke the kiss panting.

Their lips connected with a string of saliva. They looked at each other and smiled, I will wait for you to wake up'' Anko said and Naruto nodded then she faded from his mind scape awaking in the real world.

They both were lying on the couch. It was already evening and she didn't feel like eating anything so she hugged Naruto tightly and slept.

''So Kyuubi what would I have to do'' Naruto asked.

 **''Meditation and energy transfer''** Kyuubi said and Naruto felt confused.

 **''Come near me, sat down and meditate and I will sent my Kundlini energy in you so that yours could react to it and could awake soon''** Kyuubi said and Naruto did. He sat down cross legged near the bars and closed his eyes and pulled his mind inside, his concentration inside.

Kyuubi brought his tails out of the bars and wrapped around Naruto's form and they started to glow golden, a golden and orange aura surrounding them that means the energy was transferring to Naruto.

Sasuke was standing on the academy roof facing two white haired cloaked figures.

''Who are you'' Sasuke asked to the second figure since other one was Mizuki.

Sasuke, after getting discharged from hospital was approached by Mizuki and Mizuki told him what he had to do. So here he was.

''I am Kabuto and I am here on the behalf of my master'' Kabuto introduced himself.

'' So are you the one who will make me powerful'' Sasuke asked hopefully.

''Well Sasuke-kun I am not the one who will make you stronger, my master will but I am here to prepare you for the power so that your body could withhold the pressure of power'' Kabuto said explaining the reason why he can't get the power right now.

''Hn, so I will have to wait to kill that Naruto and fuck that snake whore'' Sasuke growled in anger.

''My, my Sasuke-kun, get a hold of your anger. It can bite you back'' Kabuto said.

''Hn whatever'' Sasuke said scoffing,

''Sasuke-kun, from now on I will come to your clan house this same time to train you, understood'' Kabuto said and Sasuke nodded.

''How much time it will take'' Sasuke asked.

''Don't be hasty, Sasuke-kun but my guess is 2 years'' Kabuto said.

''Okay but do you know Uchiha jutsus because I have already known the basics and I can't go further without a teacher'' Sasuke asked hopefully that Kabuto will have knowledge about Uchiha jutsus.

Kabuto put a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder, ''Don't worry'' Kabuto said.

''Okay then, tomorrow, meet me at my clan house gate'' Sasuke said and Mizuki and Kabuto shun shined.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's face, ''Soon I will kill you for humiliating me in front of the class'' Sasuke said and looked at the sky; ''Itachi, just you wait a little more to meet your demise'' he muttered and then laughed maniacally.

Anko felt something wet and slick in her mouth and sucking on her tongue which was sending electric sensation to her body. Then suddenly the night's event came to her and her eyes flew open in fear that someone other than Naruto was kissing her since Naruto was in his mindscape but as she noticed the golden locks she calmed her racing heart down. 'Thank god' she thought and returned the kiss caressing her blond locks. After sucking on each other's tongue for what seemed like hours they separated their mouths and gazed in each other's eyes smiling.

''Well I thought you will take days'' Anko said caressing his whiskered cheeks with her thumbs. Naruto gave her a chaste kiss, ''Kyuubi said, with this Kundalini awakening process I also need to work on my physics so that that after one month it wouldn't become lax. So here I am and I thought to wake you up with the way you said 'you wouldn't mind to wake up like this every day''' Naruto said grinning.

Anko also grinned, ''Okay then what are we waiting for. Lets level up your physical training'' Anko said.

''Then go and freshen up'' Naruto said getting off of her.

They ran around Konoha and this time Anko had increased the gravity weight on him double and she also was running fast than her all previous speeds and Naruto was feeling it hard to even keep up with her.

After one hour of running Naruto fell face first in the ground? Anko looked at him, her breadth was normal, ''Rest five minutes and then we will spar until you can't stand'' Anko said to him smirking.

Naruto stood up and smirked. He made ten clones and ordered them to go to the home and read sealing books. He looked at Anko and smirked.

Then after sparing almost two hours Naruto again fell down.

They were at their usual spot near the lake in the forest of death. After that for one hour they spared with jutsus.

Naruto had already perfected his wind armor, he was able to lift small objects in the air and he was able to make the wind sword.

Naruto and Anko had found out in his mother's vault some wind jutsus like wind bullets, wind arcs, tornados, wind compressing, lifting their own body in the air and even the wings of wind.

He was now working on wind bullets and arcs, the arcs which would be the result of his sword's swing. With Anko's help he was able to grasp the concept behind them now he had just needed to practice.

In his father's sealing study room he found notes on rasengan, hiraishin, and notes on toads summoning contracts.

He had learned Rasengan in one go because his chankra control was great and he had already used to gather wind in his palms and Rasengan was just like that, just a little different. In Rasengan he has to swirl chakra.

So he also made a record of learning Rasengan in one day.

After practicing his new moves wind bullets and wind arcs he fell down exhausted. His body was sore from Anko's beating and the training.

Anko sat beside him; she put his head in her lap and caressed his hairs.

''So you got two new jutsus'' Anko noted.

''Yeah, almost'' Naruto said.

They both then fell silent for a while then Naruto broke it, '' Hey Anko-chan'' Naruto called her.

Anko noticed a hesitation and something akin to fear. She alarmed instantly, ''What is it, my little Naruto'' She asked as normally as she could hiding the fact she had noticed his fear.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her stomach, ''I...I am s...scared'' He said which made Anko more anxious.

''Why, I am here you know'' Anko said in hopes to ease his fears.

''I know that but I am scared that what if we might not save mom. I just found out about her and there's a chance that she will live with me again and this fact is making me scared that what if the plan failed'' Naruto expressed his fears to Anko. Anko closed her eyes, she kept caressing his scalps.

What could she say to him? It was not in her hands. It was Kyuubi's plan and Kyuubi was the only one who could do this. She would have taken all kages head on for him but this...she bit her lip. She calmed her nerves.

''Naruto, why you said you trust Kyuubi'' Anko asked.

Narto sat down and looked at Anko, ''I don't know why but I have this feeling in me which is telling me to trust him. He is the only one who can help me through this. And I know this too.

When I met Kyuubi first I thought about him like anyone else but when he told me everything. I trusted him because he wasn't getting anything from that it was all for my help. I was unable to see any lies in his voice before and yesterday. So maybe that's why I trust him'' Naruto said and Anko smiled.

Anko cupped his cheek and Naruto leaned in her palm.

''Then trust in your trust in Kyuubi and give it your best like every time. Don't give up. This is your mom. There is no place for mistakes. You will have to fight Shinigami if the plans fails but then too don't give up and I too trust in your trust in Kyuubi so I hope he won't let anything happen to you and above all I trust in you and I know you won't disappoint me'' Anko said and she could see the previous fear was nowhere in his eyes, it was replaced with his usual determination.

Unknown to then Kyuubi couldn't stop himself from smiling and waving his tails. **''Well said Anko Mitarashi''**.

Now Kyuubi has more respect for both of them. He decided to do anything and use everything in his arsenal to make this plan a success. After all after a long time someone has put their trust in him moreover a human.

''Okay, let's take a bath'' Naruto said and in split second every shred of clothing was absent on his body and he dove in the lake and went to the edge of the lake.

''Come on Anko-chan'' He said to Anko who was a little surprised from the act. Till now it was her who used to initiate it but now he did, well he was getting bold as every day passed.

She also removed her clothes and jumped in the lake and swam to him and stood beside him in the water.

Naruto snaked his arm behind her waist and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her in front of him. Anko yelped from the sudden act. She looked at him with a lusty expression, ''Oh, someone is getting frisky huh'' she said smirking.

Naruto also smirked and pulled her to his body removing any gap between their fronts making Anko surprise again.

''You know you are surprising me a lot today'' She said with an 'Ah'.

''Well it's just the start. You will get many surprises in future'' Naruto said leaning down and kissing her neck earning a moan from her.

''I will be ready for those surprises'' Anko moaned out tiltilng her head to the side giving him more space to kiss and lick.

 **''Naruto''** Naruto heard a voice in his head. ''What'' he said internally.

 **''Stop what you are doing. You have wasted enough time already''** Kyuubi said making him annoyed.

''I just started you know'' He groaned internally.

''What happened, Naruto'' Anko asked wondering why he stopped.

''Kyuubi'' he answered and Anko understood.

'' **It's been five hours since you woke up''** Kyuubi said reminding him.

''Five hours'' he said aloud and Anko heard it. And she was smart enough to understand what it meant.

Naruto and Anko sighed, then Anko smirked, ''Well it's not like I was going to give you my virginity. You will have to wait till your gennin age'' she said but inside she was wondering if Kyuubi hadn't interfered then where it would have gone.

Naruto leaned to her ear, ''But Anko-chan do you really think we will be able to save our virginities till then'' He said in her ear sending shiver in her body.

''Well may be we won't'' She said and both laughed.

They got out of water and shunshined to Uzumaki residence. After eating, ''Okay Anko-chan'' he said and she nodded.

''I will leave my clone here and take a look to find the place as Kyuubi had mentioned'' She said and he nodded.

Then he went in his mind scape and Anko went out leaving a clone to look after Naruto.

Anko was standing at Hokage monument thinking about where she may find the place like that. It was not like she could go on a rampage and kill everyone in Konoha. She never wanted to kill an innocent person.

After thinking hard for half an hour she decided to eat something.

She went to a place which was famous among shinobis. They could find several kinds of sake there and it was also a good place for Anko's dango fill.

She took her seat and ordered some sake and dango and started to eat.

It was afternoon so not many people were in the bar. Anko noticed a group of shinobis sitting on a table. Relaxing her senses she tried to hear what they were talking about.

Anko heard that the topic of their conversation was their mission from which they had just returned. Anko also heard that they brought a prisoner with them.

''Nothing useful'' she sighed and finished her second bottle of sake. Suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of her.

''Anko Mitarashi, Hokage-sama has summoned you right now'' Anbu said.

Anko raised an eyebrow, ''Why'' she asked finishing third bottle.

''You have five minutes to present yourself in front of hokage-sama'' Anbu said and disappeared.

Anko finished her fourth bottle.

''Damn Hokage-sama, I got my hand on sake after so long and he sent the fucking anbu to ruin my reunion with the sake'' Anko slurred and stood up on wobbly legs.

She paid the owner and exited the bar and went to the straight path leading to the Hokage office.

After five minutes walking Anko suddenly froze as she caught the sight of a person with silver hair and wearing glasses.

''K...Kabuto'' she murmured in shock under her breath. She knew Kabuto worked with Orochimaru and now he was with Sasuke going towards clan districts.

She shook her head, 'I think I drank too much' she thought but now she had a clear mind and eyes. She sighed, 'five bottles wasted' she thought and shunshined to Hokage office.

As she appeared in the office, Hokage panicked and Anko noticed that he was reading something and was trying to hide it.

'It looks like he was reading something but why is he hiding it. Is it something related to me or Naruto' she thought.

''You called me Hokage-sama'' Anko asked acting like she didn't see anything.

Hokage composed himself, ''Anko, from next time enter from the door'' Hiruzen said and Anko nodded.

''I called you regarding your Jounin status'' Hiruzen said.

''So did I get a promotion or not'' Anko asked smirking.

Hokage sighed, it was impossible for anyone to not promote her after seeing her fight.

''Well, after seeing you fight, I have decided something'' Hiruzen said smiling which unnerved Anko.

''And what is that'' Anko asked cautiously.

''I have decided to send you to Anbu black ops'' Hiruzen said but Anko remained silent. So Hiruzen continued.

''You are indeed really powerful and it would all go to waste if you become a Jounin and if you joins Anbu then you will be able to put your strength in good use. We will be able to finish Anbu missions very quickly efficiently and your pay would be far much better than it was in while working in TI department, so what do you say'' Hiruzen said and he was sure that Anko would join. After all who can refuse a good pay.

He waited for Anko's answer and after five minutes he got one which made his face frown.

''I would rather stay chunnin than joining Anbu black ops. So are you going to promote me to a Jounin or not'' Anko said with a cold look and voice.

''Anko, why are you refusing the job'' he asked wishing to know the reason.

''Well it's simple. I am refusing it because of Naruto'' Anko said and Hokage frowned again.

''Anko, Naruto is going to be a Konoha shinobi and he is old enough to think about what is good and what is bad. Your pampering will only ruin his future'' Hokage said and his eyes widened from the negligible killing intent.

''Hokage-sama, you are right that Naruto is old enough to think but I am not pampering him. It's been only few days since I have returned and he is already on genin level from my training'' she lied about his level; he was already around chuunin level. She continued, ''And if this is ruining his future then I would rather ruin his future then seeing him living a pathetic life and getting beaten by everyone. He can beat Sasuke now effortlessly because of my training, if this is ruining his future then I will ruin it'' Anko hollered took a deep breath and continued, "I want to see him at the peak of strongest'' Anko finished.

Hokage sighed, ''Anko -'' Anko cut her off, ''Hokage -same, Am I being promoted or not'' she said annoyed from Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed, ''Anko I can't promote you to a Jounin because your mission statics is not enough to be promoted as a Jounin. You are stronger than any of my shinobi but that's the only contents in your profile. First you will have to complete number of missions needed and gain experience then I will promote you to a Jounin but till then I can promote you to a tokubetsu Jounin'' Hiruzen said denying her promotion.

Anko's bangs foreshadowing her eyes, ''Why didn't you tell me about it before the exam'' Anko said in a low and dangerous voice, ''When you told me about the exam pattern then why didn't you tell me this'' she growled.

Hiruzen didn't lose his composer, ''I thought you will not be able to defeat all of them. I thought you took up the challenge in arrogance'' Hokage said looking anywhere but Anko.

Anko remained silent; she just didn't know what she should say. This whole jounin test from the start flashed in Anko's eyes.

Now she understood hokage or whoever was behind this didn't want her to become a jounin.

She had only one choice, to accept the title of tokubetsu jounin. She chuckled inwardly.

She looked at Hokage, ''I accept the promotion to tokubetsu jouniin'' Anko said blankly.

Hokage smiled, ''Good, then you are a Tokubetsu jounin from now on'' Hiruzen said started to do his work.

Anko then exited the hokage office and went deep in forest of death. As she appeared in the forest she obliterated a tree by punching it which sent shockwaves in the air. For half hour she vented her frustration and anger on the trees and ground. She punched the ground making a large crater in it.

When the crater became several foot deep, she stopped and came out of the crater.

''Damn Hokage'' she muttered and walked back home.

She reached home in evening and saw that Naruto was still in his mind scape and her clone was watching him. She dispelled her clone and decided to take a shower then prepare dinner. She wondered if Naruto will eat or not but she still made some for him.

It was twelve o'clock in the night and Naruto still hadn't come out. Anko had already eaten but she was waiting for Naruto to come out from his mind scape. She was flopping on a chair in front of Naruto and fighting the sleep from her eyes but in the end the sleep won and she fell asleep on the chair.

It'd been five days since Naruto went in his mindscape. Inside the mind scape Naruto could be seen sitting in meditation pose and kyuubi's tails around him. Kyuubi was glowing in golden color whereas Naruto had a white aura around him. A red light was glowing at the base of his spine.

His mind scape was also changing. It was still like a sewer but the depressing and gloomy atmosphere was gone. It was replaced by calmness and a light was illuminating the whole mind scape.

Outside of his mind scape his body could be seen glowing white and like his mind scape, a red light was glowing at the base of his spine.

The room was filled with a tranquil atmosphere. Anko never felt this peace around her ever before. Her mind was never so relaxed and composed. She felt like there was no curse seal placed on her. Its effect was reducing like it was being dominated by the new feeling. ''What is happening'' she thought. A warm feeling was spreading in whole Uzumaki residence.

Anko looked at Naruto, his face was glowing like it was the face of a god. He was the most handsome man in the world and it wasn't because Anko loved him. If anyone sees him at the moment they would also think the same.

The desperation and frustration, that she was feeling due to not being able to hug Naruto and sleeping with Naruto in her arms, and for not getting promoted, was reduced to nothing from the aura he was radiating.

She lay down beside him and closed his eyes.

She was still unable to find a place where she could kill hundreds of persons. She had already gone through every place and ...her eyes widened when something she never thought came to her mind.

''The Konoha prison, that place will fit for our plans'' she smirked like a devil, ''Hokage and other will just die from panic'' she chuckled evilly.

That night a cloaked figure sneaked in the hokage office and started to search whatever he wanted. After searching for half an hour he found what he was searching, a brown colored file.

He opened it and what he saw made the person's eyes widen in absolute shock. It was Kasumi murder case file and the case was already closed. The person read other pages and his widened even more if they could.

'Hokage knew who the culprit was and he didn't do anything about it. It seems hokage is also in it with...Danzo' the figure thought.

The person read further and what he read just made his body numb from the shock. He didn't want to believe what he was reading.

'Danzo had discussed it with hokage and hokage had given his permission. They did not want their weapon to be corrupted by pathetic emotions. Danzo had said that the weapon, which he wanted to make a mass destruction weapon, was becoming weak from connecting emotionally to Kasumi. Anko was their first target to kill but her trip saved her.

Their weapon must be free from any emotion and they will do anything for it.

A paper slipped from the file and fell down to the ground. He shakily lifted the paper and read it. It was a letter from Danzo to Hiruzen, 'Hiruzen as you know that Anko has gone on a trip with Orochimaru so our plan to neutralize Anko has failed. However I am sure she will try to communicate with him by any means. So you have to make sure that she must not get in touch with our weapon', the reader of the letter was trembling. He sat down to avoid falling down on the ground.

The file and the letter slipped and fell down when his grip loosened on the file after he read further, 'Anko's Jounin exam will make sure that she either becomes unable to carry her ninja carrier or die'.

The person's breath became heavy and ragged and started to hyperventilate. He calmed down after five minutes and drank some water.

Then he suddenly stood up and started to search again. In a cupboard, he found what he was searching, the letters written to Naruto. Every letter was there. His hands were trembling. He took two letters and put them in his pocket and put others back in the cupboard.

He then exited from hokage office and went to his home.

Anko removed his cloaked and threw it to the wall. She went straight to the second floor to vent her anger. The person was Anko. It the person was a she not a 'he'.

After hours she stopped when she felt exhausted and decided to take a shower.

Removing her cloths she sat down in the hot water in tub and leaned her head back against the tub's edge...thinking.

'So Danzo's the one and Hokage is with him. Roots still exists. How many people are with them but the thing that doesn't feel right is why he didn't destroy the evidences. Well whatever they both had killed Kasumi. Their deaths are inevitable. And Hokage wouldn't be able to do anything if I kill Danzo and annihilate his root organization. Your time has come Danzo. Start the countdown to your death' thinking this, she came out of tub and donned a white shirt and panties and went to sleep.

She already knew everything about the prison ward in konoha. It was under the TI division and she knew every way in and out of prison. Working in there really came in handy.

After twenty days in Naruto's mind scape, Naruto's body was glowing white and at the base of his spine a red swirl could be seen clearly. It was like Uzumaki symbol. And it was vibrating like something wanted to come out of it. His mindscape had totally changed. The water was replaced by the soft grass and the roof was replaced by clouds and sky. There remained some walls that were also disappearing and new trees were growing. It was becoming like a forest, peaceful and powerful.

The Uzumaki residence was filled with a divine energy and warmth. And Anko could feel it because her curse mark was getting weak from the divine feeling.

But after all this it was hard for her to control herself from hugging Naruto. It's been twenty days already and she hadn't seen his blue eyes or hugged him for that long. However she controlled herself because it was necessary but still she stole light kisses from him.

Twenty eight days passed, the glowing aura faded and kyuubi retracted his tails back into the bars, **''Open your eyes Naruto''** He said in a loud voice.

Naruto gradually opened his eyes. His eyes were shining and were emitting a captivating feeling like hypnotic.

Naruto looked around him and raising an eyebrow in confusion looked at kyuubi.

 **''Your mind shows your inner world. You were excited and frenzied before but now you are calm and collective that's why your mind scape changed** '' Kyuubi told him the reason.

Naruto again looked around him and suddenly his smile vanished and looked at Kyuubi again.

''Kyuubi, what would be Anko-chan's mind scape like, now when she is cursed'' Naruto asked.

 **''Well, it would be surely bad but how much, I can't tell. We will need to go in her mind but that's for later, first we will have to save your mother. We will commence our plan day after tomorrow. Now go and rest. Your Anko-chan is getting restless without you''** Kyuubi said turning to teasing mood from serious.

Naruto just chuckled and nodded then faded to the real world. Naruto opened his eyes in real world and took a deep breath.

As he opened his eyes his eyes widened from several different kinds of feeling which he sensed like anger, calmness, and hate, love, malice and evil, good natured and many more.

He noticed that he was able to notice even the slightest change in the atmosphere like hot and cold, and he was able to sense chakras of every shinobi in Konoha.

He could feel the malicious or good feelings in the atmosphere. There were other small changes but he thought he will come to know them with time.

His head turned to his left and saw that Anko was sleeping hugging a pillow. He looked at the watch, it was 1 am.

He scooted closer to Anko and gazed at her face lovingly. Several minutes later he kissed her cheek and forehead.

He went to drink some water and to eat something. His eyes widened when he saw the ramen in the refrigerator. He filled his stomach and went to have a little sleep.

Wrapping an arm around Anko's waist, Naruto lay down beside Anko hugging her from behind burying his face in her hair and took a long breath inhaling her sweet scent, he faded to black.

Anko opened her eyes slowly-slowly and for a second there she panicked when she noticed that someone was hugging her from behind but she calmed down when she didn't find anyone on the place where Naruto was meditating.

She turned over to look at the face of the person hugging her and when she kissed his face and she hugged him to her breasts so hard that Naruto woke up from the mild suffocation and looked up and smiled when he saw Anko smiling.

''You know how long has it been since I hold you like this'' Anko said and Naruto chuckled. Naruto could feel the emotions and the cheerful sensation radiating from Anko. He could tell how much happy she was at that time.

''you are holding me now, aren't you'' Naruto said smiling which made Anko blushed hard, his face was shining and glowing and radiating a warmth and his eyes, she felt like she was being lost in them. They were like an ocean of love in which she wanted to drown. Her face leaned down unknowingly, Naruto also leaned up and their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. Anko couldn't keep a moan escaping out from her. Anko couldn't control herself and deepened the kiss more. She was feeling different which she never felt before from their kisses. It was an exquisite feeling. Her whole body felt warm and hot and she couldn't stop herself from crying when a scene from her childhood flashed in front of her eyes when her mom was walking with her.

Why? Why was she remembering it now? She had long forgotten this memory. Was it the exquisite feeling Naruto was radiating or was it Naruto's doing. Was he trying to invade her mind? But whatever it was it just made her cry harder.

Naruto noticing it stopped kissing. He looked up at Anko and smiled, ''Let it out Anko-chan. You were alone in your childhood after your parents died and you lived alone surviving in this cruel world'' Anko just hugged him tighter and cried.

Naruto tightened his grip around her and tried to hold the trembling Anko.

After several minutes she calmed down and separated herself from Naruto to make a little gap between them and looked at him, ''I feel lighter than ever and thank you for that, but what did you do'' Anko asked seriously.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger, ''Umm... I don't know how it happened but it seems the kiss established a connection between our minds. First I didn't know what was happening then I stumbled upon that memory and then I think you remembered that but I promise it was unintentional'' Naruto said explaining to her.

Anko sighed, ''Did you get the power to peek in people's mind, it's scary you know'' Anko said in a chiding way.

''I don't know, maybe -'' he stopped when he heard kyuubi, ' **'You didn't get the power, you did it on impulse, I don't know how, maybe because you deep bond with her but you don't have the power to peek in people's mind but you will get this power later as you awaken the certain chakra point''** Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded and explained to Anko.

Anko looked at Naruto for a minute then smiled deviously, ''Well don't peek in my mind without my permission again'' Anko said pinching his cheeks.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks, ''Aww...didn't I say that it was unintentional'' Naruto said pouting.

''Okay okay but you know you should take a bath, it's been so many days since you took one'' Anko said and Naruto nodded and removing his cloths, not caring about Anko's presence went to bathroom. Anko was a little surprised at the scene then smirked, ''Well...'' she said and removing her cloths went to bathroom.

They were resting under a tree at their training spot after their running and jutsu training and taijutsu. He was able to cover one lap of Konoha perimeter in fifteen minutes and when he practiced his wind jutsus he felt like he knew them already. The wind bullets and the wind lashes from wind sword just done in first try. He was also better in taijutsu while sparing with Anko. Though his speed was still unmatched with Anko but he was reaching there and Anko was sure it won't take much time for him to reach that level.

So when they both felt exhausted they bathed again in the lake and decided to rest under the tree.

Anko told him what happened when he was in his mind scape except the truth about Kasumi. Naruto felt sad that Anko didn't get to be a Jounin but anyway she was a tokubetsu Jounin now.

''Why don't we celebrate Anko-chan'' Naruto said, his head was on her lap and she was caressing his scalps.

''But I am not a Jounin'' Anko said looking to the side.

Naruto grabbing her face made her look at him, ''then let's celebrate your promotion to chuunin. It is still in pending you know'' Naruto said and smiled.

Anko chuckled and they both decided to party at Ichiraku's ramen stand. So they both went there.

After having the party Naruto and Anko made their way back to home. In their way back to home Naruto could feel the whirling dark emotions and murdering intent of villagers towards them. Now Naruto could tell who had good intentions and who had bad.

They reached home in the evening and lay down on the couch, Naruto on top of her.

''Tomorrow is the day'' Naruto said, Anko looked at him and smiled, ''Don't worry, everything will be fine'' Anko said and caressed his scalps.

Next day, Anko woke up first and saw that Naruto was still on top of her. She woke Naruto up and they both again sat on the couch after finishing their daily routine.

 **''Naruto, touch Anko's hand so that I could bring her here with you''** Naruto heard kyuubi saying.

Inside Naruto's mind scape, Naruto and Anko stood there facing Kyuubi.

 **''Now, I will take control of Naruto so that my soul could possess Naruto's soul, so we could enter the shinigami world. Then it's your turn Anko Mitarashi. After one hour from now, you will have to kill all those people and as you kill them we will enter in the other world at the same time, so don't be late** " he finished.

Anko and Naruto came out of his mind scape and sat on the couch. They didn't say anything to each other. Naruto was nervous obviously because he was going to enter shinigami's territory. Anko was not that nervous but she was worried for Naruto's safety.

Anko looked at Naruto and smiling cupped his cheeks, ''Don't worry everything will be okay. I will be here with you all the time, holding you, waiting for your return with your mother'' Anko said and Kissed him deep. She poured her love in the kiss to ease him. They continued to make out for half an hour, and then separated. Naruto definitely felt better. He smiled and gave thumbs up to her.

''Okay now I will make two clones and I will send one clone to do the deed and I will stay here. I will dispel second clone when Kyuubi says, so that my other clone could know when to kill them'' Anko said and made two clones. Anko gave a wrist band to her clone, ''This band will not let anyone's senses reach you so that they will not be able to sense your presence. Be careful and this plan has to be successful even if Kami interferes in it'' Anko said and sent the clone. She looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto sat down in meditative pose and slowly-slowly his hair became more lengthy and spiky bending backward. His whiskers became more refined and thick, his fangs and Nails grew.

Suddenly he opened his eyes; his irises became slit with red pupils. His features became of the kyuubi. He stood up and looked at Anko.

Anko felt a little intimidated but didn't show it.

''N...Naruto'' she said to make it confirm who the person was in front of her.

 **''Kyuubi...Its Kyuubi''** the kyuubified Naruto said and Anko nodded hesitantly.

(I am going to address Kyuubified Naruto as Kyuubi)

Kyuubi then went up stairs, to the second floor which was made for training purposes. He then started to draw a seal. The seal was large covering almost whole floor. It looked like some kind of Pentagram with a circle at the centre and at the five corners of the pentagram the names of five elements were written. Kyuubi sat down in the circle. He looked at Anko, **''After two minutes, give the signal to kill''** Kyuubi said and Anko nodded.

Kyuubi then sat in the meditative pose and the seal started to glow a black color.

Anko's clone reached the prison. It wasn't that hard for her to reach there since she knew all the ways and security wasn't that good in the night. 'Hiruzen is really not cut out to be a kage' clone thought as she made her way more deep.

When she reached in the center she made a hand seal, **"Snakes celebration"** she muttered and one foot long and one cm thick, red and black snakes started to pour out of her sleeves. Around Anko it looked like a snake pool.

There were hundreds of prisoners in the cells sleeping. She sent two snakes to one prisoner and asked them to wait.

The snake was so dangerous that its bite could kill in split second.

Soon after one minute she got the signal and she closed her eyes. Snakes bit their targets and in one seconds more than hundred prisoner were dead in the prison chamber. The snakes dispelled away and the clone also dispelled as her work was done.

After dispelling the clone beside her, Anko noticed the black whisps started to arose from the seal. She didn't know what was happening, she could only pray for everything to go smoothly.

Now two minutes after Kyuubi sat in the circle, an invisible figure having same features as Kyuubified Naruto lifted from the body of Kyuubified Naruto. It was the soul of Naruto, possessed by the Kyuubi's soul.

 **''Hmmm...let's get to work''** the soul said to itself.

Kyuubi's soul lifted a finger and touched something in the air and space and brought his finger down, it was like tearing a cloth. A black vertical line appeared in the air.

Kyuubi then inserted both of her claws in the rift and stretched it. It was total black inside. Then Kyuubi jumped in it and landed inside and looked around him.

There was nothing except white lands of white sand. **''Where could Kushina be''** Kyuubi asked to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the spiritual pressure of Kushina. After some seconds he found her, " **Got her location** " he said with a smile and Naruto also cheered but seconds later kyuubi narrowed his eyes, " **What the hell, what's happening** " he said to himself but Naruto heard him, "What happened, what are you saying" Naruto asked with panic.

" **Shit, Kushina's spiritual pressure is fading and it seems it's already faded** " he said to Naruto.

"What are you talking kyuubi. Did shinigami take her to Yami already" Naruto exclaimed in panic.

A thoughtful look appeared on Kyuubi's face, then his eyes widened, " **I can't sense her spiritual pressure anymore but if shinigami hasn't taken her to Yami then what happened** " Kyuubi said and Naruto got more anxious.

"What do we do now Kyuubi" Naruto asked in worried tone.

" **Let me think** " Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

" **Shinigami never hands his souls over to Yami. This is first time it has ever happened but it's also first time when a soul did that destruction in living world. Now I am sure Shinigami hasn't given your mom's soul to Yami but then the question is, where has it gone? There are two more ways to free a soul from this world"** Kyuubi said half talking to himself and half to Naruto **.**

"And what are those" Naruto asked getting more and more anxious.

" **First One is, when the soul is reborn in living world but Kushina's soul hasn't reborn yet. Then the second is someone has resurrected her soul using Edo Tensei** " Kyuubi analyzed and theorized making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"You mean…. A human did that" Naruto asked in disbelief and kyuubi nodded.

"But who could do this" he asked.

"Well according to my knowledge, this jutsu, Edo Tensei was invented by the second Hokage but it was banned and you can guess why. It was a forbidden jutsu. No one knew it beside Tobirama Senju" Kyuubi said.

"Then you mean to say that someone stole it and used it" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"But who could do that…..someone from Konoha" Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded in agreement, " **I also think so but who** ".

Kyuubified soul of Naruto kicked the sand there in frustration. There plan failed because of some fucking thief.

"What should we do now" Naruto asked in depressed tone.

Kyuubi sighed, " **We can't do anything. We will have to go back and think it through and formulate a new plan to search for Kushina** " Kyuubi suggested and Naruto could only nod depressingly.

They both nodded and were ready to come back in the mortal world but just as Kyuubi lifted his finger to open the rift they felt a soul chilling intense aura behind them. Kyuubified soul of Naruto slowly turned towards the source of the aura and their eyes widened.

" **What's the hurry for** " the owner of the world said in a sickeningly sinister tone.

"Sh… **shiniga** mi" they both said in shock at the same time.

 **A/N: well that's it for now. Hope you liked it. And yeah, it's going to pick up the heat now. Kushina has entered in the fic, actively.**


End file.
